Za pierwszym razem
by MeganRouth
Summary: AU. "Świat shinobi to nie przelewki. Tu codziennie walczysz na śmierć i życie. Tylko najsilniejsi przetrwają; ich nie obchodzi, że masz dopiero dziewięć lat. Jesteś ninja, czyli ich wrogiem". Naruto przystąpił do egzaminu trzy lata wcześniej i, o dziwo, wesoły Jinchuuriki zdał za pierwszym razem. Corazon-sensei wpoił w jego głowę mądre słowa. Czy aby na pewno jest na to gotowy?
1. Chapter 1: Drużyna Czwarta

**_"Za pierwszym razem"_**

 _Rozdział I: Drużyna Czwarta_

 _Napisane przez: MeganRouth_

* * *

Naruto niemal wychodził z siebie, gdy stanął przed drzwiami jednej z wielu sal w Akademii. Stres i zdenerwowanie zżerały go od środka, ale, nie dając przezwyciężyć się tym uczuciom, Naruto otworzył drzwi i zajął pierwsze wolne miejsce wśród starszych od siebie osób. Większość z nich dziwnie patrzyła na młodego blondyna, który zdecydowanie nie był z ich klasy, tym bardziej z ich rocznika.  
Biorąc kilka głębokich wdechów, po paru minutach Naruto odważył rozejrzeć się po niedużej klasie.

Nie różniła się wiele od tej, w której Naruto zawsze miał lekcje z Iruką lub Mizukim. Jedyną zauważalną różnicą była zmiana koloru ścian; zamiast szarych, te były ciemnoniebieskie. Poza tym, to wszystko było tak, jak w starej sali.

Starsi o trzy lata uczniowie Akademii, którzy otaczali Naruto, wyglądali raczej normalnie – większość z nich starała się ignorować obecność kogoś młodszego od nich; po prostu uważali, że nie był wart ich uwagi. Kilka osób, jednak, spojrzało z niemałym zainteresowaniem na chłopca w czarnej koszulce z czerwoną spiralą na środku.

Sam fakt, że nikt go nie rozpoznawał już był dostatecznym dowodem, że coś było nie tak, prawda?

Gdy Eizo Haruta, przeciętnie wyglądająca dziewczyna, która chciała zostać kunoichi, otworzyła usta i miała powiedzieć do Naruto coś w stylu „Czy nie jesteś za młody?", drzwi do klasy rozsunęły się, a ich nauczyciel, Kitone Gekko wszedł do środka. Wszyscy umilkli, a Haruta dała sobie na wstrzymanie z dziwnym blond-chłopcem (a przynajmniej na razie).

Czarnowłosy chunin szybko rozejrzał się wokół sali, a jego oczy zwęziły się, na widok pewnego Demonicznego Dziecka. Spokojnie podchodząc do biurka, Gekko zaczął krótką przemowę i wytłumaczył zasady, panujące na teście pisemnym, po czym każdemu rozdał kartkę z pytaniami.  
Wkrótce, pierwsza część rozpoczęła się, a chunin usadowił się wygodnie w krześle przy biurku, uważnie obserwując wszystkich w klasie. Cicho obiecał sobie, że będzie miał oko na dziewięcioletniego Demona, który akurat siedział w pierwszej ławce, centralnie przed biurkiem.  
Dobrze, przynajmniej Gekko nie będzie musiał się wysilać, by wstawać z miejsca. Ta robota zdecydowanie odbiła się na jego charakterze i dwudziestodwuletni chunin stał się trochę zbyt leniwy, jak na ninję.  
Choć to nic, w porównaniu do pewnego Kopiującego Shinobi, który być może wtedy czytał swoje zboczone książki.

Naruto mocno ścisnął długopis w ręce, patrząc na drugie pytanie i zastanawiając się gorączkowo nad odpowiedzią.  
Jedyny powód, dla którego Naruto znalazł się w tu w pierwszym miejscu, to fakt, że Iruka bardzo przekonująco oraz z uśmiechem powiedział, że w niego wierzy.

A jeśli Iruka w niego wierzył, to Naruto nie mógł go zawieść, po prostu nie mógł!

To była pierwsza taka sytuacja, w której Uzumaki się znalazł; ktoś w końcu miał wiarę w jego umiejętności, ktoś się do niego uśmiechał! Nie licząc Starego Pana, oczywiście.  
Hiruzen Sarutobi był dla niego jak przybrany dziadek, ale Iruka to zupełnie inna historia.  
Iruka Umino był aktualnie pierwszą najważniejszą osobą dla Naruto, więc dziewięciolatek postanowił podjąć wyzwanie i zaledwie po całym roku uczęszczania do Akademii, przystąpił do egzaminu na genina. Naruto niesamowicie chciał, by Iruka był z niego dumny, by w końcu powiedział, przyznał, że jest _dumny.  
_ Uzumaki nigdy nie miał okazji, by usłyszeć te słowa skierowane do niego, ale chciał…- nie, Naruto _wiedział_ , że da radę i sprawi, żeby Iruka wypowiedział te cztery słowa, niby nic nieznaczące, ale mające wielką wartość. Naprawdę wielką wartość.

Dlatego uspokoił się, rozluźnił swój chwyt na niebieskim długopisie i jeszcze raz przeczytał pytanie. Iruka pożyczył mu całkiem przydatne notatki, które mogły pomóc choć trochę w uczeniu się na test, więc Naruto z wdzięcznością przestudiował cały materiał, który Umino zabrał ze sobą, gdy chunin odwiedził małe mieszkanie Naruto.

Jednak nie znajdując odpowiedzi, Naruto przeniósł się do kolejnego pytania, zostawiając tamto na później.  
I, czytając trzecie polecenie, z małym zaskoczeniem Naruto zauważył, że zna odpowiedź! Szybko spisał wszystkie potrzebne informacje o _Shodaime Hokage_ na kartkę i przeczytał kolejne zadanie.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Może nie będzie tak źle?

* * *

Iruka zajrzał do swojej czarnej teczki i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że nie ma swoich notatek, które przygotował na dzisiejszą lekcję.  
Dziwne, nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się zapomnieć czegoś do pracy, ale widząc brak Najgłośniejszego Ucznia, Umino przypomniał sobie, że zostawił swoje materiały w domu Naruto, by ten pouczył się z nich. Chunin uśmiechnął się lekko i potrząsnął głową.

Nie wierzył aktualnie, by Naruto zdał, ale i tak zostawił te notatki. Może Naruto faktycznie przeczytał wszystko i czegoś się dowiedział?

Nawet jeśli Naruto wróci z egzaminu i nie zda (bo Umino był przekonany, że nie zda), to trochę wiedzy na pewno zostanie w jego głowie, prawda?

Iruka otrząsnął się i z powrotem skupił się na lekcji. Naruto będzie w jak najlepszym porządku. To raczej on, Umino Iruka powinien się martwić o siebie i swoją głowę po lekcjach z całą klasą głośnych potworów.

\- Iruka-sensei wygląda, jakby był chory, prawda Chojii?

O tak, to był zdecydowanie długi dzień.

* * *

Gdy Gekko zbierał wszystkie testy, jego wzrok zatrzymał się na kartce Demona, który jakimś cudem zdołał przekonać jego kolegę z pracy, Irukę Umino, tak samo jak Hokage, by zostać dopuszczonym do egzaminu trzy lata wcześniej.  
Czarnowłosy chunin patrzył przez chwilę na test, rozważając możliwość odgórnego oblania Uzumakiego lub zniszczenia kartki, byleby ten mały Demon nie przeszedł dalej, ale starszy shinobi znalazł się w sytuacji, gdzie on, _Kitone Gekko_ , aktualnie pomyślał o daniu szansy małemu demonowi.

Co by na to powiedzieli jego koledzy-nauczyciele? Każdy z nich tak samo nienawidził Demonicznego Bachora, ale Gekko chociaż miał coś na kształt honoru.

 _Coś na kształt._

W tym punkcie, Gekko stwierdził, że prościej byłoby, gdyby zniszczył kartkę natychmiast. Ale myśląc o tym, że to samo mogłoby przytrafić się jemu synowi, bo jakiś trzecioplanowy nauczyciel z Akademii nie przepadałby za nim…

 _Ach, walić to._

Chunin niepewnie chwycił kartkę i szybko przestudiował odpowiedzi. Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się. Czyli wyglądało na to, że Uzumaki nie jest tak głupi, jak wszyscy myśleli. I to, że odpowiedzi na siedem z jedenastu pytań były zapisane poprawnie, potwierdzało jeszcze bardziej tę teorię.

* * *

Po piętnastominutowej przerwie, Uzumaki Naruto stał na zewnątrz, otoczony dwunastolatkami, którzy wyglądali na niesamowicie pewnych siebie. Może trochę _zbyt_ pewnych siebie, jak na jego oko, ale to nie jego sprawa. W końcu, kim on był, by mówić innym, co mają robić? Jakimś starym prykiem, który miał obsesję na punkcie władzy?  
( _Danzo powstrzymał kichnięcie, lecz jego twarz wykrzywiła się w dziwny grymas._ )

Teraz miała odbyć się druga część egzaminu, czyli sprawdzenie ich umiejętności w taijutsu i rzucaniu podstawową bronią. Naruto nie bał się tego tak bardzo jak pisemnego testu, lecz znów był trochę nerwowy. Nic jednak nie mogło zmyć z jego twarzy uśmiechu, dzięki któremu atmosfera szybko rozluźniała się albo była jeszcze bardziej napięta. To naprawdę zależało od sytuacji. Ale teraz nie o tym.

Jego umiejętności w taijutsu miał sprawdzić Sentomaru Akatora, specjalista w tej dziedzinie.

Akatora nie zwracał zbytniej uwagi na to, kogo aktualnie sprawdzał, więc część taijutsu wyszła raczej dobrze w wykonaniu Naruto; chociaż wszyscy śmiali się, gdy zawstydzony dziewięciolatek przepraszał Akatorę, gdy ten trzymał się za złamany nos, Naruto zdał i to się dla niego liczyło.  
Jednakże, dla Sentomaru Akatory styl Uzumakiego był tak niedopracowany i wręcz _dziki_ , że- nie, nie chunin, Akatora był jouninen -pan Sentomaru nie pomyślał o takiej opcji, by ktoś aktualnie próbował go uderzyć własną głową!  
Dlatego ten incydent miał być czymś bardzo wstydliwym dla pana Sentomaru; w końcu jaki szanujący się jounin ląduje u pielęgniarki w Akademii ze złamanym nosem przez jakiegoś dziewięcioletniego bachora?

O nie, od teraz Sentomaru Akatora zdecydowanie obiecał sobie, że już nigdy nikogo nie oceni po wyglądzie, a w szczególności nie dziewięcioletnie dzieci, które mogą okazać się bardziej niebezpieczne niż chunini.

To była bardzo bolesna lekcja dla pana Sentomaru.

* * *

Nadszedł i czas na sprawdzenie umiejętności w bukijutsu, czyli rzucaniu broniami.

Gdy w końcu doszło do literki „U", Itamaru nie mogła przestać gapić się na jedno konkretne imię i nazwisko: Uzumaki Naruto.

Itamaru naprawdę nie wiedziała, jakim cudem ten dziewięcioletni bachor zdołał przejść test pisemny i test taijutsu; nawet jeśli by napisał dobrze ponad połowę odpowiedzi na teście pisemnym, na pewno egzaminator, który uczył w Akademii oblałby go, prawda? Wszyscy do tego stopnia nienawidzili blondwłosego Jinchuuriki, że z łatwością i bez poczucia winy zmieniliby wszystkie odpowiedzi na złe.

A co z taijutsu? Każdy wiedział, że Uzumaki Naruto nie znał żadnego konkretnego stylu i atakował zgodnie ze swoimi zmysłami, co nie było najlepszym pomysłem; on wprost rzucał się w walkę bez żadnego planu, bez niczego! Jakim, więc, cudem przeszedł oba testy?!

Itamaru była silną kunoichi z dziesięcioletnim doświadczeniem, a dzięki jej szczęściu, nawet ona załapała się, by wiedzieć, gdzie podział się Kyuubi.  
Niestety, Itamaru, tak samo jak większość mieszkańców Konohy, całym sercem wierzyła, że to Naruto był demonem, a nie tylko jego kontenerem. Jednakże, mimo iż jej rozsądek podpowiadał jej, że to nie miało najmniejszego sensu, Itamaru fałszowała niektóre wyniki Naruto na zastępstwach, gdy Mizuki nie był dostępny. Nienawiść po stracie starszego brata wciąż brała kontrolę nad rozumem, więc przy najbliższych okazjach, Itamaru podstawiała kłody pod nogi młodego ucznia, czyniąc jego naukę jeszcze trudniejszą niż przedtem.

Mimo wszystko, Uzumaki nie poddawał się i zawsze udawało mu się osiągnąć cel, który sobie wyznaczył. I teraz, Naruto przyrzekł sobie, że zda ten test, więc nieważne, co by mu przeszkodziło, dziewięciolatek zda i sprawi, że Iruka będzie dumny.

Itamaru z niechęcią wywołała Naruto na środek małego pola treningowego, gdzie otaczały go trzy drewniane repliki ludzi. Naruto przyjął dziesięć kunai oraz dziesięć shurikenów i przestudiował podłoże wokół niego, tak samo jak lokalizację trzech manekinów, po czym wycelował swoje kunai'e w nieruchome cele.  
Dziesięć z nich, czyli wszystkie, trafiło w manekiny, z czego dwa pozostałe trafiły w punkty witalne.  
Później, poleciały shurikeny, tym razem trzy z nich trafiły w słabe punkty, reszta wbiła się w kończyny lub inne, mniej ważne miejsca.

Zadowolony z wyniku, Naruto zszedł z pola i ominął bezsłownie Itamaru, która niemalże _warczała_ na niego.

Gdyby choć jedna broń minęłaby się z celem, Itamaru miałaby czysty i prosty powód, by oblać Demona, ale skoro kunai'e i shurikeny trafiły w drewniany manekin, brązowowłosa kunoichi nie miała dobrej wymówki, by oblać Uzumakiego, zwłaszcza jeśli połowa z przystępujących do egzaminu dwunastolatków widziała, jak celne były trafienia.

Więc nic nie pozostało Itamaru, jak tylko zatwierdzić, że Uzumaki przeszedł tę część egzaminu.

* * *

\- Uzumaki Naruto! – Jeden z „Wiecznych Chuninów", Kuroshiki Tsuke wywołał nieszczęsnego blondyna, by ten wszedł ponownie do klasy.

Tsuke był zasłużonym chuninem już ponad cztery dekady, więc uczył w Akademii, by przekazać swoją wiedzę kolejnym pokoleniom. Jednakże, Tsuke każdego starał się traktować równo z pewnym małym wyjątkiem – Uzumakim Naruto.

Ten chłopiec, ten _biedny_ chłopiec był jedynym wyjątkiem od reguły. Może i Tsuke osobiście nie uczył go, ale lata doświadczenia i używania mózgu w _dobry_ sposób dały mu do myślenia nad losem blondwłosego wkrótce-shinobi.  
Oczywiście, Tsuke najpierw uwierzył krążącym wokół Konohy plotkom, ale, jak szybko przekonał się, ludzie nie mieli racji.

Hokage osobiście wytłumaczył mu pokrótce sytuację Naruto, gdy Tsuke przyszedł z pytaniami, niedającymi mu spokoju. Kyuubi no Yoko był zapieczętowany w Naruto, a Tsuke, w porównaniu do niektórych ludzi, _doskonale_ widział różnicę pomiędzy więźniem, a więzieniem.

Tsuke wiedział, że jeśli w celi zamknie się Orochimaru, to kraty nie staną się zdradzieckim, nieśmiertelnym ninją. Ale głupi, przyziemni ludzie wierzyli, że jeśli Naruto jest więzieniem Kyuubiego, to stanie się również Kyuubim. Jak idiotycznie z ich strony.

Tsuke spojrzał miękkim wzrokiem na zestresowanego dziewięciolatka przed nim i uśmiechnął się, jakby chcąc dodać mu otuchy.

Po krótkiej wymianie zdań, Kuroshiki Tsuke wiedział, że Naruto nie rozumiał praktycznie _nic_ o genjutsu, więc bez sensu było sprawdzanie, czy rozpozna jedno lub aktualnie anuluje jakiekolwiek. Zatem, będąc odciążonym od tej części testu, Tsuke przetestował teoretyczną wiedzę Naruto na temat genjutsu. I tu, za poprawne odpowiedzi, Tsuke wpisał dwa punkty w kartę Naruto, informującą o wiedzy i umiejętnościach w zakresie genjutsu; w końcu dziewięciolatek miał jakieś pojęcie w tej dziedzinie, a to także się liczyło.

W pierwszym miejscu, Tsuke w ogóle nie miał tu być. Trzecim egzaminatorem miała być jakaś kunoichi, ale na nieszczęście- albo i szczęście dla Naruto? –owa kunoichi zachorowała, więc Tsuke był zmuszony zająć jej miejsce.

W ogóle nieprzygotowany, poinformowany w ostatnim momencie, Tsuke nie miał pojęcia, że w tym roku wymagane były trzy ninjutsu, których uczono w Akademii, zamiast dwóch.

 _Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia._

Starszy chunin po prostu pytał o dwa jutsu: jedno z nich to na pewno Henge, ale drugie zmieniał; albo Kawarimi, albo Bunshin. Zależało od szczęścia.

Naruto wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, by uspokoić swoje szybko bijące serce. Teraz wystarczyło, by ten miły chunin (który wyglądał, jakby był spokrewniony ze Staruszkiem Teuchim) nie poprosił go o zrobienie Bunshina. Bunshin wychodził mu najgorzej, a Naruto wciąż nie wiedział czemu. Modlił się, by to nie był Bunshin, byleby nie Bunshin, _nie Bunshin…!_

\- Uzumaki Naruto, zaprezentuj Henge. – Tsuke patrzył, jak Naruto składa dłonie w konkretną pieczęć i z cichym „Henge!" zmienia się w niemalże idealną kopię Tsuke. Z lekkim uśmiechem zanotował, że jedno z wymaganych jutsu zostało dobrze zaprezentowane. – Zaliczony.

Naruto wrócił do swojego normalnego wyglądu i uśmiechnął się szeroko, lecz w myślach wciąż nerwowo błagał, by to nie był Bunshin. _Tylko nie Bunshin!_

\- Dobrze, prosiłbym cię teraz, byś wykonał Kawarimi. – Naruto miał ochotę skakać z radości. To nie był Bunshin! Szybko podmienił się z krzesłem na końcu sali i użył Kawarimi drugi raz, by krzesło wróciło na miejsce, on także.  
Ten miły chunin także uśmiechnął się do niego, niemal w ten sam sposób co Iruka! Naruto zaczął myśleć, że ten dzień to najlepszy dzień w jego życiu, naprawdę.

\- Gratulacje, Naruto. Właśnie zostałeś geninem Konohy. Nieś z dumą to hitai-ate i wykonuj sumiennie swoje obowiązki. – Kuroshiki Tsuke podał dziewięciolatkowi opaskę z symbolem liścia na metalowej części. Naruto z wielką wdzięcznością przyjął symbol shinobi i z pośpiechem zawiązał hitai-ate na swoim czole. Uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha i Wieczny Chunin nie potrafił się także nie uśmiechnąć. – Pamiętaj, by pojawić się za tydzień na wybraniu drużyn, o godzinie ósmej rano w tej sali. Do zobaczenia, Naruto.

Naruto stał przez chwilę w tym samym miejscu, a jego uśmiech rósł coraz bardziej.

On naprawdę przeszedł. _Naprawdę przeszedł… Naprawdę przeszedł_! _Przeszedł test_! Za _pierwszym_ _razem_!

 _Jest geninem!_

Nie czekając na inne słowa, Naruto wybiegł z sali, akurat gdy zadzwonił dzwonek. Uśmiech Naruto powiększył się jeszcze bardziej, niż to możliwe.  
Dzwonek znaczył dla niego, że Iruka skończył lekcje, więc Umino, zobaczy, że Naruto został geninem i powie, że jest dumny z niego!

Szybko biegnąc w stronę wyjścia, Uzumaki zauważył wśród tłumu konkretnego brązowowłosego shinobi z wielką raną, biegnącą w poprzek jego twarzy i, przedzierając się przez masę ludzi pod Akademią, niebieskooki właśnie-nominowany-shinobi w końcu rzucił się na swojego „przybranego braciszka", przygwożdżając go do ziemi w mocnym, może nawet kości-łamiącym uścisku.

Umino Iruka najpierw był zaskoczony i nic nie rozumiał z potoku słów, ale gdy tylko rozpoznał jasne, blond włosy i lazurowe oczy świecące z ekscytacji, natychmiast wiedział, że to był Naruto. Tylko zamiast brzmieć smutno i lamentować nad swoją porażką, Naruto… był wesoły i szczęśliwy? _Czy to było możliwe, że…?_

\- Patrz, Iruka, patrz! – krzyknął Naruto i Iruka wreszcie miał szansę zobaczyć, co odbijało się w słońcu. Wypolerowane hitai-ate z czarną opaską wyglądało, jakby było stworzone do noszenia przez Uzumakiego.

Oczy Iruki wypełniły się łzami, lecz Umino nie pozwolił im popłynąć. Zamiast tego, chunin bardzo mocno objął Naruto i wymówił te słowa, na które Naruto czekał _tak_ długo.

\- _Jestem z ciebie dumny, Naruto. Nawet nie wiesz jak dumny._

* * *

Tydzień później, Naruto z wielkim entuzjazmem usiadł na wolnym krześle w klasie, w której zdał swój test ninjutsu.  
Jednak tym razem, więcej spojrzeń było skierowanych w jego stronę.

W końcu, od czasów Itachi'ego Uchihy, żaden uczeń Akademii, _żaden_ , nie zdał egzaminu, dopóki jego lub jej wiek nie osiągnął liczby dziesięciu lat. A teraz, ten blond włosy chłopak, który wyglądał, jakby nie jadał pełnych posiłków, siedział pośród _dwunastolatków_ , którzy mieli za sobą _cztery_ lata nauki, gdy on uczył się _zaledwie_ _jeden rok_. Jeden rok, nie więcej, nie mniej.

Niektórzy oczywiście byli nieco bardziej podejrzliwi, jeśli chodziło o dziewięciolatka. Uważali, że może ten chłopaczek z niebieskimi oczami jakoś oszukiwał, przez co zdał albo był szpiegiem?

Haruta była jedną z tych osób. Nie spuszczała wzroku z Uzumakiego, ale gdy zagadały do niej Kinmaru i Otsuri, dziewczyna odwróciła swoją uwagę od chłopaka i skupiała się na tym, co mówiły do niej jej przyjaciółki. Mimo wszystko, ten dzieciak był inny, wręcz _dziwny_. Nie mogła zmusić się do myślenia o kimś innym niż o tym tajemniczym, młodym geninie.

Uch, życie jest zdecydowanie zbyt skomplikowane.

Kiriko, również świeży genin i dwunastolatek, także rzucał dyskretnie spojrzenia na niby niepozornego chłopca. Coś tu zdecydowanie nie pasowało i Kiriko obiecał sobie, że dowie się tego prędzej czy później. Tak samo obiecało sobie kilka innych osób, ale kto by tam trudził się, by się tego dowiedzieć?

Wreszcie, do klasy wszedł Kitone Gekko, ich pierwszy egzaminator.

Gekko był głównym nauczycielem dla tej klasy od czterech lat - no, nie licząc Jinchuuriki'ego Kyuubi'ego -, więc to był jego obowiązek, by zapoznać swoich już-nie-uczniów-Akademii ze swoimi przydziałami.

Po „krótkiej" mowie, o tym jak być dobrym shinobi, być przydatnym dla wioski i chronić jej mieszkańców, tak jak swoich kompanów, Gekko wreszcie zaczął odczytywać tegoroczne drużyny.

\- Drużyna Pierwsza: Fumiko Hanji, Aburame Senshi oraz Tatagai Ryuusen.

Pan Kitone przeczytał skład pierwszej drużyny i przechodził do kolejnych, bardziej lub mniej interesujących. Jak na razie, najbardziej interesującym składem była drużyna, którą chunin miał właśnie odczytać.

\- Drużyna Czwarta: Hanadao Shinji, Inazuma Sayuri, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto wyłączył się w momencie, w którym wychwycił swoje imię.

 _Handao Shinji. Inazuma Sayuri_.

Mały Uzumaki zastanawiał się, czy Shinji i Sayuri będą dla niego mili, czy może nieprzyjacielscy i i go odtrącą tak jak wszyscy? Naruto miał się wkrótce dowiedzieć.

Gdy Gekko skończył odczytywać nowe składy, chunin uprzedził nowych geninów, że ich jounini-mistrzowie powinni pojawić się za niedługo, więc mają na nich poczekać.

W momencie, w którym czarnowłosy chunin Kitone opuścił salę, gwar wzniósł się niemal _natychmiast_.  
Wszyscy dzielili się swoimi opiniami z rówieśnikami, a Naruto wciąż się uśmiechał, pomimo niesamowitych teorii na temat swojego mistrza, drużyny oraz misji, na które będą chodzić, krążących po jego głowie.

Na pewno wszystko będzie świetne!

* * *

Hanadao Shinji nie był tym typem kolesia, który się poddaje.  
O nie, Shinji był dobrze wychowany, wytrenowany i w każdej chwili mógł postawić swoje życie na szali, jeśli jego przyjaciele tego potrzebowali.

Problem był taki, że Shinji nie miał przyjaciół.

Kolegów, znajomych, oczywiście że tak, ale Shinji jeszcze nikogo nie uważał za swojego przyjaciela. Nikt jeszcze nie był bliski jego sercu, oprócz jego rodziny i jego słodkiej, młodszej siostry. Shinji jeszcze z nikim nie zaprzyjaźnił się tak bardzo, więc jeśli ktoś miał być pierwszym prawdziwym przyjacielem Shinji'ego, czemu by nie ktoś z jego drużyny?

Tak. Shinji został przydzielony do składu z Sayuri, niesamowitą dziewczyną, która nie myślała tylko o ciuchach i chłopakach, oraz Naruto, który bardzo wcześnie zdał egzamin i niemal _emanował_ szczęściem.

Nagle Shinji poważnie zastanawiał się, czy ta drużyna na pewno będzie współpracować.

* * *

Inazuma Sayuri przyłapywała się na gapieniu się na zdecydowanie młodszego od nich chłopca, który okazał się być jej nowym kompanem.

Nerwowo bawiąc się miedzianymi włosami, Sayuri okazjonalnie rzucała spojrzenie swojemu koledze z klasy, Shinji'emu, z którym również miała być w drużynie.  
Sayuri lubiła Shinji'ego i w ogóle, ale przez zachowanie swojego rówieśnika- który wydawał się być aktualnie głęboko pogrążony w swoich myślach –Sayuri zaczynała wątpić, czy ten skład będzie na pewno dobrze funkcjonować.

Och, gdyby tylko wiedziała, że Shinji myśli o tym samym, dokładnie o tym samym.

* * *

Po pół godzinie, w sali zostały tylko trzy osoby – Shinji, Sayuri i oczywiście Naruto. Trójka z nich zdecydowała się przedstawić sobie i usiąść razem; w końcu i tak musieli poczekać na ich sensei'a, racja? Kiedyś i tak musieli się zapoznać, a jak nie potem, to teraz. O ile Shinji i Sayuri znali siebie przez cztery lata, o tyle Naruto nie wiedział nic o nich, a oni nie wiedzieli nic o Naruto.

Kłopotliwe, jakby to powiedział pewien leniwy Nara. Ale komu to tam przeszkadzało?

Wreszcie nadszedł ten czas, w którym do ich sali wkroczył wysoki Jounin z ciemnobrązowymi włosami i ciepłymi, czarnymi oczami. Uśmiechał się lekko do nowego składu, trzymając ręce w kieszeniach typowego, granatowego ubioru jounina. Opaska ze znakiem Konohy dumnie widniała na jego czole.

\- Przenieśmy się na dach, co wy na to, Drużyno Czwarta?

Tak więc, wszyscy z nich po czterech i pół minutach byli na dachu.

* * *

Hokage zaplanował i dopracował swój plan do absolutnie każdego szczegółu.

Nie było mowy, by coś poszło nie tak, jak przewidywał – co akurat okazało się prawdą.  
Wszystko szło tak, jak Stary Sarutobi przemyślał, ale nawet _Sandaime Hokage_ nie przewidział, że Hatake Kakashi wparuje do jego gabinetu, będąc lekko (ta, jaaasne) zirytowanym.

Ale jak tu nie być złym?

Początkowo Naruto miał być w drużynie, która będzie pod opieką Kakashi'ego, wiernego shinobi i silnego przeciwnika.  
Kakashi miał uczyć syna swojego mistrza, ale jak się okazało, na niewiele nawet zdały się protesty byłego kapitana ANBU. Naruto już został przydzielony i Sarutobi nie mógł nic zmienić, przynajmniej do czasu, gdy Naruto weźmie udział w Egzaminie Na Chunina.

Reasumując, burzliwe spotkanie skończyło się wyjściem bardzo rozzłoszczonego Kakashi'ego, który mamrotał pod nosem, że zabije Tego Drania.

Sarutobi patrzył, jak jego drugi pod względem wieku syn, Corazon Sarutobi, właśnie zaznajamia się z drużyną o wielkim potencjale, lecz także z drużyną o dużej ilości pracy przed nimi.

* * *

\- Przedstawcie się, byśmy się lepiej poznali, co wy na to? – Drużyna Czwarta usadowiła się na wykafelkowanych schodkach, które znajdowały się na dachu Akademii.  
Po co tu schody, tak w ogóle? To nie ma sensu, prawda?

Ale w tym świecie wszystko jest bez sensu.

\- O czym mamy powiedzieć, sensei? – zapytał wesoły dziewięciolatek, który był zdecydowanie za niski, jak na swój wiek. Specjalny jounin zdecydował, by porozmawiać o tym niskim problemie później.

\- Co wy na to, bym powiedział jako pierwszy, a wy byście poszli za moim przykładem?

Sarutobi spotkał się z aprobatą trzech świeżych geninów w formie potaknięcia.

– Dobrze. Nazywam się Sarutobi Corazon. Moje ulubione jedzenie to dango. Lubię czytać książki i bawić się z moim bratankiem.  
Nie lubię… hm, jest wiele rzeczy, które nie lubię, na przykład aroganckich bachorów albo zbyt pewnych siebie ninja.  
Co do moich marzeń, to chcę założyć rodzinę i chronić to, co dla mnie najważniejsze. – oznajmił z uśmiechem swoim podopiecznym. Podczas gdy Sayuri i Shinji wyglądali na zdumionych, Naruto uśmiechał się jeszcze szerzej.

Corazon uważał to za dziwne, ale cóż, kim on jest, by oceniać takie rzeczy?

\- Następny idzie Shinji.

Czarnowłosy chłopak zastanowił się zanim przemówił i potarł swój kark. Oj, pomyślał Corazon, trzeba będzie pozbyć się pewnych nawyków.

\- Jestem Hanadao Shinji. Moje najmniej ulubione jedzenie to mięso. – Shinji skrzywił się, mówiąc ostatnie słowo, jakby to było jakieś przekleństwo. – Nie lubię dokładnie tego co sensei, a lubię trenować, zajmować się moją młodszą siostrą, Rebeccą oraz patrzeć w gwiazdy. W sumie, nigdy nie myślałem nad moim marzeniem, ale sądzę, że po prostu chcę mieć prawdziwych przyjaciół, którzy nigdy mnie nie zostawią. – Wyglądał na trochę przybitego, więc Corazon tylko przytaknął i gestem nakazał Sayuri, by zaczęła mówić coś o sobie. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- I-Inazuma Sayuri. – Rozpoczęła trzęsącym się głosem, ale po paru głębokich wdechach, kontynuowała. – Nienawidzę tsunamayomaki, a uwielbiam takoyaki. Lubię... – zastanowiła się przez chwilę, zanim wreszcie znalazła satysfakcjonującą ją odpowiedź. – Lubię pieczęcie i w przyszłości chciałabym znaleźć sposób, by zlikwidować tę cholerną pieczęć, którą dostaje każdy Hyuuga w Gałęzi rodziny. – przerwała na chwilę, jakby niepewna, co powiedzieć.

Może wyjawiła im zbyt dużo? Nie, w końcu ten skład, to jej nowi przyjaciele, nowa _rodzina._ Tak, w to Sayuri głęboko wierzyła; że wreszcie znalazła nową rodzinę.

\- Nie lubię, gdy ktoś ucieka od wrogów lub uważa, że jest najlepszy. Ktoś _zawsze_ będzie kilka kroków w przód.

Corazon spojrzał oceniającym wzrokiem na zamyśloną na dziewczynę, analizując to, co powiedziała.

 _Mądre słowa_ , pomyślał, _mądre słowa._

W końcu przyszedł czas na blondwłosą kulę energii, którą był młody Naruto.

\- Nazywam się Uzumaki Naruto! – oznajmił wesoło, kiwając się radośnie na boki. – Uwielbiam ramen najbardziej ze wszystkich! Lubię robić żarty i uciekać przed tymi śmiesznymi ninja w porcelanowych maskach. A najbardziej to lubię Irukę, bo on jako jedyny patrzy na mnie normalnie. – Jego entuzjazm trochę przygasł, a Corazon wpatrywał się w Jinchuuriki'ego, trochę wybity z równowagi.

Jednak Radosny Chłopiec szybko odzyskał to, co przed chwilą zniknęło (radość) i kontynuował.

– Nie lubię dziesiątego października i zapatrzonych w siebie egoistów. Zostanę Hokage, zobaczycie!

 _Pięknie_ , pomyślał uśmiechnięty Corazon. Że też akurat jemu trafił się syn Hokage, który również chce być Hokage.

Od tamtej pamiętnej chwili, ta czteroosobowa drużyna, w której było dwóch synów Hokage (w tym jeden Jinchuuriki), wydziedziczona Hyuuga i zdecydowanie zbyt samotny chłopiec z korzeniami z Iwy i Kiri, miała zacząć funkcjonować jako Drużyna Czwarta.

Och, cóż za chichot losu.

* * *

 **Tak, wiem, Corazon to zupełny OC (tak samo jak większość tutaj), ale został stworzony tylko na potrzeby tego fanfiction, oke? No.  
** **Więc tak, pierwszy poważniejszy ff, od czasu, gdy zmieniłam swój styl pisania. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba i w ogóle. Komentujcie, piszcie na PW, obserwujcie, dajcie znać, co o tym sądzicie!**

 **Trzymajcie się!**


	2. Chapter 2: Trudne początki

**_"Za pierwszym razem"_**

 _Rozdział II: Trudne początki_

 _Przez: Megan Routh_

* * *

Sarutobi Corazon był bardzo mądrym młodym człowiekiem.

Po latach przebywania w świątyni na pograniczu Kraju Ognia i Kraju Wiatru, Corazon wrócił do wioski, w której się urodził i wychował – do Konohy.

Corazon znalazł się w świątyni, gdy po czterech latach swojej służby jako specjalny jounin, wybuchła Trzecia Światowa Wojna Shinobi.  
Syn Hokage został wysłany, by strzec granic Kraju Ognia, jednakże gdy Corazon umierał z powodu ran odniesionych na polu bitwy, mnisi z pobliskiej świątyni zajęli się nim, opatrzyli, ofiarowali dach nad głową i ciepły posiłek.

Wojna wkrótce się zakończyła, a młody Sarutobi został w świątyni, by stać się silniejszym, nie tylko fizycznie, ale również psychicznie.  
Dzięki mnichom, medytacjom i ciężkim treningom, Corazon osiągnął wewnętrzny spokój, harmonię ducha.  
Jego mistrz, mnich Hitoko zdołał wpoić w niego wiedzę i inne umiejętności, tak samo jak wiele życiowych mądrości.

Pobyt w owej świątyni przed długie piętnaście lat dobrze wpłynął na syna Trzeciego Hokage.

Corazon wrócił do wioski bez żalu i z chęcią przyjął propozycję otrzymania własnej drużyny geninów.

Choć Hiruzen nalegał, by Corazon się zastanowił, młody shinobi tylko wzruszył ramionami i powiedział „ _Nie będzie tak źle."_

Oj, jak się przeliczył!

* * *

Czego każdy z Drużyny Czwartej nienawidził?  
Porannych pobudek, oczywiście.  
I jak mówię, że każdy, to każdy. Bez wyjątku; nawet sensei tego nienawidził.

Gdy jounin dotarł na pole treningowe, dochodziła godzina siódma.

\- Sensei, spóźniłeś się! – zawołał zmęczony Naruto. Widoczne były wory pod jego jeszcze klejącymi się oczami, ale Sarutobi nic nie powiedział.  
Nie chciał od razu rozzłościć małych geninów, po tym, co usłyszał od Sentomaru Akatory na temat dzikiego stylu Uzumakiego i bardzo agresywnej Inazumy.

 _Bolesna lekcja._

Sayuri pokiwała głową, cicho zgadzając się z Naruto. Nie, nikt z tu obecnych nie był rannym ptaszkiem, a już zdecydowanie nie Shinji, który wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz paść na trawę i zasnąć.  
Albo coś w tym rodzaju.

\- Ech, wybaczcie, budzik trochę mi nawalił. – Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, trzymając w dłoni zepsuty mechanizm.  
Szklany budzik wyglądał, jakby został przebity kunai'em, a później rzucony o ścianę, ale kto by tam wiedział.

Sayuri zrobiła minę typu „ _Czy sam nawalił, czy ktoś mu pomógł nawalić?",_ ale jounin zignorował ją.

\- I tak macie szczęście, że nie trafił wam się Kakashi. On potrafi spóźniać się _godzinami_ , a nie minutami.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego, jak na jakiegoś wrogiego ninję z Iwy i w duchu podziękowali, że to nie im trafił się Kopiujący Ninja, Hatake Kakashi.

\- Okej, dzieciaki, zaczynamy test na genina! – okrzyknął wesoło Corazon, natychmiast zwracając na siebie uwagę całej zaspanej trójki. Byli co najmniej zdumieni.

\- Ale… Corazon-sensei, czy my nie zdaliśmy już egzaminu na genina? – zapytał niepewnie Naruto, jego entuzjazm zniknął w jednej sekundzie.

O nie, kolejny test! A co jeśli Naruto nie będzie znał odpowiedzi i obleje? Co się stanie wtedy z Shinjim i Sayuri, którzy byli dla niego mili?  
Odwrócą się od niego i także obleją? A co jeśli zaczną go nienawidzić i wyzywać?

\- Zdaliście egzamin w Akademii, a teraz pora na prawdziwy test. – Uśmiechnął się do przerażonych dzieciaków. Tak, dzieciaków.

Oj, Corazon lubił się droczyć ze wszystkimi, a ze swoimi młodszymi uczniami to najbardziej.

Dorosły wyciągnął z kieszeni białą, zwiniętą kartkę i pokazał ją swoim uczniom.

\- Widzicie tę karteczkę? Macie czas do godziny jedenastej, by odebrać ją i odczytać jej zawartość. – Niepewne spojrzenia geninów powiedziały mu wszystko, co chciał wiedzieć.

Z trudem powstrzymał śmiech.

– Jeśli chcecie zostać geninami, musicie iść na mnie ze wszystkim co macie; pomyślcie o mnie, jak o wrogim shinobi! Atakujcie mnie z pełną intencją zabijania, rozumiecie?

\- Sensei? Mogę mieć pytanie? – Corazon spojrzał pytającym wzrokiem na Sayuri. – Jest jedna karteczka, tak? A nas jest trzech.

\- Dobre pytanie, panno Inazuma. – Sarutobi umieścił karteczkę we włosach, podtrzymując ją chakrą, by nie spadła z jego głowy. – Odpowiedź jest prosta, ale sami musicie znaleźć na nią odpowiedź! – oznajmił wesoło i zniknął z pola widzenia trójki lekko zszokowanych nastolatków (w jednym przypadku - prawie nastolatka).

* * *

\- Dooobra, coś zdecydowanie nie pasuje. – odezwał się Shinji, gdy Drużyna Czwarta zeszła z otwartej przestrzeni w krzaki, przy linii drzew.

Wspólnie doszli do wniosku, że spróbują połączyć siły i razem zdobyć karteczkę.

Co zrobią po tym, jak już zdobędą owy kawałek papieru? Nie wiedzieli.

\- Tak, tak, coś mi tu też nie pasuje, ale musimy się skupić na planie. – oznajmiła Sayuri.

Mimo iż Shinji był „przywódcą" w ich Drużynie, chłopak odlatywał myślami zbyt często i jednym z zadań kunoichi było sprowadzanie dwunastolatka do porządku.  
Naruto rozglądał się wokół, jakby niepewny tego, co czai się w głębi lasu.  
Wciąż się jednak uśmiechał, a to dobrze, prawda?

\- Naruto, ty też się skup. – zganiła go dziewczyna. Uzumaki momentalnie zwrócił całą swoją uwagę na swojego kompana. – Jeśli sami rzucimy się na Corazona-sensei, to wiadomo, że nie mamy szans. Jeśli natomiast będziemy współpracować, szanse się zwiększają. A teraz, niech każdy powie, w czym jest dobry.

Shinji potarł kark i westchnął cicho. Sayuri mogłaby przyrzec, że słyszała coś typu „ _jakie to skomplikowane",_ ale głowy by sobie uciąć nie dała.

\- Raczej taijutsu i te podstawowe jutsu, oprócz Kawarimi. – Skrzywił się lekko. – No, i jeszcze znam kilka wodnych technik.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową i przeniosła wzrok na Naruto, oczekując od niego podobnej wypowiedzi. Uzumaki podrapał się po głowie i uśmiechnął lekko.

\- Umiem zastawiać pułapki. I potrafię… em… w fajny sposób kogoś zaskoczyć…? – Zastanawiał się jeszcze chwilę. – Umiem Podmianę i Henge, ale nie umiem Bunshina. Głupie Bunshiny. – Wystawił język jak obrażone dziecko, co Sayuri, _o zgrozo_ , uznała za raczej urocze. – I to chyba tyle.

 _Świetnie, po prostu świetnie._

Więc mieli kogoś od taijutsu, kogoś z wodnymi technikami oraz kogoś z niesamowitymi umiejętnościami zastawiania i zwabiania w pułapki.

To było to. _Pułapki_. Sayuri uśmiechnęła się szeroko i zaczęła gorączkowo szeptać do chłopaków to, co wymyśliła na poczekaniu.

* * *

Jak się okazało, plan nie był aż tak idealny, jakby się wydawało. Może gdyby Naruto miał przy sobie więcej swoich narzędzi do robienia żartów, _może_ wtedy wyszłoby im to lepiej. Ale, przynajmniej ich mistrz dał się złapać.

Co się w ogóle stało?

Plan był taki: Naruto zastawia swoje cud-pułapki. Podczas gdy Sayuri próbuje odwrócić uwagę sensei'a, Shinji ma zapędzić mistrza Corazona prosto w pułapkę, która jest przygotowana. Wtedy mieli odebrać karteczkę.

Plan brzmiał świetnie, ale nie wyszedł dokładnie tak, jak genini chcieli.

Pierwszym problemem było to, że nigdzie nie mogli znaleźć mistrza. Nigdzie! Normalnie tak, jakby wyparował w powietrze!

Jak się okazało, sensei schował się w rzece, całkiem niedaleko.  
Drużyna Czwarta prawdopodobnie nigdy by go nie znalazła, gdyby nie Naruto, który chciał napić się wody, a zamiast ujrzeć własne odbicie, zobaczył twarz mistrza Corazona.  
Wystraszony, odsunął się od rzeki i pobiegł na ustalone miejsce, wysoko na drzewie, niedaleko pułapek.

Gdy w końcu wywabili go z tej pomysłowej kryjówki i dogonili _(Oczywiście, że sensei musiał trochę się z nimi pobawić w berka),_ znaleźli się z powrotem w lesie, gdzie znajdowały się wszystkie pułapki. Sayuri szybko zajęła jounina swoim taijutsu, które nie było na najgorszym poziomie.

Corazon musiał przyznać; _ta_ dziewczyna potrafiła się bić.

Kiedy Shinji miał użyć _Suiton: Mizuranppa_ zza drzew, czarnowłosy chłopak przez przypadek ześlizgnął się z większej gałęzi, na której stał i wpadł prosto w jedną z dodatkowych pułapek, przygotowanych przez Naruto.

Po prostu _świetnie,_ prawda?

Próbując odplątać się z niesamowitej ilości linek, nim te wybuchnęły, Shinji zwrócił na siebie uwagę mistrza Corazona. To był raczej dziwny widok dla wszystkich.

No, ale dla kogo by nie był?

Czarnowłosy shinobi z zielonymi oczami, próbujący się odplątać z czegoś, co nawet nie było widoczne?

 _Przekomiczne, normalnie._

Sayuri, korzystając z tego, że uwaga mistrza była zwrócona na Shinji'ego, wyprowadziła kopnięcie…

…tylko by trafić w drewniany pieniek. Dobrze, sensei znów znalazł się w innym miejscu, pośród drzew, gdzie miały na niego czekać kolejne pułapki małego Naruto.

* * *

Sarutobi nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać, przechodząc przez las. Owszem, Shinji i Sayuri działali razem, a przynajmniej _chcieli_. Po Naruto jednak nie było jak na razie śladu. Uważnie rozglądając się wokół siebie oraz omijając jak dotąd wszystkie pułapki, Corazon stanął na jednym z wielu liści, leżących na ziemi.

I to był błąd, ale już było za późno, by odskoczyć.

Corazon został mimowolnie związany przez cienkie linki i pociągnięty przez nie tak, że znalazł się do góry nogami, z uruchomioną wybuchową notką, lecącą w stronę jego twarzy.

Szybko wykonując Podmianę, nim wybuchowa notka faktycznie wyrządziła jakieś poważniejsze uszkodzenia, jounin znalazł się kilka metrów od owej pułapki. Trzymał w dłoni kunai, którym zablokował nadchodzący od Shinji'ego cios, wycelowany w głowę. Shinji próbował tak jeszcze parę razy, nim zatrzymał się i wykonał kilka pieczęci.

\- _Suiton: Mizuhame Nabara_!

Sensei zdążył odskoczyć, nim kleista substancja, którą wypluł Shinji zdołała go dosięgnąć. Jednak mistrz miał wybór: dać się trafić techniką genina albo wpaść w kolejną pułapkę. Wybrał mniejsze zło i znów poczuł, że coś zawiązuje się wokół jego nadgarstka. Shinji składał już kolejne pieczęcie, gdy nagle zadzwonił minutnik.

Znaczyło to jedno: koniec czasu.

* * *

\- Nie powiem, dzieciaki, zaskoczyliście mnie dzisiaj. – Corazon patrzył na całą trójkę młodych ninja, przywiązaną do drewnianych palów na polu treningowym.

Innego sposobu na uspokojenie geninów _nie_ znalazł, więc kryzysowe sytuacje czasem wymagały użycia niekonwencjonalnych środków.

W tym wypadku – przemocy.

Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie to, że Sayuri wyglądała, jakby przemieniła się w rozwścieczoną Jinchuuriki, mającą ochotę na głowę jounina przed nią. Nawiasem mówiąc: była bardzo, _bardzo_ niezadowolona.

-…normalnie, to bym was oblał, za to, że nie zdobyliście kartki – zaczął tajemniczo, wyciągając papierek z włosów.  
Naruto wyglądał, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać, ale cóż któż mu się dziwi?

Dzięki _uprzejmości_ Corazona-sensei, Uzumaki sam zakosztował swoich pułapek, wynikiem czego były częściowo pomarańczowe włosy i liście na twarzy.

Skąd Naruto wziął farbę, tak w ogóle? Ach, jakim cudem Naruto miał liście na twarzy?

Ta technika Shinji'ego, która miała unieruchomić ich mistrza naprawdę się przydała.  
Szkoda tylko, że _niewłaściwej_ osobie _._

 _Kto pod kim dołki kopie, ten sam w nie wpada, co nie?_

Tak więc Naruto skończył test cały oblepiony dziwną substancją i liśćmi, nie mówiąc o tym, że cały był w ziemi.

Ta, _uprzejmość._

\- Jednakże, skoro pracowaliście razem, nie mam powodu by was oblać. – oznajmił najnormalniej na świecie.  
Cała trójka poczuła, jak więzy, które przytrzymywały ich do pieńków rozluźniają się. Kunai'e pozostały utkwione w starym, poszarzałym drewnie.

Ale dwóch chłopców i ( _bardzo niebezpieczna)_ dziewczyna wciąż patrzyli z osłupieniem na mistrza.

\- Czy my… - zaczął zdziwiony Shinji.

\- …właśnie… – próbowała dopowiedzieć zdzwiona Sayuri, której wściekłość nagle wyparowała.

\- …zdaliśmy?! – dokończył za nich wszystkich Naruto. Uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha; zdał kolejny śmieszny test przygotowany przez ich dziwnego mistrza!

Ba, Naruto nawet był z siebie dumny, bo zdołał złapać sensei'a w pułapkę.  
Może i Corazon-sensei odpłacił mu się tym samym, Uzumaki nie mógł kryć swej radości. Nawet ci śmieszni ninja w porcelanowych maskach jeszcze nie złapali się w jego pułapki!

Shinji tylko westchnął i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Że też nie wpadł na to wcześniej! Przecież o to chodziło w każdym zespole: współpraca.  
Czarnowłosy chłopak zagapił się na mistrza, ale myślami był już daleko.

Oblicze Sayuri szybko się zmieniło. Ze zdziwienia przerodziło się w radość. Radość, którą młoda kunoichi z chęcią okazywała. Uśmiechała się do Naruto, do Shinji'ego, a nawet do Corazona-sensei.

Dziewczyna po prostu nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. Nie mogła.

\- Tak, tak, dzieciaczki. A teraz, jeśli pozwolicie, zrobimy sobie kilkuminutową przerwę na coś do zjedzenia i zaczniemy trening.

* * *

Maito Gai był zasłużonym jouninem, Zieloną Bestią Konohy, wiernym przyjacielem, doskonałym rywalem, godnym przeciwnikiem i trochę _sadystycznym_ trenerem.

Nie, wszystko było z nim w jak najlepszym porządku, jednak Gai miał skłonności do przetrenowywania się lub wymyślania naprawdę dziwnych, niezrównoważonych obietnic i wyzwań.

Może to napędzało go do działania? Chęć pokazania, że niemożliwe jest możliwe. Chęć pokazania wszystkim, absolutnie _wszystkim,_ że świat nie opiera się tylko i wyłącznie na chakrze.

 _Bo czymże jest łuk bez strzał?_

Walka bez chakry była uważana za niemożliwą przez młodsze pokolenie. Zamiast skupić się na rzeczach, które _naprawdę_ były ważne, większość nowych shinobi nie dbała o podstawy: o swoje ciało, o trening fizyczny, lecz także umysłowy, o to, co pomagało, co się liczyło.  
Zaniedbywali to, przez to wielu geninów umarło wcześnie, zdecydowanie za wcześnie, gdyż zbyt bardzo polegali na super-wyglądającym jutsu.

 _Kamień rzucony przez mistrza może zranić bardziej, niż kunai rzucony przez nowicjusza_.

To zdanie stało się jednym z ulubionych mądrości mnicha Hitoko. Tak samo jeśli ma się duże rezerwy chakry, bez odpowiedniej kontroli nad nią i swoim ciałem, chakra staje się bezużyteczna. Trzeba wytrenować ciało i umysł, a potem chakrę; tak sądziło wielu jouninów i nie tylko jouninów.

I tak również sądził Sarutobi Corazon.

Jego ojciec, Sarutobi Hiruzen, _Sandaime Hokage_ nie kłamał, gdy powiedział, że będzie miał pełne ręce roboty z owymi dziećmi.

Tak, dziećmi. Mimo iż są geninami, wszyscy z nich byli jeszcze _dziećmi_. A zwłaszcza Naruto, młody, niewinny Naruto. Tak przynajmniej było w przekonaniu Corazona.

Wiadomo było, że drużyny wybierane są na podstawie umiejętności lub oczekiwań.  
Jako przykład można powiedzieć, że Drużyna Piąta, składająca się z Eizo Haruty, Tsuru Akise i Konoe Hayaty, została stworzona, by jej członkowie szkolili się w zakresie medycyny, ze względu na ich kontrolę chakry, którą ćwiczyli już w Akademii, jak i wiedzę teoretyczną.  
Również była to drużyna, w której były dwie dziewczyny i jeden chłopak, a nie na odwrót.

Podobnie było z Drużyną Czwartą.

Hanadao Shinji był najlepszym uczniem w Akademii, dzięki czemu zdobył tytuł Nowicjusza Roku.

Jego wiedza teoretyczna nie była najgorsza, najlepsza też nie, ale nadrabiał to niezwykłą celnością (nawet z jego wadą wzroku, jeśli chodziło o bukijutsu), niesamowitą koordynacją ruchów i nieskazitelnym stylem taijutsu (Sentomaru Akatora zdecydowanie nie rozpoznawał tego stylu jako jeden z Konoszańskich, więc musiał to być pochodzący z innej wioski), a także częściową kontrolą nad chakrą  
Jedyne jutsu z Akademii, które sprawiało mu trudność to Kawarimi, gdyż Shinji, nie ważne jak bardzo by chciał i próbował, miał okropną wadę wzroku i czasem ów zmysł, wzrok, zawodził, jeśli chodziło o technikę Podmiany.  
Ale Shinji się nie poddawał, ćwiczył i trenował niemal bez przerwy, by to opanować.  
Również kilka wodnych jutsu, które posiadał w swoim arsenale, Shinji wykonał bez problemu.

Inazuma Sayuri była tak zwaną Najlepszą Kunoichi spośród nowo wybranych geninów.

Matka dziewczyny, Inazuma Katsumi wywodziła się z klanu Hyuuga, a dokładniej, to z Gałęzi rodu, przez co już we wczesnych latach jej życia, Katsumi otrzymała tę samą pieczęć, co wszyscy w Gałęzi – _Kago no Tori no Juin._  
Sayuri nigdy nie pytała, jakim cudem jej matka została wydziedziczona; może to dlatego, że poślubiła kogoś, kto pochodził z rodziny cywilów? Może to ze względu na misję, podczas której ponoć Hyuuga Katsumi straciła swój honor i zaufanie rodziny?

Sayuri nie pytała i nie miała zamiaru pytać. Jej matka nie chciała o tym rozmawiać, a jeśli nie chciała, to córka zawsze szanowała decyzję swojej rodzicielki.  
Tak sprawy się miały w tym przypadku.

Młoda panna Inazuma nie odziedziczyła Byakugana od swojej mamy, z kilku (albo jednego) prostych powodów ( _cholerna pieczęć!_ ). Ale to nie to sprawiło, że Sayuri chciała znaleźć sposób, by zdjąć tę pieczęć; o nie, tu chodziło o coś zupełnie innego.

Sayuri była typem taijutsu.  
Mimo iż nie miała szansy, by nauczyć się stylu, jakiego używali wszyscy Hyuuga z Byakuganem, dziewczyna z miedzianymi włosami, z pomocą swojej matki i przyjaciół, wykształciła swój własny styl, w głównej mierze oparty na defensywie, niż ofensywie.  
Mimo wszystko, nawet i przez to Sayuri potrafiła być groźna.

Bardzo groźna i niebezpieczna. ( _I agresywna, ehm ehm)_

Jeśli chodzi o teoretyczną wiedzę, to Sayuri wiedziała nie mniej niż Shinji – tylko to, co potrzebne.  
Dodatkowo, młoda kunoichi doskonale radziła sobie w genjutsu ( _w porównaniu do Shinji'ego i Naruto, to wiadomo, że doskonale_ ).  
Bez problemu rozpoznawała i przełamywała trudniejsze z nich, a nawet potrafiła rzucać takie, które wykiwałyby nawet chunina.

Jedynym problemem Sayuri były małe ilości chakry i wytrzymałość.  
Tak, dziewczyna miała doskonałą kontrolę, ale szybko mogła paść z powodu braku owej energii i wycieńczenia. Corazon-sensei wiedział, na czym się skupić.

Do zanalizowania pozostał tylko Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki, dziewięciolatek, który jakimś cudem zdał na genina.

Znalazł się tu dzięki czystemu szczęściu i niekompetencji jednego ze starszych nauczycieli, dlatego Naruto, mając najniższe jak dotąd wyniki, został przydzielony do drużyny z Najlepszym Geninem i Najlepszą Kunoichi, by każdy skład miał w miarę wyrównane szanse.

( _Czy to nie brzmi znajomo? Ehm, Drużyna Siódma, ehm)._

Mały Uzumaki nie wyglądał, jakby był stworzony do walki.

Owszem, miał masę energii i ciągle się ruszał, ale jego ciało nie było wytrenowane i silne, tak jak powinno być.

Poza tym, Naruto, tak samo jak Shinji, zdawał się często bujać w obłokach i jego uwaga szybko przenosiła się na rzeczy mniej ważniejsze, ale - jak to twierdził - fajniejsze.

Jak Corazon szybko się przekonał, Naruto nie miał pojęcia, jak rozproszyć nawet najprostsze genjutsu. W tym to Corazon nie mógł winić Niskiego Człowieczka, w końcu ćwiczenia z zakresu genjutsu zazwyczaj odbywają się dopiero pod koniec drugiego roku nauki w Akademii. A Naruto ukończył zaledwie jeden.

Umiejętności Naruto w taijutsu naprawdę były takie, jak powiedział pan Sentomaru – blondyn rzucał się w wir walki bez żadnego planu, a atakował naprawdę _dziko_ , jak rozwścieczone zwierzę.  
Młody Sarutobi znalazł dużo luk w obronie i błędów w ataku, ale stwierdził, że gdy dopracuje się tę technikę walki (i gdy Naruto wreszcie zacznie używać mózgu), styl ten będzie idealny.  
Jounin zauważył również, że Naruto, walcząc w ten sposób raczej szybko się męczył, ze względu na dość wolne i nieskoordynowane ruchy ciała.

Celność Naruto polegała głównie na tym, co instynkt mu podpowiadał; rzucał bronią dobrze, zawsze trafiając do celu, jednakże wkładał w to za mało siły. _Trzeba będzie to zmienić._

Jeśli chodzi o ninjutsu…

* * *

\- Zrób Bunshin no Jutsu. – Corazon-sensei rozkazał głośno i wyraźnie, lecz Naruto wzdrygnął się i z raczej mieszanymi uczuciami spojrzał na swojego nauczyciela.

Był zawstydzony, to na pewno.

\- Bunshin? – Sarutobi potaknął. – A muszę? –Sarutobi znów potaknął.  
Naruto westchnął cicho i ze skupieniem zgromadził chakrę.

– Ostrzegam tylko, że nie wychodzi mi to zupełnie, sensei.

Takim oto sposobem, obok Naruto pojawił się Bunshin. _Bardzo nieudany_ Bunshin.

* * *

Mistrz Sarutobi widział, na czym polegał problem Naruto.

Na wszystkich Kage, ten chłopiec miał więcej chakry niż wyszkolony chunin, a przecież Naruto miał tylko dziewięć lat! Nic dziwnego, że Bunshin nie wychodził. Uzumaki nie potrafił panować nad swoją chakrą, przez co za duża jej ilość spowodowała taki, a nie inny wygląd Klona.

Corazon Sarutobi podsumował sobie wszystko i ułożył wstępny plan w głowie.

Hanadao Shinji. Kawarimi, kontrola chakry, zwiększenie staminy i siły, skupienie.

Inazuma Sayuri. Zwiększenie rezerw chakry, panowanie nad emocjami, zwiększenie wytrzymałości i siły, drobne poprawki w taijutsu.

Uzumaki Naruto. Kontrola chakry, trening ciała, poprawne używanie szarych komórek mózgu, zmiany w taijutsu, rozpraszanie genjutsu, poprawa celności, skupienie i wybicie mu z głowy tego _cholernego_ pomarańczowego koloru.

O tak, treningi Drużyny Czwartej zapowiadały się interesująco.

* * *

Dochodziła godzina dwudziesta druga, gdy Drużyna Czwarta zakończyła swój piąty trening w tym tygodniu.

Od poniedziałku każdy zaczął ciężko pracować i trenować, w szczególności Naruto.  
Młody genin wysilał się i ćwiczył trzy razy ciężej niż Shinji i Sayuri, ale to przez fakt, że Naruto w pewien sposób czuł się odpowiedzialny za treningi swoich kompanów; Uzumaki uważał, że spowalnia swoich nowych przyjaciół w rozwoju kariery ninja, ale nigdy nie powiedział tego na głos.

Zamiast tego, Naruto starał się jak mógł, by nie czuć się winnym. Zdecydowanie nie chciał być obciążeniem dla swojego składu, a to było zrozumiałe.

Pomimo tego, że prawie codziennie wracał przemęczony, rano budził się z nową energią i obietnicą, że stanie się silniejszy i silniejszy!

Bo teraz Naruto miał osoby, dla których chciał stać się silny.

* * *

Idąc przez zatłoczoną ulicę Konohy ( _Naruto nienawidził piątków. Wtedy wszędzie było tłocznie_ ), Naruto uśmiechał się do każdego.  
Nic nie mogło zepsuć jego humoru, nie dzisiaj, kiedy w końcu udało mu się utrzymać kamyki na powierzchni jego ciała, włosów i ubrania, zwisając z gałęzi.

Tak, dzisiejszy trening pokazał, jak bardzo dziewięciolatek się stara.

To było raczej niespodziewane spotkanie.

Uchiha Sasuke, chłopiec, który rok temu stracił całą swoją rodzinę(oczywiście z pewnym wyjątkiem), starał się ignorować tłum swoich fanek, podążających za nim.

Jedyne, co Sasuke chciał, to jakieś spokojne miejsce, w którym mógłby coś zjeść i odpędzić się od natrętnych dziewczyn.

Przechodząc obok jednego z wielu stoisk z ramen, młody Uchiha stanął jak wryty, rozpoznając _ten irytujący głos_ , którego nie słyszał od prawie dwóch tygodni.

 _Dobe._

Sasuke rozsunął kotarę i spojrzał na swojego Wroga Nr 1, już od czasów Akademii, siedzącego na barowym krześle i jedzącego to cholerne ramen.  
Sasuke wciąż nie wiedział, co takiego było w tej zupie z makaronem, co sprawiło, że ten głupi blondyn tak ją uwielbiał.

\- …i wtedy Sayuri okropnie rozzłościła się na Shinji'ego-kun i przerzuciła go przez ramię, takim chwytem, jak zapaśnicy judo! – opowiadał wesoło, zajadając swoją ulubioną potrawę.

Naruto wiedział, że Staruszek Teuchi zawsze chętnie go wysłucha i ewentualnie posłuży dobrą radą.  
Pan Teuchi był też jedyną osobą, oprócz Iruki i Hokage (teraz również oprócz Drużyny Czwartej), która nie uważała Naruto za siejącego zniszczenie Demona, zamieszkującego tę wioskę.

Uzumaki wiedział, że może liczyć na pana Teuchi'ego i jego córkę, Ayame, która zawsze śmiała się z jego żartów.

Naruto cieszył się, że chociaż ona uważała je za śmieszne, a skoro Naruto się cieszył, czemu i ona, Ayame, nie miałaby się uśmiechać?

\- Dlatego teraz staram się nie wspominać o naszym teście w obecności Sayuri. Ona to czasem potrafi być straszna. – Naruto odłożył pustą miskę i skinął głową.

\- Dziękuję za posiłek, Teuchi-san! – zawołał wesoło, przeszukując kieszenie w poszukiwaniu drobnych, by zapłacić za ramen.

Wtedy też Sasuke zobaczył swoją szansę.

\- Dobe. – oznajmił chłodno, wchodząc za kotarę. Zdziwiony Uzumaki spojrzał na niego i przetwarzając widok Sasuke, po chwili uśmiechnął się lekko.  
Coś jednak nie pasowało mu we wzroku Naruto.

Uchiha potrafili czytać emocje z oczu. Potrafili z nich wyciągnąć wszystkie potrzebne informacje, lecz oczy Naruto były zwykłe, jednocześnie takie żywe. Sasuke nie wiedział, co sprawiało, że wyglądały _tak._

 _Żywo._

\- O, teme! Jak leci? – odpowiedział wesoło genin, decydując się na uprzejmość, lecz wciąż szukał pieniędzy w kieszeniach brązowych spodni.

( _Które były kiedyś pomarańczowe, aleee Corazon-sensei powiedział, że żadnego pomarańczowego koloru. Żadnego_. _**Chlip chlip**_ ).

Sasuke był raczej zdziwiony jego reakcją, bo Naruto, jakiego znał, z miejsca zacząłby krzyczeć, kłócić się z nim i tak wszystko zakończyłoby się tym, że ten idiotyczny blondyn oznajmiłby, że zostanie Hokage.

A tu? Nie, coś zdecydowanie było na rzeczy i Sasuke obiecał sobie, że odkryje, co się stało.

\- Dobe, czemu nie chodzisz do szkoły? Wyrzucili cię, czy co? – zapytał, celowo wybierając kpinę, która mogłaby w każdej chwili rozwścieczyć Uzumakiego.

A przynajmniej tego Uzumakiego sprzed dwóch tygodni, którego znał Sasuke.

Naruto natomiast skrzywił się, ledwo powstrzymując złość.  
Młody ninja odbył naprawdę długą rozmowę z mistrzem Corazonem, dzięki której oczy otworzyły mu się na pewne rzeczy; nie dawał się sprowokować, nie temu Sasuke-teme!

Nie dał mu tej satysfakcji.

Zamiast odpowiadać, Naruto postukał palcem swój błyszczący ochraniacz na czole i uśmiechnął się.  
Codziennie wieczorem, Naruto prał wszystkie swoje ciuchy oraz polerował hitai-ate, by zawsze godnie się prezentowała.

Niestety, po morderczych treningach, opaska często była tak brudna, że czarny materiał trzeba było zmienić na inny.

Śmieszne, Naruto nigdy nie wiedział, jakim cudem wszystko tak szybko się brudziło. Obiecał sobie, że poprosi Shinji'ego-kun o nauczenie go tego fajnego wodnego jutsu; zdecydowanie przydałoby się to w praniu, myciu i takich innych rzeczach.

\- Skąd ukradłeś ten ochraniacz? – wywarczał zezłoszczony Uchiha. Uzumaki tylko spojrzał na niego dziwnym wzrokiem i wybuchnął śmiechem.

To wpieniło Sasuke jeszcze bardziej. – Z czego się śmiejesz, Dobe?!

Choćby nie wiadomo jak się starał, Naruto nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu.

Oczywiście, pan Jestem-Lepszy-Od-Ciebie nie brał pod uwagę możliwości, że Naruto został geninem przed nim.  
Dla Uchihy kradzież była jedynym logicznym wyjaśnieniem, dlaczego ten idiota to nosił.  
Przynosił hańbę wiosce! (w jego przekonaniu)

\- Hahah, jesteś śmieszny Sasuke, hahaha! – Naruto zszedł z barowego, wysokiego krzesła i stanął twarzą w twarz z Jeszcze-Uczniem-Akademii.

Wciąż się uśmiechał, lecz jego wzrok znów się zmienił. – Ja nie ukradłem jej, teme. Jestem ninja! – oznajmił wesoło, wyrzucając ręce w górę. Sasuke patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem i mówiąc pod nosem coś o kompletnych bzdurach i bredniach, Uchiha oddalił się od _Ichiraku Ramen_.

\- Sasuke-kun! – Najbardziej Uciążliwa Fanka Nr 1, aka Haruno Sakura przyczepiła się do Sasuke jak lep na muchy. – Sasuke-kun, czy to prawda, że Naruto-baka jest ninja? – zapytała się z niedowierzaniem, zupełnie niczym Sasuke, wtedy tam w Ichiraku.

Sasuke warknął z irytacją, bezskutecznie próbując odczepić się od nachalnej dziewczyny.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Ten _Dobe_ na pewno kłamał. – rzucił chłodno i odszedł w stronę wielkiej masy ludzi, by choć trochę zyskać na czasie i zgubić wszystkie irytujące fanki.

Czemu dziewczyny muszą być takie skomplikowane? Nie rozumiały, że _nie_ to _n i e?_

* * *

Kilka dni po dziwnej, pełnej niedowierzania i skrywanej złości konfrontacji z Sasuke Uchihą, Naruto ponownie znalazł się w _Ichiraku Ramen_ , tym razem z Sayuri, Shinjim-kun i Corazonem-sensei.

Wszyscy rozmawiali głośno, śmiali się i żartowali razem.  
Mały Uzumaki (ze zdecydowanie _niemałym_ kompleksem wzrostu) zauważył, że brakuje tu jeszcze Iruki i Staruszka Hokage, by wszyscy ważni dla niego ludzie byliby w jednym miejscu, o jednym czasie.  
Śmiech Naruto trochę ucichł, gdy blondyn pomyślał o Iruce; zapomniał przecież, że miał się kontaktować jakoś ze swoim przybranym braciszkiem, więc młody genin poczuł się winny i jego entuzjazm trochę przygasł.

Mistrz Sarutobi zauważył jednak, że radość jego ucznia prysnęła jak bańka mydlana; czasem humor Naruto i Sayuri zmieniał się o 180 stopni w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach. To było… _skomplikowane._

Corazon poczochrał nastroszone blond włosy, za co został obdarowany spojrzeniem wielkich, lazurowych oczu.  
Te oczy żyły.  
Iskierki radości wciąż tliły się w tych jasnych tęczówkach, więc Corazon nie mógł pozwolić, by nagle zgasły; o nie.  
Jounin uśmiechnął się szeroko i zamówił jeszcze jedno Miso Ramen.

Chyba dango w jego rankingu najlepszego jedzenia zejdzie na drugie miejsce.

* * *

Stary Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi patrzył z uśmiechem na scenę, rozgrywającą się w stoisku z ramen, ale także w jego kryształowej kuli.

Ktoś mógł powiedzieć, że to podchodziłoby pod stalking i w ogóle, ale czy ktoś śmiałby powiedzieć coś takiego Czcigodnemu Hokage?

Otóż, nie. Hahah.

Jego syn, doświadczony shinobi i wesoły mężczyzna doskonale bawił się ze swoją Drużyną, podczas gdy on, niegdyś zwany Bogiem Shinobi siedział w swoim małym, aczkolwiek przytulnym gabinecie i kisił się nad wszystkimi papierami, które miał wypełnić.

 _Przeklinam cię, papierkowa roboto!_

Lekki uśmiech wpłynął na starą twarz doświadczonego Hokage. Sarutobi ostrożnie wyjął z szuflady pomarańczową książeczkę i zagłębił się w lekturze _Icha Icha_ , napisanej przez jego zdolnego ucznia, Jiraiyę.

 _O tak_ – pomyślał, czytając kolejne zdanie. – _Zdolny uczeń._

* * *

W sobotę rano, Naruto zmusił się do pobudki o wiele wcześniej, niż normalnie każdy by przypuszczał. To był cud, bo rannym ptaszkiem to Naruto nie był. Co więc skłoniło młodego Jinchuuriki, by zerwać się o tak wczesnej godzinie i opuścić ciepłe, wygodne łóżko?

Odpowiedź jest prosta: _Iruka_.

Naruto naprawdę nie czuł się dobrze, po tym jak pomyślał o Iruce w Ichiraku. Czuł się winny temu, że zapomniał, dosłownie _zapomniał_ o swoim przybranym, starszym Braciszku.

Chciał jakoś uszczęśliwić Irukę, lecz, wypruty z pieniędzy, mógł tylko pomarzyć o jakimś sklepowym przedmiocie. W tym momencie, własnoręcznie robiony prezent nie był takim złym pomysłem.

Tylko co Naruto mógł zrobić?

Kiedy Uzumaki wpadł wreszcie na pomysł, dochodziła godzina siódma trzydzieści. Rzucając okiem na zegarek, wiszący na zielonej ścianie, Naruto rozpoczął przygotowania do zrobienia najlepszego prezentu, na jaki mógł wpaść – śniadania dla Iruki.

Zajęło to niemal godzinę, ale było perfekcyjne, w przekonaniu Naruto; zapakowane śniadanie składało się z ryżu, tamagoyaki, słodkich suszonych ikanago, kilku owoców, smażonej ryby i zupy miso. Młody genin tym razem naprawdę się postarał, gotując to wszystko (metodą prób i błędów, oczywiście).

No, ale czego się nie robi dla braciszka Iruki?

Równo z wybiciem ósmej czterdzieści, Naruto wyszedł ze swojego lokum z dość dużym pudełkiem w ręce, po czym skierował się do domu Iruki.  
Pamiętał, że tylko raz był u niego w mieszkaniu, ale to wystarczyło w zupełności, by zapamiętał adres zamieszkania pewnego brązowowłosego chunina, bliskiemu jego sercu.

* * *

Iruka miał normalną, wolną od Akademii, wolną od głośnych dzieci, wolną od pracy sobotę.

Chciał wstać później, wyjść gdzieś na zakupy, może posprzątać trochę mieszkanie i sprawdzić, co się działo z Naruto.  
Iruka był trochę zaniepokojony, gdyż w ciągu tych trzech tygodni, rozmawiał z Uzumakim tylko raz, może dwa.

 _Tak,_ powiedział do siebie późnym, piątkowym wieczorem, _sprawdzę, co u Naruto._

I z tą myślą poszedł spać.

A obudził się, gdy rozległo się dość natarczywe i głośne pukanie do drzwi. Spojrzał na zegarek i jęknął cicho. 8:48.

Kto normalny przychodzi w odwiedziny o tak wczesnej porze w sobotę?

Zwlekając się z łóżka, zawołał w stronę drzwi typowe „chwila!" i szybko przebrał się w czyste ciuchy.

Kto stał za drzwiami? No oczywiście, że pewien blond-shinobi w zwykłej, białej koszulce z czerwoną spiralą i brązowymi spodniami (choć Iruka zauważył, że raczej brąz przechodzi w odcień ciemniejszego pomarańczu).  
Naruto uśmiechał się, trzymając jakieś pudełko w rękach.

Do Umino Iruki wreszcie dotarło. _Naruto_ stoi pod jego drzwiami. Chunin zamrugał kilka razy, ale w końcu jego mózg obudził się i zaczął poprawnie pracować.

\- Cześć, Naruto-kun. Nie sądzisz, że jest trochę… za wcześnie, jak na sobotę? – spytał się Iruka, wciąż marzący o pięciu minutach pięknego snu. I odpoczynku.

Naruto jednak uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i wszedł za Iruką do mieszkania. Postawił pudełko na stole w kuchnio-jadalni i usiadł na jednym krześle.

\- Wiem, wiem, ale przyniosłem ci prezent! – odparł radośnie. – Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze nie jadłeś śniadania. Prawda?

\- Nie, nie jadłem. - potwierdził, przygotowując w kuchni _Tsumei o-cha_ (zimną, zieloną herbatę).

Umino przyniósł dwa kubki, jeden dla Naruto, który przysunął pudełko do miejsca, gdzie usiadł Iruka.  
Chunin zaśmiał się i odpakował swój mały „prezencik". Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Dziękuję ci, Naruto-kun. To bardzo miłe z twojej strony. – powiedział do wesołego genina, pomiędzy kęsami. Uzumaki uśmiechnął się, dopił herbatę i poklepał Irukę w plecy.

\- Żaden problem. A teraz, jeśli pozwolisz – Wstał z krzesła i uśmiechnął się do swojego przybranego brata. – ulotnię się, zanim Corazon-sensei każe mi biegać dodatkowe kółka wokół tego przeklętego lasu!

I już go nie było.

* * *

Drużyna Czwarta przez dobre dwa miesiące miała określoną rutynę.

Każdy wstawał o siódmej trzydzieści. Może i na początku wstawanie było koszmarne, ale wszyscy przyzwyczaili się do tej pory i wstawali bez obawy, że ich nowy budzik przypadkowo wyląduje na ścianie.

No tak, dziwactwa shinobi.

Po miesiącu, każdy wstawał o siódmej, a po dwóch miesiącach – 6:30 to była normalna pora pobudki.

Ich trening rozpoczynał się o ósmej. Najpierw robili rozgrzewkę, ćwiczenia wzmacniające ciało, a później medytowali przez jakieś piętnaście minut. Pozwalało to każdemu się odprężyć ( _ehm, każdemu, kto nie jest skaczącą kulą energii, czyli Naruto)._

Równo o dziewiątej czterdzieści pięć, każdy z nich rozpoczynał ćwiczenia z kontroli chakry; wchodzenie na drzewa, mury, skały i tym podobne.  
Po ośmiu tygodniach, trójka geninów opanowała doskonale sztukę chodzenia po drzewach. Mogli więc przejść do następnego kroku.

Mieli półgodzinną przerwę, rozpoczynającą się o jedenastej trzydzieści.  
Później, sensei trenował każdego z nich, by podszkolić to, z czym sobie nie radzili i poprawić to, w czym byli nieźli. Znaczyło to też mniej więcej, że Naruto miał więcej pracy, ale co to dla niego!

O piętnastej, skład dzielił się w pary i sparringował się ze swoim partnerem; na koniec treningu, Drużyna Czwarta urządzała sobie coś na typ Battle Royale: każdy na każdego.

Naruto wciąż pamiętał swoją pierwszą Battle Royale.

Skończyło się mniej więcej tak, że Sayuri stała na nieprzytomnym Shinjim i Naruto, by być wzrostu sensei'a.

 _To było niemiłe._

Po godzinie szesnastej, cała czwórka robiła wycieczkę do Wieży Hokage i przyjmowała zlecenia, czyli koszmar każdego genina – misje rangi D!

* * *

W wieży Hokage, Corazon-sensei znów upominał Naruto o sposobie, w jakim mieli przynieść Torę, Demonicznego Kota.

Nie mieli związywać jej w ledwo widoczne linki, ani zabarwiać jej futra na różowo!

Shinji, widząc, że Naruto posyła mu błagalne spojrzenie, w końcu mruknął, że mogliby sobie odpuścić te misje i skupić się bardziej na treningu, by wkrótce wziąć misję rangi C.

Naruto cicho dziękował Shinji'emu za krótką interwencję. Dobra, Naruto doskonale rozumiał, że mieli złapać Torę i oddać ją _w jednym kawałku_ do właścicielki, żony Daimyō Kraju Ognia.

Ale hola, nikt nie powiedział mu, że zakazane jest użycie różowej farby, kilku linek i sprytu. Nikt nie powiedział, no!

Wyglądało na to, że Shinji także nie przemyślał porządnie swoich słów. I każdy z nich przekonał się o tym _bardzo_ bolesnym sposobem, podczas treningu się następnego dnia.

 _Cóż,_ pomyślał Shinji, _to i tak nie będzie boleć bardziej niż ten ruch judo._

Jakby czytając mu w myślach, Corazon-sensei celowo pracował nad wzmocnieniem siły Sayuri.

A co boli bardziej niż zwykły chwyt judo?  
Oczywiście, że ulepszony chwyt judo!

* * *

 **I tym pozytywnym akcentem kończy się rozdział drugi.  
Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, klikanie w "ulubione" i "obserwuj". Naprawdę wiele to dla mnie znaczy i zdziwiłam się troszkę, że już wzbudziłam takie zainteresowanie tylko pierwszym rozdziałem. **

**Cóż, byle do przodu, co nie?**

 **Wydaje mi się, że rozdział był ciut nudny, nie? W następnym coś się wreszcie będzie dziać, oke?  
Oke.**

 **Dziękuję jeszcze raz!**

 **MeganRouth**


	3. Chapter 3: Pierwsza misja rangi C

_**"Za pierwszym razem"**_

 _Rozdział III: Pierwsza misja rangi C  
_ _Przez: MeganRouth_

* * *

Mistrz Sarutobi nareszcie wpadł na pomysł rozwiązania Bunshinowego problemu Naruto, gdy zauważył pewnego zamaskowanego shinobi z szarymi włosami, które zdecydowanie nie znały takiego pojęcia jak _grawitacja._ Ale zacznijmy od początku.

Był późny wrzesień, a Drużyna Czwarta malowała jakiś niezbyt duży dom w Konosze.

Właściciel owego domu, Gensai Bussho, był niegdyś jouninem i to szczerze szanowanym jouninem. Jednak z nieznanych nikomu powodów, pan Bussho porzucił karierę ninja w latach swojej świetności i założył rodzinę.

Gensai Isei, żona pana Bussho wytrwale pracowała w Konoszańskim szpitalu jako pielęgniarka przez ponad piętnaście długich lat.  
Właśnie dlatego Naruto rozpoznał żonę klienta, jako panią, która była dla niego miła, gdy przebywał w klinice. Wyglądało na to, że pani Isei również rozpoznała Uzumakiego, jako tego wesołego chłopca, często trafiającego na oddział.

Oczywiście, Gensai Isei wiele razy opowiadała swojemu mężowi o niezwykłych umiejętnościach Naruto w samoleczeniu. Jak się później dowiedziała, pan Gensai poszperał w bibliotece i znalazł wzmiankę, może dwie, o tym, że każdy, kto ma zapieczętowanego w sobie Ogoniastego Demona, cechuje się nadnaturalną zdolnością szybkiej regeneracji.

Gensai Ginko i Gensai Hideko, dziesięcioletnie bliźniaczki zainteresowały się tymi „Jinchuuriki", jak to określił ich ojciec, Bussho.

Jednego wieczoru, dziewczyny podsłuchały rozmowę rodziców i następnego dnia, niezmiernie zaciekawione ruszyły do biblioteki.  
Znalazły wiele informacji na temat owych Jinchuuriki, Bijuu, a nawet rzeczy o Ukrytych Wioskach, o których nie uczy się w Akademii. Bez wiedzy rodziców, siostry studiowały i uczyły się o Ogoniastych Demonach oraz rzeczach z nimi związanych przez wiele miesięcy.

Bliźniaczki wspólnie zdecydowały, że w końcu porozmawiają z rodzicami o czymś, co zupełnie nie zgadzało się z książkami – o Kyuubim.  
Przerażeni rodzice nie umieli się nadziwić, ale odpowiedzieli na (prawie) wszystkie pytania, nurtujące dwie siostry. Nie wyjawili jednak, kto był Jinchuurikim Kyuubi'ego.

 _Same i tak na to wpadną_ , pomyślał smutno pan Bussho.

Gensai Shigeru, pięcioletni brat bliźniaczek bawił się na podwórku, gdy trzej genini malowali dom w bardzo nietypowy, jak dla niego, sposób – chodzili po ścianach. Bez trzymania się!

Wtedy to mały Shigeru złożył cichą obietnicę, że zostanie super ninja, by chodzić po suficie, dokładnie tak jak oni!

Kiedy Drużyna Czwarta kończyła malować ściany z szarego koloru na jasnoniebieski, Corazon przechadzał się wokół budynku, obserwując, czy nigdzie nie ma niedoskonałości - i obszedłszy cały nowo pomalowany dom, który wyglądał, jakby przeszedł gruntowny remont, a nie tylko malowanie, jounin nie znalazł ani jednej wady bądź usterki.

Wszystko było pięknie wykończone i tym razem Naruto nie próbował zaprezentować swojego talentu artystycznego na jednej ze ścian; w porównaniu do poprzedniego razu, gdzie genin pozbawił ich klienta, przez wycięcie „małego" żartu, teraz nie było źle.

\- Ok, dzieciaki, zejdźcie stamtąd. – Shinji, Sayuri i Naruto obrócili się w stronę mistrza i uśmiechnięci zeskoczyli z brązowego dachu domu.  
Uzumaki otworzył usta i wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Sarutobi uprzedził go. – Świetnie dzisiaj sobie poradziliście, choć zbyt wolno wam to szło. Następnym razem skończycie szybciej albo znów będziemy gonić Torę.

Cała trójka skrzywiła się, jak na zawołanie.

Poprzednio genini pobili rekord w łapaniu tego przeklętego kota (zajęło im to tylko godzinę!), ale każdy z nich był podrapany, pogryziony, i Kage wie co jeszcze.

Więc _nikt_ naprawdę nie chciał znów wykonywać tej misji. Tak, nie ma to jak odpowiednia motywacja.

* * *

Dochodziła godzina dwudziesta, gdy Corazon skończył odprowadzać swoich uczniów do mieszkań. Z każdym chwilę porozmawiał, pożartował, aż wreszcie nadszedł czas na to, by napić się dobrego sake w nowo otwartym barze na rogu.

Już przy wejściu, do wyczulonego nosa Corazona doszedł zapach alkoholu oraz, o dziwo, zapach czegoś, co mogło przypominać te supernowoczesne pachnidełko o nazwie „Morska Bryza", polecane przez zagranicznych sprzedawców.

Milutko.

Trzydziestoletni Sarutobi szybko wypatrzył wolne miejsce i usiadł na barowym stołku.  
Zamówił coś do picia u wręcz przemiłego barmana, którego twarz wyglądała niczym głowa Morino Ibiki'ego. _Przerażająco._

Corazon spojrzał w lewo. Na krześle przy barze odpoczywał Hamaki Jimei, siedemnastoletni chunin, nominowany rok temu, na Zimowym Egzaminie na Chunina.

Corazon rozpoznał go, ze względu na to, iż akurat przebywał wtedy w Sunie, a skoro rozgrywały się walki trzeciego etapu egzaminu, Corazon nie mógł przepuścić takiej szansy. Jimei walczył jako drugi i wykazał się znajomością pewnych niespotykanych technik; między innymi kilku jutsu typu Fuuton i Doton.

To było ciekawe widowisko, tak by to określił.

Natomiast po jego prawej stronie siedziała białowłosa kunoichi, rozmawiająca po cichu z pewnym leniwym shinobim, trzymającym pomarańczową książeczkę _Icha Icha_ w dłoni.

 _Bingo._

Mienfō Arrisu cieszyła się spokojnym wieczorem w barze i miłą pogawędką z wyjątkowo rozkojarzonym „Kopiującym Ninja" Kakashim.

Arrisu opuściła ANBU w styczniu i uważała, że to była najlepsza decyzja, jaką kiedykolwiek mogła podjąć; kobieta nie chciała mieć już nic wspólnego z białą maską ani z całym oddziałem.

Koniec z zabijaniem. Koniec ze stresem. Koniec z koszmarami.

Koniec z papierkową robotą.

Jeszcze w tym roku, a dokładniej w kwietniu, Arrisu wzięła pod opiekę trójkę młodych geninów, którzy tworzyli Drużynę Ósmą.

Arrisu nie sądziła jednak, że któryś z nich będzie miał rangę wyższą niż chunin. Nie znaczyło to, że ich nie lubiła, o nie. Kunoichi patrzyła na wszystko sceptycznym okiem, ale uwielbiała swoich geninów.

Niestety, według niej, nikt nie miał potencjału, by zostać jouninem lub wyżej postawionym ninja; Nomura Kiriko i Nomura Kyoji byli bliźniakami. Nie radzili sobie najlepiej w taijutsu. Kiriko zainteresował się tylko genjutsu, natomiast Kyoji kształcił się w dziedzinie ninjutsu. Oboje odmawiali wykonania prostych ćwiczeń, poprawiających sprawność, a ich sensei nie miała już do nich sił.

Mienfō wróżyła im niezbyt świetlaną przyszłość; przy dobrym układzie i szczęściu, co najwyżej chunini.  
A mówiąc o trzecim ogniwie Drużyny Ósmej, Otami Mineko, Arrisu stwierdziła, że albo dziewczyna przestanie się uganiać za chłopakami i weźmie się za siebie, albo zrezygnuje (a starsza kunoichi z chęcią przekonałaby ją do tego).

Jednym słowem, Arrisu _naprawdę_ źle trafiła. Mogła chociaż poczekać do października, kiedy odbywały się Jesienne Egzaminy.

W Konosze system Akademii był prosty.

Cztery lata nauki, podczas której uczniowie Akademii (a przyszli ninja) uczyli się rzeczy niezbędnych do przetrwania jako shinobi. Następnie przeprowadzane były egzaminy w kwietniu, czyli Wiosną oraz w październiku, czyli Jesienią. Zazwyczaj składy, które powstały wiosną rozpadały się lub tworzyły inne grupy.  
Te jesienne drużyny, w porównaniu do wiosennych, często pozostawały takie same, a ich niektórzy członkowie stawali się jouninami bądź zdawali test ANBU i przechodzili szkolenie.

Tak więc śmiało można było powiedzieć, że nad Wiosennymi Drużynami ciążyła jakaś _okropna_ klątwa.

Nie chcąc myśleć o pogłoskach na temat tych drużyn, Arrisu odwiedziła nowy bar, który wyglądał w miarę przytulnie (nie wspominając o barmanie) i spotkała swojego starego znajomego z czasów, gdy jeszcze była członkinią ANBU – Kakashi'ego.

Sam Hatake Kakashi chciał najzwyczajniej w świecie napić się dobrze przygotowanego trunku.  
Najlepiej takiego, który sprawiłby, że Kakashi stałby się niewidzialny dla pewnego irytującego mistrza taijutsu, ze zbyt jasnym uśmiechem, gęstymi brwiami, dziwnymi czarnymi włosami , noszącego okropny, zielony kostium.

 _Tak, zniknąć_. I się nie pojawić.

To byłoby piękne.

Tak zamyślony ninja, drgnął, gdy poczuł kogoś ze znajomą chakrą. Ów znajomym był _Ten Drań_ , czyli w języku Kakashi'ego – Corazon Sarutobi. Szarowłosy shinobi posłuchał do końca wypowiedzi Arrisu, a gdy ta wyszła do toalety, jounini natychmiast odwrócili się ku sobie.

\- Kopę lat, Kakashi! – rzekł radośnie brunet ( _zbyt radośnie, jak dla Kakashiego_ ), pijąc sake, przyniesione przez barmana. Kakashi zmrużył oczy ( _w tym przypadku oko. Jedno, widoczne oko_ ), ale wymamrotał coś, siląc się na uprzejmość.

\- Witaj, Corazon. Co porabiasz w Wiosce?

\- Ach, wiesz, różne sprawy tu i tam. Dostałem trójkę dzieciaków, a jeden z nich nawet nie ma jeszcze dziesięciu lat. – Hatake uniósł brwi i zamówił coś zimnego do picia. Znowu. Po chwili przypomniała mu się pewna dość istotna rzecz.

\- Za dwa tygodnie. – poinformował Corazona, który spojrzał na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Kakashi westchnął cicho. – Za dwa tygodnie będzie miał już dziesięć.

Sarutobi wymówił bezgłośne „Aaa" i pokiwał głową na znak, że rozumiał.

Był dwudziesty szósty wrzesień; dodać czternaście dni, odjąć cały miesiąc i wychodzi piękna data. Dziesiąty październik. Sensei Drużyny Czwartej zanotował w pamięci, żeby później zapytać się Shinji'ego i Sayuri o ich daty urodzenia.

\- Właśnie, Kakashi, mam do ciebie prośbę...

Takim oto sposobem Naruto wylądował na polu treningowym z dziwnym, szarowłosym mężczyzną w masce, który nauczył go Kage Bunshin no jutsu.

* * *

Naruto opowiadał Sayuri i Shinji'emu, że widział kilka razy, jak ten dziwny pan ( _chyba powiedział, że ma na imię Kashishi. Albo to był Kakashi?_ ) przywołuje gadające psy-ninja, by go pilnowały, gdy ten Ka-koleś nie mógł.  
Uzumaki pamiętał tylko, że jeden z psów, ten najmniejszy, nazywał się Pakkun.

Naruto, tak samo jak Shinji, także zapragnął mieć własnych summonów.

Sayuri to nie ruszyło; dziewczyna już wcześniej wspominała swoim kompanom, że podpisała umowę z kotami, w dniu egzaminu na genina.  
Nie przywołała jeszcze żadnego summona, gdyż sytuacja tego nie wymagała; ich nauczyciel kilkakrotnie powtarzał, że ma oszczędzać chakrę i wykonać tę technikę tylko wtedy, kiedy to będzie bardzo konieczne.

Wielkimi krokami zbliżała się ich pierwsza misja rangi C.

Corazon-sensei nie chciał brać jakieś bardzo trudnej, dlatego geninom trafiło się eskortowanie dziewczyny, która była jakąś niby-ważną osobą, spokrewnioną z poprzednim przywódcą Takigakure.

Drużyna Czwarta została zapewniona, że nie zaatakują ich żadni niebezpieczni, zbiegli ninja (chyba, że tacy się nawiną przez przypadek), co najwyżej zwykli bandyci.  
Wyruszyć mieli o godzinie szóstej trzydzieści, spod bramy Konohy, dziewiątego października. Przewidywany powrót do wioski miał nastąpić dwudziestego szóstego dnia, tego samego miesiąca.

W Taki mieli zostać przez pięć dni, nie więcej. Podróż w jedną stronę trwała plus minus tydzień, jeśli poruszali się po wyznaczonej drodze. Oczywiście, że gdyby skakali po drzewach, dotarliby tam szybciej, lecz osoba, którą eskortowali nie była shinobi, więc nie mieli wyjścia.

Tak więc, nie martwili się.

Ta misja miała być jak wakacje, połączone z treningami po drodze. Niczym wycieczka krajoznawcza, z korzyściami dla wszystkich.

Szkoda tylko, że dla większości nowych drużyn, każda pierwsza misja rangi C kończyła się _niefortunnie_.  
Corazon usłyszał o takich przypadkach w tamtym barze i tylko błagał los, by wszystko poszło dobrze.

 _Cóż, błagać zawsze można._

* * *

Gdy trójka geninów wreszcie dotarła do Głównej Bramy, wybiła szósta trzydzieści.

Ich wesoły mistrz rozmawiał z jakąś naburmuszoną (zapewne niewyspaną), na oko szesnastoletnią dziewczyną. Owa dziewczyna miała ognistorude włosy, które bezskutecznie próbowała wcześniej uczesać. Szczotka najwyraźniej utknęła gdzieś pośród jej niechlujnej fryzury.

No, nieważne, kto by się tam przejmował.

Ubrana była w białą bluzkę, z długimi, poszerzonymi na końcach rękawami. Jej legginsy były czarne, a wszystko dopełniały śliczne, czerwone guziki wraz z drewnianymi sandałami z czarnymi zdobieniami.

Jednak guziki same w sobie sprawiały niezwykłe wrażenie, bowiem każdy z nich wygrawerowany miał mały znak Takigakure, odbijający się w porannym słońcu.

Dopiero po chwili dziewczyna zauważyła przybycie reszty Drużyny Czwartej.  
Ostrym, oceniającym spojrzeniem przewiercała każdą trójkę; Naruto wzdrygnął się, kiedy jej wzrok wylądował na nim najdłużej.  
To było straszne, jak zimne były jej niebieskie oczy. Takie puste.

 _Nieżywe._

Odwróciła się do Corazona i powiedziała coś cicho. Jounin zaśmiał się i machnął lekceważąco ręką, na co ona tylko łypnęła na niego okiem i odeszła w stronę drogi. Dopiero wtedy Shinji, Naruto i Sayuri dogonili także odchodzącego mistrza.

\- Co to miało być? Że niby ta gburowata dziewczyna to nasza klientka? – syknął Shinji.

Sarutobi cicho westchnął i założył ręce za głowę. Wyglądał na całkiem spokojnego, ale kręcił lekko głową, jakby z niedowierzaniem.

\- Tak. Nazywa się Isshō Hangarette i jest prawnuczką pierwszego założyciela Taki. Jak widzicie… trochę się nie wyspała, ale poza tym, wszystko jest z nią w jak najlepszym porządku. A przynajmniej tak sądzę. – oznajmił młodym geninom.

Hangarette szła przed nimi luźnym krokiem, a długie rękawy jej bluzki powiewały delikatnie. Nawet jeśli nie robiła tego specjalnie, panna Isshō poruszała się z niezwykłą gracją i wdziękiem, niczym kolorowy motyl na wietrze.

Wtedy Naruto zauważył jedną dziwną rzecz.

\- Czekaj, czemu nie masz żadnego plecaka? – Dobiegł szybko i wyrównał kroku z wysoką dziewczyną, która spojrzała na niego z góry (dosłownie). Hangarette uśmiechnęła się przebiegle i pokazała dwa zwoje, które trzymała przy pasie, a później wskazała palcem na te, które (prawie) dziesięciolatek miał przy boku. Oblicze Uzumakiego zmieniło się na jeszcze bardziej zdziwione. – Chwila, myślałem, że nie jesteś kunoichi…?

\- No bo nie jestem. – odpowiedziała miękko, z powrotem patrząc gdzieś w dal. – Pomógł mi pan Corazon. Myślisz, że nie znam tych waszych ninja-sztuczek? – Schyliła się i mocno postukała kłykciami o wypolerowany ochraniacz z wygrawerowanym liściem, znajdujący się na czole blondyna.

I, o zgrozo, faktycznie postukała mocno.

Naruto powiedziałby, że _bardzo mocno_ ; niemal z taką siłą, z jaką zrobiłaby to Sayuri, przez co Naruto chwilowo stracił równowagę i potknął się.  
Nim jednak jego twarz zaliczyła bliski kontakt z ziemią, genin wykonał szybką Podmianę i stanął obok Shinji'ego z niezadowoloną miną i wydętymi policzkami. Ręce schował do kieszeni czarnych spodni.

\- Brawo Naruto, poprawił się twój refleks! – pochwalił niezmiennie uradowany jounin.

Uzumaki wyraził całe swoje niezadowolenie w jednym, morderczym spojrzeniu, skierowanym wprost na niewzruszonego mistrza. Cóż, zapowiadała się _dłuuuga_ podróż.

* * *

Hangarette Isshō: prawnuczka założyciela Taki, córka aktualnego przywódcy wioski i córka przywódczyni rebelii. Brzmi świetnie, nieprawdaż?

To było duże nieporozumienie, jeśli ktoś powiedziałby, że jej rodzice, niegdyś w sobie zakochani, rozeszli się trochę skłóceni i nieprzepadający za sobą.

 _Oni się nienawidzili._

Hangarette miała dziesięć lat, gdy jej matka, Isshō Magnoria, po wielu głośnych krzykach, wybiegła z domu i już nie wróciła.

Dziewczyna nigdy nie dowiedziała się, o co dokładnie poszło w pierwszej poważnej kłótni, która doprowadziła ich do rozstania. Z  
apewne pokłócili się o pranie czy zmywanie naczyń, jak każde małżeństwo, lecz mała sprzeczka szybko przerodziła się w wielki konflikt, rozciągnięty na cały kraj.

Huh, chyba nie każde państwo zaczyna wojnę domową od brudnych naczyń.

Ojciec Hangarette, Isshō Hasu, zawsze powtarzał, że rebelie przeciwko władcy nigdy nie kończą się dobrze, doprowadzają do upadku kraju i wylewu niepotrzebnej krwi. Hasu nastawiał swoją córkę przeciwko jej własnej matce, lecz dziewczyna była bystra, wiedziała, co próbuje osiągnąć jej ojciec i rozumiała sytuację Taki.

W końcu bunt nie rozpoczyna się bez powodu.

Hangarette nie chciała być ninja.

 _Owszem_ , urodziła się naturalnym sensorem, zapamiętywała i rozpoznawała chakry wszystkich napotkanych przez nią osób.  
Jednak panna Isshō nie znosiła przemocy, krwi i wolałaby żyć w spokoju, może gdzieś w niedużym, drewnianym domku nad morzem, razem ze swoimi rodzicami, gdzie odcięliby się od całego świata i wszystkich problemów.

Mimo wszystko, Hangarette przez mieszkańców była znana ze swojej trochę dziecinnej natury i chęci do żartowania, poczucia humoru. Wszystkie żarty, które wykręciła humorzasta dziewczyna pomagały zapomnieć jej, o tym kim jest i czemu wciąż ukrywa się za maską wesołości, widniejącej na jej twarzy.

Jednego dnia, Hangarette nie wytrzymała.

Wieczorem pokłóciła się z ojcem, a w nocy uciekła. Dzięki lekcjach z panią Megumi, jej nauczycielką, szesnastolatka prześlizgnęła się przez obronę ANBU, strzegących jej domu i wybiegła z wioski.

Wtedy spotkała Fū.

Kiedy ona, córka Hasu i Magnorii, leżała wyczerpana i ranna ( _napotkała pewne przeszkody i skończyło się na obrażeniach kunai'em_ ) na polanie dość daleko od wioski, niebezpieczna chakra, wymieszana z normalną zbliżały się do niej, coraz szybciej i szybciej.

Hangarette była przerażona.

Nie miała sił się bronić, rana na ramieniu okropnie jej dokuczała, a nie pomagał też fakt, że czuła zanikającą świadomość. Więc jedyne, co przyszło jej do głowy, to sen.

Obudziła się rano, jednak nie leżała już na ziemi.  
Zamiast tego, Hangarette leżała na materacu, przykryta kocem, w jakimś obcym domu. Ramię miała starannie obandażowane.  
Czując tę samą energię, co przedtem, nastolatka poruszyła się niespokojnie i natychmiast znalazła się w pozycji siedzącej. Przed nią kucała osoba, po której najmniej by się spodziewała takiej chakry.

Dziewczyna miała jedenaście lat. Krótkie, zielone włosy nosiła rozpuszczone; jej ubranie składało się z prostej, białej bluzki bez rękawów i poszarzałych spodenek. Na plecach trzymała tubo podobne, czerwone… coś. Uśmiechała się lekko.

Było tylko jedne, logiczne wyjaśnienie dla Hangarette.

 _Jinchuuriki._

Wtedy też dziewczyny się zaprzyjaźniły.

* * *

W sierpniu, Hangarette zadecydowała, że opuści wioskę, ale wróci dla Fū. Wyruszyła z Taki o świcie, by wstąpić po drodze do swojej pierwszej przyjaciółki i pożegnać się.

Oczywiście, nie tak na zawsze, ale każda podróż może być ostatnią podróżą i szesnastolatka doskonale zdawała sobie z tego sprawę.

Czemu Isshō wybrała akurat Konohę?

Tego nawet ona nie wie.

Gdy Jichuuriki Siedmioogoniastego zapytała się o cel jej wędrówki, dziewczyna odpowiedziała odruchowo, że Konoha.

Obiecała nawet, że przywiezie jakieś pamiątki stamtąd, a tak naprawdę, to nie wiedziała, dlaczego wybrała to miejsce. Może ze wszystkich Głównych Wiosek, Konoha nie brzmiała tak źle.

Zajęło to prawie dwa i pół tygodnia błądzenia po lasach i górach, ale po wielu źle obranych ścieżkach i problemach, Hangarette dotarła do Konohy.

Na początku nie mogła się nadziwić.

Wioska była ponad cztery razy większa niż Taki!  
Widok był _niesamowity_ , ale co najbardziej lubiła dziewczyna, to nocny krajobraz wioski, widoczny bardzo dobrze z Góry Hokage.  
Choć Hangarette czuła się trochę przytłoczona tymi wszystkimi otaczającymi ją chakrami, dziewczyna została w Konosze do października.

Wtedy wiedziała, że w końcu musi wrócić i pomóc swojej mamie.

Nawet ona, rozwrzeszczana i rozpieszczona, widziała jak naprawdę rządzi jej ojciec – nie tak, jak powinien.  
Nie chcąc znów błądzić, obywatelka Taki zapłaciła Hokage za eskortę do wioski.

Takim oto sposobem, rozpoczęła się pierwsza misja rangi C dla Naruto i jego przyjaciół.

* * *

W następnych dniach podróży rozpoczęły się pierwsze komplikacje.

Jedyny most, który prowadził bezpiecznie przez długą i głęboką cieśninę w Kraju Ognia, został bezceremonialnie zniszczony.

Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie fakt, iż następny most był trzy godziny drogi od miejsca, w którym się znajdowali. Nie wymyśliwszy lepszego sposobu, pięcioosobowa grupa nadłożyła kilometrów, ale przeszła na drugą stronę.

Kolejnym problemem byli natarczywi bandyci, atakujący raz za razem, w gromadach piętnastu do dwudziestu ludzi.

Genini poradzili sobie z pierwszymi trzema atakami, ale gdy nadeszło ich więcej, Corazon musiał wkroczyć do akcji, by jego mali uczniowie złapali oddech.

Wraz z przekroczeniem granicy kraju, ataki nagle ustały. Każdy z ulgą przywitał krajobraz inny, niż strome ścieżki, kamienie i góry, przez które musieli przejść w ciągu dwóch dni.

Z następnym kłopotem zmierzył się sam Naruto.

* * *

Wszyscy wędrowali wydeptaną ścieżką, prowadzącą przez równinę, obrośniętą wysoką trawą i dzikimi kwiatami. Co jakiś czas, grupa mijała się z innymi wędrującymi lub jadącymi powozami z końmi.

Naruto był pewny, że usłyszał od Hangarette coś na typ „ _Szkoda, że też nie mam powozu_ ", ale mądrze postanowił to przemilczeć.

Zła panna Isshō, to groźna panna Isshō.

Hangarette natomiast rzucała okazjonalne zaciekawione spojrzenia w stronę Naruto, które nie uszły uwadze czujnych oczu Sayuri. Czemu to robiła? Powód jest prosty.

On był taki jak Fū.

W pewnej chwili ich klientka uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. Hangarette już wybrała sobie ofiarę kolejnego żartu.  
Szli w spokoju przez jakąś godzinę, a dziesięcioletni blondyn miał nieodparte wrażenie, że czegoś mu brakuje.

Uzumaki chyba nigdy by nie zauważył, gdyby nie Sayuri.

\- Huh, Naruto? Gdzie twoje hitai-ate? – Blondyn spojrzał na nią nierozumiejącym wzrokiem, po czym pomacał własne czoło…

…gdzie było jego hitai-ate?!

Ledwo powstrzymując nagły atak paniki, Naruto rozglądał się gorączkowo za swoim cennym ochraniaczem, dopóki nie zobaczył, że Hangarette uśmiecha się, trzymając _coś_ w ręce.

 _Osz ty,_ było pierwsze, co przyszło mu do głowy.

Nim jednak dziesięciolatek rzucił się na starszą dziewczynę, Hangarette zamachnęła się, a jego ochraniacz wylądował na ziemi, dobre kilkadziesiąt metrów od nich.

 _Gdzie ona nauczyła się tak rzucać?_

Uzumaki zauważył szybko zbliżający się powóz, zapewne wiozący jakiegoś bogatego cywila lub ważną osobistość. Zestresowany genin rzucił się w ostatniej chwili i uchronił swój ochraniacz od brudnych kopyt koni.

Sam siebie jednak od kopyt nie uratował.

Przepraszając jadącego pojazdem, ubrudzony oraz podeptany Naruto skłonił się z pokorą i rzucił mordercze spojrzenie do Hangarette, która odpowiedziała tym samym, lecz wciąż z uśmiechem.

 _Piękne przyjaźnie zaczynają się od wrogów,_ pomyślał z uśmiechem jounin. Wszyscy kontynuowali podróż.

* * *

W nocy, Naruto objął pierwszą wartę, jakoś nie mając ochoty na sen.

Genin usiadł na drzewie i patrzył w gwiazdy; rozpoznał niektóre konstelacje, o których mówiła książka Shinji'ego. Naruto zastanowił się nad swoją Drużyną; mimo iż minęło dopiero pół roku, Uzumaki przywiązał się do każdego z Drużyny Czwartej.  
Czasem jedli obiady razem, czy to w _Ichiraku_ , czy to w domu Shinji'ego, czy w mieszkaniu Sayuri, a czasem nawet w domu Corazona-sensei. Jeszcze nigdy nie jedli w mieszkaniu Naruto, ale umówili się, że po misji to zrobią.

To była obietnica, a obietnice się dotrzymuje, tak?

Blondyn pomyślał nad tym, co mogłoby się zdarzyć, gdyby nie zdał tego egzaminu.

Nie spotkałby Corazona-sensei ani Shinji'ego, ani Sayuri. Zostałby w tej samej klasie z Wielkim-Ego Uchihą, Fankami Uchihy i innymi dziećmi, nie mającymi pojęcia, w co się pakują.  
Nie doświadczyłby tylu ciekawych zajęć i treningów. Zapewne też nie zmądrzałby, wciąż chodziłby w tym samym, rzucającym się w oczy kombinezonie; w końcu to Corazon-sensei jako pierwszy uświadomił mu, kim jest prawdziwy shinobi.

Prawdziwy shinobi _zabija_ , jeśli to konieczne. Odbiera życia, odbiera życia czyiś najbliższych. Jest posłuszny swojej wiosce i przełożonemu. Zawsze sumiennie wykonuje obowiązki i nie neguje poleceń. Dba o swoich kompanów i nigdy ich nie porzuca.

Bycie ninja to nie zabawa. Tam nie ma miejsca na pomyłki, żarciki czy ignorancję. Tam nie ma miejsca dla aroganckich i bezmyślnych ludzi.

Kiedy trzeba zabić wroga, który stanowi zagrożenie, nieważne jak bardzo błaga o litość. Nie można mieć wątpliwości, bo albo zginie wróg, albo ten, który się zawahał. Nie ma czasu na emocje.

Naruto odwiązał swój ochraniacz i przyjrzał się mu dokładnie.

Zadał sobie pytanie: Czy jest godny to nosić? Zabiłby kogoś dla dobra wioski?

Dostał go, bo zdał test. Jest geninem w Konosze, ale wciąż nie jest prawdziwym shinobim. Shinobi odbiera życia.

A Naruto nie wiedział, czy potrafi kogoś zabić.

\- Wciąż jesteś młody.

Naruto podskoczył na gałęzi i prawie z niej spadł. W ostatniej chwili podtrzymał się chakrą, zwisając do góry nogami. Spojrzał w stronę namiotów i zauważył, że Hangarette obserwowała nocne niebo. Ręce założyła za głowę, a podparła się starym, drewnianym pieńkiem. Jej wzrok spotkał się z jego błękitnymi oczami.

Uzumaki zastanawiał się, nad czym myślała dziewczyna. Wspiął się z powrotem na gałąź.

\- Nie chcesz iść spać, Chō?

\- Jak mnie nazwałeś?! – posłała mu mordercze spojrzenie. W jej oczach czaiła się złość, która po chwili wygasła. - Nie mam ochoty. – odburknęła, ale po dłużej chwili się uśmiechnęła, aż w końcu zaśmiała. Naruto, będąc taki, jaki jest, zastanawiał się, co ją rozśmieszyło. – Przypominasz mi Fū.

Blondyn przechylił głowę w zamyśleniu i podrapał swój policzek, na którym widniały blizny, wąsy, które miał od urodzenia. Zmrużył lekko oczy.

\- Kim jest Fū? – zapytał zaciekawiony. Księżyc oświetlał całą polanę mdłą, białą poświatą, ale wciąż wszystko było widoczne. Wzrok Hangarette przeniósł się na gwiazdy.  
Dziewczyna podziwiała je, rozkoszując się chwilową ciszą.

\- Fū-chan to moja przyjaciółka. Rok starsza od ciebie, jeśli się nie mylę. – Przymknęła na chwilę oczy. – Dzieli ten sam los, co ty, Naruto-kun. – Hangarette spotkała się z pytającym wyrazem twarzy młodego genina. Naruto nie wiedział, co miała na myśli, więc czekał, aż dziewczyna będzie kontynuować. – Zimne spojrzenia, szepty za plecami, wyzwiska, cicha nienawiść i ignorowanie.

Naruto zamarł. Pomrugał kilka razy, próbując przetrawić to, co powiedziała szesnastolatka.

\- A-ale… jak ty to…?

\- Jak to zauważyłam? – Naruto pokiwał głową, niezdolny wypowiedzieć więcej. Lekki uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy Hangarette, która nie wyglądała, jakby reakcja Uzumakiego ją zaskoczyła. – Jesteś wciąż młody i nie dostrzegasz pewnych rzeczy, Naruto-kun. Dla normalnego mieszkańca Konohy, te spojrzenia są normalne, ale dla podróżnego, tak jak ja, coś było nie w porządku. Odkryłam, co to. – Znów cicho się zaśmiała i rzuciła poważne spojrzenie w stronę zszokowanego genina. Zaczęła poważnym tonem.  
– Wiesz, kto to jest sensor?

Naruto potaknął. Oczywiście, że wiedział; Corazon-sensei robił dla niego specjalne, hm, _korepetycje_ , jeśli można to tak nazwać, więc Uzumaki orientował się w wielu dziedzinach.

\- Twoja chakra i chakra Fū są podobne. Nie w tym sensie, co myślisz, ale sądzę, że wkrótce się dowiesz. – Uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo, przeciągnęła się i ziewnęła.

Wstała z ziemi, otrzepała brudne ciuchy i pokazała Naruto kciuk w górę.

– I nie martw się, zasługujesz na tę opaskę.

Ruszyła do namiotu, zostawiając Naruto samego z myślami.

\- Dobranoc, Chō. – szepnął do siebie i spojrzał na księżyc.

 _Zasługujesz na nią bardziej, niż myślisz, Naruto-kun._

* * *

Następny kłopot był chyba najbardziej irytującym, jak dotąd, problemem. A czemuż to? Bo oto, dwa dni drogi od Taki, nadleciała chmara _owadów_.

To nie tak, że Sayuri nie lubiła robaków.

Nie, po prostu wolała się trzymać od nich z daleka; biedna dziewczyna wciąż miała uraz po pewnym… incydencie z Aburame Senshim.

Ten chłopak lubił żartować, ale te żarty były raczej przerażające niż śmieszne.

\- Aaah! – krzyknęła, gdy zobaczyła żuka na swojej białej bluzce.  
Strzepnęła go szybko i schowała się za sensei'em, który spojrzał na nią z politowaniem. Sayuri obrzuciła go zabójczym spojrzeniem, ciskając błyskawice w każdą stronę.

Shinji'ego irytowało tylko to, że głupie muchy czy cokolwiek to było, łaziły po nim _wszędzie_. Miał je nawet za koszulką, w butach, w kieszeniach… nie, Shinji nie lubił tego.

\- Cholerne muchy! – wrzasnął i stanął jak wryty. Zdjął swoją czarną, materiałową kurtkę, i wytrzepał ją, po czym ściągnął kremową koszulkę.  
Sayuri zarumieniła się i z zażenowaniem spuściła głowę, chowając się Corazonem-sensei.

Hanadao wytrzepał koszulkę i pacnął chodzącego po jego plecach owada. Ubrał się z powrotem, klnąc pod nosem.

Najgorzej miał Naruto. Znowu. Jego jasne, blond włosy wprost przyciągały owady niczym magnes. I, tak samo jak u Shinji'ego, one były wszędzie. Więc Uzumaki, pomimo tego, że lubił żuki i w ogóle, tych konkretnych zdecydowanie _nie lubił_.

\- Na Kage, skąd one się wzięły?! – Pomysł użycia wybuchowych notek wydawał się być bardzo kuszący, zwłaszcza w tym momencie, ale Jinchuuriki powstrzymał się.

 _To tylko żuki,_ myślał. _Cholernie denerwujące żuki._

Jednak Naruto nie czuł, że są normalne. Nie, one były dziwne. Zbyt dziwne.

Najlepiej to się mieli sensei ( _który według Naruto wykorzystał jakąś supertajną technikę, bo owady w ogóle do niego nie przychodziły_ ) i Hangarette, która wyglądała, jakby rozmawiała z latającymi żukami i cieszyła się z ich towarzystwa.

Cóż, nikt oprócz klientki nie wiedział, że te żuki były stworzone z chakry Chōmei, więc naturalnie, każdy był zirytowany.

* * *

Szóstego dnia wieczorem ukazały się im jaskinie, otwory w górze _Takai_ i prowizoryczne schody, prowadzące od zewnątrz na płaską powierzchnię na szczycie.

Czubka _Takaiyama_ nie dało się zobaczyć z powodu mgły i niskich chmur.

\- Idziemy środkiem. – powiedziała stanowczo Hangarette, gdy Drużyna Czwarta rozważała przejście owymi schodami. Dziewczyna spojrzała nerwowo na schodki z ziemi. – Znam cały kompleks jaskiń. Na szczyt dostaniemy się w pięć godzin, ale stamtąd jeszcze dzień drogi do Takigakure.- Nie czekając na innych, wkroczyła do najbliższego wejścia.

Nikt nie oponował, tylko podążył za Isshō, znikającą w ciemności.

* * *

Bramy Taki ukazały się w połowie ósmego dnia.

\- Wreszcie! – Hangarette przerwała szyk, wyprzedziła wszystkich i wbiegła do wioski, nie zatrzymywana przez strażników, którzy od razu rozpoznali tę charakterystyczną fryzurę.

Corazon westchnął cicho i załatwił wszystkie potrzebne procedury ze strażnikami, po czym znudzo-, ehm, _oficjalnym_ tonem oznajmił coś swoim geninom.

\- Witajcie w Takigakure no Sato. Idę załatwić nocleg, a wy… idźcie gdzie chcecie. Nie wdawajcie się w bójki i nie pakujcie się w kłopoty. Spotkamy się tutaj za trzy godziny, zrozumia…- Nie dokończył.

Geninów już nie było.

Nie mając innego wyboru, jounin powlókł się do najbliższego motelu, mamrocząc coś po drodze o normalnym jedzeniu.

* * *

Naruto obszedł całą wioskę wzdłuż i wszerz.

To była jego pierwsza wyprawa poza mury Konohy, poza _granicę_ Kraju Ognia. Widział nowe rzeczy, inne krajobrazy, więcej świata.

Taki nie była tak imponująca jak Konoha, aczkolwiek wciąż ciekawa.  
Domy były w pastelowych kolorach, trochę przyblakłych, ale z całą tą mgłą, to Naruto się nie dziwił.

Widział, jak sprzedawcy rozmawiają z potencjalnymi klientami, grzecznie proponując różne produkty lub po prostu gawędząc, plotkując.

Wszystko wyglądało na normalne, ale Uzumaki czuł, że atmosfera tutaj jest napięta, nerwowa.

Pogrążony w myślach Naruto skręcił w jakąś uliczkę, wciąż patrząc się w górę.  
Z „transu" wyrwało go zderzenie z jakimś wyjątkowo tłu-, ehm, _grubym_ mężczyzną.

Naruto odbił się od jego pleców, ale nie przewrócił się, tylko cofnął.

Mężczyzna ( _który, nawiasem mówiąc, śmierdział okropnie_ ) odwrócił się i spojrzał w dół na jakiegoś bachora z blond włosami i dziwnymi bliznami na policzkach. Po chwili zauważył również, że ten dzieciak ma hitai-ate z symbolem Konohy. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do nieznajomego dziecka ( _Naruto wspominał też, że ten koleś miał okropne, żółte zęby_ ) i skinął głową do innych mężczyzn, którzy byli za nim. W sumie było ich trzech.

Naruto miał ochotę jęknąć. Świetnie, był dopiero dwie godziny we wiosce i już wpakował się w kłopoty.

Mężczyzna nr 1 schylił się, by spojrzeć bliżej na Naruto. Z bliska, twarz mięśniaka wyglądała jeszcze brzydziej, więc Uzumaki cofnął się o parę kroków.

\- Hej, bachorze. Wyskakuj z pieniędzy, już. – rozkazał Dwójka, ten z tyłu. Blondyn powstrzymał prychnięcie w odpowiedzi.

\- Czy ja wyglądam na kogoś, kto miałby własne fundusze? I gdzie je niby mam trzymać? – Podniósł ręce do góry, starając się jak najbardziej mógł, by uniknąć niepotrzebnej bójki.

Nie, Naruto bez problemu poradziłby sobie z grupą ( _bo trzech to już grupa, co nie?_ ), ale Sarutobi-sensei zabronił bójek. I wpadania w kłopoty.

A młody genin z pewnością już złamał oba zakazy.

\- Jesteś sprytny, bachorze, ale my znamy gierki shinobi. – Za Naruto pojawili się jeszcze dwaj mężczyźni, zapewne zaprzyjaźnieni z Mężczyzną nr 1.  
Dziesięcioletni ninja stęknął cicho.  
Wiedział, że innego wyjścia nie ma, więc wszedł w pozycję taijutsu, którą ćwiczył z sensei'em od miesięcy.

Widząc to, mężczyźni wybuchnęli śmiechem, trzymając się za brzuchy, lub ocierając fałszywe łzy śmiechu.

\- Hahaha! Ty! Chcesz walczyć z nami! – odezwał się Mężczyzna nr 3, stojący najbardziej w cieniu. Źrenice Naruto zwęziły się, a niebieskie tęczówki zrobiły się chłodniejsze. _Tylko taijutsu. Tylko._ – Wyglądasz na ośmiolatka najwyżej! Hahaha-!

Trójka przestał się śmiać, gdy dostał silny cios w szczękę, który posłał go na ścianę.

Wszyscy zamilkli i zamarli w bezruchu, ale Naruto nie tracił czasu i od razu rzucił się na Mężczyznę nr 2. Kopnął z całej siły jego brzuch, lądując na ziemi. Wyskoczył w górę i po kolejnym ataku, głowa Dwójki wylądowała twardo na brudnym gruncie.

Uzumaki odwrócił się do pozostałej trójki mężczyzn i rzucił im piorunujące spojrzenie.

\- Mam dziesięć lat, wy durnie.

Wywołało to u nich dokładnie taką reakcję, jakiej Naruto się spodziewał; cała wyprowadzona z równowagi trójka rzuciła się na niego.

Blondyn tylko uśmiechnął się lekko i padł na podłoże, a pięść Czwórki natrafiła na powietrze; genin zmienił pozycję i wyprowadził kopnięcie z dołu, wprost na żuchwę Mężczyzny nr 4, który poleciał w górę i spadł z głośnym „thud".

Jedynka odsunął się, a Piątka rzucił się całym ciałem na dzieciaka.

Naruto oczywiście uniknął zmiażdżenia potężnym cielskiem, ale wykorzystał szansę, gdy Mężczyzna nr 5 się zachwiał; Uzumaki natarł na jego kolano i powalił go ziemię. Wskoczył na plecy mięśniaka i jak najlepiej potrafił, skoczył, wbijając Piątkę w ziemię.

Zrobił salto i wylądował przed cofającym się Jedynką.

\- C-Cz-cz-cz-e-ee-kaj! N-Nie r-rób mi teg-go!

Cóż, _źle dla niego_.

Mężczyzna próbował uciec tyłem, jednak pojawił się ANBU i pozbawił go przytomności.  
Naruto stanął luźno, opierając ciężar ciała na lewej nodze.

Ninja z Takigakure skinął do niego głową, za co genin odpowiedział tym samym. Wyszedłszy z ciemnej alei, blondyn zaczął iść, jakby nic się nie stało.

\- Naruto! Hej, zaczekaj!

Genin obrócił się i uśmiechnął się na widok Sayuri, która trzymała jakieś zawiniątko. Sayuri szybko dobiegła do blondyna i odwzajemniła szeroki uśmiech.

\- To… Jak ci minął dzień?

* * *

-… no i pojawił się ANBU, zabierając ich wszystkich. Opuściłem alejkę i miałem iść się rozejrzeć za czymś dla-, umm, nieważne. Wtedy mnie zawołałaś. – Sayuri nie wiedziała czy ma się śmiać, czy płakać.

Pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy, Naruto. Ile razy mamy powtarzać, że masz się trzymać z dala od… - przerwała szybko, gdy zobaczyła zbliżającego się Corazona-sensei.  
Spojrzała na Naruto i cicho poprosiła bogów, by chronili go od złego.  
Z uśmiechem odwróciła się do mistrza.

\- Nie ma jeszcze Shinji'ego? – zdziwił się Sarutobi. Dwaj genini potrząsnęli głowami, dopóki…

\- Tu jestem. – powiedział Hanadao, stojąc za Inazumą i Uzumakim.

Oboje drgnęli i obrócili się do przyjaciela, który miał nową, materiałową kurtkę; tym razem ciemnoniebieską.

\- Wow, jak ty to? - Naruto wytrzeszczył oczy, ale szybko wrócił do siebie i uśmiechnął się. – Czyli chyba jesteśmy wszyscy. Idziemy coś zjeść?

* * *

Następne trzy dni minęły spokojnie. Drużyna Czwarta ćwiczyła na polach treningowych; lider Taki wspaniałomyślnie dał zgodę na użycie ich do treningów.

Corazon kupił pamiątki i zabawkę dla swojego bratanka, Konohamaru, Shinji także coś zakupił dla swojej siostry, razem z Sayuri, kupującej dla swojej mamy.

Naruto również pomyślał o Iruce i idąc przykładem innych, kupił małą figurkę wodospadu.

 _Na pewno spodoba się Iruce._

Czwartego dnia ich pobytu, najmłodszy genin przechadzał się po obrzeżach wioski, aż przed oczami, wśród ludzi, błysnęły mu znajome, ognistorude włosy. Uzumaki zamrugał i puścił się pędem za dziewczyną, chcąc ją dogonić i zapytać o co chodzi.

Hangarette dosłownie zniknęła, gdy był przy rzece za wioską, gdzie panował straszny szum. Ciekawy, co wywoływało ów hałas, Naruto poszedł z nurtem rzeki, aż dotarł do wielkiego wodospadu, tak samo jak do krawędzi klifu.

Młody shinobi wychylił się dość mocno, bo chciał zobaczyć więcej szczegółów na dole, ale poczuł, że ktoś go popycha i traci równowagę.

Chłopiec spadał głową w dół klifu, prosto w kamienie na dole, ale szybko orientując się w sytuacji, Naruto wyciągnął shuriken z kilkoma linkami.  
Wycelował w klif, a ku jego uldze, broń wbiła się w skałę. Trzymając się mocno linek, Naruto poleciał na drugą stronę, którą rozdzielała rzeka i wodospad.  
Uzumaki złapał się ściany i przytrzymał chakrą. Zaczął szybko się wspinać, a gdy był z powrotem na trawie, odetchnął głęboko.

Rozejrzał się wokół, ale nikogo ani niczego podejrzanego nie zauważył. Ostatecznie Jichuuriki wrócił do motelu.

* * *

Piątego i ostatniego dnia, Shinji zachowywał się dziwnie.

Naruto zauważył, że jego przyjaciel krzywił się często i przenosił ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą, tak jakby czuł się dość niekomfortowo.  
Zaalarmowani zachowaniem kompana, Naruto i Sayuri spojrzeli na siebie, a później na Shinji'ego.

\- Dobra, wypluj to. O co chodzi? – Sayuri przeszła do konkretów, nie zważając na nerwowe drgnięcie Hanadao. – Widać, że coś jest nie tak, Shinji.

Czarnowłosy chłopak westchnął cicho.

\- To nic, tylko… - zawahał się, nie wiedząc, co powinien powiedzieć, a co nie. – Mam przeczucie, że im prędzej opuścimy wioskę, tym lepiej.

Naruto i Sayuri pokiwali głowami. Inazuma spojrzała na młodszego kompana.

\- Naruto, idź znaleźć mistrza, dobrze?

Blondwłosy chłopak pokiwał głową i wyszedł przez okno. Sayuri spojrzała twardo na Shinji'ego.

\- A teraz mów prawdę, Shinji-kun, bo nie umiem powstrzymać chęci przerzucenia cię przez ramię.

Shinji wzdrygnął się na samą myśl i potarł nerwowo kark.  
Jak miał wytłumaczyć, że widział, jak Hangarette, ich klientka, zrzuciła Naruto z klifu na drugim końcu wioski?

Jak miał wytłumaczyć, że czuł się non-stop obserwowany?

Jak miał powiedzieć, że odkrył coś w rodzaju tajnej bazy, w której wciąż powtarzano o obaleniu aktualnego przywódcy?

 _Nie_ , Shinji potrząsnął głową.

\- Wytłumaczę, gdy wróci Naruto i mistrz Corazon.

Akurat wtedy, jak na zawołanie, przez okno wpadł Uzumaki i Sarutobi ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Myślę, że musimy porozmawiać.

* * *

Drużyna Czwarta, po wyjaśnieniach Shinji'ego szybko zgodziła się, by natychmiast opuścić wioskę.

Sprawy rebelii i wojen domowych nie dotyczyły ani Konohy, ani ich osobiście, więc nie powinni się angażować. Po trzydziestu minutach, skład był poza bramą, żegnając miłych strażników.

Genini odetchnęli, będąc poza murami Taki. Ich zadanie było skończone i teraz wystarczyło wrócić do Konohy.

Droga powinna była zająć nie więcej niż trzy, może cztery dni, ale jak to w przypadku pierwszych misji rangi C było – zawsze coś się psuło.

Decydując się na krótszą drogę, shinobi z Konohy zeskakiwali gęsiego, z jednej wnęki w górze na drugą, coraz niżej i niżej. Pierwszy szedł mistrz, ostatni Shinji. Rozpoczęli podróż powrotną do domu, do Konohy.

* * *

Pod koniec pierwszego dnia podróży, kiedy Sayuri, Shinji i Naruto byli wyczerpani, w pobliskim lesie urządzili obozowisko.

Wszyscy byli zmęczeni, gdyż po południu starli się z poszukiwanym ninja z Kusagakure, „Akai kusa" , który doczekał się swojego miejsca w Książeczce Bingo.

Starcie z nim na szczęście zakończył mistrz Corazon, a ostatecznie tylko Uzumaki miał poparzone ramię; jego kompani tylko potrzebowali czasu, by odpocząć, zebrać siły i zregenerować trochę chakry.

Genini poszli spać,( _raczej padli na twarz)_ , a mistrz czuwał, zastanawiając się nad miejscem odpowiednim dla dłuższego postoju.

* * *

Rano, Naruto nie obudził się w lesie, w swoim śpiworze, lecz na materacu, przykryty kocem.  
Czując dziwną miękkość i kłujący ból w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze niedawno była jego rana, oczy Uzumakiego natychmiastowo otworzyły się.

Dziesięciolatek szybko znalazł się w pozycji siedzącej, stając( _ehm, siedząc_ ) twarzą w twarz ze znajomymi, zimnymi, błękitnymi oczami , częściowo zakrytymi przez rude włosy.

\- O, cześć, Naruto-kun! Właśnie zastanawiałam się, kiedy się obudzisz. – zaćwierkała radośnie Hangarette, mieszając w umyśle Uzumakiego jeszcze bardziej.

Przez chwilę blondynowi kręciło się w głowie, więc położył się z powrotem, czując chakrę Sayuri i Shinji'ego obok siebie. Spojrzał w bok i istotnie, zobaczył Sayuri, śpiącą na takiej samej macie jak on; za nią leżał Shinji _._

 _Wyglądają tak spokojnie_.

Przymknął na chwilę oczy. Na zewnątrz domu wyczuł chakrę Corazona-sensei, a w jeszcze innej części domu znajdowała się dziwna, nieznana dla Naruto osoba. Wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał na Hangarette.

\- Chō, co się dzieje? Gdzie jesteśmy? Jak długo spałem? Co… - Dziewczyna przerwała mu, kręcąc głową.

Uśmiechnęła się promiennie i usiadła ze skrzyżowanymi nogami.

\- Spokojnie, Naruto-kun, wszystko jest w porządku. – zapewniła go, bawiąc się końcówkami długich włosów. – Byłam w lesie z… pewnymi osobami, bo musiałam załatwić moje sprawy i wyczułam was wszystkich, śpiących. No, oprócz pana Corazona. Sayuri i Shinji zużyli dużo chakry i nie obudzą się przynajmniej do jutra, a ty byłeś bardzo zmęczony i podczas snu twoja rana cię piekła. To było widać. – powiedziała miękko.

Naruto spojrzał na nią z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy i zamrugał kilka razy. To prawda, że po południu nawinęli się na poszukiwanego shinobi. Walczyli z nim, ale sensei szybko się z nim rozprawił, gdy ów ninja trafił w Naruto jakąś ognistą techniką, gdzieś pomiędzy rangą C a B; Naruto został poparzony, ale szybko się regenerował.

– Zaproponowałam waszemu nauczycielowi, byście odpoczęli parę dni tutaj – pomachała ramionami, robiąc kółka w powietrzu. – a później wyruszyli.

\- Tutaj, to znaczy gdzie dokładnie? – Był ciekawy, zaintrygowany głównie tą inną, nieznaną mu osobą, która właśnie miała wejść do pokoju.  
Gdy Hangarette otworzyła usta, by odpowiedzieć, drzwi otworzyły się szeroko.

\- Przyniosłam herbatę i ciasteczka, Hang-chan! – Zielonowłosa dziewczyna z tacą w rękach powiedziała radośnie, wchodząc do pokoju. Rozejrzała się i zobaczyła Uzumakiego; wciągnęła głęboko powietrze. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
Naruto odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Cześć! Jestem Fū, a to jest mój dom. – Odstawiła tacę na stolik niedaleko i wykonała taki gest, jaki poprzedni zrobiła Hangarette.

\- Miło mi cię poznać, Fū. Jestem Naruto! – oznajmił wesoło, próbując usiąść na materacu, ale szybko zrezygnował, gdy zawroty głowy wróciły.

Jinchuuriki Chōmei natomiast zabrakło tchu.

\- Chwila…Naruto? Jak ten z „Opowieści o odważnym ninja"?! – zapytała się z niedowierzaniem i usiadła przy jego macie.  
Jej pomarańczowe oczy błyszczały z podekscytowania, a palce skubały dół jej spodenek.

„Opowieść o odważnym ninja" to była ulubiona książka Fū.

Nieważne, ile razy ją już czytała; za każdym razem dostawała gęsiej skórki na przerażających momentach, a gdy Odważny Ninja był w niebezpieczeństwie, dziewczyna nerwowo obgryzała paznokcie. Cieszyła się razem z głównym bohaterem i smuciła się razem z nim.

Fū kochała książki. Mogła godzinami czytać, zapominając o całym świecie. Dzięki książkom mogła oderwać się od swoich problemów i zrelaksować.

Dzięki książkom przez jakiś czas nie martwiła się tym, kim jest.

Hangarette była pierwszą i jedyną przyjaciółką Fū. Obie dziewczyny uwielbiały czytać i okazjonalnie wymieniały się swoimi zbiorami, pożyczały sobie powieści lub pogrążały się wspólnie w lekturze.

Hangarette, wiedząc że jej przyjaciółka ma uraz do innych ludzi, robiła co w jej mocy, by pomóc Jichuuriki otworzyć się na innych bądź chociaż spróbować się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić.

Chyba udało jej się to w momencie, w którym przyprowadziła do Fū młodego Odważnego Ninję.

\- „Opowieść o odważnym ninja"? – Naruto przekrzywił głowę w zamyśleniu. – To jest ta książka, którą napisał Sannin Jiraiya?

\- Tak! – odrzekła uszczęśliwiona Fū.

Uzumaki jeszcze przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad czymś, po czym zbladł lekko

\- Czy Jiraiya nie napisał przypadkiem _Icha Icha_? – Jego głos był cichy, przez co dziewczyny ledwo zrozumiały, ale potaknęły. Słyszały o tej książce i chciały ją zakupić, ale jeszcze się za to nie zabrały. Naruto, jakby czytając im w myślach, znów się odezwał. – Nie, nie czytajcie tego. To jest... straszne.

* * *

Sayuri wydała z siebie niski dźwięk, trochę przypominający jęk.

Wszystko ją bolało i czuła się słabo. A Sayuri _nienawidziła_ czuć się słabo.

Otworzyła oczy i, tak jak niegdyś Naruto, zdziwiła się.  
Była w ładnie wyglądającym pokoju, a obok niej leżał nieprzytomny Shinji.

Dziewczyna cicho westchnęła i powoli wstała. Chwilę się chwiała, ale udało jej się złapać równowagę i dojść do drzwi.  
Usłyszała głosy, więc wyszła na korytarz i dotarła do większego pomieszczenia. Do kuchni.

Znajdował się tam duży, ciemnobrązowy stół, zastawiony jedzeniem. Na sześć krzeseł, cztery już były zajęte; siedział tam Sarutobi-sensei, Naruto, Hangarette i jakaś zielonowłosa dziewczyna, której Sayuri nie rozpoznawała.

Wszyscy jedli, rozmawiając i okazjonalnie się śmiejąc. Inazuma podeszła do nich ze słabym uśmiechem.

\- O, Sayuri! Już się obudziłaś! – zawołał wesoło Naruto. Sayuri pokiwała głową i zajęła miejsce obok nieznanej dziewczyny.

\- Cześć, jestem Sayuri. – Uśmiechnęła się do niej, a Jinchuuriki odwzajemniła uśmiech.

\- Jestem Fū, a to miejsce, to mój dom. – Pomachała rękami, wskazując przestrzeń wokół nich. Sayuri pokiwała głową na znak, że zrozumiała i zabrała się za jedzenie.

\- Aaaa, Shinji jeszcze nie wstał? – zapytał Uzumaki, rozglądając się wokół kuchni. Inazuma miała odpowiedzieć, że nie, ale wzdrygnęła się, czując wzrok na swoich plecach.

\- Już nie śpię. – Shinji wyszedł z korytarza, pocierając oczy i ziewając głośno.

Corazon-sensei zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Nasz Śpiący Królewicz się obudził. W takim razie, zostaniemy tu jeszcze dwa dni, a później ruszymy z powrotem do wioski. – Jounin przeciągnął się i podziękował za jedzenie. Zastanowił się nad pogłoskami w barze. – Czyli jednak każda pierwsza misja rangi C jest pechowa. – wymamrotał do siebie, a Shinji posłał zdziwione spojrzenie do Naruto, który tylko potrząsnął głową.

 _Nasz sensei zwariował_.

* * *

Była noc i Naruto znów nie mógł zasnąć.  
Spojrzał na prawo i lekko uśmiechnął się, widząc spokojne oblicze Sayuri. Shinji odwrócony był do niego plecami, ale Naruto wiedział, że śpi.  
Starając się nie narobić hałasu, Uzumaki niemal bezszelestnie wstał i wyszedł z pokoju. Przeszedł przez korytarz i zatrzymał się na chwilę, gdy stanął na skrzypiącej desce podłogowej.

Nic się jednak nie stało, żaden kunai nie był wycelowany w jego głowę ani żaden shuriken nie trafił go w nogę; więc Naruto szedł dalej i dotarł do drzwi wyjściowych.

Szybko wyślizgnął się na zewnątrz i głęboko wciągnął świeże powietrze, stojąc boso na wilgotnej przez rosę trawie. Obrócił się wokół własnej osi, podziwiając widoki nocy. Uśmiechnął się i położył na ziemi. Niebo znów usiane było jasnymi gwiazdami, które Naruto tak kochał.

\- Widzę, że nie tylko ja jeszcze nie śpię.

Obok Uzumakiego położyła się Fū z rozmarzonym wyrazem twarzy. Także się uśmiechała i obserwowała gwiazdy. Naruto zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Jakoś nie umiem zasnąć. – odpowiedział i przygryzł delikatnie dolną wargę.

Chciał zapytać się Fū o masę rzeczy, które powiedziała mu szesnastoletnia Isshō, ale to byłoby trochę niezręcznie. Zdecydował się na jedno, ważne pytanie.

– Chō-, znaczy Hangarette, powiedziała mi, że… że jestem taki jak ty, a ja w ogóle nie wiem, co to miało znaczyć. – Spojrzał w bok zawstydzony, lecz czuł, jak jego nowa znajoma się napina. – I-I chciałem się zapytać, czy ty wiesz, co ona miała na myśli?

Jego wzrok przeniósł się na pełną zdziwienia i niedowierzania twarz Fū.

 _Czyli… Naruto także…_

Fū uśmiechnęła się smutno i objęła Naruto, który nie był przyzwyczajony do przytulania. Nie wiedząc co zrobić, Uzumaki przejechał dłonią po jej włosach i czekał.

\- Naruto-kun… - Dziewczyna w końcu odsunęła się od niego i spojrzała mu w oczy. Jej wzrok był twardy, pewny. - …jeśli nie wiesz, spytaj się kogoś, kto wie wszystko we wiosce. Jesteś sierotą, tak? Spytaj też o to. Jesteśmy inni, ale nie znaczy, że jesteśmy potworami. – Pokręciła lekko głową. – Nie. Jesteśmy ludźmi i mamy prawo znać prawdę. Pamiętaj o tym.

Po swojej wypowiedzi wstała i zostawiła zszokowanego Naruto na ziemi.

* * *

\- Do widzenia, Hang-chan! Do widzenia, Fū-chan!

Nadszedł czas pożegnań. Drużyna Czwarta powoli znikała w lesie, machając dwóm dziewczyną na pożegnanie, Naruto najmocniej z nich wszystkich.

Gdy mieszkańcy Konohy zniknęli z pola widzenia, Fū westchnęła cicho i opuściła rękę.

Ni z tego, ni z owego, zaczęła się głośno śmiać. Hangarette spojrzała zaniepokojona na swoją przyjaciółkę.

\- Hahahahah! A to ci heca, że młody Odważny Ninja jest Jinchuuriki, jak ja!

* * *

 **I na tym koniec na dziś. Ogólnie, to rozdział miał się pojawić w sobotę po południu, lecz cztery razy zmieniałam końcówkę, nie mogąc wymyślić czegoś sensownego. Tak więc, przepraszam.**

 **Wiem, Takigakure to w ogóle inna historia, ale to na potrzeby tego ficka, rozumiecie? Wybaczycie? No, ja mam nadzieję.**

 **Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze! Miło wiedzieć, że się podoba :) Rozdziały niestety będą pojawiać się nieregularnie (wiecie, jutro wracam do szkoły na tydzień), ale od 15 lutego mam ferie, więc może znajdę czas na pisanie czegoś dłuższego.**

 **Ano, innym powodem, dla którego rozdział nie pojawił się wcześniej to fakt, że planuję napisanie dłuuuugiego one-shot'a (30k słów), który, podzielony, spokojnie mógłby być historią. Ale nie chcę.**

 **Więc zaczęłam już nad nim pracę. Trochę to zajmie, ale z odrobiną szczęścia, pojawi się on w drugiej połowie lutego :)**

 **Cóż, mam nadzieję, że was nie zanudziłam rozdziałem. W kolejnym: przeskok w czasie! Yay i w ogóle.**

 **No. Nie pamiętam, co jeszcze miałam napisać, więc trzymajcie się!**

 **Komentujcie, obserwujcie, piszcie na PW!  
**

 _ **MeganRouth**_


	4. Kirigakure 1: Współpraca

_**"Za pierwszym razem"**_

 _Rozdział IV: Kirigakure I_

 _"Współpraca"_

 _Napisane przez: M.R._

* * *

\- Chcę poznać prawdę, Jiji.

 _Jeśli wypowiesz moje imię, już mnie nie będzie. Cisza._

Tylko stłumione odgłosy kroków na korytarzu zakłócały całkowitą ciszę, która trwała w czerwonym gabinecie Hokage.  
Dwie pary oczu, ciemne i jasne, niestrudzenie patrzyły się w siebie, próbując doszukać się sensu, zobaczyć wnętrze właściciela.

Ciemniejsze oczy w końcu poddały się i rozległo się głośne westchnienie. Sarutobi Hiruzen oparł się na swoich rękach, lustrując wzrokiem małą postać przed nim.

\- Naruto, jak bardzo bym nie chciał, nie mogę tego zrobić. – odrzekł ze zmartwieniem. Naruto wiedział, że Hokage nie kłamie, ale wciąż chciał się dowiedzieć, dowiedzieć wszystkiego. Wszystkiego bez wyjątku.

\- Ale Staruszku, dlaczego? Jesteś… jesteś Hokage, dyktatorem Wioski! Bogiem Shinobi! Dlaczego nie możesz?! Jakaś głupia Rada ci zabroniła?! Przecież wiesz, że oni wszyscy mnie nienawidzą, a ja chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego? Czemu oni ciągle mnie ignorują, wyzywają od demona, nienawidzą, wykluczają?! Czemu…?

Krzyk Naruto zmienił się w pełen desperacji i smutku szept.

Naruto chciał być normalny.

Chciał chodzić ulicami bez tych wszystkich spojrzeń, podążających za nim, chciał normalnie kupować jedzenie bez obawy, że sprzedawca podmieni je na nieświeże, chciał witać wszystkich z uśmiechem, chciał być _jak wszyscy._ A nie mógł, bo cała wioska wiedziała o jakimś sekrecie, który go dotyczył.

Cała wioska wiedziała, ale _on_ nie wiedział.

\- Naruto-kun, ja nie mogę. To ściśle tajne. – Sarutobi pokręcił głową i położył kapelusz Hokage na biurku. Widok zranionego i niepewnego Naruto nie motywował go bardziej, ale Hiruzen wpadł na _jakiś_ pomysł. Nie wiedział, czy wypali, ale zawsze warto było spróbować, tak? – Zawrzyjmy umowę, Naruto-kun. Powiem ci całą prawdę po twoim pierwszym Egzaminie na Chunina, w którym wziąłeś udział, dobrze? Ale musisz się postarać.

Oczy Uzumakiego zaświeciły się z nadzieją i radością, gdy jego przybrany dziadek powiedział te słowa. Naruto potaknął, w duchu obiecując sobie, że weźmie się do pracy jeszcze bardziej niż przedtem.  
Trzeba było również zapytać Corazona-sensei o egzamin.

Hokage nie miał pojęcia jak wielką decyzję podjął wtedy, w swoim małym, przytulnym gabinecie.

* * *

 _To nie tak miało się potoczyć_ , pomyślał z kamienną miną Sarutobi Corazon, gdy wisiał głową w dół ze skrępowanymi rękami, niezdolny do wykonania jakiegokolwiek jutsu.  
No, może prócz Kawarimi, ale to zostawił na koniec, by zaskoczyć swoich małych studentów.

Niemniej, Sarutobi nie tak to sobie zaplanował.

Miał iść na całość i rozprawić się raz-dwa ze swoimi geninami. Iść na całość. Całość-całość.

Tymczasem, po wymianie w sumie czternastu jutsu, Corazon skończył tak – dając się złapać w _bardzo dobrze_ skonstruowaną i jeszcze lepiej ukrytą pułapkę Naruto.  
Tym razem nie było żadnych wybuchowych notek, lecących na twarz ani pomarańczowej, żółtej lub innej jaskrawej farby, ale była za to klejąca i szybko twardniejąca substancja ( _Corazon podejrzewał, że Shinji udoskonalił swoje jutsu i pomógł z pułapką_ ), która oblepiła jego ręce, przez co niemożliwe było poruszenie palcami, nadgarstkami czy zrobienie pieczęci; znalazło się jeszcze kilka żyłek i pozycja „do góry nogami", bo Uzumaki uważał ją za _śmieszną_ i najbardziej skuteczną.

Była to prawda. Pułapka ciągnęła wroga za nogi do góry w bardzo szybkim tempie, przez co zmysły wariowały, obraz wirował, krew leciała do głowy i przeciwnik był totalnie skołowany.

Szybki i skuteczny sposób na wykończenie kogoś.

Taką taktykę Naruto wypróbował, lecz jounina zaatakowały Kage Bunshiny, zamiast oryginalnej Drużyny Czwartej. Nawet ze związanymi rękami, Corazon potrafił rozproszyć klony, więc wspomnienia wróciły do Naruto, który kierował się w tę stronę razem z Sayuri na jego ogonie.  
Shinji był w innym miejscu, zbyt daleko, by Sarutobi zgadnął, co może robić.

 _Cóż, świetnie_ , pomyślał lekko rozdrażniony Corazon. Lekko. _Trzeba jednak jeszcze popracować._

I z tą ostatnią myślą, nauczyciel Drużyny Czwartej wyrwał się z pułapki akurat na czas, by zablokować kopnięcie Sayuri skierowane w jego lewe przedramię oraz chwycić pięść Naruto, atakującego od prawej.

* * *

\- Moi kochani genini! – zawołał wesoło Corazon, _znów_ stając twarzą w twarz z trójką związanych dzieciaków.

Shinji był oblepiony klejącą substancją i wyglądał na bardzo niezadowolonego. Włosy też miał całe sklejone. _Trudno to będzie zmyć_. Shinji w duchu jęknął, nie chcąc pokazać się tak swojej siostrze. Za każdym razem, kiedy wracał z treningu, Rebecca śmiała się z jego wyglądu. Czasem mistrz Corazon potrafił dać w kość.

Cała twarz Naruto ozdobiona była małymi, wciąż krwawiącymi cięciami, a jego ciuchy były do wyrzucenia. Uzumaki cicho płakał nad swoim niedawno otrzymanym, nowym portfelem, Gamą, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że to była jego ostatnia nadająca się do noszenia koszulka.

Sensei potrafił być okrutny.

Sayuri natomiast straciła przytomność dobre pięć minut temu.

Może jednak Corazon trochę przesadził.

\- Świetnie się spisaliście, ale wciąż brakuje wam… hm, jak to się nazywało? – Podrapał się po głowie w zamyśleniu.  
Naruto i Shinji spojrzeli po sobie z zażenowaniem. Cały sensei – próbuje coś wytłumaczyć, ale zapomina. Czy powinni się tym martwić?

W tym momencie obudziła się Sayuri.

\- Huh? Gdzie jesteśmy? Co się...

\- O, lepszej współpracy! – Corazon klasnął w dłonie i uśmiechnął się do rozbudzonej Sayuri. Dziewczyna przechyliła głowę w niezrozumieniu. – Mam świetny pomysł jak poprawić wasze umiejętności i współpracę. Musimy się do siebie zbliżyć, a na to pozwoli nam tylko jedno. – Uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo, ale żaden genin nie rozumiał, co jounin miał na myśli.

Naruto i Shinji dołączyli do swojej przyjaciółki i przechylili głowę na lewo. Cóż za synchronizacja.

\- Zamieszkamy razem!

\- CO?!

* * *

\- Czy to na pewno dobry pomysł, sensei? – Shinji spojrzał w górę na spokojną i uśmiechniętą twarz Sarutobiego, który tylko wsadził ręce do kieszeni spodni i uśmiechnął się szerzej.

\- Oczywiście, że nie!

\- To świetnie. – Sayuri przybiła piątkę ze swoim czołem, nie mając sił na głupotę dwóch shinobi.

Nie, czasem oni _kompletnie_ załamywali Inazumę swoim intelektem i niedomyślnością. Cud, że dziewczyna jeszcze z nimi wytrzymywała.

Aktualnie cała trójka szła do mieszkania Naruto, gdzie mieli mieszkać pierwszy miesiąc i dwa tygodnie. Następny był dom Shinji'ego, potem Sayuri, a na koniec – kompleks rodziny Sarutobi. Mieli spędzić całe półtora miesiąca pod jednym dachem z Hokage!

To była niesamowita myśl dla starszych geninów; Naruto był przyzwyczajony do Staruszka Hokage, a Corazon… ehm, no cóż, chyba nie trzeba tego wspominać, prawda?

Corazon. Sarutobi. Syn Trzeciego Hokage i w ogóle.

Jednakże nikt z nich jeszcze nie był u Naruto. Racja, obiecali wpaść do niego na obiad po misji do Takigakure, lecz nie było czasu w ciągu tych ponad dwóch miesięcy od powrotu.

Powitano już nowy rok, styczeń ledwo się zaczął, a grudniowy, Zimowy Egzamin na Chūnina miał miejsce w Kumogakure. Kilkoro geninów awansowało na chūnina, kilkoro wróciło bez nowego tytułu. Niekiedy śnieg był widoczny gdzieś na ulicach Konohy, większą ilość białego puchu można było wypatrzeć w lasach lub poza granicami. Kraj Ognia nieczęsto miał długą zimę; zazwyczaj śnieg padał pod koniec grudnia i topił się na początku lutego. Ciepło było przez większą część roku.

Zanim dotarli pod budynek mieszkalny, zdążyli się zgubić przynajmniej trzy razy ( _Sayuri mówiła, że to wina Corazona-sensei, bo on miał pamiętać adres, a nie iść na ślepo!_ ). W końcu zapukali do staro wyglądających drzwi z namalowanym czerwonym znakiem wiru. Shinji i Sayuri przypatrywali się znakowi z ciekawością i obiecali sobie, by zapytać się Naruto, co on oznacza.

W końcu stary zamek zaskrzypiał, a zza ramy wyłonił się mały blondyn.  
Widok ponowie był dziwny, jak dla młodych geninów.

Uzumaki był w swoim starym, rozpiętym, przerażająco rażącym w oczy, pomarańczowo-niebieskim kombinezonie. Pod spodem miał rozciętą, białą koszulkę i zakładał skarpetkę na lewą nogę, jednocześnie jedząc kanapkę i podtrzymując głową swój czarny ochraniacz, który zsunął mu się z czoła. Na widok swoich kompanów, kanapka wypadła mu z buzi, ale szybko złapał ją, jednocześnie do tej samej ręki dając swój ochraniacz. Uśmiechnął się niewinnie i potarł kark.

\- Uch, emm, przepraszam. Myślałem, że to Iruka.

* * *

Niedawno pomalowane, błękitne ściany w starym mieszkaniu Naruto były ciekawie ozdobione według opinii Shinji'ego.

Było mnóstwo zdjęć w ramkach, głównie przedstawiały one Drużynę Czwartą w różnych momentach ich życia. Na przykład było zdjęcie, które robione zostawało zawsze na początku istnienia drużyny.  
Było zdjęcie z urodzin Sayuri, kiedy to dziewczyna biła po głowie Shinji'ego.

Był obrazek, własnoręcznie namalowany przez Naruto ( _który notabene poprawił swoje zdolności dzięki pomocy Sayuri i jej matki_ ), przedstawiający Uzumakiego i Fū, leżących na trawie w nocy. Były jeszcze inne różne fotografie, niektóre normalne, niektóre już mniej. Wokół zawieszonych ramek pociągnięta była zawijana, biała linia, ładnie ozdabiająca pustą przestrzeń.  
Linia ta ciągnęła się przez wszystkie ściany, przez drzwi również. Meble były nowe, jaśniejsze, a ich ustawienie zmienione, przez co wydawało się, że jest więcej przestrzeni w mieszkaniu.

Maty Corazona, Shinji'ego i Sayuri spoczywały w części mieszkania, gdzie kiedyś stała stara, zielona kanapa. Wszystko było odświeżone, składniki nakupowane, a nawet zewnętrzna część lodówki była zapełniona żółtymi karteczkami z przypomnieniami.

Co przyciągnęło uwagę Shinji'ego to druga ściana ze zdjęciami.

Był tam mały Naruto. Huśtał się, popychany przez Hokage, jadł ramen w Ichiraku, a nawet wyszedł gdzieś z Iruką.  
Były też fotografie bardziej aktualne z Iruką, panem Teuchim, Hokage również. Był dyplom ukończenia Akademii, oprawiony w antyramę i jakieś pocztówki.

\- Piszemy listy. – Naruto pojawił się obok niego, patrząc z uśmiechem na pocztówki. – Fū i Hangarette piszą do mnie, ja odsyłam im odpowiedź, zawsze załączając coś, jakiś mały podarunek. Miło się robi na sercu. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko i klepnął wyższego przyjaciela w plecy, po czym odszedł, aby przygotować herbatę i coś do jedzenia.

Shinji jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył na pocztówki, ukazujące wodospad w Taki, wielkie drzewo, widok na wioskę, a nawet zdjęcie domku starszej Jichūriki. Chciał ich także jeszcze kiedyś odwiedzić.

Sayuri oglądała rysunki, wykonane przez Naruto. Były śliczne, choć jeden nie zadowalał zmieszanej dziewczyny.

Na obrazku była ona z _Byakuganem_ i stojący obok niej Shinji.

Trzymali. Się. Za. Ręce.

Jak później to wyszło, Naruto był bardzo sprytny i obserwował wszystko z potrojoną uwagą.  
Nigdy nie miał się na czym skupić, więc czemu nie na relacji innych?

Tak więc świetnie zaobserwował to zjawisko. Sayuri nie była typem fanki, ale nie potrafiła zaprzeczyć, że naprawdę lubiła Shinji'ego. Wiedziała, że to nie czas i miała rację. Była cierpliwa i uśmiechnięta. Nie zrobiła praktycznie nic, co zdradziłoby jej uczucia.

Jednak Naruto miał naprawdę dobre oko. No i oprócz tego jeszcze Byakugan. Inazuma nie chciała nigdy mieć Byakugana, ale Uzumaki nie mógł się powstrzymać. Twierdził, że to niesprawiedliwe.

Obiecał, że znajdzie sposób, by zdjąć _Kago no Tori no Juin_. Dla niej, dla jej matki. Dla Hyūgów.

Sayuri szczerze mówiąc, nigdy nie wyobrażała sobie z tymi białymi, dziwnymi oczami. Nie pasowały do niej, nie była do tego stworzona.

Jakby to w ogóle wyglądało? Każdy Hyūga ma ciemne włosy. Ona ma miedziane. Każdy Hyūga ma Byakugana. Ona ma niebieskie oczy, zwykłe, niewyróżniające się niczym.

Mimo to, jest z klanu Hyūga. Daleko jej do całego „poziomu" arystokratów. Żyje w małym mieszkaniu z matką i ojcem. Jest zwykłą dziewczyną, która pragnie, by jej rodzice byli szczęśliwi. Robi karierę jako ninja, by im pomóc. Życie czasami naprawdę jest niesprawiedliwe.

\- Świetne są. – Corazon-sensei przydreptał do niej, oglądając rysunki. Sayuri tylko bezmyślnie potaknęła, zbyt zagubiona w swoich myślach, by przetrawić słowa nauczyciela.

Corazon spojrzał na nią krytycznym okiem i wrócił do obrazów. Jemu także podobały się prace Naruto. Cieszył się, że dziesięciolatek otworzył się na świat, przestał być aż takim niedomyślnym idiotą, lecz wciąż żartował. Wciąż był wesoły, wciąż był szczęśliwy, wciąż był _żywy_.  
Nie odsunął od siebie emocji. Poważnie brał swoją profesję, ale był sobą. W jego oczach bez przerwy tliły się wesołe ogniki, nie gasły, nie umierały, nie znikały. Corazon uśmiechnął się lekko.

Widział w Naruto dawnego siebie; wesołego, miłego chłopca. Kiedy to się zmieniło? Na polu bitwy? Kiedy prawie umarł? Może w świątyni? Sarutobi nie wiedział, ale to się nie liczyło. On był przeszłością.

Przyszłością Konohy było kolejne pokolenie.

Pokolenie wieku Naruto, niedoświadczone, nie mające najmniejszego pojęcia o świecie, biorące bycie shinobi jako zabawę.  
To pokolenie było przyszłością. Nadzieją, radością, dziedzictwem Woli Ognia.

Bo Wola Ognia płonie. Płonie na wieki w każdym z nich.

\- A to ładne jest, prawda Sayuri? – Dziewczyna wyrwała się z natłoku myśli i spojrzała na obraz, który wskazywał Corazon-sensei.

Ukazywał śmiejącą się Inazumę z trzema białymi kotami; jednym na głowie, drugim na ramieniu, a trzecim w ramionach dziewczyny. Sayuri natychmiastowo uśmiechnęła się na ten widok. _Czyli Naruto tak sobie wyobraża moich summonów, huh?_

Pokiwała głową i poszła do kuchni z podążającym za nią Sarutobim.

* * *

Corazon czuł jak jego ciało napina się, gdy Shinji zapytał jedno, zupełnie nieprzemyślane i bezmyślne pytanie.

\- Naruto, wiesz kim byli twoi rodzice?

Miał ochotę przybić piątkę ze swoim czołem.  
W myślach wyklinał wszystkich bogów i Shinji'ego za tak niezręczne pytanie.

Naruto zamarł na chwilę i także zaczął nerwowo przebierać pałeczkami w dłoni. Wzrok wbity miał w podłogę. Shinji chyba zrozumiał swój błąd i zakrył swoje usta dłonią.

\- Nie, nie wiem. Nic o nich nie wiem. – odpowiedział cicho, nim Hanadao zdążył przeprosić. Uzumaki uśmiechnął się lekko. – Za to wiem o moim klanie. Wiecie, Uzumaki i w ogóle. – Wskazał na czerwony wir na swojej białej, poszarpanej koszulce pod kombinezonem.

\- Klan Uzumaki nazywany inaczej był klanem długowieczności. Byli mistrzami w fuinjutsu.  
Znali wiele sekretów i mieli siłę. Byli w sojuszu z Konohą, lecz klan został zniszczony podczas Drugiej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi przez inne kraje. Zbyt wielki strach wzbudzali w Ukrytych Wioskach, dlatego zostali rozbici.  
Terytorium Uzu no Kuni i Uzushiogakure znajduje się w Kraju Faj. Żona pierwszego Hokage to Mito Uzumaki, pierwsza Jinchūriki Kyūbiego no Yoko, Dziewięcioogoniastego Lisa.  
Oprócz tego, Kushina Uzumaki przeprowadziła się do Konohy na krótko przed masakrą klanu Uzumaki. Inni ocaleni rozpierzchli się po całym świecie, zmienili nazwiska, a nawet przefarbowali włosy w obawie, że zostaną zabici. – powiedział jak z nut, patrząc się w czysty, miły w dotyku dywan. Każdy z nich trawił te informacje przez chwilę.

– Poza tym, czerwony wir jest symbolem klanu Uzumaki. Umieszczany jest na kamizelkach jouninów i chuninów jako znak przyjaźni między dawnymi wioskami. – dodał szybko i wrócił do swojej normalnej ekspresji. Uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Żałuję tylko, że nikogo z nich nie znam. Nie mam czerwonych włosów i w ogóle!

Corazon zaśmiał się cicho. Tak, Naruto zdecydowanie potrafił przełamać ciężką atmosferę i rozweselić wszystkich. Odpędził od siebie złe myśli o swoich rodzicach i zajął głowę czymś zupełnie innym.

 _Sprytnie, Naruto, sprytnie._

* * *

-Heeeeeeeej, Shinji! – Ciemnowłosy chłopak odwrócił się i uśmiechnął się na widok swojej siostry, biegnącej w jego stronę.

Rebecca, czarnowłosa dziewczyna z jasnymi oczami była pociesznym dzieckiem, wpatrzonym w swojego starszego braciszka. Rebecca kochała swojego brata i nigdy nie zamieniłaby go na kogoś innego.

Shinji był wyjątkowy według niej. I Shinji tak samo myślał o Rebecce.

Wiadomo, Shinji już za niedługo miał trzynaście lat, a jego mała siostra miała ledwo sześć. Naturalnie, że chciał chronić i bronić swoje młodsze rodzeństwo przed niebezpieczeństwem, a Rebecca chciała być kunoichi, pełnoprawną ninja.

Na każdego z nich czekało niebezpieczeństwo na każdej misji, każdym wyjściu poza mury, poza granicę.

Shinji chciał przeżyć swoje życie jak najlepiej, bez żalu. Chciał spędzić jak najlepiej czas, ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i rodziną. Chciał, by jego siostra była najszczęśliwszą dziewczyną w Wiosce.

Prawdą było to, że Shinji nie urodził się w Konosze.

Tak, mieszkał tu całe życie, ale jego matka, Hanadao Lire, pochodziła z Kirigakure, gdzie chłopak się narodził.  
Jego ojciec, Hanadao Atsuke, był z Iwagakure, gdzie wciąż się znajdował. Żył tam w małym mieszkaniu, pracował jako ANBU i poświęcał swoje życie wiosce.

Na jednej długoterminowej misji, Atsuke poznał Lire, jounina Kirigakure z niesamowicie przydatnym Kekkei Genkai. Jak się później okazało, Lire także zainteresowała się silnym ANBU z Iwy. Przez życie shinobi, ludzie szybko poszukują miłości i biorą ślub ciągle w biegu. Byleby druga połówka nie zginęła na misji.

Tak więc podążając tym tokiem myślenia, po pół roku dwójka shinobi wzięła ślub.

Gdy Atsuke wracał do wioski, Lire musiała uciekać. Nikt jeszcze nie poznał jej powodów, ale Atsuke sądził, że to przez ludzi z Kiri, którzy mieli chrapkę na jej kekkei genkai, jedno z rzadkich uwolnień.

Lire uciekła do Konohy, Atsuke wrócił do Iwagakure z informacją, że zostanie ojcem.  
Później, odwiedził Lire w Konosze, gdy jego mały syn, Shinji, był w wieku siedmiu lat.

Atsuke tęsknił za swoją żoną i nie mógł się powstrzymać, gdy przyszła szansa, by wstąpić do niej do Konohy. Jego syn wtedy spał, ale nawet wtedy ANBU z Iwy mógł powiedzieć, że byli bardzo podobni.

W każdym razie, Atsuke nie wiedział, że ma córkę. Nie sądził, że coś takiego aktualnie nastąpi. Jednakże shinobi nie mógł się doczekać, by jego dziecko dotarło na Egzamin na Chunina w Iwie. Nie wiedział czy to aktualnie nastąpi, ale nadzieję zawsze pozostawił przy sobie.

Shinji także miał nadzieję. Chciał obudzić kekkei genkai swojej matki, która nie powiedziała mu na czym ono polega. Nie miał okazji zobaczyć, jak go używa, gdyż Lire zrezygnowała z bycia kunoichi przy przeprowadzce do Kraju Ognia.  
Ale, jak się dowiedział, miał szansę odziedziczyć zdolności matki. Rebecca także, lecz dziewczyna miała jeszcze czas.  
Być może stanie się tak, że Rebecca okaże się tą bardziej zdolną, może nie. Shinji mógł zawsze zginąć, nim przyjdzie mu zobaczyć, jak jego siostra rozkwita. Nigdy nic nie było wiadomo.

Dom rodziny Hanadao był dość duży. Było kilka pokoi, kuchnia połączona z jadalnią, salon i dwie łazienki.

Gdy po miesiącu i pół mieszkania u Naruto przyszła kolej na dom Shinji'ego, młody Uzumaki nie mógł być bardziej szczęśliwy. Nigdy nie mieszkał tak długo u kogoś, kto również mieszkał w Konosze.

Całe półtora miesiąca w innym miejscu, osłonięty od zimnych spojrzeń!

To było coś pięknego zdaniem młodego genina.

Pokój Shinji'ego był jak każdy inny pokój. Chłopak utrzymywał go w kolorach jasnych; biały, kremowy, ale także ciemnobrązowy. Jego meble też były kremowe i ciemnobrązowe. Białe ściany były pokryte kremowymi pieczęciami, narysowanymi przez niego i Naruto.

Niby to był element dekoracyjny, ale nawet jego matka nie wiedziała, że w tych pieczęciach trzymał różne zwoje i książki, które nie powinny być na widoku.

Mieszkanie Naruto dało też mu pomysł na postawienie różnych zdjęć w ramkach, niektórych z Rebeccą, niektórych ze swoją Drużyną. Oprócz tego miał kolekcję różnych książek i zwojów na _widoku_. Shinji lubił czytać.

\- Słucham, siostrzyczko? – Czarnowłosy chłopiec uśmiechnął się do Rebekki, wbiegającej do jego pokoju. Jasnowłosa dziewczyna z zielonymi oczami wyszczerzyła ząbki i zaśmiała się.

\- Ninja przyszli! Mówili, że będą tu spać! – powiedziała, podchodząc do brata i tuląc się do niego. Shinji pogłaskał ją po długich włosach i pokiwał głową.

\- Owszem, to moi przyjaciele. Co powiesz na to, bym cię przedstawił?

* * *

Po dwóch miesiącach i dwóch tygodniach wspólnie spędzonych, codzienne poranne kłótnie o łazienkę to była już norma.

Pani Hanadao i Rebecce to nie przeszkadzało, ale Drużyna Czwarta, mając do użytku jedną łazienkę na piętrze w rezydencji Hanadao była trochę zirytowana.

\- Shinji! Pośpiesz się, cholera! – Sayuri energicznie pukała w drzwi od łazienki, za którymi Shinji się znajdował.

Okupował łazienkę jako pierwszy, ze względu na to że to był jego dom. Ale ten niepozorny chłopak potrafił siedzieć nawet dłużej niż Sayuri, co irytowało wszystkich.

\- Już wychodzę! – odkrzyknął, otwierając drzwi. Zmierzył przyjaciółkę wzrokiem i odszedł. Sayuri z cichym westchnieniem weszła do łazienki i zamknęła się w niej.

Naruto siedział na macie, czytając nowe listy od Fū. Ostatnio jego zielonowłosa znajoma została kunoichi i Uzumaki cieszył się razem z nią. Może będzie szansa, że spotkają się w Konosze lub na jakieś misji…?

Również dostał list od Hangarette. Szesnastolatka opowiadała w nim o nadchodzącej rebelii i o jej poważnej decyzji; Chō chciała się szkolić na ninja. Chciała pomóc swojej matce ze swoimi zdolnościami sensora, ale na nic się nie przyda, jeśli nie będzie się szkolić.

Więc Naruto życzył jej powodzenia, odpisując na oba listy.

Dzielił ich szczęście, smutki i zmartwienia, ale ponoć zawsze je rozweselał, pisząc o swoich ostatnich żartach.

W sumie, to już dawno nie wykręcił jakiegoś numeru. Na jego twarz wpełzł mały uśmieszek.

Może to była pora się chwilę zabawić?

Shinji zastał Naruto w pokoju z tajemniczym błyskiem w oku i małym uśmiechem.  
Zaprzestał ruchu w pół kroku, bojąc się tej ekspresji. Wiedział, że cokolwiek rozśmieszyło Naruto, znaczyło kłopoty. Zbyt dobrze znał wyraz twarzy blondyna, gdy ten planował jakiś żart.

Wycofał się cicho i zniknął za drzwiami. Uzumaki wybuchnął śmiechem, już myśląc nad najbliższą sposobnością, by wykręcić coś w domu Sayuri.

* * *

Inazuma Sayuri prowadziła dość spokojne życie, nim ukończyła Akademię i trafiła do Drużyny Czwartej.

Mieszkała z matką, Katsumi i ojcem, Takeshim całkiem niedaleko Wieży Hokage w przytulnym mieszkaniu.  
Nie było tak małe jak mieszkanie Naruto, ale nie było wielkie jak najdroższy apartament w Konosze.

Było w stanie pomieścić maksymalnie sześć osób, więc było ono dopasowane pod wiele rodzin. Sayuri miała nawet swój własny pokój, lecz gdyby jej rodzice zechcieli mieć kolejne dziecko, Sayuri musiałaby podzielić się swoim pokojem. Nie żeby to jej przeszkadzało, o nie. Zawsze chciała mieć młodsze rodzeństwo, jak Shinji, ale skoro sytuacja na to nie pozwalała, to dziewczyna nie oponowała.

Życie czasem mogło być ciężkie.

Inazuma Katsumi pracowała w administracji, gdzie wypełniała jakieś niezbyt ważne papiery. Inazuma Takeshi był świeżo mianowanym jouninem, który dostał podwyżkę. Finanse to był odwieczny problem rodziny Inazuma, ale teraz, wraz z awansem Takeshi'ego, rodzina mogła pozwolić sobie na coś więcej; wyremontowali mieszkanie, robili co dwa tygodnie porządne zakupy, kupowali rzeczy, o których kiedyś marzyli.

Żyło im się dobrze.

Sayuri kochała swoich rodziców. Chciała pomagać im najlepiej jak potrafiła, pieniądze z misji zawsze przekazywała im albo chomikowała na czarną godzinę. Pragnęła, by byli szczęśliwi.

Katsumi i Takeshi także pragnęli szczęścia swojej jedynej córki.

Życzyli sobie, by została kim zechce, by miała prawdziwych przyjaciół i by cieszyła się z życia. Dlatego nie posiadali się z radości, gdy po trzech miesiącach nadeszła kolej gościny w ich mieszkaniu.

Sayuri miała świetnych przyjaciół i wspaniałego sensei'a.

Jej rodzice najpierw byli sceptyczni co do Naruto ( _wiadomo z jakiego powodu_ ) ale szybko się przekonali, że plotki pozostaną plotkami. Uzumaki był każdym oprócz demona.

Był dzieckiem, mądrym i szybko uczącym się.

Każdy, kto wierzył ludziom w Konosze źle go ocenił. Każdy bez wyjątku.

Państwo Inazuma byli bardzo zdziwieni, gdy w drugim tygodniu w ich mieszkaniu nastąpił wybuch bardzo żółtej, jasnej farby.

* * *

\- Naruuuuuuuuto! Ty durniu! – Cała ubabrana żółtą farbą Sayuri goniła szybko uciekającego Naruto przez ulice Konohy.

Mieszkańcy byli zadziwieni i obrzydzeni widokiem biegnącego Demona, ale nic nie mówili. Widok Sayuri był straszniejszy. Konoszanie mieli nadzieję, że dziewczyna szybko go wykończy.

\- Udało się! – krzyknął wesoło Uzumaki. Wreszcie wykręcił żart, który naprawdę rozzłościł jego przyjaciółkę, zwłaszcza że dziewczyna dopiero wyszła spod prysznica i znowu będzie musiała się myć.

Może i bał się konsekwencji, ale mina Sayuri była czymś wartym poświęcenia. Zrobił wspaniałe zdjęcie, które na pewno zawiśnie na jego ścianie.

Zastanowił się, czy powinien może narysować ich wszystkich w żółtej farbie? Rozważał to później.

Skręcił szybko w prawo i przebiegł obok jakieś niskiej dziewczyny. Przed oczami śmignął mu czerwień i róż, lecz nie zwrócił na to uwagi, skupiając się na biegu. Pobiegł w lewo.

Lecz ów czerwień i róż stał jak wryty. Obok niej właśnie przebiegł Naruto, który miał opaskę na czole i koszulkę całą w żółtej farbie. Sakura zauważyła, że Naruto przecież nigdy nie biegał tak szybko, a już na pewno nie uciekał z uśmiechem na twarzy.  
Spojrzała za siebie, ale Uzumakiego już nie było. Za to przed nią przebiegła dziewczyna, która była _cała_ w żółtej farbie.

\- Zabiję cię, Naruto! – wrzasnęła i pobiegła jego śladem. Zielone oczy Sakury rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia.

Czyli ten Głupek jednak był ninja?

 _Nie,_ pomyślała. _Sasuke-kun powiedział, że on nie jest shinobi. On ukradł tę opaskę! Dlatego ta dziewczyna go goniła!_

Potrząsnęła lekko głową i z uśmiechem wznowiła swoją wędrówkę. Wracała właśnie po zakończonych zajęciach z Akademii i miała zamiar opowiedzieć mamie o tym, że Iruka-sensei znów przynudzał na lekcji, Chōji znów podjadał w czasie zajęć, Shikamaru zasnął podczas wykładu, Shino siedział jak posąg, a Ino znów stanęła w jej drodze do zdobycia sympatii Sasuke-kun!

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył swojego syna i jego drużynę, podążającą w jego kierunku.

Stał przed wejściem do kompleksu Sarutobich bez czapki Hokage, ale w biało-czerwonych szatach. Odmachał, gdy Naruto z uśmiechem wykrzyknął jego przydomek ( _Jiji!_ ) niosąc plecak na plecach i wymachując energicznie dłonią.

Jego towarzysze, Shinji i Sayuri zaśmiali się lekko z jego zachowania, ale skarcili go za takie działania w kierunku Hokage. Corazon tylko pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową i westchnął.

Ich praca zespołowa poprawiła się; każdy lepiej się poznał i zbliżył do siebie. Może i mieli okropne momenty, kłótnie, sprzeczki i niedogodności, ale kompleks rodziny Sarutobi był duży. Łazienek starczało dla każdego.

Więzy zostały zacieśnione, Corazon miał pewność co do tego. Wiedział, że w wypadku śmiertelnego zagrożenia, każdy z nich był gotowy skoczyć przed rozżarzony kunai, byleby tylko ochronić przyjaciela.

O to chodziło młodemu Sarutobiemu. Praca zespołowa. Kooperacja.

Wzajemne uzupełnianie się.

Zostały tylko dwa miesiące i trzy tygodnie do Letniego Egzaminu na Chūnina i Corazon dobrze o tym wiedział.  
Wiedział też o obietnicy pomiędzy jego uczniem, a ojcem. Doskonale rozumiał sytuację i przez ostatnie cztery i pół miesiąca starał się ich przygotować do tego, nie wspominając o niczym.

Choć czuł, że Shinji to wie. Zapewne zorientował się w momencie, w którym jego sensei zaczął mówić o technikach, które nie pochodzą z Konohy i formach obrony przed nimi. Nawijał też ciągle o współpracy, więc wystarczyło połączyć wątki i wszystko stawało się jasne jak słońce.

A przynajmniej jasne dla Shinji'ego.

\- Dzień dobry, Naruto-kun, Shinji-kun, Sayuri-chan, Corazon-kun. – Hokage przywitał ich wszystkich z lekkim uśmiechem błąkającym się po jego starej twarzy. Odsunął się kawałek, odsłaniając drzwi i gestem zapraszając ich do środka.

Naruto jednak nie mógł się powstrzymać i przytulił się do Staruszka. Hiruzen uśmiechnął się do niego i poczochrał po włosach. Był niczym przybrany dziadek dla młodego Naruto, więc czasem też zachowywał się jak dziadek. Konohamaru, jego wnuk, raczej nie uważał go za dobrego dziadka i odtrącał go.

Przynajmniej Naruto twierdził, że Hokage jest świetnym dziadkiem.

Shinji i Sayuri patrzyli na Naruto z rozbawieniem. Cieszyli się, że Uzumaki miał kogoś jeszcze bliższego niż oni. Byli przybraną rodziną, którą Naruto zawsze potrzebował. Na nich zawsze mógł liczyć.

Odkąd mały blondyn został geninem, lista osób bliskich jego sercu zwiększyła się. Hokage, Pan Teuchi, Iruka, Corazon-sensei, Shinji, Sayuri, Fū, Hangarette, a nawet Sakana, dziewczyna którą poznali na misji poza granicami wioski. Przybrana rodzina Naruto wciąż się powiększała.

Konohamaru patrzył uważnie, jak ten dziwny, blondwłosy chłopak przytulał jego dziadka. Co on sobie myślał?! Od tak przytulać Hokage?! Chciał wyskoczyć na niego i powalić go z nóg, ale powstrzymał się, widząc wesołą twarz dziadka. Był uśmiechnięty, więc czy to było możliwe, by jednak się cieszył? Konohamaru potrząsnął lekko głową, ale ten ruch go zgubił.

Corazon już go zauważył i szybko wszedł do kompleksu, wpatrując się dokładnie w ciemne oczy Konohamaru.

* * *

\- Jiji, czy ten mały chłopiec za mną ma jakiś problem? – spytał spokojnie Naruto, gdy jedli obiad na końcu pierwszego tygodnia pobytu w rezydencji Hokage.

Hiruzen zaśmiał się cicho i pokręcił głową. Konohamaru, cały napięty i gotowy do ucieczki stał za drzwiami, obserwując uważnie Uzumakiego.

\- Nie, Naruto. Konohamaru-kun, zechciałbyś się przedstawić? – Najmłodszy Sarutobi wszedł do pokoju, czując że ucieczka będzie bezcelowa. W końcu i tak musiałby się z nimi spotkać.

Naruto przyjrzał się małemu chłopakowi. Miał brązowe włosy i czarne oczy, na szyi zarzucony miał długi, niebieski szalik. Był zażenowany i zestresowany.

Uzumaki uśmiechnął się do niego, by dodać mu otuchy, lecz efekt był odwrotny; chłopiec wydawał się być jeszcze bardziej zażenowany.

\- K-K-Konohamaru jestem! – krzyknął i wybiegł z jadalni. Genini wymienili zaniepokojone i zdziwione spojrzenia, a ojciec i syn tylko westchnęli cicho.

 _Cały Konohamaru._

* * *

Naruto usiadł po cichu na dziedzińcu pomiędzy budynkami w kompleksie Sarutobi.  
Krótka trawa była mokra, a ziemia zimna.

Przed nim znajdowały się oświetlone przez bladą poświatę księżyca kwiaty, które wkrótce miały zakwitnąć. Przyglądał się nim uważnie, nim oderwał i wziął jeden do rąk; obejrzał go ze wszystkich stron.

\- Co robisz?

Konohamaru usiadł obok Naruto w białej piżamie ze wzorem w małpy. Przypominały małpy ninja, summony Dziadka. Uzumaki ścisnął łodygę kwiatka, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

\- Przyglądam się kwiatom. – odpowiedział cicho, wciąż skupiony na małym przedmiocie w jego dłoni. Nagle zmarszczył czoło. – Jeśli wsadzisz zbyt dużo chakry, to zwiędną.

Konohamaru patrzył, jak roślina w ręce blondyna rozkwita, ale zaraz więdnie. Niemal niewidoczna, niebieska poświata wytworzyła się wokół umierającego kwiatu. Naruto westchnął cicho i wziął inny kwiat do ręki. Najmłodszy Sarutobi spojrzał na skupioną twarz dziesięciolatka.

\- Jak się nazywasz? – zapytał zaciekawiony. Ten cały blondyn, który był blisko z jego dziadkiem potrafił robić dziwne rzeczy z chakrą! Ebisu, opiekun Konohamaru zawsze uczył go różnych rzeczy, także o chakrze i innych sztuczkach ninja.

Ale to było _coś._

Naruto wsadził w dłoń Konohamaru kwiat, który zerwał i wstał.

\- Powinieneś dać szansę swojemu dziadkowi. – powiedział, odchodząc w stronę budynku. Przystanął na chwilę, a Sarutobi patrzył z niedowierzaniem, jak z chłopaka wychodzi niebieska fala, która omiotła wszystkie rośliny na dziedzińcu. Kwiaty zaczęły kwitnąć, liście na drzewach zaczęły rosnąć, a trawa wydłużyła się.

Róża w rękach Konohamaru także rozkwitła. Jej płatki miały biały kolor.

– Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi obserwował z zaciekawieniem, jak syn jego mistrza i kilka jego klonów wiesza kolejne ramki ze zdjęciami na swojej specjalnej ścianie.

Nie mógł się powstrzymać i użył Sharingana, by zobaczyć te fotografie. Uśmiechnął się pod maską.

Jedna przedstawiała minę tej dziewczyny, Sayuri, która była cała w żółtej farbie.

Inne pokazywało Naruto i siostrę jego przyjaciela, Shinji'ego, którzy bawili się na placu zabaw. Kolejne zawierało świetnie uwieczniony moment, w którym Sakana wpadła wprost na Naruto i razem przewrócili się w kałużę.

Jeszcze inne zdjęcie uchwyciło Corazona i jego bratanka, Konohamaru, obserwujących rozkwitające kwiaty z niebieską poświatą.

Naruto zawiesił też parę obrazków. Drużyna Czwarta cała w farbie, Sayuri z jej rodzicami podczas obiadu, uśmiechniętego Hokage, a nawet Pakkuna, co Kakashi zauważył z wielkim zdziwieniem.

Wyglądało na to, że młody Uzumaki miał pamięć co do niektórych szczegółów.

Był szczęśliwy, a o to głównie chodziło Kakashi'emu.

Prawda, chciał mieć Naruto w swojej drużynie, którą wziąłby za dwa lata, po jesiennych egzaminach w Akademii. Chciał nadrobić stracony czas z Uzumakim, ale skoro Corazon robił to lepiej, to nie było powodu do kłótni i zazdrości. Liczyło się dla niego szczęście i uśmiech Naruto. Było za późno, by naprawić błąd, popełniony przez Kakashi'ego. Kopiujący Ninja pogodził się z tym, ale obiecał sobie, że postara się coś zrobić dla Naruto.

Zbliżyć się do niego i ewentualnie zostać częścią jego przybranej rodziny.

Kakashi miał ambicje, a Naruto mierzył wysoko.

* * *

\- Wiecie, co odbywa się w Kirigakure za niecałe trzy tygodnie? – Corazon podpytał swoich geninów, gdy spotkali się pod Wieżą Hokage. Shinji wyglądał, jakby sprawdziły się wszystkie jego przypuszczenia, a Naruto i Sayuri zastanowili się. Nim jednak któryś z nich mógłby odpowiedzieć, Corazon kontynuował. – Egzamin na Chūnina, w którym weźmiecie udział!

Shinji pokiwał głową, zadowolony z tego faktu. Każdy z nich ciężko zapracował sobie na to i teraz nie było mowy, by zrezygnowali, chyba że sytuacja tego by wymagała. Nie, każdy z nich naprawdę zasłużył na tytuł chūnina i Sarutobi doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

Naruto uśmiechnął się szeroko i przybił piątkę z Sayuri. To była wspaniała szansa dla niego, by pokazać że starał się jeszcze bardziej. A poza tym, Jiji obiecał mu całą prawdę tuż po jego powrocie z egzaminu! Nic nie mogło zniszczyć jego dobrego humoru. Wciąż jednak miał całe trzy tygodnie, podczas których obiecał, że będzie wkładać w trening jeszcze więcej.

Sayuri w duchu świętowała. Chciała pokazać rodzicom, że także poprawiła swoje umiejętności i urosła do miana chūnina. Chciała, by jej rodzice byli z niej dumni, niczym Iruka, tryskający dumą z powodu awansu Naruto na genina. Poza tym, bycie chūninem wiązało się z więcej płatnymi misjami.

Wreszcie miała szansę, by awansować i kupić naprawdę drogie podarunki dla jej rodziców. Tak samo jak u Naruto, praktycznie nic nie mogło zniszczyć jej humoru.

Cała trójka miała też świetną okazję, by odwiedzić jedną z Pięciu Wielkich Wiosek, Kirigakure.

Shinji cieszył się chyba najbardziej, gdyż były to rodzinne strony jego matki i miejsce jego narodzenia. Kto wie, może przez klimat Kiri prawie-trzynastolatek obudzi swoje kekkei genkai? Może wykorzysta go w Egzaminie? Było wiele możliwości i Shinji miał zamiar wykorzystać je wszystkie, dopóki mógł.

A Corazon po prostu cieszył się ze szczęścia swoich geninów. Również twierdził, że to wielka i wspaniała szansa dla całej trójki.

Tytuł _chūnina_ to było coś.

Zdałeś test na spryt i pomysłowość, przeżyłeś w najcięższych warunkach ze wszystkich, eliminując inną drużynę i brałeś udział w pojedynkach, niemal na śmierć i życie.

Być _chūninem_ to znaczy być dumnym shinobi, który wykazał się i zasłużył na ten tytuł.

To jest ważny sprawdzian w życiu każdego ninja. Walczysz albo jesteś zwalczany.

Sarutobi uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął trzy zwoje ze zgłoszeniami. Każdy był już podpisany podrobionym pismem. Oczy geninów rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia.

\- Sensei podrobił nasze pismo? – Naruto spojrzał ze zdziwieniem, podejrzliwością, a nawet zaniepokojeniem na mistrza. Corazon tylko zaśmiał się i schował zwoje, odchodząc w stronę wejścia do Wieży Hokage. Genini pobiegli za nim.

\- Nie, po prostu Shinji nie ma już trzech pieczęci na ścianie. – Czarnowłosy zawstydził się i spuścił głowę, mrucząc coś do siebie o dekoracjach w pokoju. Oczywiście, każdy zignorował mamrotanie przyjaciela. Drużyna kontynuowała swoją drogę do gabinetu Hokage, który schował swoją kryształową kulę do szafki.

Jak to powiedział stary Hiruzen: _Tegoroczny Egzamin zapowiada się interesująco._

Jednak czego nikt nie wiedział, słowa te były zgubne.

* * *

Shinji wychylił się zza łódki by spojrzeć na czystą, aczkolwiek wzburzoną wodę, przez którą płynęła ich ciemnobrązowa łódź.

Owa łódź nie była wielka, pomieściłaby maksymalnie piętnaście osób, a przewoźnik, Rappū, musiał często robić przerwy.  
Nie było to jednak nic dziwnego, tylko coś uciążliwego.

Fale pomiędzy małymi wyspami w Kraju Wody zawsze były duże i często małe, przewoźne łódeczki nie dawały sobie z nimi rady, lądując rozbite na najbliższych wyspach. Mimo to, ludzie nie nauczyli się niczego i wciąż pływali małymi łódkami, rozbijając się i zostając uwięzionym na już zaludnionych wysepkach.

Tacy ludzie byli głupcami. Byli też ci mądrzejsi, którzy budowali większe łodzie i przewozili towary, ludzi oraz inne rzeczy prosto do Kirgakure lub też na wyspy.

Rappū był starszym człowiekiem, żyjącym tylko na przewożeniu ninja do wysp.

Miał na utrzymaniu trzy wnuki, które straciły rodziców w pożarze. Rinno, Cinno i Kinno to były trojaczki; dwóch chłopców i dziewczyna. Mieszkali oni z dziadkiem, Rappū na jednej z zaludnionych wysepek w Archipelagu Kiri.

Często zostawali oni z przyjaciółmi, gdy ich dziadek wyruszał, by kogoś podwieźć.

Pomimo sędziwego wieku, wola do życia Rappū wygrywała i starzec nie dawał się chorobom. Nie odwiedzał lekarza z własnego powodu już długi czas, ale także nie chciał tego robić w przyszłości. Cieszył się na razie ze zdrowia i możliwości, by wychować wnuki. Choć czasem strzykało mu w kościach, nie było to nic poważnego.

Kinno czasem robiła dla niego specjalne maści, za które był niezmiernie wdzięczny. No, ale kto by nie był?

Rinno był typem spokojnego chłopca, pilnie uczącego się w szkole, podczas gdy Cinno był buntownikiem, żartownisiem i łobuzem.

Rappū czasem nie miał do niego sił, dlatego pozwalał, by rodzeństwo rozwiązywało problemy między sobą. To była najwyższa pora, by nauczyli się samodzielności.

Rappū prowadził małą firmę przewoźniczą. Dzięki niej wciąż miał gdzie mieszkać i co jeść.  
Własnymi rękami wybudował kilkanaście łodzi, które przycumowane były przy porcie naprzeciw jego domu. Jednak jedną łódź wybudował specjalnie na trudniejsze i dłuższe ekspedycje.

Drużyna Czwarta płynęła właśnie taką łodzią do Kiri. Egzamin był tuż-tuż, a przez wody niedaleko wioski płynęli dłuższy czas.

Czasem Corazon myślał, że popełnił błąd płynąc łodzią. Gdyby biegli po powierzchni wody, o _wiele_ szybciej znaleźliby się w Kirigakure, zrobiliby z tego trening i mieliby więcej czasu, by pozwiedzać wioskę.

Planowali znaleźć się na głównej wyspie za dwa dni, a za cztery dni odbywają się egzaminy.

Nie, tu Sarutobi zdecydowanie popełnił błąd. Właśnie płynęli do najbliższej wyspy, bo ich _przenajmilszy_ przewoźnik Rappū znów musiał odpocząć. Bez przerwy narzekał na łupanie w kościach, przez co podróż nie stawała się ani trochę milsza.

Corazon postanowił: już _nigdy_ więcej łodzi.

\- Wychodzimy dzieciaki! – zawołał, gdy tylko zacumowali do jakiegoś małego portu na jednej wyspie. Genini wysiedli z łódki, a Corazon rzucił zapłatę przewoźnikowi i odszedł z drużyną. – Zaczynamy trening. Dojdziemy do Kiri po wodzie na własnych nogach. – oznajmił lekko zirytowany.

Trudno mu się dziwić, Naruto i Sayuri także byli zdenerwowani, kiedy Shinji doskonale krył swoje uczucia. Nie był aż tak zły za powolność łodzi, ale też nie był zadowolony ze śmiałych odzywek starszego mężczyzny.

Z cichym westchnieniem postawił nogi na wodzie, tak samo jak reszta drużyny. Cała czwórka zaczęła kierować się w stronę Kirigakure, przeskakując przez fale i chodząc po wzburzonej powierzchni bez żadnych problemów.

No, oprócz słonej wody pluskającej na twarz. Oczy potem szczypały, ale to nie było coś wielkiego.

* * *

Dotarli do wioski jeszcze tego samego dnia, późnym wieczorem, gdy życie wciąż tliło się na jednej z głównych ulic. Niczym w Konosze.

Mgła była gęsta i nisko zawieszona, ledwo można było widzieć pięć metrów przed sobą, więc Drużyna Czwarta trzymała się razem, idąc przez górzystą wyspę w poszukiwaniu Kiri.

Cały łańcuch górski wokół wyspy wyglądał niczym pierścień, a niektóre szczyty przeszły pod wodę i tylko ostro zakończone wzgórza wystawały spod powierzchni, zgubne dla wszystkich łodzi. Droga była uciążliwa, chmury wisiały nad nimi, a pomimo początku czerwca, panował mróz i wiał zimny, szczypiący w policzki wiatr. Nie mówiąc o nagłej, zaledwie piętnastominutowej śnieżycy, jaka ich dopadła podczas wędrówki przez jedną z wielu cieśnin. Zatrzymali się wtedy w pobliskiej jaskini, by przeczekać najgorszy śnieg i wyruszyć dalej.

Naruto bez przerwy patrzył za siebie, przypominając sobie głośny ryk wściekłego niedźwiedzia z głębi jaskini, w której siedzieli.

W końcu jednak znaleźli Kirigakure, a widok z góry był niesamowity.

Cała wioska spowita była gęstą mgłą, a wyższe budynki wystawały z niej, wyglądając niczym wieżowce. Oczywiście, najwyższym i najpotężniejszym budynkiem we wiosce była Wieża Mizukage, ale kto by tam wiedział. Żadnych wieżowców nie było. Światła były przyćmione i rozmazane, ale nietrudno było zgadnąć, gdzie była główna ulica we wiosce. Często pojawiające się w rządku lampy zdradzały wszystko.

Zejście z góry okazało się najtrudniejsze. Ścieżki były wąskie i pokryte śniegiem lub lodem. Łatwo było spaść w przepaść, a na śniegu niesamowicie trudno byłoby się utrzymać, nawet z chakrą. Corazon mógłby to także potraktować jako trening, ale po biegu przez _morze_ chciał by jego mali genini odpoczęli przez chwilę.

Jednak i jego nakaz nie powstrzymał Sayuri od przypadkowego ześlizgnięcia się ze ścieżki i polecenia w dół. Dziewczyna poradziła sobie całkiem dobrze, kurczowo trzymając się oblodzonej ściany, ale była cała przemarznięta.

Jej płaszcz cały przemókł, szary szalik wyglądał jakby był po praniu, o spodniach i butach nie mówiąc.

Opuściła się po pionowej ścianie góry powoli, lecz i tak zeszła szybciej niż chłopcy.

Było zimno. Przez taki, a nie inny klimat, Kirigakure było mroźną wioską z wiecznie unoszącą się nań mgłą. Kiri położona była w dolinie pomiędzy górami.  
Tutejszy wiatr halny miał zmienione temperatury, a słońce szybko zachodziło.

Śnieg trzymał się przez cały rok, nie licząc końca lipca, podczas którego często okoliczne wioski zalewała woda.

Kiri nie miało takiej możliwości.

Strażnicy na końcu ścieżki szybko sprawdzili ich papiery i przepustki, po czym puścili ich znudzeni całą sytuacją.

Naruto był już w ponad czterech wioskach, ale dla niego Kirigakure było po prostu _szare._

Budynki były w maksymalnie pięciu odcieniach, żadne z nich nie było jasnym kolorem. Życia wiosce nadawały żółte lub białe światła, żadnych, kompletnie _żadnych_ dekoracji czy jaskrawych kolorów. To chyba było najgorsze. To, jakby cała wioska się kogoś bała, była zastraszana, _nieżywa_.

Bez tych świateł i okazjonalnych ludzi na drodze, Naruto powiedziałby, że nikt tutaj nie mieszka.

Nikt.

A jednak, byli mieszkańcy, chodzący po drogach, rozmawiający przyciszonymi głosami na widok Konoszan, czasem śmiejący się. Samotnie biegnący, idący w parach lub grupach także przyglądali się drużynie z niemałym zaciekawieniem.

Wiedzieli, że odbywają się Egzaminy na Chūnina. Niektórzy z nich widzieli innych ninja, z Kumogakure, Iwagakure, Takigakure i innych wiosek.

A teraz także mieli szansę podziwiać trzecią drużynę z Konohy, złożoną z młodszego od swoich kompanów blondyna, czarnowłosego znudzonego shinobi i ładnie wyglądającej dziewczyny z miedzianymi włosami.

 _Dzieci_ , ktoś by pomyślał. Ale czy miałby rację?

\- Idę zgłosić nasze przybycie. Wy idźcie coś zjeść, ale nie zgubcie się po drodze, dobrze? – Genini pokiwali głowami i rozpierzchli się we wszystkie strony, zostawiając sensei'a samego ze swoimi myślami.

* * *

Naruto wędrował oświetlonymi ulicami Kirigakure, rozglądając się wokół. Odprowadzały go zaciekawione lub podejrzliwe spojrzenia mieszkańców, ale to nie było to, co w Konosze.

W Konosze wszyscy go znali.

Wszyscy wiedzieli, kim jest. Wszyscy go nienawidzili.

Natomiast tutaj, w Kiri, nikt go nie znał.

Każdy widział tylko czerwoną spiralę na jego koszulce lub połyskujący, wypolerowany ochraniacz ze znakiem Konohy.

Tutaj przez jakiś czas pozostawało się anonimowym, nic nie znaczącym shinobi. Po egzaminach, zostawało się kimś zupełnie innym.

Być może chūninem, być może zagrożeniem dla wioski, być może zwykłym podróżnym.

To nie to, co w Kraju Ognia. Tu nie byłeś demonem.

Młody Uzumaki z zażenowaniem stwierdził, że tak jak wtedy w Takigakure, skupił się zbyt na swoich myślach i nie patrzył gdzie idzie.

Wniosek był jeden: _zgubił się._

Rozejrzał się wokół, widząc tylko jedną osobę; dziewczynę z wiklinowym koszykiem, ubraną w białe kimono z kwiatami. Miała bladą skórę, ciemne włosy w koku i czarne oczy. Naruto podszedł do niej bezszelestnie, z nadzieją, że owa dziewczyna będzie choć trochę sympatyczna i pokaże mu drogę.

\- Em... przepraszam – Haku odwrócił się błyskawicznie, by zobaczyć jasne, nastroszone blond włosy i błękitne oczy, wpatrujące się w niego. Odetchnął w myślach; już się bał, że został wypatrzony i przyłapany przez jouninów z Kiri.

Haku miał proste zadanie: zanieść wiadomość do szpiega Zabuzy-sama i opuścić mury Kirigakure najszybciej jak to możliwe.

 _Nie daj się złapać_ , jak to powiedział jego wybawca, Demon Mgły. Proste zadanie, lecz teraz utrudnione przez blondwłosego chłopaka.

Ale czy na pewno utrudnione? Haku musiałbyś się zastanowić.

Ten niewinny chłopiec nie był stąd. Haku mógłby użyć go jako dywersji, do przyciągnięcia uwagi jouninów z Kiri, by zajęli się Naruto, a nie nim.

Może jednak powinien go nie zignorować.

\- Słucham? – odpowiedział grzecznie. Widział jak młody shinobi z Konohy wzdryga się lekko na dźwięk jego głosu.

Naruto zapewne nie spodziewał się takiego dźwięku po takiej ładnej dziewczynie, prawda?

Kto by się spodziewał, że to jest chłopak?

 _No właśnie. Nikt._

\- Czy wie pan może, gdzie jest stoisko z dobrym ramen w tej wiosce? – Haku zdziwił się, ale nie dał po sobie tego poznać. Shinobi szukał stoiska z ramen.

Haku rozumiał, że każdy musi coś jeść, ale że ramen? Nigdy nie miał sympatii do tego dania. Chyba zbyt wiele wspomnień związanych z jego dawnym domem przywoływało ono. Kiwnął głową i wskazał palcem w kierunku większej ilości świateł.

– Czy może mnie pan tam zaprowadzić? Jestem w stu procentach pewny, że się zgubię.

Znów kiwnął głową i ruszył we wskazanym przez siebie kierunku. Blondyn szybko go dogonił i wyrównał z nim kroku. Szli przez chwilę ciszy, w miarę jak światła powiększały się.

\- Mieszkasz tutaj? – zapytał ninja z Konohy. Haku pokręcił przecząco głową, nie mając ochoty się odzywać.

Miał proste zadanie i nie mógł go zepsuć. Nie mógł, po prostu nie mógł zawieść Zabuzy-sama.

Zabuza zaufał mu z tym, a odzywając się za dużo, Haku mógł zepsuć wszystko.

Naruto zauważył małomówność swojego tymczasowego towarzysza, więc nie odzywał się przez chwilę. Cisza była niezręczna, a atmosfera między nimi napięta.

Śnieg niemal irytująco skrzypiał pod ich butami, a głośne krzyki i rozmowy z barów na głównej ulicy nasilały się.  
Czasem dzieci w starych, poszarpanych koszulkach i na boso przebiegły przez ulicę, czasem podeszły do nich, prosząc o wyrozumiałość i coś do jedzenia.

Wzrok Naruto zmieniał się, stawał się łagodny i blondyn z lekkim, aczkolwiek smutnym uśmiechem dawał wszystkie drobne dzieciom.

Doskonale znał ból głodowania i życie na ulicy. W dodatku wyglądało na to, że tutaj nie było sierocińców.

Miał ochotę zapytać o to czarnowłosego znajomego, ale przypomniało mu się, że on tu nie mieszkał. Bezcelowe byłoby w takiej sytuacji pytanie się o takie rzeczy.

W końcu dotarli do losowego skrzyżowania dwóch mniejszych uliczek. Haku odwrócił się do lekko zdziwionego Naruto.

\- Muszę cię opuścić, shinobi-san. Idź prosto, a dojdziesz do celu. – Obrócił się na pięcie i już miał odejść, gdy Uzumaki chwycił go mocno za ramię.

Haku spojrzał prosto w jego świecące, żywe oczy. Ile on by dał, by jego też tak świeciły. Były _żywe_ , kochane.

Jednak czarnowłosy był tylko narzędziem. Miał tylko i wyłącznie ochraniać Zabuzę i pomóc w zamachu na Trzeciego Mizukage. Pomóc w rebelii, żeby zaprzestać wybijania wszystkich ludzi z kekkei genkai. Pomóc w zaprowadzeniu stałych zmian. Pomóc w odmienieniu życia wszystkich mieszkańców Kirigakure. _Pomóc im wszystkim._

\- Czekaj. Jak masz chociaż na imię?

Haku zastanowił się. Mógł równie dobrze zignorować to pytanie i odejść, ale nie wiedział czy dziesięciolatek nie pobiegłby za nim, domagając się odpowiedzi i zwracając na siebie uwagę. Poza tym, czuł, że obserwuje ich co najmniej jounin, więc nie podanie odpowiedzi wydawałoby się podejrzane.

Rozważył wszystkie za i przeciw, nim w końcu odpowiedział.

\- Masz kogoś, kto jest dla ciebie ważny? – Naruto potaknął, zaskoczony tym pytaniem. Haku uśmiechnął się sztucznie, nie potrafiąc zmusić się do czegoś więcej. Już dawno się nie uśmiechał. Broń, narzędzie się nie uśmiecha. – Chroń tego kogoś całym swoim sercem. – Odwrócił się i wznowił swoją wędrówkę. Odszedł dobre dziesięć metrów i poprawił koszyk na zgięciu łokcia. – Nazywam się Haku.

Zniknął w cieniu. Nie ryzykował tak wiele, zdradzając swoje imię, nikt we wiosce nie znał go osobiście, a młody ninja z Konohy wydawał się być kimś, kto był dobrym przyjacielem.

Jednak teraz Haku musiał skupić się całkowicie na swojej misji, zleconej przez Zabuzę. Dostarczyć wiadomość i opuścić to miejsce jak najszybciej. Obserwujący ich jounin zwrócił uwagę na młodym shinobi z Konohy, więc Haku nie musiał martwić się tą sprawą.

Szybko podążył w stronę domu na przedmieściach, prosto do zwyczajnie wyglądającego mężczyzny, który pracował jako specjalny jounin. Pan Zabuza miał naprawdę świetne znajomości i dobrze zorganizowaną siatkę szpiegowską w Kiri. Haku mógł powiedzieć co najmniej tyle.

Naruto obserwował Haku, gdy ten znikał w cieniu.

Wzruszył ramionami, wciąż zaintrygowany chłopakiem, ale odwrócił się tylko po to, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z kucającym jouninem. Powstrzymał ciche krzyknięcie, ale upadł na ziemię, patrząc centralnie w oczy ninja z Kirigakure.

Mężczyzna przez chwilę przyglądał mu się, przeniósł wzrok na symbol czerwonego wiru na jego niebieskiej koszulce, po czym zaśmiał się i zniknął.

Zdenerwowany Naruto szybko wstał i ruszył w stronę stoiska z ramen, czując na sobie rozbawione spojrzenia mieszkańców, świadków tego wydarzenia. Gdy wreszcie dotarł do baru, usiadł na najbliższym krześle i z ponurą miną zamówił Miso Ramen. Niektórzy mieszkańcy przechodzili obok stoiska i zatrzymywali się na chwilę, wskazując sobie jego jasne włosy.

Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby robili to bardziej _taktownie_ , bo Uzumaki wszystko wiedział. I tak jakby widział. Takie trzecie oko z tyłu głowy.

Czekając na swoje zamówienie, Naruto przymknął na chwilę oczy i skupił się na sygnaturach chakry w okolicy.

Wyczuwał Shinji'ego i Sayuri, idących razem w jego stronę. _Zapewne rozmawiali_ , pomyślał Naruto i uśmiechnął się lekko.

Widział ich relację i za każdym razem żartował z tego, wkurzając tym Sayuri. Głupio się przyznać, ale za każdym razem także obrywał od niej. Od niej i od jej ulepszonego ruchu judo, wciąż skutecznego w działaniu. Dwójka jego kompanów dotarła do stoiska akurat, gdy Naruto kończył pierwszą miskę.

Zamówił już trzy inne, więc Shinji i Sayuri usiedli obok niego z lekkimi uśmiechami błąkającymi się po ich rozweselonych twarzach.

 _Tak,_ pomyślał blondyn. _Rozmawiali._ _Zdecydowanie._

* * *

\- Raport.

Jedno krótkie słowo Trzeciego Mizukage wystarczyło, by w jego gabinecie pojawił się ten sam mężczyzna, który przestraszył blondwłosego ninja z Konohy. Skłonił się lekko i zaczął swój monolog.

\- Ktoś użył shinobi z Konohy, by nas zmylić. Straciliśmy jego ślad, więc podejrzewamy, że wiedział o naszej obserwacji, Mizukage-sama. Musiał użyć doskonałych środków, by nas zgubić. Być może miał przekazać coś jednemu z naszych shinobi, a być może był to po prostu zbieg okoliczności.

Mizukage walnął pięścią w biurko. Niektóre papiery pospadały z drewnianego mebla, a wszyscy shinobi w środku pomieszczenia podskoczyli lekko lub wzdrygnęli się. _Sandaime Mizukage_ znany był ze swojej brutalności i agresji. Nie wahał się wkraczać do akcji czy mordować niewinnych ludzi. Był bezwzględny, ale jak każdemu zbliżał się jego czas i lata świetności przemijały. Mimo wszystko, Mizukage potrafił wystraszyć, nieważne kogo, nieważne gdzie i nieważne z jakiego powodu.

\- Znaleźć go i nie przychodzić, dopóki go nie znajdziecie! Wezwijcie Jinchūriki! Niech go wytropią. Użyjcie wszystkiego. Rebeliant nie może opuścić murów, zrozumiano?!

\- Tak jest, _Mizukage-sama!_

* * *

Następne dni zleciały szybko.

Drużyna Czwarta pozwiedzała razem wioskę, razem się zgubiła, oddzielnie zwiedziła różne zakątki Kiri, przygotowując się do egzaminu i spotykając inne drużyny z Konohy.

Nie znaleźli jednak powodów do zawiązania przyjaźni, gdyż Nomura Kiriko i Nomura Kyoji wciąż gapili się wilkiem na Naruto, za to starsi genini, w tym Yakushi Kabuto, uśmiechali się zbyt podejrzanie jak dla Shinji'ego.

Sayuri zignorowała ich wszystkich ( _i dobrze zrobiła, mądra dziewczyna_ ).

Corazon, Arissu i Gintori po prostu patrzyli na swoich geninów z zażenowaniem. Właśnie tak przebiegło ich „zawiązywanie więzi" między sobą. Całkowicie i kompletnie nie wyszło. Jounini znali się już od długiego czasu, ale ich podopieczni… nie przepadali za sobą.

Otsuri w ogóle zignorowała wszystkich, gapiąc się rozmarzonym wzrokiem na Shinji'ego.

Arrisu także miała dość zachowania młodej kunoichi. Po Egzaminie zrezygnuje z drużyny. Tak obiecała, bo już nie miała sił.

Naruto nie spotkał już więcej Haku, a nie pomyślał o tym, żeby zapamiętać jego chakrę.

Nie skupiał się wtedy wystarczająco, więc ta informacja przeszła przez jego głowę i wyszła z niej, nie znajdując punktu zaczepienia. Uzumaki żałował trochę, bez przerwy zastanawiając się nad słowami starszego chłopaka.

 _Chroń tego kogoś całym swoim sercem._ Chronić kogoś swoim sercem, życiem, ciałem, umysłem.

Naruto rozumiał, co Haku chciał mu przekazać, ale w jakim celu mu to powiedział? Czyżby wiedział, że coś wielkiego szykuje się w Kirigakure?

A może Haku miał dla siebie taką osobę, którą stracił i to przeżywa?

Naruto tego nie wiedział.

W końcu nadszedł ten pamiętny dzień, w którym Drużyna Czwarta podjęła się wyzwania i wzięła udział w Egzaminie na Chūnina.

Każda drużyna zebrała się w budynku Akademii, gdzie miał odbyć się pierwszy etap egzaminu.

Wszyscy stali w jednym, długim i ponurym korytarzu, już bez swoich mistrzów. Drużyny z Iwagakure posyłały okazjonalne spojrzenia do Naruto i co jakiś czas kiwali do siebie głową, porozumiewając się gestami z Iwy.

Jednym z geninów był Chairo Ishi, piętnastoletni shinobi Iwagakure. Ishi był normalnym nastolatkiem, który wiedział dużo na temat Wielkich Wiosek i wszystkich wojen, wrogów i sojuszników każdego kraju.

Jego umysł był skarbnicą wiedzy na każdy temat.

Gdyby obudziłoby się go w środku nocy i zapytałoby się o życiorys _Nidaime Raikage_ , Ishi bez problemu odpowiedziałby bezbłędnie. To samo tyczyło się wszystkich innych Kage, wiosek, krajów, mórz i oceanów. Znał nazwę wszystkich prądów i rzek, które płynęły przez Kraj Fal.

Mógłby wymienić wszystkie rodzaje gleby z Kraju Ryżu.

Mógłby wymienić wszystkie rodzaje i gatunki drzew, jakie rosną w lasach porastających Konohę.

Ale teraz nie mógłby odpowiedzieć na pytanie, kim jest ten mały blondyn.

Oczywiście, jego podobieństwo do Czwartego Hokage było rozbrajające, ale czy to możliwe, że chłopak był z nim jakoś spokrewniony? Ishi sięgnął do wiedzy w swoim umyśle. _Yondaime Hokage_ , Namikaze Minato był sierotą.

Wychował się w sierocińcu, został shinobi w młodym wieku. Ledwo awansując na jounina, przyjął pod opiekę trójkę geninów, z czego dwójka już nie żyła, a trzecim był Kopiujący Ninja, Hatake Kakashi.

Namikaze Minato miał żonę, Uzumaki Kushinę, ostatnią ocalałą z klanu Uzumaki, która nie kryła się ze swoim pochodzeniem. Krwawa Habanero, czyli inaczej Uzumaki Kushina była bardzo niebezpieczna i potrafiła iść ramię w ramię z Czwartym.

Wykształciła kekkei genkai klanu Uzumaki i udoskonaliła je; łańcuchy z chakry to była jej unikatowa broń. Potrafiła zabijać nią z niezwykłą łatwością, jakiej brakuje wielu kunoichi. Uzumaki Kushina była jedną ze swojego rodzaju, z ostrym temperamentem i silnym charakterem.

Może dlatego Namikaze Minato ją wybrał.

Tu ujawniała się też inna zdolność Ishi'ego. Inteligencja i szybkie łączenie wątków.

Blondyn wyglądał jak kopia Yondaime. Na koszulce miał czerwony wir, symbol klanu Uzumaki. Był młodszy od zwykłych nowicjuszy, co znaczyło, że musiał być geniuszem i zdać wcześniej. To wszystko teraz miało sens dla Chairo Ishi'ego.

I to było niesamowite, że na zwykłym Egzaminie na Chūnina spotkali syna największego wroga Iwagakure.

Szybko przekazał tę informację swoim kompanom i innym shinobi z Iwy. To była ich szansa, by zabłysnąć i wyeliminować największe zagrożenie dla Iwy. Jak szczęśliwy byłby Tsuchikage, gdyby oni przynieśli głowę żywej kopii _Yondaime!_ Tsuchikage nie posiadałby się z radości, to wiedzieli na pewno.

Na ich twarze wpełzły małe, tajemnicze uśmieszki. Podczas drugiego etapu dozwolone jest zabijanie. Wystarczyło zgrać się z tym w czasie.

Czego ninja z Iwy nie wiedzieli to fakt, że ich cel jest Jichūriki najpotężniejszego Ogoniastego Demona.

Wracając do egzaminu…

Najwięcej drużyn było z Kiri. Ci stali w dalszej części korytarza, konwersując z Yakushim Kabuto. Szarowłosy miał swoje karty, informujące o każdym geninie i dzielił się informacjami z nowicjuszami z Mgły. Trzy drużyny z Kumo stały na całej długości korytarza, oddzielone od siebie. Widać, że się nie lubili.

Jeszcze jedna drużyna z Konohy, jedna z Taki i jedna z Kusa siedzieli razem, poznając się w miarę dobrze jak na wrogów. Wiadomo, gdy sytuacja tego wymaga, czasem trzeba łapać się każdej deski ratunku, nawet jeśli owym ratunkiem będą twoi wrogowie.

Trzeba wtedy modlić się, że nie postanowią cię zabić w nocy, podczas drugiego etapu.

Jeśli w ogóle przejdą.

Shinji, Naruto i Sayuri stanęli przy ścianie, cicho rozmawiając między sobą. Wiedzieli, że pierwszy etap to test sprytu i kreatywności. Musieli wykazać się tymi umiejętnościami, nie wiedząc co ich będzie czekać za drzwiami.

Ninja Kirigakure mieli doskonały pomysł na tegoroczny Letni Egzamin, więc postarali się najdokładniej, by tylko najlepsi zostali. Nie przewidzieli jednak, że trafi im się ktoś z tak _niesamowicie dokładnym_ instynktem, że test będzie prosty.

O nie, nie przewidzieli tego ani trochę.

Egzaminator, chłodny i opanowany jounin wzywał po kolei drużyny do sali. Nie powracały one tymi samymi drzwiami, więc musiało to być pomieszczenie z wieloma drzwiami. Tyle to by zauważył każdy.

* * *

Fuhame Kōri nie miał prostego życia.

Był z rocznika, w którym Krwawa Wioska Mgły wciąż organizowała brutalne egzaminy na genina, w których walczyło się na śmierć i życie. Kōri zabił wtedy swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę i pierwszą dziewczynę, w której się zakochał.

Widząc jak umiera w agonii, aktualny jounin przyrzekł, że wyzbędzie się jakichkolwiek emocji.

By nie widzieć, jak bliscy umierają. By się do nikogo nie przywiązywać. By być tylko narzędziem, pionkiem w rękach Mizukage.

By być przydatnym dla wioski.

To Kōri sobie przyrzekł.

Zaintrygował go jednak widok małego blondyna, który wyglądał jak mała kopia _Yondaime Hokage_. To było dziwne, nigdzie nie wspominano, że Czwarty miał syna, a gdyby nawet taki ktoś się urodził, wszystko wyciekłoby z Konohy, racja?

Konoha taka była, zdaniem jounina z Kiri.

Konoha żyła, plotkowała, przesyłała wszelkiego rodzaju wieści, informowała, chroniła, ale także miała swoją złą, ciemną stronę. Konoha była wielkim rynkiem, handlowała niektórymi ważnymi wieściami i przesyłała je na stronę wroga.

Kōri wiedział o tym.

Kiri była podobna z tym wyjątkiem, że Kiri była jedną wielką ciemną stroną.

Kiri nie żyła tak bardzo i jasno jak Konoha. Kiri była inna, zamglona, przyćmiona chwałą innych wiosek. Nie miała zbut wielu shinobi, ale jeśli takowi się znajdowali, byli nie do zastąpienia.

Byli jednak indywidualistami, samotnikami i egoistami, czyli zupełnymi przeciwieństwami shinobi z Konohy, gdzie współpracę nadkładało się ponad własną siłę czy moc.

Konoha walczyła razem, za wszystkich, a Kiri? W Kiri każdy walczył za siebie.

W Kiri wszystko było inne. W Kiri było ciemno, mrocznie i tajemniczo, w Konosze było jasno, ciekawie i wesoło.

Zupełne przeciwieństwa.

Sandaime Hokage i Sandaime Mizukage byli dalekimi znajomymi.  
Nie przepadali za sobą, ale również nie nienawidzili się. Postawieni zostali na neutralnym gruncie i tak chcieli pozostać, choć byli zupełnymi przeciwieństwami; Hokage, miły i skory do rozejmów silny starzec i Mizukage, stanowczy, brutalny i nie przyjmujący opinii innych podstarzały pryk.

Tak Kōri sądził, pomimo głębokiego szacunku do Mizukage; według niego była to pora na _Yondaime Mizukage_.

Najwyższa pora.

Nie mógł przestać się gapić na młodego Uzumakiego. Kopia, dosłowna kopia.  
Jounin miał okazję spotkać Czwartego Hokage jako sojusznika, ale jego widok nawet dla niego był przerażający, choć dzięki swojej fotograficznej pamięci, Kōri zapamiętał wszystkie szczegóły jego twarzy, które młody Naruto posiadał.

Jounin wezwał drużynę i zniknął w środku pomieszczenia z zadaniem.

Drużyna Czwarta po dwóch godzinach znalazła się wreszcie w ciemnym, przestronnym pomieszczeniu w Akademii, gdzie odbywał się ich pierwszy test. Pokój był ciemny, a przed nimi stała gruba szyba. Za ową ( _nawiasem mówiąc już bardzo brudną nie wiadomo z czego_ ) szybą znajdowali się stojący jak słupy soli ludzie.

Każdy z nich był inny; wysoka kobieta z białymi włosami i pustymi oczami, gruby mężczyzna w pobrudzonej koszulce, niski mężczyzna z wytrenowanym ciałem, kolejny mężczyzna w zielonej kamizelce i średniej postury kobieta z wykrzywionym, zapewne wielokrotnie złamanym nosem.

Podobnych ludzi było jeszcze dziesięć.

Shinji przypatrzył się każdemu z nich, kilka razy przechadzając się przed szybą z nieodczytaną ekspresją.

Sayuri skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i wpatrywała się w puste oczy białowłosej kobiety, natomiast Naruto przymknął powieki i skupił się na chakrze każdego z nich. Problem w tym, że żadnej chakry nie czuł.

 _Żadnej._ Niczego.

Kōri chrząknął głośno, zwracając na siebie uwagę całej trójki. Jounin miał ochotę wzdrygnąć się pod spojrzeniem niebieskich tęczówek, tak podobnych do tych od Czwartego, ale powstrzymał się. Pokazałby wtedy swoją słabość, a tego nie chciał.

\- Przed wami stoi piętnastu ludzi. Waszym zadaniem jest zgadnięcie, którzy z nich to shinobi Kirigakure. – oznajmił mocnym, silnym głosem nie uznającym sprzeciwu. Genini spojrzeli po sobie i tylko potaknęli, przenosząc swoją całą uwagę na ludzi przed nimi. Kōri dopowiedział jeszcze parę ważnych rzeczy. – Macie pół godziny. Jeśli użyjecie jakiegoś jutsu, żeby zniszczyć szybę, zostaniecie zdyskwalifikowani. Dozwolone jest tylko sprytne użycie mózgu. Będą was obserwować inni egzaminatorzy.

Czas…start!

Zniknął z pokoju, zostawiając Drużynę Czwartą samą.

Shinji podrapał się po głowie, starając się pomyśleć nad jakimś dobrym rozwiązaniem. Nic jednak nie przychodziło mu na myśl, więc westchnął cierpiętniczo i potarł nerwowo czoło.

Sayuri zmarszczyła brwi i także starała się wymyślić jakieś poprawne rozwiązanie. Razem z Shinjim przeszła przed szybą parę razy i postukała o nią kłykciami. Nikt, kompletnie nikt się nie poruszył, jednak dziewczyna mogła przysiąc, że źrenice białowłosej kobiety drgnęły.

Shinji przypatrzył się jej i pokręcił głową. Oczywiście, że rozpoznał Arrisu, w końcu spotkali ją dzisiaj.

 _Więc mamy tutaj uczących jouninów.  
_

\- Ci najbardziej szczupli są z Kiri. – odezwał się niespodziewanie Naruto. Wzrok Shinji'ego przeniósł się na Uzumakiego, kiedy Sayuri patrzyła na tych, wskazanych przez blondyna. Czarnowłosy spojrzał pytająco na swojego przyjaciela, domagając się porządnych wyjaśnień. Naruto przymknął na chwilę oczy w zastanowieniu. – Zwróciliście uwagę na ludzi w tej wiosce? Czy wyglądają oni, jakby jedli pełne posiłki codziennie?  
Nie wiem jak wy, ale według mnie za pensję jounina trudno wyżyć w tej wiosce. Poza tym, mieszkańcy Kiri zazwyczaj mają albo najjaśniejsze włosy i ciemne oczy, albo ciemne włosy i jeszcze ciemniejsze oczy.

Wstał i stanął twarzą w twarz z chudym ciemnowłosym mężczyzną. Przejechał palcem po zakurzonej szybie, zbierając pyłek na swój mały palec. Spojrzał na zakurzony wskazujący i pokiwał lekko głową, nie wiadomo do kogo.

Wbił wzrok dokładnie w spojrzenie zielonych oczu Shinji'ego, po czym zrobił to samo z jasnymi oczami Sayuri.

– Ufacie mi? Bezgranicznie? – zapytał, chcąc mieć pewność. Rozumiał dlaczego mieszkali razem przez ponad pół roku. Każdy z nich znał sekrety każdego. Nie ukrywali się z niczym.

 _Może oprócz biednego Naruto, ale on nie wiedział. Nie teraz._

Jego pierwsi zbliżeni wiekiem przyjaciele odpowiedzieli głośno i wyraźnie. Tak, ufają. Blondyn wziął głęboki oddech i uspokoił swoje szybko bijące ze stresu serce. Zdobył się na uśmiech.

– To są oni. Ja to czuję, mój instynkt mi to mówi, więc muszę mu zaufać, rozumiecie? Muszę.

Shinji znał doskonale paradoks instynktu Naruto.

Uzumaki przez wiele lat tak bardzo na nim polegał, że jego instynkt stał się niemal oddzielną osobą z własnym umysłem i nieograniczoną wiedzą. Jego szósty zmysł był tak _dokładny_ , a jednocześnie _brutalny_ jak tylko to było możliwe.

Jednak Shinji ufał Naruto i jego instynktowi. Jeśli jego najlepszy przyjaciel powiedział, że to oni, to nie oponował. Nie potrafił tego zrobić.

Zmysły Naruto jeszcze nigdy nie zawiodły.

Sayuri myślała całkiem podobnie.

Zapewne gdyby nie instynkt blondyna, ona leżałaby pewnie w szpitalu z poważnymi uszkodzeniami ciała tylko z powodu porządnie skonstruowanej pułapki na ich czwartej misji poza granice Kraju Ognia. Gdyby nie on, dziewczyna zakończyłaby swoją karierę ninja na dobre z wielkim żalem i smutkiem.

Ale jednak Uzumaki uratował ją przed tym losem i zatrzymał wtedy w pół kroku, tłumacząc swoje przypuszczenia.

To było straszne.

Instynkt niczym zupełnie inna osoba, druga podświadomość z innym charakterem, która się ujawniała w podobnych sytuacjach. Sayuri mogłaby powiedzieć, że bała się tego Drugiego Naruto, objawiającego się przez szósty zmysł.

Czasem potrafił przerazić, bez wątpienia. Inazuma zastanawiała się czy może Naruto z tą drugą podświadomością nie nadawałby się do Wydziału Przesłuchań i Tortur.

Potrafił przestraszyć nie na żarty. Potrafił zranić. Był niczym dziki zwierz. Był _żądny krwi_.

Ale teraz zachowywał się całkiem spokojnie. Shinji zauważył to i podszedł do niego. Położył dłoń na jego prawym ramieniu, a Uzumaki zamrugał kilkakrotnie, nim wreszcie otrząsnął się i uśmiechnął do swoich przyjaciół. Cała trójka znała odpowiedź, a widok min zdziwionych i zszokowanych chūninów i Kōri'ego był tego wart. Znaczyło to jedno.

Zdali pierwszy etap Egzaminu!

* * *

 **Tak, wreszcie oddaję w wasze ręce czwarty rozdział! Pisałam go całą, cholerną noc! Yay! :')  
**

 **Oczywiście, że Egzamin na Ch** **ūnina, a jakżeby inaczej? Wystarczająco długi rozdział? Może być? Mam nadzieję.**

 **Jeśli jakieś rzeczy są niezrozumiałe, to śmiało piszcie, wytknijcie mi błędy, skrytykujcie mnie porządnie. Potrzebuję czasem takiego kopa, czaicie? No.  
Serdecznie dziękuję mizerykordia za komentarze! Miło wiedzieć, że ktoś chociaż to czyta jeszcze :) **

**Komentujcie, obserwujcie, dodawajcie do ulubionych.**

 **Trzymajcie się!**


	5. Kirigakure 2: Demon w ludzkiej skórze

_**"Za pierwszym razem"**_

 _Rozdział V: Kirigakure II_

 _"Demon w ludzkiej skórze."_

 _Napisane przez: M.R._

* * *

Jeśli ktoś powiedziałby, że Iruka jest zmartwiony, nie byłby tak daleko od prawdy.  
Umino cały dzień chodził napięty, tracił koncentrację i nie skupiał się na lekcji. Ciągle gubił się w swoich myślach, przerywał w połowie zdania, nie zwracał uwagi na nieodpowiednie zachowanie swoich uczniów, a raz nawet wszedł w ścianę przed salą w Akademii.

Prawdą było, że Iruka _umierał_ ze zmartwienia.

Tydzień temu przyszedł do niego całkiem szczęśliwy i zadowolony Naruto, oznajmiając że bierze udział w Letnim Egzaminie na Chūnina w Kirigakure.

Iruka prawie padł na zawał.

Przecież Naruto miał dopiero dziesięć lat! Jeszcze nie był gotowy na brutalny Egzamin w Kiri! Według Iruki to była przesada.  
Przecież Naruto miał jeszcze czas, racja? Mógł poczekać jeszcze, powiedzmy, dwa lata, nim weźmie udział w tym egzaminie. Mógł jeszcze potrenować, poznać nowe techniki, poprawić się, być bardziej przygotowanym!

A potem Iruka pomyślał o Sayuri i Shinjim. Gdyby Sarutobi Corazon zwlekałby z Egzaminem jeszcze przez rok czy dwa, było to by dla nich nie fair.

Shinobi przygryzł dolną wargę na tę myśl. Chyba już przejrzał na oczy, dlaczego Naruto starał się trzy razy mocniej i poświęcał treningowi prawie każdą wolną chwilę. Chūnin rozumiał zachowanie swojego przybranego młodszego braciszka, co nie znaczyło, że go popierał, co to to nie.

Choć Iruka musiał przyznać, że młody genin naprawdę trenował ciężko, aż do granic wytrzymałości.

Naruto nie chciał być obciążeniem. Nie chciał być zbędnym kołem, kimś kto będzie tylko stał i przyglądał się, czekając na uderzenie.

Nie, Naruto chciał być silny i niezależny. Chciał być przydatny, nie pozostawiony z tyłu. Teraz Umino to widział.

Mimo iż to widział, wciąż nie był zadowolony. Egzamin na Chūnina to nie miejsce dla młodego Uzumakiego. Naruto ledwo rok był geninem, niedostatecznie doświadczonym i silnym, by wziąć udział w teście. Bo to był test, śmiertelnie niebezpieczny i w pewnym sensie zbyt trudny, a mały blondyn nie potrafił jeszcze tak dużo, nie posiadał tylu umiejętności, dzięki którym zdobywało się ten zaszczytny tytuł chūnina.

Tak przynajmniej było skromnym zdaniem Iruki.

Naruto zdecydowanie zmienił się przez rok bycia geninem.  
Można byłoby powiedzieć, że był zupełnie inną osobą niż wtedy, gdy dopiero zaczynał.

Poprawił swoją szybkość, siłę, celność, kontrolę chakry, skupienie i panowanie nad emocjami w sytuacjach tego wymagających.  
Daleko mu było jednak do siły Sayuri czy szybkości Shinji'ego.

Starał się wymyślać nowe taktyki i sposoby walki z różnymi przeciwnikami, ale to było niczym w porównaniu do zdolności strategicznych Corazona-sensei. Cholera, nawet Rebecca, sześcioletnia siostra Shinji'ego potrafiła bez problemu rozproszyć genjutsu rangi C!

A on? A on nie umiał wyrwać się z silnego genjutsu!

Nie potrafił więcej niż dwa jutsu Fūton, Kage Bunshin, Kawarimi i Henge. Dopiero uczył się Shushin no Jutsu, Bunshin Daibakuha ( _z Eksplodującym Klonem szło mu ciężko, choć raz zamiast wybuchu pojawiła się masa dymu. Być może byłoby to przydatne w niektórych sytuacjach_ ) i innej techniki wiatru. Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu już prawie opanował, ale prawie robi wielką różnicę.

Niektóre stałe kopie shurikenów wciąż były niczym zwykłe, nieprzydatne, iluzyjne kopie, dlatego Naruto ćwiczył to jak mógł.

A poza tym, Naruto miał zakaz używania Cienistych Klonów. No, może nie całkiem zakaz, ale musiał się ograniczyć do trzech. Jednak jakim cudem Uzumaki został ograniczony do tak małej ilości?

* * *

W pewną cieplejszą sobotę, Iruka szedł na pole treningowe numer trzy, gdzie znajdował się ćwiczący Naruto. Iruka dawno nie odwiedzał swojego byłego ucznia, więc chciał to nadrobić i popatrzeć, jak Uzumaki trenuje. Wydawało to się być świetnym pomysłem! Umino zawsze mógł pomóc i doradzić oraz doglądać Naruto, by ten nie zrobił sobie krzywdy podczas ćwiczeń.

Tak przynajmniej myślał, bo rzeczywistość okazała się trochę inna.

Iruka zastał polanę zapełnioną tysiącem klonów Naruto. Część z nich wspinała się po drzewach, część biegała po wodzie lub wokół jeziora, inne czytały zwoje i księgi, a następne ćwiczyły i udoskonalały jutsu znane przez genina; to dopiero był widok! _Ale żeby tysiąc klonów?  
_

Chūnin wystraszył się nie na żarty. Całe szczęście, że prawdziwy blondyn trenował blisko wejścia na pole i szybko zauważył starszego shinobi. Pomachał mu wesoło, ale Iruka był daleko od radości.

\- Naruto! Odwołaj te klony! Co ty sobie myślisz?!

Skarcony chłopiec skrzywił się tylko i każdy jego Kage Bunshin wyciągnął kunai. Oczy Iruki rozszerzyły się ze strachu, lecz nim Umino zdążył coś zrobić, nastąpiło ponad tysiąc cichych „puf!" i pojawiło się mnóstwo dymu.

Naruto zamarł w pół kroku i osunął się na ziemię. Iruka szybko dobiegł do przybranego braciszka i sprawdził jego puls. Na całe szczęście wszystko było w porządku. Iruka ciężko westchnął. Uzumaki potrafił być lekkomyślny, każdy o tym wiedział.

Wziął blondyna na barana i użył _Shushin no Jutsu_ do pojawienia się w szpitalu, gdzie geninem szybko zajęła się miła pielęgniarka, Gensai Isei.

Iruka chyba skądś ją kojarzył, ale skąd?

W każdym razie, chūnin tego samego dnia poszedł do jedynego miejsca, gdzie mógł znaleźć każdego shinobi w sobotę wieczorem.

Do baru.

I oczywiście, że znalazł tam Sarutobi Corazona. Bo jakżeby inaczej? Każdy ninja lubił wieczorami popić by odreagować stres związany z misjami lub uczniami. Iruka podążył tym tokiem myślenia i po raz drugi znalazł się w barze na rogu.

Barmanem bez przerwy był _przerażająco_ wyglądający pan z pokiereszowaną twarzą. Wszystkie stoliki bez przerwy były zapełnione i bez przerwy było jedno miejsce wolne. Obok Corazona i Kakashi'ego.

Tutaj nauczyciel się zastanowił. Mógł spokojnie do nich podejść i porozmawiać o tym problemie albo mógł krzyknąć to na cały bar i zrobić z tego sensację. Choć Iruka wolał rozwiązywać wszystko pokojowo, teraz nie mógł się powstrzymać.

Zemsta jest słodka.

\- NA WSZYSTKICH KAGE, WY DURNIE! – zaczął, biegnąc w ich stronę. Efekt był natychmiastowy; wszyscy obecni ninja odwrócili się do niego i wbili wzrok w jego sylwetkę. Corazon i Kakashi także obrócili się ze zdziwionymi minami. – CZY WY MACIE MÓZGI?! POZWOLILIŚCIE NARUTO ZROBIĆ TYSIĄC KLONÓW?! POWARIOWALIŚCIE?!

To także wywołało zamierzony efekt. Wszyscy zamarli, a Corazon powoli spojrzał na Kakashi'ego. Jego ekspresja wyrażała przerażenie.  
\- Nie powiedziałeś mu, że nie może robić tylu klonów?!

\- To on może robić tyle klonów?! – Kakashi złapał się za głowę i odkrzyknął prosto w twarz Tego Drania. – Przecież on ma tylko dziesięć lat!

Przez chwilę w barze panowała całkowita cisza, która przerwana została dźwiękiem tłuczonej szklanki barmana.

\- DZIESIĘĆ LAT?! – Shinobi i kunoichi w barze zgodnie krzyknęli w stronę dwóch jouninów. Nagle rozpoczęły się szepty, rozmowy i plotki na temat Tego Chłopca i jego chakry. Iruka uśmiechnął się lekko, ale później zrzedła mu mina.

Chyba jednak nie przemyślał tego, gdy niektórzy ze starszych shinobi zaczęli opuszczać publiczne miejsce, tylko by iść do szpitala i zobaczyć na własne oczy młodego genina. Po pół godzinie w barze zostały tylko cztery osoby: Iruka, Corazon, Kakashi i właściciel. Cała reszta wybrała się do szpitala, gdzie odsyłano wszystkich z kwitkiem.

Hokage zastanawiał się, czy postawienie ANBU na straży będzie odpowiednie.

Przekonał się dokładnie o dwudziestej pierwszej, kiedy klinika została zaludniona. Każdy przyszedł do Uzumakiego. Więc tak, Hokage twierdził, że naprawdę przydadzą się ANBU na straży.

Tymczasem Iruka, Corazon i Kakashi wspólnie wypili dwie butelki sake i przedyskutowali pewne rzeczy, w tym również ograniczenie Kage Bunshinów. Nie chcieli, by Naruto znów wykręcił taki numer, więc coś trzeba było zrobić.

\- A to cwaniak. – mruknął do siebie barman z poharataną twarzą. Kakashi zmierzył go zimnym wzrokiem. – Jeśli kiedykolwiek tu przyjdzie jako chūnin, postawię temu _Ritorudojāsu_ sake na koszt firmy.

To była zdecydowanie głośna noc.

* * *

Iruka całe dnie się martwił o Naruto, ale jak trafnie zauważył Shikamaru, dzisiaj było najgorzej.

Nim chūnin zaszczycił uczniów swoją obecnością, spóźnił się dziesięć minut, wszedł w ścianę, zapomniał swoich arcyważnych notatek i nie pamiętał o dzisiejszej kartkówce. W dodatku wszystkie nazwy mu się myliły i gdy oberwał kredą po oczach, nie widząc sensu w dalszym prowadzeniu lekcji, zwolnił ich wszystkich na przerwę. Mizuki miał przyjść później i poprowadzić zajęcia praktyczne.

Umino tylko potrząsnął głową i wyszedł na dwór, przecierając swoje biedne oczy, już pozbawione kredy. Musiał się przewietrzyć.

Shikamaru już wtedy podszedł do nauczyciela ze znudzeniem. I Chōjim także.

\- Iruka-sensei, coś się stało? Jesteś jakiś wytrącony z równowagi. – zapytał młody Nara. Może i tego nie okazywał, ale również on martwił się o chūnina. Kto by się nie martwił, tak w ogóle?

Ludzi wytrąconych z równowagi lub pochłoniętych przez własne myśli łatwo było rozpoznać. I Iruka był takim człowiekiem właśnie teraz.

\- Huh? – Umino zamrugał kilka razy, zanim słowa Shikamaru do niego dotarły; czarnowłosy chłopak wymienił zaniepokojone spojrzenia ze swoim kolegą Akimichim. Iruka szybko pomachał rękami. – O, nie, to nic! – zapewnił, choć dla Nary to ani trochę nie brzmiało wiarygodnie. Widać było, ze coś jest na rzeczy i Shikamaru postanowił to odkryć. Spojrzał twardo na starszego ninja wyczekującym wzrokiem.

Iruka prawie westchnął _._ Nie wierzył, że to _uczeń Akademii_ wymagał od niego odpowiedzi. Nie chcąc sprawiać kolejnych kłopotów ( _wciąż pamiętał incydent w barze z klonami Naruto_ ) odpowiedział najlepiej jak mógł.

\- Uch, om, eee… po prostu martwię się o Naruto. Wiecie, wyjechał do Kirigakure ze swoją Drużyną i bierze udział w Egzaminie na Chūnina. Martwię się, że coś pójdzie nie tak, bo… no, bo to jest Naruto. On przyciąga kłopoty, a w obcej wiosce nigdy nic nie wiadomo. – powiedział _bardzo_ szybko, ale dwaj uczniowie Akademii zrozumieli go doskonale. Nic dziwnego, że tak mówił, w końcu który nauczyciel tłumaczy się _uczniom_?

Jednak nie to zaniepokoiło Shikamaru i Choji'ego. Zaniepokoił ich fakt, że ten Naruto, ten sam _Uzumaki Naruto_ , co był najgorszy w klasie, właśnie brał udział w _Egzaminie na Chūnina._

To było kłopotliwe, bo przecież Sasuke powiedział Sakurze, że Naruto ukradł tę opaskę. Sakura rozpowiedziała na całą klasę, a cała klasa rozpowiedziała całej szkole. Wyglądało na to, że to Sasuke w tej sytuacji kłamał i rozpuścił niepotrzebne plotki.

Aczkolwiek nie było już możliwości, by wyjaśnić błędne informacje, które rozpowiedziała Sakura. Nikt i tak nie uwierzyłby ani Shikamaru, ani Choji'emu, ani Iruce. Chyba jedyną osobą, która mogłaby przemówić im do rozsądku był Hokage i mistrz Drużyny Czwartej.

Cóż, kłopotliwe.

* * *

Kakashi i Iruka znów znaleźli się w tym samym barze, co poprzednio.

Okazało się, że tamtejsze trunki przypadły do gustu nawet Iruce, który był zagorzałym przeciwnikiem picia alkoholu. I teraz Umino nie miał problemu z wypadami raz na miesiąc, może dwa-trzy tygodnie z Kakashim lub kims z Akademii.

Aktualnie, Iruka cieszył się z obecności Kakashi'ego; mógł bez przerwy mu wypominać, że ten incydent z klonami to jego wina. Tak, Iruka był zadowolony.

Tym razem w barze odbywało się coś jeszcze. Shinobi Konohy zgromadzili się by obstawiać wyniki Egzaminu na Chūnina w Kiri, a Kakashi był bardzo ciekawy, jeśli chodzi o zakłady.  
Zgodził się nawet, by postawić na swojego faworyta za namową barmana.

Prawdą było, że Kakashi chciał zobaczyć, jak dużą przychylność zaskarbił sobie Naruto wśród ninja we wiosce. Wiadomo, wielu z nich wciąż wierzyło, że to był Demon; inni zmienili swoje zdanie lub pozostawali neutralni w tym temacie.

Ilu ludzi Uzumaki zaintrygował? Jounin miał dowiedzieć się wraz z rozpoczęciem zakładów.

\- 100 ryō na _Ritorudojāsu_! – Krzepki mężczyzna po trzydziestce wykrzyknął, podając pieniądze prowadzącemu.

Netomane Kazuki był człowiekiem odważnym, stawiającym honor i walkę ponad wszystko. Postawił jako pierwszy na tego _Małego_ Cwaniaczka, bo nikt inny tego jeszcze nie zrobił. Kiedyś musi być ten pierwszy raz, prawda? Kazuki uwielbiał wyzwania, a podjęcie się takiego czegoś widział tylko i wyłącznie jako okazję do wykazania się odwagą.

Pierwszy raz… tak, Kazuki uwielbiał te dwa, piękne słowa. To było jego drugie ulubione wyrażenie, pobite tylko przez słowa „ _Podejmij wyzwanie!_ ". Kazuki był naprawdę dziwnym człowiekiem. To zauważyliby wszyscy bez żadnego problemu.

Po barze przeszły ciche pomruki i szepty. – Stawiam, że dotrze do Drugiego Etapu!

\- Na _Ritorudojāsu_! – Młoda kobieta także podała pieniądze mistrzowi gry. Uśmiechała się lekko.

Wakana Amane była jouninem, świeżo awansowanym i niedługo mającym wziąć pod swoją opiekę trójkę młodych geninów. Amane była silną, mądrą i niezależną kobietą, w ogóle nie wierzącą w te wszystkie bzdury i plotki krążące wokół osoby Uzumakiego Naruto.

Nie, Amane myślała jasno, nawet jeśli uwielbiała żartować i uśmiechać się dziecinnie. – Dojdzie do Trzeciego Etapu, ale zrezygnuje.

\- Phi! – Stary, zsiwiały chūnin tylko prychnął, słysząc o kwotach, jakie postawione zostały na małego demona.

Taekono Shiroi był na emeryturze prawie od roku, ale wciąż kochał dreszczyk emocji i trochę akcji w życiu. Niestety, przez jego zamiłowanie od hazardu i przelotnych romansów, jego własne dzieci wyparły się go i nie odezwały od ponad dziesięciu lat.

Shiroi wiódł ciężkie życie, ale był dość łatwowiernym człowiekiem, wierzącym we wszystkie krążące wokół plotki i pogłoski. On nigdy by nie postawił na tego małego bachora, nigdy w życiu.

Nawet po pogłoskach jakie usłyszał na temat ponad tysiąca Kage Bunshinów, wytworzonych przez Naruto, wciąż wierzył, że Uzumaki był tylko Demonem w ludzkiej skórze. Wystawił 400 ryō na stół. – Na Yakushi'ego Kabuto! Drugi Etap!

Ktoś zaśmiał się z niego, a wkrótce do śmiechu dołączył cały bar. Nikt aktualnie nie wierzył, by Kabuto przeszedł dalej niż Drugi Etap; starszy genin uczestniczył już w czterech egzaminach, ale rezygnował za każdym razem z Kage wiadomych powodów.

Każdy myślał sobie „ _Och, zapewne stchórzył, nie miał sił czy coś w tym rodzaju"_.

Nie wiedzieli, jak daleko są od prawdy.

Na stolik prowadzącego została rzucona większa kwota, na oko tysiąc dwieście ryō. Prowadzący, człowiek w średnim wieku o imieniu Yoshito, spojrzał pytającym wzrokiem na Kakashi'ego, stojącego przy małym, drewnianym stoliku zapełnionym pieniędzmi. Jego twardy wzrok nie zmieniał się.

\- Stawiam na Hanadao Shinji'ego, Inazumę Sayuri i Uzumakiego Naruto. Trzeci Etap. – Odszedł na swoje miejsce przy barmanie; spojrzenia innych wbijały się w jego plecy niczym senbony ANBU.

Iruka pozwolił sobie na lekki uśmiech i przechylenie głowy z zażenowaniem. Rzucił mistrzowi gry 450 ryō.

\- Na Naruto! Drugi Etap!

I tak zakłady rozwinęły się i ciągnęły aż do późnej nocy. Yoshito w duchu błagał, by Uzumaki odpadł już przy pierwszym Etapie. Wszystko byłoby prostsze, a on miałby więcej pieniędzy dla siebie, by wyżywić swoją całą rodzinę na całe trzy miesiące.

Tak, szybka eliminacja Naruto miałaby naprawdę wielkie korzyści dla niego. Szkoda, że tak się jednak nie stało.

* * *

Lasy obrastające lądową część Mizu no Kuni były gęste, ciemne i kompletnie zaśnieżone.

Tak by powiedział każdy, kto miał szansę chociaż zobaczyć je z dużej odległości. Ale tak, to była prawda, że lasy w Kraju Wody były jednymi z najbardziej niebezpiecznych. Rodzice czasem straszyli swoje pociechy, mówiąc że pomiędzy drzewami czyhają demony, potwory i ogromne zwierzęta, które tylko czekają, aby małe dzieci weszły do lasu i się zgubiły.

Działało to skutecznie i żadne dziecko nie wchodziło do takiego lasu, w obawie że naprawdę są tam jakieś straszne i krwiożercze kreatury.

Północno-wschodnia część największej wyspy w kraju to dokładnie strona przeciwna do tej, którą przyszła Drużyna Czwarta.

Góry w tamtej części były jeszcze wyższe, a lasy jeszcze gęstsze i straszniejsze od tych w opowieściach rodziców. Do tego dochodziła wieczna mgła, unosząca się niewysoko nad powierzchnią wymarłej ziemi. Nie pomagał też fakt, że z morza na tę stronę wyspy wiały mroźne wiatry, często połączone z deszczem, gradem, śniegiem lub śnieżycą. Jeszcze jakby tego było mało, od strony Kumogakure przypływały zimne prądy morskie, okalające brzeg wyspy. Śmiało można było powiedzieć, że ta część była najmroźniejszym punktem w całym kraju, jeśli nie na całym kontynencie.

Warunki klimatyczne, które panowały w owej niebezpiecznej, północno-wschodniej części wyspy były idealne do stworzenia ekstremalnego pola do treningów hartowania ducha w ANBU lub do wykorzystania w celach drugiego etapu Egzaminu na Chūnina.

 _Sandaime Mizukage_ doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z istnienia Lasu Śmierci w Konosze, Skalistych Szczytów w Iwie, Piasków Zachodu w Sunie czy Trujących Jaskiń w Kumo.

Oni, Kirigakure, również mieli pewien niebezpieczny teren, specjalnie przygotowany pod egzamin. Jego nazwa może nie była aż tak przerażająca i zapierająca dech w piersiach jak _Las Śmierci_ czy _Trujące Jaskinie_ , ale każdemu mieszkańcowi Kiri posyłała dreszcze wzdłuż pleców. Drugi Mizukage sam wymyślił jej nazwę, ale nijak nie wtrącał swojego nosa do rozwoju tego miejsca.

Dopiero Trzeci Mizukage kazał co miesiąc przesyłać chakrę wokół tej śmiertelnej strefy, by przyśpieszyć jej rozkwit, rozrost.

Nazywali ten rejon wyspy _Sektorem Mrozu_.

Trzeci Mizukage również wprowadził rzecz nową, o której jego poprzednicy nie pomyśleli.  
Plotki o przerażających stworach czających się w ciemnościach Sektoru Mrozu nie były do końca kłamstwem. O ile nie były to potwory zupełnie nowe, w lesie żyły zmutowane zwierzęta.

Tygrys szablozębny, śnieżny, wielkie niedźwiedzie polarne, niezwykle szybkie i zabójcze białe lisy, nie wspominając o całych stadach wilków. Raz nawet Mizukage dostał raport, że w Egzaminie ktoś zginął przez mięsożerną śnieżną sowę.

 _Jak można zginąć przez sowę?_ Cóż, Mizukage spodziewał się tego prędzej czy później. Specjalnie nadzorował prace chemików, biologów i botaników nad zmienianiem DNA tych zwierząt i szczególnie zadowoliły go wyniki sów, które urosły do rozmiarów nawet czterech-pięciu kunai położonych pionowo jeden na drugim.

To były _mutanty. Potwory, dzikie zwierzęta, kolejne bronie_ do przelewania krwi nastolatków.

Wszystkie one należały do Mizukage, jednocześnie będąc poza jego kontrolą.

Jakie znaczenie w ogóle miał Mizukage? Trzeci zastanawiał się nad tym często.

Cień Wody. Wzór dla wszystkich mieszkańców, ich autorytet i idol. Ktoś sprawiedliwy, rozsądny i roztropny. Ktoś, kto mądrze prowadzi swój kraj i pokojowo negocjuje wszystkie sprawy związane z państwem.

Ktoś, kto byłby odważny i silny, by w razie zagrożenia ochronić niewinnych ludzi, cywilów, ninja. Ktoś, kto byłby w stanie poświęcić wszystko, swoje zdrowie, majątek i życie, byleby wioska była bezpieczna.

Taki ktoś powinien być Cieniem. Cieniem Wody. Cieniem wioski. Cieniem całego kraju.

Gdy wioska upada, cień wraz z nią. Gdy kraj upada, Cień stara się jak może albo poddaje się ciemności.

Cień to nie ciemność. Ciemność symbolizuje stan śmierci, wieczny sen i dryfowanie w nicości. Ciemność jest okropnym miejscem. Nikt jeszcze nie powrócił z Ciemności, więc tak ludzie sobie ją wyobrażają.

Złą, zimną i czarną.

Trzeci Mizukage starał się być tym Cieniem, lecz i go Ciemność prowadziła w swoje objęcia.

Mizukage był okrutny, brutalny i nieskory do konsensusu. Używał przemocy prawie zawsze, siłą dostawał to, czego pragnął. Nie był sprawiedliwy, co to to nie. _Sandaime Mizukage_ był egoistyczny i chciwy. Jego zachłanność nie znała granic. Zażyczył sobie, by wszyscy z Kekkei Genkai w Kiri zostali wybici, pozbawieni rodzin, życia, swoich umiejętności. Mizukage zrobił to z zazdrości i strachu, że kiedyś i oni zbuntują się przeciwko niemu.

Mizukage był bardzo pazerny. Stworzył broń idealną, doskonałą do zapanowania nad innymi terenami.

Pragnął mieć wszystko, cały świat u swoich stóp nie oczekując niczego do oddania w zamian.

Pragnął być Bogiem. Bogiem Shinobi, Bogiem świata.

Lecz Trzeci był już stary. Jego lata świetności przeminęły dekady temu i nawet gdyby poprosił samego Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, Mizukage nigdy nie będzie nieśmiertelny. Nie będzie wieczny, na zawsze, stały. Nie, Mizukage się zmienia. Cień zamienia się w Ciemność, a nowy Cień, silniejszy i mądrzejszy zastępuje jego miejsce. Taki system panował we wszystkich Pięciu Wielkich Ukrytych Wioskach.

Właśnie taki system podtrzymywał wszystkie kraje przed upadkiem i Trzeci doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Czuł, że Ciemność wchłonęła go prawie całkowicie. Czuł, że to pora by odejść.

Oczywiście, nie chciał zaakceptować tego ważnego faktu. Był cholerykiem, osobą z silnym temperamentem, lecz z małą garstką cierpliwości. Byle błahostka mogła rozzłościć Mizukage i doprowadzić go do białej gorączki. W kompletnym szale, w nieopanowanej furii mógł niszczyć wszystko, co stanęło na jego drodze. Życiami własnych shinobi operował jak pionkami.

Wyznawał prostą zasadę, która powstała przez jego jedną, samotną misję, tuż przed jego nominacją na Trzeci Cień.

Został wysłany, by zgładzić piętnastu Zaginionych Ninja, którzy wzięli całą wioskę jako zakładników. Gdy Mizukage przybył na obrzeża owej wioski, shinobi zagrozili, że zabiją dziesięciu ludzi. I zrobili tak, ale to był ich błąd. Przyszły Mizukage szybko zgładził całą piętnastkę, a później zamordował z zimną krwią resztę wioski, wziętą za zakładników.

Według niego byli za słabi. Mieli ponad dziesięciu ninja na stu pięćdziesięciu zakładników, a i tak byli tak tchórzliwi, że nie walczyli, nie starali się tylko czekali na ratunek. Właśnie tacy ludzie nie mogą istnieć w słowniku Mizukage.

Ludzie słabi. Tchórze. Głupcy.

Nie, Mizukage nie mógł na to pozwolić. Nie mógł pozwolić, by później ci ludzie chwalili się na prawo i lewo, jak to przeżyli wzięcie do niewoli. Mizukage nie widząc innego możliwego rozwiązania, zabił ich wszystkich, a ich ciała spalił.

Mieszkańcy sąsiedniej wyspy do dzisiejszych czasów wspominają olbrzymi pożar na wyspie naprzeciwko. Nikt tam nie wiedział, co się stało. Nikt nigdy już nie próbował powrócić w to miejsce, gdy rozpuszczone zostały plotki o tym, że wyspa została opuszczona. Całą prawdę, od początku do końca znał tylko Drugi Mizukage, nikt więcej. Zabrał ze sobą tę tajemnicę do grobu, z czego Trzeci nie mógł być bardziej szczęśliwy.

Wykreował się wtedy jego tok myślenia. _Jeśli trzeba zabić dziesięciu, by uratować stu, zabij tych dziesięciu. Jeśli cała setka jest słaba, ich także zabij. Słabi nie przeżyją w tym świecie_.

Tak właśnie podążał _Sandaime Mizukage_.

* * *

Dnia następnego, tuż po pierwszym etapie Egzaminu na Chūnina, wszystkie drużyny, które pomyślnie zdały test numer jeden zebrały się pod północnym wyjściem z wioski.

Na miejscu byli już jounini, całe składy ANBU, dwie samotne postacie w zielonych maskach i oczywiście genini ze wszystkich wiosek. Sayuri raz na jakiś czas posyłała zaniepokojone spojrzenia w stronę Naruto. Wciąż martwiła się o jego stan, gdy wczorajszego dnia instynkt Naruto ujawnił się raz jeszcze, w małym hotelu na przedmieściach. Shinji również niepokoił się losem młodego genina, choć może nie okazywał tego tak bardzo jak jego przyjaciółka.

Przez pojawienie się drugiej osobowości Naruto, Shinji zaczynał wątpić w dobre zakończenie tego egzaminu. W każdej chwili młody Uzumaki mógł stanąć w miejscu jak wryty i nie ruszyć się przez prowadzenie wewnętrznej walki ze swoim drugim ego. Już raz to przeżyli, ale wtedy mieli mistrza Corazona pod ręką, a tutaj będą zdani tylko i wyłącznie na samych siebie.

Co prawda dostali instrukcje od mistrza, jak powinni się zachować ale instrukcja to tylko puste słowa zapisane na kartce.

Nic w rzeczywistości nie jest takie, jak na papierze.

Więc ten Egzamin, który miał być dla nich sprawdzianem i szansą mógł okazać się żywym piekłem na ziemi. Mogli nie przetrwać, zamarznąć, umrzeć z głodu, zgubić się, zostać śmiertelnie zranieni lub po prostu zginąć. To nie były przelewki i oni doskonale zdawali sobie z tego sprawę.

Tymczasem Naruto tylko narzekał cicho pod bramą, że jest mu zimno, ale tak naprawdę zmartwienie zakorzeniło się głęboko w jego sercu. Nie mógł odeprzeć wrażenia, iż coś jest nie tak. Iż wymknie się spod kontroli i cały Egzamin zakończy się wydarzeniem, które będzie miało fatalne konsekwencje.

Poza tym, Uzumaki martwił się też o swoje drugie Ja. Tak, wiedział o tym i starał się jak mógł, aby nigdy się nie pokazywało, ale… to nie było takie proste.

Poza tym, kto mógł wiedzieć, że jego druga osobowość jest tylko i wyłącznie osobistym narzędziem i wytworem największego Demona żyjącego w tych czasach?

Nikt nie wiedział. Nikt.

Głośne nawoływanie jouninów Kiri wyrwało całą przemarzniętą trójkę z ich myśli. Wszyscy powlekli się za starszymi shinobi i Egzaminatorem Drugiego Etapu, Shiroyuki Takamorim na oblodzoną ścieżkę. Elitarni ninja sprawowali pieczę nad tym, by żaden genin nie spadł z wysokości.

Cóż, niektórzy byli nawet zdumieni. Przez fakt, że do Drugiego Etapu przeszły aż trzydzieści dwie drużyny, to nic dziwnego, iż ninja mogli być zdziwieni. To rekordowa liczba geninów biorących udział w kolejnej części egzaminu od czasu panowania Trzeciego Mizukage, więc tegoroczny Letni Egzamin był czymś niezwykłym. Może też niekoniecznie w tej dobrej części.

Niektórzy jounini i chūnini z pewnością chcieli wieczorem usiąść spokojnie w jakimś barze na głównej ulicy i obstawić trochę ryō swoich faworytów. Zresztą, nie tylko oni. Corazon-sensei i Gintori także pragnęli wieczorem zabawić się trochę i _pobawić się_ w zakłady. W Konosze też zawsze obstawiali w jakiś barach i restauracjach dla shinobi, prawda? Więc czemu by nie spróbować także tutaj, w Kirigakure?

Shiroyuki Takamori był specjalnym jouninem, od małego szkolonym do pracy w ANBU.

Jego kekkei genkai, jedno z wielu rzadkich uwolnień miało wspomóc oddziały Kirigakure. Nim jednak Takamori zdążył wstąpić w szeregi ninja, Mizukage _zwariował_ według wszystkich i kazał powybijać ludzi z limitem krwi. Takamori sprytnie ukrył siebie i swoją rodzinę przed złym losem, a sam wrócił do Kiri po tym całym szaleństwie. Został jouninem, zachował tajemnicę o swoich umiejętnościach, nawet pomógł w rebelii. Był szpiegiem Momochi'ego Zabuzy, jednego z Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza. Takamori cieszył się, że w jakikolwiek sposób mógł pomóc Mei Terumi, przywódczyni całego buntu przeciwko Mizukage i użytkowniczki _Yōtonu_ i _Futtonu_.

Trzeci wyjątkowo postrzegł ją sobie za cel, lecz każda próba morderstwa kończyła się fiaskiem. Po tych wydarzeniach Mei odeszła, planując powrócić i obalić Mizukage ze stanowiska Cienia. Takamori był jak na razie jedynym _zaufanym_ szpiegiem Mei. Pozostali albo byli podwójnymi agentami, albo nie ufali dostatecznie rebeliantom. Nigdy nic nie było wiadome w tych czarnych dla Mizu no Kuni czasach.

Ale Takamori dokładnie wiedział, jaki jest jego cel w Kirigakure. Pomyślne Egzaminy miały tylko uśpić czujność Trzeciego, by oni zaatakowali rok później. Miało być spokojnie przez całe trzysta sześćdziesiąt pięć dni, by Mizukage poczuł się bezpieczny i nietykalny.

Później miało być tylko gorzej.

Takamori znał swoją rolę w drugim etapie. Był Egzaminatorem, kimś zaufanym dla _Sandaime_. Oczywiście, dostał wiadomość od tego chłopca, ciągle podążającego za Zabuzą ( _Haku, tak chyba miał na imię_ ). Oczywiście, Haku poinformował go o wszystkich zmianach, które zaszły lub nie. Ale Haku również ostrzegł go. Powiedział mu, by strzegł się blondwłosego, małego genina, bo może on być bardziej niebezpieczny, niż Takamoriemu się wydaje.

Oczywiście, pan Shiroyuki posłuchał jego rady, choć przeszła ona przez jego głowę i została tam, chowając się w cieniu. Takamori nie myślał, że jakiś mały chłopiec mógłby stanowić aktualne zagrożenie. I aż do momentu wędrówki w stronę _Sektoru Mrozu_ , Takamori zbył ostrzeżenie, pałętające się gdzieś na końcu jego myśli.

Takamori nigdy nie wziąłby na poważnie takiego czegoś, ale już dowiedział się, jak bardzo się mylił. _Oj, jak bardzo się mylił!_

Shiroyuki wiedział doskonale o tajnej broni Mizukage. Na początku myślał, że to właśnie ową broń wyczuwał na miejscu, ale będąc przy wyjściu z Kirigakure, Takamori przyjrzał się dokładniej. Wtedy uświadomił sobie, że to nie była broń wioski, tylko niski blondyn z opaską Konohy, wyglądający niemal jak _Yondaime Hokage_.

Miał charakterystyczne blizny w kształcie wąsów na policzkach i błękitne, świecące niewinnością oczy. Takamori żałował, że nie wziął ostrzeżenia na poważnie wcześniej.

Ten mały genin nosił ciężkie brzemię ze sobą.

Specjalny jounin doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Choć patrząc na jego wesołą, może trochę zirytowaną niską temperaturą ekspresję, Takamori nie myślał, że genin miał pojęcie o istocie, żyjącej w jego wnętrzu.

 _Może to i dobrze?_ myślał jounin. _Przynajmniej nie jest maszyną o zimnym sercu._

Droga do ich celu, śmiertelnie niebezpiecznego terenu poza wioską nie trwała aż tak długo, jak każdy przypuszczał. Szczerze, północno-wschodnia część wyspy była tylko i wyłącznie wielkim, niebezpiecznym lasem, więc jej początek zaczynał się tylko godzinę drogi od północnego wyjścia z Kiri oraz trzy kwadranse od Wschodniej Bramy. Pewnie niektórzy zadadzą sobie pytanie: „ _Dlaczego nie przeszli oni krótszą drogą?"_.

Odpowiedź była prosta dla Mizukage i jego podwładnych: _wytrzymałość._ Mizukage chciał zahartować ich wszystkich i przyzwyczaić do mrozu oraz sprawdzić, jak poradzą sobie w wielkich zaspach przez godzinę drogi. Chciał przyzwyczaić ich do zimna. A przynajmniej do tego mniejszego zimna, nie tego co panowało w lesie. Prosta odpowiedź, aczkolwiek może trochę pokręcona.

W każdym razie, po godzinie jedna drużyna z Konohy, ta która miała jako członka Yakushi'ego Kabuto, zrezygnowała. _Kto by się tego spodziewał?_ Kabuto wyjaśnił, że jego kompan miał odmrożenie i był wycieńczony; w tym stanie nie dałby rady wziąć udział w drugim etapie. Takim sposobem zostało trzydzieści jeden drużyn w grze, która niedługo miała rozpocząć się na dobre.

Gra w kotka i myszkę. Gra na śmierć i życie.

\- Dobra, bachory! – Takamori nie cackał się z miłymi słowami. Przeszedł prosto do sedna sprawy, którą miał się zająć. – Każdy z was podpisał pismo pod bramą, że Kiri nie jest odpowiedzialne za waszą śmierć w drugim etapie. Witajcie w _Sektorze Mrozu,_ najbardziej niebezpiecznej i zimnej części Kraju Wody! – Niektórzy genini, tacy jak nowicjusze z Kiri drgnęli lub skrzywili się na dźwięk tej nazwy.

Oni bardziej niż inni znali opowieści o mistycznych stworach żyjących w tych drzewach.

Ciarki przeszły po plecach Naruto. Nazwa ta wzbudzała niepokój w jego sercu, ale kto by pomyślał? Sektor Mrozu. Brzmiało to niczym nazwa tajnego laboratorium w jednej z książek o postapokaliptycznym świecie, którą przeczytał Naruto. Nie zagłębiając się w szczegóły, Uzumaki nie polubił całkiem tej książki. Owszem, była ciekawa, ale Naruto zdecydowanie bardziej wolał „Opowieść o Odważnym Ninja", którą pożyczył od Fū. Tak, ta zdecydowanie była ciekawsza dla blondyna, czytającego o przygodach swojego imiennika. Pomyśleć, że ją także napisał Jiraiya, ten sam autor _Icha Icha_! Szkoda, że przygodówka tak słabo się sprzedawała. Naruto wolał ją o wiele bardziej od tych zboczonych książek.

\- Zasady są proste: każda drużyna dostanie jedną kulę: Krąg Zimna lub Krąg Ciepła. – Wszyscy spojrzeli na dwa okrągłe przedmioty w jego uniesionych dłoniach; jedna kula była niebieska ze znakiem kanji, oznaczającym „zimno". Druga kula pomalowana była na czerwono, a kanji na niej oznaczało „ciepło". Egzaminator mówił dalej. – Żeby przejść do trzeciej części Egzaminu musicie posiadać dwa przeciwne Kręgi i znaleźć się w jednej z czterech wież, na północy, południu, wschodzie i zachodzie lasu! – Cichy szmer zaniepokojenia przeszedł przez tłum geninów, gdy ci zaczęli czuć się dość niekomfortowo. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że będą musieli walczyć przeciwko innym drużynom, ale to właśnie nowicjusze znosili to niezbyt dobrze.

Dziewięciu dwunastoletnich ninja z Kiri ledwo pełniło swoją służbę przez cztery miesiące, a już zostali zmuszeni do walki na śmierć i życie.

System Akademii tutaj był zupełnie inny niż system w Konosze, to Shinji mógł zaobserwować na pewno. Wyglądało na to, że nominacje i Egzaminy na Genina odbywały się gdzieś późną zimą i późnym latem. Idealnie, by w cztery do sześciu miesięcy przygotować nowicjuszy do kolejnego egzaminu, brutalnego i krwawego Egzaminu na Chūnina!

Ten cały system był chory. Shinji tego nie lubił.

– Macie całe pięć dni, by dotrzeć do jednej z wież! Jeśli jakaś drużyna nie dotrze na czas, zostanie ona zdyskwalifikowana. Śmierć na was czeka w każdym zakątku, pamiętajcie! – Takamori był zadowolony ze swojej przemowy. Zdołał wystraszyć niektóre dzieciaczki, z czego cieszył się niezmiernie. To był jego pierwszy raz jako Egzaminator Drugiego Etapu.

Musiał zrobić dobre wrażenie na geninach, nim ci wyruszyliby do lasu. Bo każdy Egzaminator miał siać postrach wśród młodszych i słabszych od siebie geninów. To Mizukage raz wbił mu głęboko do głowy. – Więc… zaczynamy Drugi Etap!

Z tymi słowami rozpoczęła się kolejna część, inaczej zwana żywym piekłem.

* * *

To był _koszmar._

Tyle Naruto mógł powiedzieć pod koniec dnia, gdy olbrzymia… to była _sowa?!_... prawie wydziobała mu oczy.

 _Wydziobała. Mu. Oczy!_

Sowy nie powinny być mięsożerne! A już na pewno nie powinny atakować ludzi, prawda?! Drużyna Czwarta szybko przekonała się, że to nie tylko krwiożercze i zmutowane sowy były niebezpiecznymi zwierzętami pośród drzew.

\- To na pewno nie jest normalne! – wrzasnęła skonfundowana Sayuri, gdy broniła się kunai'em przed olbrzymią łapą polarnego niedźwiedzia. Naruto natychmiastowo rzucił się na pomoc dziewczynie, podczas gdy Shinji zajmował się drugim niedźwiedziem.

Naruto szybko uformował jednego klona i z jego pomocą odwrócił uwagę zwierzęcia od Sayuri. Posłał mocne kopnięcie w bok niedźwiedzia, ale olbrzym nawet nie drgnął, w ogóle nie czując ataku człowieka.  
Twarz Uzumakiego straciła wszystkie kolory, gdy niedźwiedź spojrzał na niego czerwonymi, wściekłymi oczami i zamachnął się wielką łapą. Jak na jego wielkość, był zdecydowanie szybki.

Naruto podmienił się ze swoim klonem i uniknął zderzenia z potężnym drzewem. Potarł tył swojej głowy, gdzie jego Kage Bunshin uderzył się i zniknął w dymie. Sayuri formowała znaki i zatrzymała się na znaku Inu. Oczy Naruto rozszerzyły się w realizacji i młodszy genin także wkrótce formował znaki.

\- _Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu!_ – Duży potok wody wypadł z ust Sayuri i trafił prosto w białe futro niedźwiedzia, który zaryczał ze wściekłości. Zwierzę zaszarżowało wprost na dziewczynę, lecz wkrótce zwolnił wraz z podmuchem wiatru, lecącym prosto na niego.

W powietrzu widać było białe, dość mocno wyróżniające się linie, przez co widać było prędkość wiatru. Białe linie trafiły niedźwiedzia, który ponownie zaryczał z bólu. Powietrze przebiło się przez całe ciało zwierzęcia, który ryknął raz jeszcze i padł zakrwawiony i pocięty na śnieg.

Podłoże wokół niego powoli zmieniało swój kolor na szkarłatny.

Naruto odetchnął głęboko i uśmiechnął się szeroko do Sayuri. Udało im się pokonać tego mutanta razem, więc wystarczało tylko zobaczyć jak Shinji sobie radzi ze swoim „przeciwnikiem". Oboje odwrócili się za siebie; drugi niedźwiedź leżał przyklejony do śniegu, wił się i warczał, ale Shinji tylko kopnął go i prychnął. Spojrzał na Sayuri.

\- Zechcesz czynić honory?

Wesoła dziewczyna nic nie odpowiedziała, choć w jej oczach pojawił się niebezpieczny błysk. Naruto odsunął się na bok i wrócił do zabitego niedźwiedzia, by sprawdzić czy jeszcze nadaje się na kolację. Inazuma natomiast ponowie uformowała inne znaki, skupiając się całkowicie na bezbronnym i wijącym się zwierzęciu.

 _Do piekła z tą całą bezbronnością._

\- _Katon: Endan_! – Ognista kula pochłonęła ryczącego mutanta i powoli zmieniała go w swój posiłek. Po około piętnastu minutach niedźwiedź był niczym innym, jak tylko kupką popiołu, od razu rozwianą przez wznoszący się na polanie silny, zimny wiatr. Shinji burknął coś i razem ze swoją przyjaciółką podszedł do Naruto. Blondyn przeniósł wzrok z krwi na ziemi do swoich kompanów. Uśmiechnął się szeroko po raz pierwszy od rozpoczęcia drugiego etapu.

\- Mamy kolację!

* * *

Jeśli ktoś powiedziałby, że pierwszego dnia było zimno, drugiego było jeszcze gorzej.

Wiatr był mocniejszy i wiał szybciej, nad całym lasem zebrały się czarne chmury, zwiastujące śnieżycę. Temperatura spadła o kilka stopni, a mgła zgęstniała. To nie były warunki do chodzenia po _Sektorze Mrozu_ i każdy genin biorący udział w Egzaminie zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

Jedyne co zostawało, gdy śnieg w końcu zaczął sypać, to schować się w jakimś miejscu i przeczekać wszystko. Góry i pagórki w olbrzymim lesie pojawiały się spontanicznie, więc skoro i one istniały, to jaskinie też musiały tutaj być; tak właśnie wydedukował Shinji.

Niestety, Drużyna Czwarta nie była jedyna, która o tym pomyślała.

\- Może po prostu współpracujmy? Wiecie, zwiększają się wtedy nasze szanse. – Shinji zaproponował powoli, nie chcąc by jakiś z dwóch kunai otaczających jego szyję drasnął „przez przypadek" jego gardło… Nie, to byłoby źle dla ich wszystkich, zwłaszcza że ani Sayuri, ani Naruto nie potrafili rozmawiać z bliźniakami Nomura czy tą dziewczyną, Otsuri na pokojowych warunkach.

Shinji mentalnie westchnął; co jego przyjaciele zrobiliby bez niego?

\- A niby czemu? – zapytał podejrzliwie Kyoji. Nie żeby nie ufał swojemu znajomemu z Akademii, ale teraz było inaczej. Byli na terytorium Kiri, biorąc udział w Egzaminie na Chūnina. Mogli być wrogami, mogli nimi nie być. – Jaki macie Krąg?!

\- Hej, koleś, wyluzuj. Nie ma powodu do krzyku. – oznajmił spokojnie Shinji. Naruto i Sayuri stali trochę z tyłu. Wiedzieli, że jeśli ich kompan będzie miał jakiś problem, wkroczą do akcji. Jak na razie, Shinji miał wszystko pod kontrolą. – Krąg Ognia.

Kyoji i Kiriko odsunęli się od niego, a czarnowłosy genin odetchnął głęboko. Był wdzięczny, że w końcu łaskawie opuścili te bronie. Zrobił krok w tył, a Naruto i Sayuri przeszli do przodu, obok niego.

\- W sumie to jest genialny pomysł, Shinji-kun~! – zaszczebiotała Otsuri, przyczepiając się do ramienia Shinji'ego. Ten tylko westchnął i usiadł na ziemi, tak jak stał jeszcze przed chwilą. Każdy poszedł za jego przykładem i wkrótce genini Konohy utworzyli koło.

Naruto podwinął rękaw grubego, lecz także mokrego swetra, pokazując małą, czarną pieczęć. Położył trzy palce lewej dłoni na znaku i przetransportował trochę chakry; z cichym dźwiękiem i mgiełką na miejscu pieczęci pojawiła się czerwona kula, dokładnie taka sama jak ta, którą trzymał ich Drugi Egzaminator. Kiriko spojrzał spode łba na Naruto, ale niepewnie sięgnął do kabury i także wyjął Krąg Ciepła.

Sayuri przeskanowała ich kulę i pokiwała głową prawie niewidocznie. Był to znak, że to nie było żadne genjutsu; kula była prawdziwa.

\- Musimy zawrzeć jakiś układ. Inaczej nie ma mowy o współpracy. – Kyoji skrzyżował ręce na piersi, a Naruto z trudem powstrzymał prychnięcie. Nie, nie lubił tych kolesi, a szczególnie nie lubił tego, że to właśnie oni dyktowali warunki. Sayuri nie podobało się to tak samo jak Naruto, ale nic nie powiedziała. Shinji był najlepszy w negocjacjach.

\- Pierwszy zdobyty Krąg Zimna wędruje do was, drugi do nas. – Shinji spojrzał twardym wzorkiem na Kyoji'ego, który wydawał się być „liderem" w tej drużynie. I Kiriko nie wydawał się być bardzo zadowolony z tego faktu. Otsuri zaskrzeczała, że to idealna propozycja wprost do ucha Shinji'ego, choć swoje słowa kierowała do bliźniaków.

Cóż… biedny Shinji.

\- Niech będzie.

* * *

Ów dzień nie minął przyjemnie, choć przynajmniej obie drużyny zyskały sojuszników. W większej grupie ponoć raźniej, ale to tylko powiedzenie. Kiriko zdecydowanie był podejrzliwy w stosunku do nich, a Otsuri niesamowicie zirytowała niecierpliwą Sayuri. Naruto, Shinji i Kyoji starali się zachowywać jak najnormalniej jak się dało, lecz i tak w końcu wszyscy oddzielali Sayuri od Otsuri, które definitywnie wdały się w bójkę.

Ech, takie życie shinobi.

Trzeciego dnia było zdecydowanie lepiej.

Może i chmury wciąż wisiały nad nimi, ale zdecydowanie nie były one burzowe. Mogło później popadać, ale i do tego można było się przyzwyczaić. Wiatr był słabszy, mgła przerzedziła się, a temperatura podniosła się. Widać było, że w końcu nadchodziła cieplejsza pora roku w Kiri, choć śnieg ani trochę nie topniał. W _Sektorze Mrozu_ śnieg nigdy nie znikał, a temperatura nigdy nie była wyższa niż minus trzy stopnie.

To było charakterystyczne w tym terenie.

Nocną zmianę pełniła Drużyna Szósta. Kyoji ( _i jego durna duma_ ) powiedział, że wciąż im nie ufa i nie będzie miał całkowitej pewności, czy aby nie zabiją ich podczas snu. Drużyna Czwarta tylko wzruszyła ramionami i poszła spać. Cała trójka wiedziała, że zmysły Naruto są na tyle czułe i wyostrzone do tego stopnia, że nawet we śnie genin czuje, co się dzieje na zewnątrz.

W nocy Uzumaki nie obudził się z krzykiem, więc wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku.

Po szybkim śniadaniu, złożonym z dwóch zmutowanych zająców, pomyślnie złapanych przez Shinji'ego i Kiriko, sprzymierzeńcy wyruszyli w drogę, w głąb ciemnego lasu. Do południa nie działo się nic ważnego, oprócz ataku kilku zgłodniałych wilków. Wszystkie zwierzęta padły po dwóch technikach.

Kiedy szukali odpowiedniego miejsca na postój, gdzieś koło czterech godzin od opuszczenia z jaskini, Naruto stanął na gałęzi jak wryty, patrząc się pustym wzrokiem w przestrzeń. Shinji i Sayuri _spanikowali_ ; natychmiast doskoczyli do genina i potrząsnęli mocno jego ramionami, mówiąc pół-wystraszonymi, pół-spokojnymi głosami, żeby się obudził.

Drużyna Szósta tylko patrzyła na to ze swoich gałęzi ze zdziwionymi minami. Nie mieli najmniejszego pojęcia, co właśnie się stało temu blondwłosemu karzełkowi, ale skoro jego przyjaciele tak wyskoczyli do niego ze strachem, to mogło być coś poważnego tak?

Zmartwienie Sayuri i Shinji'ego nie trwało długo. Naruto wkrótce zamrugał mocno i poleciał w tył; Sayuri złapała go w porę i przyciągnęła z powrotem na gałąź. Uzumaki zakaszlał kilkakrotnie i przymknął na chwilę powieki. Westchnął cicho.

\- Trzy kilometry na północny zachód, nowicjusze z Kiri. Mają Krąg Zimna. – powiedział spokojnie, podnosząc swój wzrok. Przeskanował Drużynę Szóstą, nim zaczął skakać po gałęziach w kierunku, który wskazał. Jego przyjaciele spojrzeli po sobie, wzruszyli ramionami i poszli za jego przykładem. Ich sojusznicy wytrzeszczyli oczy, po czym puścili się za nimi biegiem

 _Ten karzełek jest dziwny._

* * *

Wreszcie dotarli na małą polanę, otoczoną wielkimi trującymi krzakami, jeśli Otsuri się nie myliła.

Ona z całej szóstki z Konohy miała większy zasób wiedzy niż Shinji czy Sayuri, bo nic innego nie chciała robić. Książki były ciekawe, a walka z kimś to zupełnie inna bajka, nie pasująca do niej ani trochę.

Nie, Otsuri nie lubiła i nie potrafiła walczyć ( _choć do tego to nigdy w życiu by się nie przyznała. Shinji-kun mógłby ją znienawidzić!_ ).

Trójka nowicjuszy z Kiri śmiała się z czegoś do rozpuku, nie zwracając żadnej uwagi na swoje otoczenie; zapewne myśleli, że te krzaczki to wystarczająca ochrona, gdy oni będą świętować zdobycie Kręgu Ciepła.

Nawet nie wiedzieli, jak bardzo się mylili.

Owe krzaki nie były jakoś trudne do ominięcia; wystarczyło wspiąć się na drzewo i przeskoczyć je. Nie były one żadnym problemem dla geninów z Konohy. Wyglądało na to, iż nowicjusze z Kiri byli zbyt pewni siebie i nie założyli żadnych pułapek na wypadek przybycia innych shinobi. Cóż, prawdą było, że młodzi genini nie myśleli nawet o możliwości, by ktoś z przewagą liczebną ich zaatakował.

Mieli za dużo wiary w swoje umiejętności i zdecydowanie za dużo arogancji.

\- _Suiton: Mizuhame Nabara_! – wyszeptał gorączkowo Shinji, ponownie wypluwając klejącą substancję, która poleciała wprost na trzech nowicjuszy; dwoje z nich szybko zorientowało się w sytuacji i odskoczyli, podczas gdy jeden został na swoim miejscu i oberwał szybko stygnącą substancją.

Sayuri wyskoczyła z drzewa i jednym, silnym, ( _naładowanym chakrą_ ) kopnięciem pozbawiła przytomności uwięzionego w kleju ninja. Pozostała dwójka wyrzuciła w jej stronę shurikeny, chcąc pomścić swojego przyjaciela.

Oczywiście, broń była tak niecelnie rzucona, że Sayuri nie ruszyła się nawet z miejsca, tylko wszystko odbiła swoim kunai'em.

Shinobi nr 1 przygotowywał się do wykonania jakiegoś wodnego jutsu, a drugi po prostu zaszarżował na Sayuri. Nim jednak dobiegł do niej, ognista technika Kyoji'ego podpaliła jego ubrania.

Ninja nr 2 odskoczył szybko i ugasił ogień. Wtedy Naruto wyskoczył zza krzaków ( _które nawiasem mówiąc nie zrobiły mu żadnej krzywdy. Były zaschnięte i nawet nie były trujące, jak mówiła Otsuri_ ) i zaatakował drugiego shinobi.

Był to krótki pokaz taijutsu, po którym drugi shinobi odleciał w tył i plecami uderzył w drzewo. Upadł na ziemię nieprzytomny.

Ninja nr 1 w końcu wykonał _Suiton: Mizurappa_ , skierowane wprost na gałąź, z której skoczył Naruto. Strumień wody połamał prawie całe drzewo, ale reszta Drużyny Czwartej i Szóstej była nietknięta.

Kyoji uśmiechnął się; zobaczył swoją szansę i szybko wykonał dokładnie siedem pieczęci.

\- _Raiton: Sandāboruto!_ – Z jego dłoni wyskoczyły błyskawice i uderzyły w pobliskie krzaki. Kyoji uśmiechnął się szerzej i skierował swoją technikę na pozostałego przeciwnika; ninja z Kirigakure nie miał szans na unik i oberwał błyskawicami; wydał z siebie długi, mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk, nim padł na ziemię, usmażony ale żywy.

Kiriko spojrzał ze złością na swojego bliźniaka.

\- Musiałeś się popisywać, ty durniu?! Teraz wszyscy w lesie wiedzą, gdzie jesteśmy! – Uderzył swojego brata w tył głowy i wzdrygnął się lekko; Kyoji wciąż był naelektryzowany, więc ciemne włosy Kiriko podniosły się.

Naruto nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu.

\- Twój brat ma rację, Kyoji – Shinji pokiwał głową, będąc w stanie powstrzymać śmiech. Spojrzał na Naruto i zgromił go wzrokiem. – Ty Naruto też powinieneś się uciszyć, twój śmiech może obudzić zmarłego.

\- H-Hej! – zawołał za nim Uzumaki. Prychnął cicho i wyprostował się, trzymając w ręce niebieską kulę. – Przynajmniej zdobyliśmy Krąg!

\- Chwila, kiedy ty to…? – Kyoji był zadziwiony na widok kuli. Cóż, Naruto nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca, a trójka nieprzytomnych nowicjuszy była posłana w trzech różnych kierunkach. Naruto uśmiechnął się i pokazał mu język.

\- Ukradłem to, gdy walczyłem z tym drugim kolesiem. – Wskazał na Shinobi nr 2, leżącego pod drzewem i lekko wzruszył ramionami, jakby w ogóle nie próbował. – Nie było to takie trudne, w sumie.

\- Nie było to takie trudne?! – Kyoji odsunął się od blondyna, nagle zaniepokojony o zawartość swoich kieszeni. Jeśli ten karzełek potrafił ukraść coś _takiego_ podczas walki, kto wie, co potrafi zakosić, gdy stara się aktualnie dokonać kradzieży?

Kyoji nie chciał wiedzieć.

* * *

Reszta trzeciego dnia zleciała spokojnie.

Nie natknęli się na żadną drużynę, dwa klony Naruto również nikogo nie znalazły w promieniu pięciu kilometrów; mogli spokojnie odpocząć w jakimś zabezpieczonym miejscu. Wieczór był tak zimny, jak się spodziewali. Ich ciała zdążyły się częściowo przyzwyczaić do okropnego mrozu panującego na tych terenach, przez co nie znosili padającego w nocy śniegu aż tak źle.

Nie powstrzymywało to jednak od manipulowania chakrą na swoim ciele w celu rozgrzania się ( _przynajmniej nie dla Drużyny Czwartej. Ich znajomi nie mieli pojęcia, jak to powinno się robić, by nie uszkodzić swojej skóry_ ).

W nocy pierwszą wartę objął Shinji, drugą wzięła Sayuri, aż wreszcie przyszła kolej na Naruto. Mieli wstać o szóstej i jak najszybciej opuścić na prędko zbudowane iglo, w którym spali. Nigdy nie było wiadomo, czy może jakaś drużyna nie znalazła się w ich pobliżu; zawsze również istniała możliwość, że mogli zostać zaatakowani, gdyby zostali w tym miejscu choć trochę dłużej. Był więc wybór: godzina mniej snu lub stanowienie łatwego celu.

Otsuri narzekała późnym wieczorem, ale ostatecznie zgodziła się na tę pierwszą opcję, mrucząc pod nosem coś o swoim pięknym i potrzebnym śnie.

 _Głupia i niedomyślna dziewczyna_ , ktoś by powiedział. Otóż to, może trafiłby w dziesiątkę.

Oczy Naruto kleiły się gdzieś koło godziny piątej nad ranem. Był na warcie już od dwóch godzin i czuł się trochę znudzony, nie mówiąc o zmęczeniu panującym w jego ciele. Uzumaki przetarł oczy i poklepał się po policzkach, próbując powstrzymać głośne ziewnięcie. Wstał z ziemi przed pobieżnie zbudowanym iglo ( _tak dokładnie, to wstał z krzesła, które ulepił ze śniegu, ale to jedno i to samo_ ), zacząwszy skakać w miejscu.

Co chwilę pocierał swoje zesztywniałe mięśnie oraz rozgrzewał dłonie, stopy, uszy, nos i policzki. Było zimno, może nie aż tak mroźno jak w środku nocy lub drugiego dnia, ale wciąż, zimno to zimno.

A Naruto nie lubił zimna. Zdecydowanie wolał ciepło, słońce, a nawet upał. Tak, upał był zdecydowanie lepszy od mrozu. Może przemęczało się wtedy szybciej, ale wszystko dla Uzumakiego było lepsze od tego całego mrozu, śniegu i zimna.

Wszystko.

Ze stanu miłego otępienia i senności wyrwał go wielki, niebieski kształt, lecący prosto na niego.

Uzumaki krzyknął głośno i wyraźnie, alarmując swoich kompanów. Nim kula wody pod ciśnieniem wpadła na genina, blondyn uwolnił pieczęć na swojej prawej kostce, a ziemia podniosła się niczym ściana, chroniąc go przed atakiem.

\- Naruto! – Jichūriki usłyszał nawoływania swoich przyjaciół, gdy ci wypadli zaniepokojeni z iglo. Spojrzał w tył i ujrzał wszystkich na zewnątrz. No, oprócz Otsuri, która wciąż pakowała jakieś swoje rzeczy w lepiance.

\- Naruto, co się tu dzieje?! – zawołał Shinji, ale odpowiedź przyszła dość szybko. Piętnastu ninja z Kirigakure i trzech ninja z Takigakure otoczyło ich w wielkim kole. Oczy geninów zwęziły się; ci shinobi także brali udział w egzaminie, ale chyba zaczęli poważnie współpracować. Choć Shinji miał wątpliwości, czarnowłosy chłopak wiedział, że to nie było przypadkowe, a już na pewno nie przyszli tutaj po Kręgi.

Nie, tu musiało chodzić o coś więcej.

Zanim ktoś zdążył zareagować, dwóch shinobi z Taki uformowało znaki i skierowało swoje jutsu na iglo. Lepianka szybko zajęła się ogniem i zwaliła, z Otsuri wciąż w środku.

\- OTSURI! – wrzasnął Kiriko, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na topiący się śnieg.

Ogień wciąż odbijał się w jego wystraszonych, czarnych oczach. Kyoji wyglądał podobnie, ale Sayuri pociągnęła ich obu za ramiona i potrząsnęła smutno głową; nie było szans, by Otsuri wyszła z tego żywa.

\- Słabeusze… - wyszeptał największy z całej osiemnastki napastników.

Złowrogi uśmiech czaił się na jego brzydkiej twarzy, gdy krzyżował ramiona na piersi. Wydawałoby się, że temperatura spadła o kilka stopni. Największy spojrzał na lewo i prawo jakby ze znudzeniem, jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że właśnie zakończył czyjeś życie.

Ale nie obchodziła go czyjaś marna egzystencja. Ta dziewucha nie była silna, więc dostała to, na co zasługiwała. Wbił wzrok w przerażone błękitne tęczówki najmłodszej osoby w tym lesie. Oczy tego blondyna zdradzały mu wszystko, co chciał wiedzieć.

To właśnie jego oczy świadczyły o emocjach, targających nim.

Przerażenie. Nienawiść. Panika.

Strach.

Nic nie powiedział. Nie musiał, oczywiście. Jego _znajomi_ dokładnie wiedzieli, w którym momencie mają zaatakować z pełną intencją zabijania. Po to właśnie tutaj przyszli, by zabić tych głupców z Konohy i kontynuować egzamin jak gdyby nigdy nic się nie stało.

To chcieli zrobić.

Siedemnastu rzuciło się na młodszych geninów, lecz ich szef pozostał w tym samym miejscu. Nie musiał nic robić, nawet kiwnąć palcem. _Oni_ robili to za niego.  
Naruto, Sayuri, Shinji i Kyoji natychmiast puścili się biegiem, byleby tylko uciec od napastników. Z taką ilością bardziej wyszkolonych i doświadczonych ludzi nie mieli szans.

Kiriko chyba tego nie zrozumiał, gdy stał w miejscu, przechodząc przez ręczne znaki. Znał tylko jedno jutsu, ale nawet tylko z tym, chciał pomścić Otsuri. Chciał, by oni także cierpieli. Chciał sprawić im ból i zapomnieć o wszystkim.

Chciał uśmierzyć swoje rany.

Nim jednak zdołał wydmuchać całą masę wciągniętego powietrza wymieszanego z jego chakrą, wielkie igły przebiły jego ciało, zakańczając jego życie. Czarne oczy Kiriko zamgliły się, gdy ten upadał, zionąc ducha.

Shinji starał się jak mógł, by przeszkodzić w pościgu. On i Sayuri rzucali broń w kierunku już piętnastu atakujących ( _niektórzy nie uważali dostatecznie_ ) oraz formowali wszystkie znane im wodne lub ziemne techniki, które pomgły zatrzymać ich bieg.

Naruto w tej chwili czuł się bezużyteczny ze swoimi dwoma technikami wiatru, gdy również Kyoji przeszedł na ofensywę, załatwiając jednego z piętnastu Raitonem. Oczywiście, Uzumaki wyzwolił wszystkie obronne pieczęcie ze swoich kostek, skutecznie utrudniając drogę kilkoma ścianami z ziemi. Staruszek Hokage i Corazon-sensei pomogli mu zaaplikować te pieczęcie na jego ciele, właśnie gdyby znaleźli się w takiej sytuacji.

Tak, to było bardziej niż przydatne.

Naruto wykonał _Daitoppa_ , posyłając skondensowany wiatr wprost na genina z Taki z zamiarem zranienia go i pomocy swoim kompanom.

Lecz to był fatalny błąd.

\- _Katon: Hi no Nagare!_ – Strumień ognia poleciał wprost na nie zdającą sobie sprawy z zagrożenia Sayuri. W dodatku, wzmocniony był _Daitoppa_ 'ą Naruto, więc nawet silna technika _Suiton_ nie mogłaby tego zatrzymać.

Twarz Naruto wykrzywiła się w przerażeniu, gdy patrzył bezsilnie, jak niemal w zwolnionym tempie atak genina z Taki dociera do Sayuri.

Jej krzyk potoczył się echem po całym lesie, ale dla Naruto to było jak tortury; wszystko zamilkło, gdy jego przyjaciółka upadała z gałęzi, głową w dół, trzymając się za ramię i zakrywając poranioną twarz. Oczy Shinji'ego rozszerzyły się ze strachu. Nie myśląc o niczym innym, chłopak rzucił się z drzewa, łapiąc Sayuri nim ta zderzyła się z ziemią; dziewczyna krzyczała z bólu, ale Shinji uspokajał ją, wciąż uciekając, tym razem po ziemi.

Pościg za nimi kontynuowało zaledwie dziesięciu shinobi, ale to wciąż było dużo. Naruto skoczył w dół, by wspierać Shinji'ego, który miał teraz zajęte ręce. Kyoji został na gałęziach wysoko w górze.

To było niesamowicie ryzykowne. Naruto wiedział, że cokolwiek stanie się jego klonom, wszystko powróci do niego, ale nie miał innego wyjścia, jak tylko sformować dobrze znaną pieczęć.

\- _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_ – Przynajmniej pięćdziesiąt klonów Naruto stanęło w miejscu, niektórzy jedni na drugich, by stworzyć prowizoryczny mur.

Sześciu shinobi zaśmiało się; że niby to coś miało powstrzymać ich przed biegiem za tą trójką? _Żałosne!_

Ale Uzumaki także potrafił planować i właśnie to udowonił. Gdy pierwszy klon został zraniony, rozległ się wielki wybuch, a inne także wybuchły, zostawiając całe masy dymu.

 _Bunshin Daibakuha_ , nawet nieudanybył idealną dywersją w tej sytuacji. Mnóstwo dymu. Ograniczona widoczność. Dźwięki wybuchu. Jeszcze trochę brakowało do perfekcji, lecz to było najlepsze, na co Naruto mógł wpaść.

Kontynuowali swój bieg przez całe pół godziny. Myśleli, że sytuacja się trochę uspokoiła, ale było tylko i wyłącznie gorzej.

Kyoji ześlizgnął się z gałęzi, niedostatecznie dodając chakry do stóp i wpadł prosto w jakąś dziwną, niemal niewidoczną w ciemności siatkę zrobioną z żyłek. Znaczyło to tylko kłopoty w tym wypadku.

Nim ktoś mógł coś krzyknąć, Kyoji wisiał na żyłkach przebity shurikenami i kunai'em, które zaczęły wylatywać z ciemności z zawrotną prędkością; to był horror dla Uzumakiego. Prawda, widział już kiedyś wiele śmierci, ale byli to tylko jego wrogowie, co umierali, nie sojusznicy!

A teraz, widząc trzy śmierci w ciągu niecałych trzech kwadransów, Naruto doszedł do zaskakujących wniosków.

 _To miejsce to piekło_.

\- NARUTO! UCIEKAJ! – Wrzask Shinji'ego przywrócił młodego genina do rzeczywistości. Uzumaki biegł, biegł ile jeszcze sił pozostało w jego nogach, byle jak najdalej od nadlatującej, nasączonej trucizną, śmiercionośnej broni. Shinji był tuż za nim, niosąc nieprzytomną z bólu i stresu Sayuri.

Jej widok w ogóle nie poprawił niczego, a sprawił jeszcze więcej bólu; cała prawa strona jej twarzy była spalona, skóra zerwana, a jej ramię nie wyglądało dobrze.

Broń wciąż przybliżała się do nich, w miarę jak oni męczyli się biegiem i uciekaniem. Nikt nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw, jednak to był Egzamin na Chūnina, test i tortury. Tutaj wszystko mogło się zdarzyć, począwszy od wielkich zmutowanych sów, na śmierci sześcioosobowego sojuszu skończywszy.

To było nieprzewidywalne.

A jeszcze bardziej nieprzewidziana była kolejna seria broni, która nadeszła od lewej strony.

Był każdy rodzaj; shurikeny, kunai'e, fuuma shurikeny, senbony, sztylety, kolce i wiele innych. Wydawało się, że były jeszcze szybsze niż te goniące ich z tyłu.  
Naruto oberwał shurikenem w ramię, nie widząc innego wyjścia. Mógł zostać przebity przez sztylet lub mieć wbitą mniejszą broń; wybrał mniejsze zło.

Shinji nie miał tyle szczęścia.

Jego głównym priorytetem było chronienie Sayuri. Jego uwaga musiała być podwojona, a szybkość większa niż przedtem, by ominąć te wszystkie bronie. Jednak i Shinji miał swoje limity, jak każdy.

Sztylet wbił się głęboko w jego udo; chłopak robił wszystko by nie krzyczeć z bólu. Fioletowa substancja na broni szybko wdarła się w jego ciało i wchłonęła. Shinji cierpiał i to okropnie. Czuł, jak każdy mięsień w jego lewym udzie pali, rozrywa się i boli. Ale Hanadao nie poddawał się, wciąż biegł. Tylko raz spojrzał w kierunku Naruto i zauważył ranę po shurikenie w jego ramieniu. Ale uciekał, biegł.

Biegł dla nich wszystkich.

Bronie wreszcie skończyły się, zniknęły, a ledwo Drużyna Czwarta znalazła się na wielkiej, zaśnieżonej polanie.  
Shinji stanął na ziemi i upadł, nie będąc w stanie znaleźć więcej siły na chodzenie. Sayuri w jego rękach wciąż była nieprzytomna, jej ciuchy zniszczone, a twarz wykrzywiona w grymasie oznaczającym nic innego jak ból.

Wizja Shinji'ego stała się zamglona. Poczuł zawroty głowy i przerażające uczucie w lewym udzie. Shinji nie miał sił, by usłyszeć przerażone nawoływania i krzyki Naruto, nie był też w stanie usłyszeć dwóch innych głosów.

Resztkami swojej chakry dał swoim uczuciom popłynąć, wyzwalając coś, na co czekał latami.

Lód.

Gruba pokrywa lodu pokryła go, Sayuri i rozprzestrzeniała się dalej. Ominęła ona Naruto, ale jak szybko dotknęła dwóch shinobi z Kiri, zaczęli oni zamarzać. Ich wnętrzności pożerał lód, ich krew zmieniła kolor, wszystkie organy stanęły w miejscu.

Zmienili się oni w lodowe statuy, gotowe by Naruto je zniszczył.

Lecz blondyn patrzył pustym wzrokiem na wykrzywione w bólu twarze jego przyjaciół. Ci ninja, shinobi z Kirigakure i Takigakure zaatakowali ich z niewiadomych przyczyn. Zmusili ich do gonitwy, cierpienia, ucieczki i teraz jeszcze takiego widoku.

Gdy jeszcze pięciu shinobi i _szef_ weszli na polanę, tylko by wykończyć najmniejsze ogniwo, Naruto nie wytrzymał.

Wydał z siebie najbardziej okropny, głośny i mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk, tak przepełniony nienawiścią, desperacją i smutkiem, że ninja z Kirigakure cofnęli się o krok, z czystego strachu przed małym, niemal bezbronnym blondynem, który jeszcze przed chwilą przed nimi stał.

Teraz jednak ten blondyn zniknął. Na jego miejscu zjawił się potwór.

Otoczony był masą czerwonej chakry, która wyglądała jakby się gotowała, była gorąca i zabójcza. Za nim powiewał kształt przypominający ogon, wielki ogon. Włosy chłopaka najeżyły się bardziej, jego zęby zmieniły kształt, a wąsy na policzkach pogłębiły się.

Najgorsze były _oczy_.

Czerwone, krwistoczerwone, przepełnione wszystkimi złymi uczuciami, jakie były dostępne. Nienawiść, złość, ale _pragnienie,_ wielka żądza _krwi, śmierci_. Żaden z sześciu stojących na nogach shinobi nie przeżył jeszcze w swoim życiu czegoś tak okropnego i _strasznego._ To było po prostu _przerażające_.

To już nie był człowiek. Oni wiedzieli, że tu zadarli z demonem.

Naruto wydobył z siebie kolejny, głośny wrzask, ryk, pełen nienawiści i obrzydzenia krzyk. Nie mogli ruszyć się z miejsca; intencja zabijania, wydostająca się z tego _demona_ trzymała ich wszystkich na ziemi.

Naruto zniknął i pojawił się obok nich, rozrywając jednemu gardło. Drugiego chwycił w zabójczym uścisku za szyję i udusił. Trzeci upadł na śnieg, lecz Naruto i tak nie pokazał żadnej litości; swoją dłonią z wielkimi pazurami przebił się przez jego ciało dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie znajdowało się jego serce.

 _Demon nie ma litości_.

Czwarty i Piąty padli nieprzytomni ze strachu. Pozostawiało to tylko jedną osobę…

 _Szef_.

Jichūriki powoli odwrócił się do przerażonego i cofającego się mężczyzny. Naruto nie śpieszył się, ten mężczyzna, który spowodował to wszystko nie uciekał, nie miał jak.  
Szef tylko myślał o tym, że właśnie stanął ze śmiercią twarzą w twarz. Twarzą w twarz z demonem. Twarzą w twarz z diabłem. Diabłem o dziewięciu ogonach.

Naruto rozerwał jego ciało w dwie sekundy; z chakrą Kyūbi'ego nie był to najmniejszy problem. Jego siła była wielokrotnie większa, ale nie tylko siła. Szybkość, refleks, wytrzymałośc. To wszystko i wiele innych zmieniało się w tym momencie.

Pieczęć w końcu pękła, nie całkiem poddając się mocy Lisa o Dziewięciu Ogonach. Nie, pieczęć wciąż była stabilna, ale teraz Kyūbi mógł nawiązywać kontakt, wpływać o wiele silniej na dziesięcioletniego Jinchūriki'ego. Teraz wszystko miało się zmienić.

Naruto wydał z siebie kolejny głośny krzyk, niemal zdzierając sobie gardło.

Walczył z tym. Walczył z pragnieniem krwi, walczył z nienawiścią, walczył z czerwoną chakrą.  
Walczył, bo Shinji i Sayuri wciąż żyli.

Walczył, bo miał dla kogo walczyć.

Czerwona chakra jednak nie cofała się. Naruto padł na kolana, łapiąc się za głowę i krzycząc w niebogłosy; nie było wątpliwości, każdy genin, chūnin, jounin, ANBU, a nawet cywil _słyszał_ to. Czuł to. Widział to.

Naruto wił się w agonii, wrzeszczał, rzucał się na śniegu i po drzewach, nie mogąc wytrzymać. Cierpiał, ból był zbyt silny. Nie potrafił już więcej wytrzymać, ale jeśli nie będzie walczył, Sayuri i Shinji mogą zginąć. Jeśli nie będzie walczył, wszyscy mogą ucierpieć. Jeśli nie będzie walczył, zawiedzie Staruszka Hokage, Irukę, Fū, Hangarette, Staruszka Teuchi'ego, a co najważniejsze – zawiedzie swoją drużynę.

Tego Naruto się obawiał, to _tego_ nie chciał dopuścić. Do nienawiści. Do strachu.

 _Do odrzucenia_.

Czerwona chakra powoli wraca do wnętrza Naruto, do miejsca gdzie była _Shiki Fūjin_ , pieczęć najsilniejsza ze wszystkich, trzymająca w ryzach największego Ogoniastego Demona, jaki istnieje. Wygląd Uzumakiego wracał do normy, ale blondyn wciąż trzymał się za głowę, słyszał szepty, głos i dźwięczenie w uszach.

Ból przeszedł przez jego skronie i Naruto padł twarzą na ziemię, nim całkowicie stracił przytomność.

* * *

Dwie postacie w zielonych maskach zjawiły się dosłownie minutę po zemdleniu Naruto.

Obie zaskakująco spokojne, także były okryte tą samą czerwoną chakrą, co przed chwilą Uzumaki, z małym wyjątkiem: wyższa postać miała dwa ogony, podczas gdy ta zdecydowanie mniejsza – jeden czerwony ogon z chakry.

Postacie rozejrzały się po pobojowisku i wydały z siebie niskie dźwięki, w niczym nie przypominające głosów ludzkich. Czerwone płaszcze z chakry zaczęły się wchłaniać, dokładnie tak samo jak z Naruto, a wyższa postać westchnęła cicho.

\- Jinchūriki Kyūbi'ego, zdecydowanie. – oznajmił cichym, niskim głosem. Był to zdecydowanie mężczyzna. Twarz odwrócił w stronę dwójki geninów, leżących pod warstwą grubego lodu. – W dodatku jeszcze użytkownik Hyōtonu z Konohy. – Fioletowe oczy zabłyszczały z ciekawością pod maską mniejszego z nich. – Jak myślisz, Yagura, pozostawimy to w tajemnicy?

Mniejszy chłopak, nazwany Yagurą nie odpowiedział od razu. Patrzył intensywnie to na parę pod lodem, to na nieprzytomnego chłopaka całego we krwi. Spojrzał w ciemnobrązowe tęczówki swojego partnera.

\- Niech nikt się o tym nie dowie, Utakata-san. Mizukage będzie chciał go znaleźć i zabić, a to nie będzie dobra opcja.

* * *

 **Ta-dam! Jest rozdział. Spędziłam całe dwie noce nad nim, bo nie byłam pewna, czy dobrze chwyciłam wszystkie emocje i w ogóle. Heh, myśleliście, że Shinji i Sayuri zginą? Nigdy!  
**

 **Dajcie mi znać, jeśli coś było nie tak, gdzieś popełniłam błąd czy coś. Wiecie, jestem człowiekiem, popełniam błędy. I piszę z gipsem na lewej ręce.**

 **Myślę, że w sumie rozdział nie był za krótki, prawda? Jak chcecie dłuższe rozdziały to napiszcie, ale spodziewajcie się dłuższego czasu oczekiwania. Więcej pomysłów potrzebuję na dłuższe rozdziały.**

 **Ok, szósta pięćdziesiąt, chyba powinnam iść spać.**

 **Komentujcie, obserwujcie, dodawajcie do ulubionych, czytajcie!**

 **Trzymajcie się ciepło!**

 **Megan Routh.**


	6. Kirigakure 3: Czas leczy rany

**_"Za pierwszym razem"_**

 _Rozdział VI: Kirigakure III  
_

 _"Czas leczy rany"_

 _Napisane przez: M.R._

* * *

Nawet pogrążeni w głębokim śnie, Mienfō Arrisu, Vinsento Gintori oraz Sarutobi Corazon rozpoznali _tę_ chakrę. Ta dorosła trójka wiedziała, że rozpoznałaby ją dosłownie _wszędzie i zawsze_.

Trudno przecież zapomnieć, co się stało pamiętnej nocy dziesiątego października ponad dziesięć lat temu. Trudno przecież zapomnieć tę demoniczną moc, trudno również zapomnieć o śmierci tylu osób, w tym śmierci Czwartego Hokage, jego żony i wielu wspaniałych ninja. Trudno zapomnieć o tej samej chakrze, co spowodowała wtedy wiele strat i upadek Konohy na sam dół, ostatnie miejsce w rankingu potęgi Ukrytych Wiosek. Trudno zapomnieć, nawet jeśli przebywało się na drugim końcu ciepłego kraju, w świątyni mnichów Konohy, w dodatku śpiąc.

Stamtąd wszystko czuło się jeszcze mocniej, emocje i chakra były silniejsze, bo w końcu to było święte miejsce, w którym ich przodkowie składali ofiary, dokonywały się cudy lub rozgrywały się najgorsze i najkrwawsze walki.

To właśnie niscy, ale potężni mnisi decydowali o tym, czy tę chakrę czuć będą inne kraje, wioski i miasta poza granicami Kraju Ognia. Ale tak szybko, jak pierwsza demoniczna fala energii przeszła przez świątynię na granicy, mnisi zadecydowali.

Wszystko pozostanie w kraju. Kyūbi się uwolnił i to była sprawa tylko i wyłącznie Konohy.

Jednak, czując tę demoniczną, złą, nigdy niezapomnianą, rozchodzącą się we wszystkie strony od jakiegoś punktu w północnej części lasu chakrę, oczy trójki jouninów otworzyły się szeroko.

Arrisu i Gintori byli wystraszeni, gdy Corazon był po prostu _przerażony_.

Nim dostał swoją drużynę, jego stary ojciec poinformował go o statucie Jinchūriki'ego Konohy i zapewnił, że silna pieczęć, wymagająca poświęcenia, jest w jak najlepszym porządku, żadne zmiany nie występowały, a Naruto i jego psychika miały się doskonale. Zachowanie Naruto także nigdy nie ulegało zmianie, oprócz tej całej „dojrzałości" w walce, ale Corazon zgłosił to swojemu ojcu.

Nic nie wskazywało na to, by Kyūbi jakkolwiek ingerował w życie młodego podopiecznego Corazona, ale czując _tę_ chakrę, nie było żadnych wątpliwości.

Albo coś się stało Naruto, Shinji'emu i Sayuri (ta myśl była wystarczająco przerażająca dla Corazona), albo Demon przejął całkowitą kontrolę nad Naruto.

Corazon nie wiedział, co byłoby gorsze.

Nie tracąc czasu, Sarutobi poderwał się z miękkiego, hotelowego łóżka i w granatowej piżamie wyskoczył przez zaszronione okno, kierując się w stronę wysokiej Północnej Bramy Kirigakure. Stamtąd genini opuścili bezpieczną wioskę i powędrowali do jakiegoś Sektoru Czegoś-tam ( _nazwa tego miejsca umknęła gdzieś z pamięci jounina. Nie mógł jej sobie przypomnieć_ )! Po chakrze czuł, że stan opętanego Naruto się nie zmieniał, a także że obudzeni Arrisu i Gintori ruszyli za nim, oni jednak byli ubrani w normalne ciuchy, w porównaniu do niego.

Jednak Corazon nie miał na to czasu.

Mieszkańcy Kirigakure, ninja, a nawet sam Mizukage nie wiedzieli, co to za chakra! Jedyną możliwością, aby rozpoznać to, byli inni Jinchūriki, a jounin z Konohy wątpił, by ci byli doskonale wyszkoleni. Nie mógł się ociągać i rozpraszać, bo istniała możliwość, iż Kyūbi się uwolni, a jego chakra sięgnie ośmiu lub dziewięciu ogonów; Naruto mógł zginąć w każdej chwili.

Nie, wszystko inne było po prostu stratą tak cennego w tym momencie czasu.

Corazon aktualnie _zawarczał_ , gdy został zatrzymany pod bramą przez jakiś dwóch zamaskowanych shinobi. Ich maski ANBU nie były czerwono-białe, jak reszty elitarnego składu, lecz zielono-białe. Sarutobi przyznał, że nigdy takiego ubioru nie widział, choć był w wielu miejscach, nawet w Iwagakure.

Może to była jakaś specjalna para ninja, od przypadków nagłych i niespodziewanych? Może to byli po prostu zwykli shinobi, którzy ich zauważyli i mieli stanąć w ich drodze? A może mieli załatwić problem chakry Kyūbi'ego?

Ale chwila, tylko ninja Konohy rozpoznawali tę moc. Możliwe więc było, że to byli…?

\- Proszę nie przeszkadzać w Egzaminie – odezwał się jeden z nich, ten wyższy i zdecydowanie starszy. Jego głos był taki… pusty i obojętny.

Zupełnie, jakby nie czuł żadnych emocji. Zupełnie, jakby dla niego słońce nie świeciło, a ból, smutek i radość nie istniały. Zupełnie, jakby wszystko faktycznie było pod kontrolą.

\- Jakiekolwiek problemy, które wystąpiły, zostaną przez nas rozwiązane – Niższy z nich, którego głos brzmiał młodziej, ale z taką samą obojętnością, poinformował ich i skinął lekko głową do swojego towarzysza. Oczy Corazona zwęziły się, gdy przeskanował ich chakry (może i były doskonale ukryte, ale wiadomo, że coś było nie tak. Z Naruto był ten problem, że on jeszcze nie potrafił ukrywać chakry Kyūbi'ego). – Dlatego służymy i zapewniamy, że nic się nie stanie, a zagrożenie zostanie wyeliminowane.

Z tymi konfundującymi słowami, dwie tajemnicze postacie zniknęły bezszelestnie, zostawiając na ulicy bardzo rozzłoszczonego mistrza w samej piżamie.

Gdy Arrisu i Gintori skoczyli z dachu na zimną ziemię obok swojego znajomego, ekspresja Corazona zmieniła się w jeszcze bardziej zirytowaną, gdy zaczął padać śnieg. Corazon był cały przemarznięty, rozzłoszczony, a w dodatku nie miał jak pomóc swojemu najmłodszemu uczniowi.

Co z niego był za mistrz?

Jednak Corazon odetchnął głęboko, gdy chakra Kyūbi'ego zaczęła z każdą sekundą słabnąć.

 _To dobrze_ , pomyślał. _Albo Naruto przezwyciężył moc Demona, albo ci shinobi w maskach pomogli.  
_

Cokolwiek by się nie zdarzyło, najważniejsze, że jego podopieczni będą cali i zdrowi, a najważniejsze – żywi. To było teraz priorytetem, jak dla niego, a skoro Kyūbi się uwolnił, znaczyło to, że coś strasznego musiało się stać. Do końca Egzaminu zostały całe dwa dni, rozpoczynając od poranka dnia czwartego.

Corazon tylko zaklinał czas i prosił, wręcz błagał w myślach, by wszystko dobrze się skończyło.

* * *

Naruto nie chciał obudzić się w tym miejscu już nigdy więcej.

Najpierw było ciemno. Nic nie było słychać, nic nie było widać, nic nie było czuć. To było jak leżenie w nicości, objęcie Ciemności. Naruto nie czuł nic. Nie czuł bólu, nie słyszał krzyków, nie wiedział gdzie jest. Ale później Ciemność odeszła w zapomnienie, zabierając ze sobą otępienie.

Naruto obudził się w równie ciemnym miejscu, lecz dzięki lekko kołyszącej się lampie gdzieś na suficie i słabo świecącej się żarówce, wciąż mógł rozróżnić niektóre szczegóły. Dźwięk kapanej wody z góry wypełniał jego uszy, a podłogowa woda po kostki nie wyglądała na najczystszą. Wszędzie przebiegały zardzewiałe, zniszczone rury; niektóre połamane i z pęknięciami, niektóre po prostu wyrwane.

Przed rozbieganymi oczami Naruto pojawiły się wielkie, czerwone kraty. Uzumaki rozpoznał mały kształt na złączeniu bramy; pożółkły papierek z czarnym kanji oznaczającym „pieczęć".

Niski pomruk, bardziej zbliżony do warczenia potoczył się echem po zalanym pomieszczeniu, zgodnie z celem strasząc Naruto. Włosy na karku chłopaka stanęły dęba, a sam Naruto wzdrygnął się. Nie był to przyjemny dla ucha dźwięk, a z wyostrzonymi zmysłami (w tym również i słuchem) brzmiał jeszcze gorzej i straszniej.

Bo dokładnie tak miało to brzmieć. Przerażająco.

Jednak nawet ten pomruk, dziwny dźwięk, nie był bardziej koszmarny niż widok krwistoczerwonych oczu z podłużnymi, czarnymi jak dusza Madary zwężonymi źrenicami.

A oba połączone zjawiska powodowały zamierzony efekt; dziesięcioletni genin cały napiął się i nie ruszał ze strachu, wpatrzony w te oczy. Były przepełnione czymś, co nazwałby żalem, złością, ale także entuzjazmem, rozbawieniem.

 _Lecz czy to możliwe, by Demony były radosne?_

Naruto nie wiedział, kiedy za kratami pojawiły się te całe oczy. Po prostu nagle się pojawiły. Tak samo jak oczy pojawiły się również białe, ostre kły wyszczerzone w złowrogim uśmiechu. Ta kreatura przed nim, widmo, _cokolwiek to było,_ śmiertelnie przeraziło Naruto. Nie dość, że obudził się w pomieszczeniu bez żadnego wyjścia czy nawet starych drzwi, to w dodatku _coś_ tutaj było.

Ale Uzumaki nie wiedział co to. Dla niego to było po prostu _coś._

Wystarczy sobie wyobrazić, jak bardzo wzrósł jego strach i zdziwienie, pomieszane ze skołowaniem, gdy ów potwór _odezwał się._

\- Nie chciałeś ich śmierci?

Wypowiedź Dziewięcioogoniastego zawisła między nimi, pozostając bez odpowiedzi. Głęboki, niski głos Demona był niemal tak samo straszny jak jego wygląd. Spragnione krwi i czyjeś śmierci oczy, ostre, białe kły, demoniczny uśmiech i rude ( _Naruto przysiągłby, że wyglądało na kłujące_ ) futro, a w dodatku ten głos.

Przepełniony nienawiścią głos. Przepełniony żalem głos. Przepełniony złością głos. Przepełniony chęcią odzyskania wolności, ponownego zobaczenia słońca.

Ale także Demon miał przepełniony rozbawieniem głos.

Zupełnie, jakby czyjaś śmierć była tylko kroplą wody w wielkim morzu. Niczym. Dla Demonów śmierć była tylko kolejną stratą marnej egzystencji. Dla Demonów śmierć była nie wartym uwagi wydarzeniem.

Demony zabijały. Demony raniły. Demony były złe.

Dlaczego takie były? Bo do tego ludzie ich zmusili. Ludzie bali się demonów, przez co odrzucili te stworzenia. W zamian, demony odrzuciły ludzi. Rozpoczęła się rywalizacja pomiędzy nimi.

Walka, wojna, bitwa. Niekończąca się rzeź.

Czy Demony naprawdę mogłyby się zaprzyjaźnić z ludźmi? Kyūbi często nad tym rozmyślał. Siedział w zalanym pomieszczeniu bez okien. Siedział za kratami, podczas gdy jego Jinchūriki latał po całym świecie, beztrosko rzucając się w wir walki. Siedział i rozważał.

Jak to byłoby być ponownie wolnym?

Kyūbi już dawno nie ujrzał słońca osobiście. Czasem próbował zaglądać do wspomnień swojego _pojemnika_ , byleby tylko przypomnieć sobie, jak ono wygląda. Słońce. Po latach, Kyūbi zapomniał. Nie pamiętał, czym ono było. Nie pamiętał uczucia, które ogarniało go, gdy ciepłe promienie świeciły na jego niezadbane futro. Nie pamiętał _w ogóle_ uczucia ciepła i miłości.

Ostatnim razem było to za życia Rikudō Sennina, jego ojca i mentora. On nie widział ich jako istoty złe do szpiku kości. On nie widział ich jako bronie bez uczuć, które można wykorzystać. On ich _kochał_. Kyūbi nigdy nie zapomni swojego ojca.

Rikudō Sennin chciał, by ludzie żyli w zgodzie i pokoju z demonami. Zawsze pragnął pokoju, ale to rasa ludzka nie spełniła jego życzenia. To właśnie ludzie nie potrafili dostrzec miękkich serc pod straszącym wyglądem demonów. To właśnie _ludzie_ stracili najbardziej lojalnych i zaufanych sojuszników.

To ludzie byli potworami, nie Bijū.

Naruto nie pragnął śmierci. Nie pragnął krwi wrogów. Nie pragnął cierpienia i bólu. Naruto chciał tylko spokoju.

Chciał, by jego przyjaciele żyli. Chciał, by wszystko skończyło się szczęśliwie. Lecz wiedział, że tak nie będzie w momencie, w którym zaatakowali ich wrodzy ninja.

Wiedział, że tak nie będzie w momencie, w którym zginęła pierwsza osoba. Wiedział, że tak nie będzie w momencie, w którym Sayuri i Shinji zostali zranieni. Wiedział, że tak nie będzie w momencie, w którym stracił kontrolę nad sobą, swoimi uczuciami, swoją chakrą i mocą.

Chciał wtedy tylko jednej rzeczy: _śmierci_. Nie ważne jakiej, nie ważne kogo, ważne że śmierci. Krwi. Połamanych kości.

Naruto złapał się za głowę i upadł na kolana. Woda plusnęła pod naciskiem jego nóg, wydając cichy dźwięk, toczący się po całym pomieszczeniu. Młody genin krzyknął głośno, gdy przez jego głowę przewinęły się koszmarne obrazy, całe we krwi, czerwone niczym oczy demona przed nim.

Wszystko, co się stało czwartego poranka podczas Egzaminu wróciło do niego ze zdwojoną mocą.

Krzyki Naruto nie ustały. Uzumaki wrzeszczał, wołał by to się skończyło. Błagał, by zapomnieć, ale ulga nie nadchodziła. Wciąż pamiętał. Wciąż widział.

Wciąż czuł wszystko.

Ostatni wrzask w końcu zatrzymał się w jego gardle. Nie chciał już więcej krzyczeć. Nie pomogłoby mu to tak czy siak. Trząsł się okropnie, wyrywając sobie jasne włosy z głowy. Jego jeszcze niedawno niebieskie, podekscytowane oczy, były teraz zwężone, takie przestraszone, pełne terroru i strachu.

Ból nie przechodził. Obrazy zmarłych, rozerwanych na strzępy ciał nie opuszczały jego głowy. Wizja śmiejących się mu w twarz starszych shinobi nie schodziła z jego oczu. Nie potrafił od siebie odpędzić tych wizji, obrazów.

Nie potrafił, był za słaby.

Cierpiał.

\- Wezmę to za „nie". Podnieś się, bachorze – zarządził głośno Kyūbi swoim głębokim, władczym głosem. Zaślepiony bólem Naruto uległ owemu przekonującemu oraz strasznemu głosowi i wstał powoli, chwiejąc się na galaretowatych nogach. Jego wyraz twarzy nie zmienił się. Kyūbi przypatrzył się małej i zachwianej, całkowicie wytrąconej z równowagi sylwetce niegdyś wesołego blondyna. Dziewięcioogoniasty parsknął i zaśmiał się głośno.

Złamanie tego żałosnego chłopaczka nie było aż tak trudne, jak myślał. Wystarczyło zmusić jego pojemnik do zabójstwa, a reszta była niczym rzucenie kamykiem w wodę. Prosta.

Teraz tylko trzeba było namówić go, by zdjął pieczęć i Kyūbi wreszcie będzie wolny. Wreszcie zobaczy na własne oczy słońce. Wreszcie poczuje to długo wyczekiwane i upragnione ciepło. Wreszcie się zemści na swoich wrogach, na Konosze i na przeklętym Madarze.

Demon spojrzał na swojego Jinchūriki i przekrzywił olbrzymi łeb. Czerwona chakra wyłoniła się zza wielkich krat i owinęła dokładnie Naruto, który nie protestował. Nie miał sił. Nie chciał czuć. Chciał tylko, by to się skończyło.

Kyūbi zaczął wątpić w doskonałość swojego planu, gdy prawe oko Naruto pozostało tak samo niebieskie, jak przedtem.

Jego lewe oko było już czerwone, oczywiście, ale prawe nie zmieniło się. Uzumaki wisiał kilka centymetrów nad ziemią, z rękami opuszczonymi wzdłuż bezwładnego ciała. Usta miał lekko otwarte, a oczy wytrzeszczone. Wyglądał tak, jak Kyūbi przypuszczał, oprócz tego jednego, dziwnego oka. Demon warknął, przez co Naruto widocznie drgnął.

\- Zdejmij pieczęć! – krzyknął Kyūbi, nagle zaniepokojony o to, co jego kontener może zrobić. Bał się, że jego plan jednak się nie powiedzie, a chłopiec oprze się mu, pomimo tego, co właśnie przeżył.

Zgodnie z jego obawami, Naruto otrząsnął się. Jego oczy wróciły do normalnego koloru, a czerwona chakra powróciła za kraty. Uzumaki krzyknął, osuwając się z powrotem na kolana. Wyrwał się. Nie dał się. Nie poddał się.

\- Nie! Wynoś się! – wrzasnął młody genin, potrząsając gorączkowo głową. Demon warknął i zamachnął się łapą we wnętrzu swojej klatki. Równie dobrze mógł od razu uśmiercić bachora, na jedno by wyszło. Jego wielkie pazury przeszły przez kraty, ale zatrzymały się dosłownie centymetry od twarzy Naruto. Wciąż krzyczał, by się wynosił. Wciąż krzyczał, by odszedł. Wciąż krzyczał, że się nie da.

W końcu mała postać zniknęła, a Kyūbi ponownie został sam w tym okropnym pomieszczeniu. Zawarczał głośno i wrócił do snu. Może pośpi jeszcze rok, może dwa lata, nim jego Jinchūriki znowu straci kontrolę. Z tą myślą, Dziewięcioogoniasty ułożył łeb na swoich łapach i przymknął oczy.

Miał jeszcze czas i wiele okazji, by dorwać go. By dorwać go i odzyskać upragnioną wolność.

* * *

Gdy Uzumaki wrócił do świata żywych, słońce już dawno zaszło.

Las stał się mroczniejszy, cienie drzew wydłużyły się, a pohukiwanie olbrzymich, zmutowanych sów rozbrzmiewało gdzieś w oddali. Z małym zdziwieniem, Naruto zauważył, iż coś spływa po jego policzkach, a na rękach i całym przemoczonym ubraniu również znajdowała się jakaś substancja. Bojąc się na nią patrzeć, Naruto przez parę chwil pozostał w takiej pozycji, w jakiej się obudził; leżał na plecach, patrząc się w ciemne, nocne niebo, przysłonięte chmurami. Śnieg zaczął prószyć, przez co młody genin zamknął oczy.

Chciał zapomnieć.

Chciał po prostu odejść w krainę snu i pozostać nieprzytomnym przez kolejne kilka dni, ale wiedział, że nie może.

Wtedy go oświeciło. Shinji. Sayuri.

Poderwał się natychmiastowo na nogi, co nie było dobrym pomysłem. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, a galaretowate kolana zatrzęsły się. Nie ufał teraz swojemu osłabionemu ciału, ale Shinji i Sayuri czekali na niego, zranieni i w agonii.

On musiał im pomóc. Musiał, nim…!

Rozejrzał się po całej polanie, na której całkiem niedawno stracił kontrolę nad sobą i powybijał tych wszystkich shinobi. Skrzywił się na tę myśl, ale lekko potrząsnął głową i dokładnie przeskanował wzrokiem ziemię. Zatrzymał swoje spojrzenie na zdecydowanie odstającej od płaskiego podłoża, zasypanej części ziemi. Jego serce zabiło szybciej. Niemal rzucił się do owego stosu śniegu i padł na kolana; najszybciej jak mógł zaczął odgarniać mokry śnieg, aż w końcu dobił się do lodu.

Pod szklistą powierzchnią leżał Shinji, obejmujący Sayuri. Oboje byli nieprzytomni, ich ekspresje niezmiennie wyrażały ból, ale może i spokój, jak zauważył ze zdziwieniem Naruto. Oczy genina rozszerzyły się ze strachu.

Przetransportował i skupił trochę chakry w ręce, po czym rozbił lód jednym, ostrożnym uderzeniem. Nie chciał, by jego kompani przez jego głupotę zranili się jeszcze bardziej.

Wiedział, że złamał ten zakaz już raz, ale nie miał innego wyjścia, prawda? Corazon-sensei i Iruka prosili go, by używał więcej niż trzech klonów tylko w niezwykłych przypadkach, wymagających ich pomocy, więc właśnie teraz nadeszła ta chwila.

Naruto złożył dłonie w znaną wszystkim pieczęć, a osiem klonów pojawiło się wokół niego. Doskonałe kopie skinęły głową, wiedząc co mają wykonać. Dwa z nich przemieniło się w białe, lekarskie nosze. Oryginalny Naruto ostrożnie przeniósł swoich umierających przyjaciół na owe nosze; jego ręce wciąż się trzęsły. Musiał się pośpieszyć, bo inaczej to będzie koniec i to będzie jego wina.

Jego wina, że nie przejdą do Trzeciego Etapu. Jego wina, że Corazon-sensei będzie się martwił.

Jego wina, że Shinji i Sayuri zginą.

Klony chwyciły nosze i wstały, gotowe do biegu. Repliki Naruto wiedziały, że muszą być bardzo ostrożne. Prawdę mówiąc, nawet jeśli były tylko klonami, wciąż widziały w Shinjim i Sayuri swoich przyjaciół. W końcu byli oni ważni dla ich Szefa, oryginału.

Pozostałe dwa klony ruszyły kolejno na północny wschód i północny zachód. Uzumaki natomiast, razem ze swoimi kompanami na noszach, ruszył na północ. Właśnie w tym kierunku podążali trzeciego dnia, gdyż tam znajdowała się najbliższa wieża. Był już przecież koniec czwartego dnia, a po drodze zawsze mogli wypatrzeć inną drużynę.

Taki był plan, nim ich sojusznicy z Konohy nie zostali… _zmiażdżeni_.

Tylko tak Naruto potrafił to określić. Wiadome było, iż przecież układ sił był nierówny i tamci genini mieli przewagę, a nie nowicjusze, _dzieci_ z Konohy.

A jednak przeżyli. W dwa razy mniejszym składzie, ale Konoha przeżyła w Kirigakure. Dali radę, mimo iż Naruto miał dopiero dziesięć lat.

 _Dziesięć._

Takiego zakończenia nie spodziewali się atakujący ich shinobi z Kiri i Taki. Takiego zakończenia również nie spodziewały się drużyny z Iwagakure, gdy zakładały dwie pułapki z broniami na mieszkańców Konohy.

Nie, nikt nie spodziewał się tego.

Dlatego właśnie Uzumaki Naruto był taką zagadką. Potrafił przetrwać w najtrudniejszej sytuacji. Robił wszystko, by pomóc swoim kompanom, przyjaciołom. Nie dawał się gniewowi ( _no, może raz. Ale to było tylko raz_ ) doskonale zachowywał czystość umysłu podczas walki.

Jedynym wyjątkiem była ta rzeź o wschodzie słońca, podczas Czwartego Dnia egzaminu. W ciągu niecałej godziny zginęło ponad dwudziestu kilku ninja, bardzo obiecujących shinobi. Było to też pierwsze aktualne starcie Naruto ze śmiercią trzech osób, które znał.

Naruto po raz pierwszy zabił.

Patrząc w biegu na swoje ciuchy, młody genin zauważył, że istotnie, jest cały we krwi. Był przemoczony, przemarznięty, wyczerpany, a ramię, gdzie jeszcze rano wbił się mu kunai, wciąż bolało. Ze zdziwieniem przypomniał sobie, że na polanie nie było żadnych ciał. Tylko krew, wszędzie czerwone plamy. Na twarzy też miał ślady krwi.

Aktualnie, Uzumaki miał nadzieję, że nie będzie potrzeby, by kogoś zabił aż do pierwszej misji rangi B. Nie chciał przelewać czyjeś krwi tak wcześnie. Ci ninja, których życie zakończył własnymi rękami, mieli swoje rodziny, przyjaciół, partnerów, kompanów.

Mieli swoje własne charaktery, bliskie im osoby i obowiązki.

Genin głęboko nad tym rozmyślał. Gdyby ktoś go zabił, jak czuliby się jego przyjaciele, jego przybrana rodzina?

Wiedział, że Staruszek Teuchi i jego córka, Ayame byliby zasmuceni i rozeźleni. Hokage tak samo, ale najgorzej właśnie poczuliby jego stratę Drużyna Czwarta i Iruka, jego przybrany braciszek.

Odbiłoby się to na nich bardzo mocno, ale poza nimi?

Wioska cieszyłaby się. Przecież ci wszyscy cywile nienawidzili go i utrudniali mu życie, tak samo jak niektórzy shinobi. Większość jednak przekonała się do tego _Ritorudojāsu_ , ale skąd mały Naruto mógł o tym wiedzieć? (To przecież nie tak, że on chodził do barów. Nie, wstęp był dla wszystkich ninja, ale Uzumaki na razie o tym nie wiedział).

Życie dla niektórych byłoby prostsze. Naruto doskonale o tym wiedział, ale nie mógł od siebie odpędzić myśli o śmierci swojej i osób najbliższych jego sercu.

Gdyby umarł - no właśnie, gdyby. Co by się z nim stało? Czy istnieje jakieś niebo? Ostateczny sąd Boga? A może po śmierci jest tylko Ciemność i nicość?

Ciemność wzięła w swoje objęcia wszystkich ludzi, którzy przeminęli.

Przyjmowała ich wszystkich z uśmiechem. _Mrocznym_ uśmiechem śmierci.

Mimo, iż Naruto chciał teraz po prostu skupić się na szybkim biegu, byleby tylko dotrzeć do tej cholernej wieży i otrzymać tak bardzo potrzebną pomoc, genin nie mógł odpędzić się od tych wszystkich myśli. Po raz pierwszy popełnił zbrodnię tak wielką; prawda, kiedyś nie mógł się powstrzymać od drobnych kradzieży, na przykład od zabrania kilku wystających, ciekawych banknotów z kieszeni jakiegoś cywila (to nie jego wina, że ci durnie w ogóle nie dbali o to, jak te pieniądze przechowywać), ale był wtedy młody i głupi – robił wszystko, by przeżyć w Konosze. Poza tym, był wtedy jeszcze ciekawy tego całego świata, lecz jak trafnie zauważył, chyba wolałby nie wiedzieć o wszystkich okropieństwach świata shinobi.

Może to jednak było dobrze, że zdał wcześniej? Oczy otworzyły mu się na jego głupotę i desperacką próbę zwrócenia na siebie uwagi. Otworzyły się jego oczy także na ludzkość.

Widział wszystko, choć w ogóle mu się to nie podobało. Nie.

Dzieci nie miały normalnego życia. Kto normalny zmusza dwunastolatków do zabijania?

No właśnie. Tak właśnie wyglądał cały świat i filozofia Shinobi.

Coś wielkiego nadleciało od lewej strony Naruto. Chłopak, zmuszony do opuszczenia swoich pędzących we wszystkie strony myśli, szybko zareagował i stworzył kolejnego klona, by ten zajął się przerażającą sową. Teraz, zamiast straszyć młodego genina, te wszystkie zmutowane zwierzęta tylko irytowały Naruto.

Uzumaki chciał tylko dostać się do tej przeklętej wieży i pomóc przyjaciołom. A potem zemdleć. Tak, to byłaby świetna perspektywa.

* * *

Wieża pojawiła się w zasięgu wzroku po całych dwóch godzinach.

Dystans był długi, podróż męcząca, a Naruto był pewny, że jego ramię zostało zainfekowane. Po godzinie i trzydziestu minutach biegu pojawiła się chmara czarnych owadów, podobnych wielkością do żuków, a kształtem tułowia do jakiś trujących komarów. Wszystkie poleciały na Shinji'ego i Sayuri (jak trafnie zauważył jedyny przytomny w ich towarzystwie, te komary leciały do krwi i ran), więc Naruto by ich ochronić przed zapewne śmiercionośnym jadem zmutowanych komarów, przyjął wszystko na siebie i zabił każdego nadlatującego owada, przy okazji zostając wielokrotnie ugryzionym w okolice rany na ramieniu.

Niedługo po tym wydarzeniu, umysł Naruto stał się zamglony, myśli przelotne, ulatywały gdzieś i kryły się poza jego zasięgiem; stał się powolniejszy, a jego refleks się zmniejszył.

Naruto przez to uświadomił sobie niezdarnie, że to przez truciznę i musi znaleźć wieżę jak najszybciej się dało. Poza tym, stan jego przyjaciół pogarszał się z minuty na minutę.

Lód, który uwolnił Shinji pomógł trochę i złagodził ból Sayuri od oparzeń, ale Shinji także był zatruty. Jeśli nie otrzymałby pomocy w przeciągu dwudziestu, może trzydziestu minut, byłoby pewne, że już leżałby nieżywy, martwy. Z Sayuri lepiej by nie było; oparzenia dawały się dziewczynie we znaki, przez co przekręcała się często, a kontakt z materiałem noszy był dla niej bolesny.

Gdy Naruto już obwiniał się za wszystko, myśląc że to wszystko to jego wina, że to on będzie przyczyną śmierci jego przyjaciół, Północna Wieża wyłoniła się zza drzew, nie będąc tak daleko położoną.

Nadzieja ponownie zakiełkowała w sercu młodego genina, przez co przyśpieszył jeszcze bardziej, oczywiście na tyle, na ile pozwoliła mu trucizna, krążąca w jego żyłach. Stał się jeszcze wolniejszy, jego ruchy niezdarne, niczym wtedy, jak przed swoim awansem na genina.

Szczerze, czuł się okropnie; mdłości przyszły z niczego, przez co musiał zatrzymać się na chwilę i zwymiotować. Jego klony nie czuły się tak dobrze również, ale nie poddawały się i trzymały się, dzielnie niosąc rannych kompanów.

W odległości jednego kilometra od wieży, wizja Naruto zamazała się. Uzumaki widział jak przez mgłę, przez co kilka razy prawie spadł z gałęzi, z której chciał skoczyć na następne drzewo.

Dwa jego klony, te które posłał na północny wschód i północny zachód zniknęły w kłębach szarego dymu, gdy ich Szef i oryginał nie miał już siły, by podtrzymywać tę dwójkę. Wciąż jednak musiał pomóc Shinji'emu i Sayuri, zanim sam straci przytomność.

Wsadził dłoń do kieszeni swoich ubabranych zaschniętą krwią, łzami i śniegiem spodni, ściskając mocno Krąg Zimna i Krąg Ciepła. Nikt nawet nie zauważył, kiedy okradł Kyoji'ego, odbierając mu Krąg Zimna.

Ale halo, zrobił to tylko dlatego, że im nie ufał!

Nie miał pewności, co do Drużyny Szóstej ( _a raczej byłej Drużyny Szóstej_ ). Nie wiedział, co oni planowali; może chcieli ich zdradzić? Okraść w nocy ze wszystkiego i zostawić w tym lesie? Nie, Naruto im nie ufał i dlatego kieszonkowo okradł swojego sojusznika. Nawet gdyby ich sojusznicy uciekli, oni mieliby oba Kręgi, dzięki Naruto. Aktualnie, nikt nie przypuszczał, że Naruto mógłby okraść własnego rodaka.

Kto by się spodziewał, zresztą?

Naruto wyglądał tak _bezbronnie_ i każdy myślał, że jest naprawdę łatwo go zmylić lub sprawić, by Uzumaki komuś zaufał. Ale wygląd nie zawsze świadczy o człowieku, prawda?

I każdy, kto nie brał młodego genina na poważnie, przekonywał się o tym na własnej skórze.

Bieg i utrzymywanie klonów stawało się coraz trudniejsze i trudniejsze. Gdy prawie cała nieprzytomna Drużyna Czwarta znalazła się dosłownie przed drzwiami do wielkiej, szarej, bijącej chłodem i złymi intencjami Północnej Wieży, Naruto padł na twarz, a jego klony odstawiły nosze na ziemię obok niego, nim zniknęły. Zmęczenie własnych kopii wróciło do Uzumakiego z podwójną mocą.

Jego wizja, zamiast być mglista i ledwo widzialna, prawie całkowicie zniknęła i Naruto nie sądził, że to były zwykłe mroczki przed oczami. Trzęsącą się, słabą ręką wyciągnął z kieszeni obie kule i przycisnął je do piersi.

Jeśli nie wejdą do wieży, Egzaminatorzy równie dobrze mogli zostawić ich przed drzwiami, by umarli. To było okrutne. Nie mogli dostać pomocy, dopóki nie weszliby do środka.

Naruto zamrugał mocno, w desperackiej próbie odzyskania wizji i przytomności, gdy poczuł pod palcami, że przez oba Kręgi przechodzą linie, stanowiące granicę dwóch połówek. Przedtem ich nie było.

Nie myśląc o niczym innym, Naruto rozerwał najpierw jedną kulę, potem drugą na dwa i złączył różne połówki ze sobą. To wymagało od niego wielkiej siły woli i jego ostatniej energii. Po prostu już _nie mógł_ się zmusić się do zrobienia czegoś innego. Trucizna zżerała go od środka, ale nie tylko jego.

Shinji już był na granicy życia i śmierci, a wciąż oddychał tylko dzięki swojej silnej, niezachwianej woli. Skóra Sayuri zaczęła czernieć, odrywać się, a jej twarz wyglądała chyba najgorzej.

Naruto powiedziałby, że jeszcze chwila, a jego najlepsza przyjaciółka straciłaby wzrok, niczym on w tym momencie albo nawet miałaby gorzej. Ostatnimi siłami złączył dwie połówki. Zrobił to dla nich, choć naprawdę nie wiedział, jakim cudem wpadł na tak absurdalny pomysł.

Myślał iż to nie zadziała, gdyż - spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy - co mogą zrobić dwie połówki jakiś bezużytecznych kulek? Z drugiej strony, dlaczego nagle pojawiły się te linie? Skąd one się tam wzięły?

Kiedy nic się nie stało, Naruto pomyślał, że to koniec.

Umrze w wieku dziesięciu lat, ginąc przed drzwiami do wygranej wolności i pomocy. Jego kompani, także wciąż młodzi, umrą w wieku dwunastu lat, bo ich najlepszy przyjaciel nie potrafił ich zanieść do wieży.

Tak haniebna śmierć.

Już miał stracić przytomność i zaakceptować uśmiechającą się Śmierć, ale jasne, białe światło oślepiło go.

 _Huh. A myślałem, że nie widzę._

Ktoś coś głośno krzyknął (Naruto nie był pewny co to było za słowo i kto je wypowiedział. W końcu przecież nie widział zbyt wiele), a genin zobaczył szybko zbliżającą się do niego sylwetkę jakiegoś wysokiego shinobi, nim oddał się miłemu otępieniu i objęciu Ciemności.

* * *

Gdy Naruto obudził się ponownie, światło padało na jego półprzytomną i obolałą twarz. Mimo iż wciąż odczuwał ten brak kooperacji ze zmysłem wzroku w lesie, wyraźnie czuł wszystko. Przyjemne ciepło rozlewało się po jego bolącym ciele (przecież miał truciznę we krwi, to chyba wiadomo, że wszystko będzie go boleć), pod palcami czuł miękkość puchowej kołdry, a pod głową – poduszkę z pierzem. Niezidentyfikowany przedmiot łaskotał jego skórę na zgięciu łokcia. Jak się okazało, był to wenflon, połączony z jakimiś dziwnie wyglądającymi płynami w kroplówce.

Naruto rozróżnił sylwetki pochylających się nad nim dwóch osób, pomimo mroczków przed oczami. Wszędzie rozpoznałby twarz swojego ukochanego mistrza, a pielęgniarka z Kiri to zupełnie inna sprawa.

Jasność umysłu także powróciła. Dla Naruto to było pewne, że był podłączony do śmiesznych, pikających urządzeń, biel na ścianach i suficie niemal go oślepiała, a łóżko było ciepłe i mięciutkie.

Był w _szpitalu_. _Przeżyli_.

Odwrócił szybko głowę w lewo i prawo; ulga szybko nastąpiła, gdy zauważył spokojne ekspresje swoich przyjaciół, Shinji'ego, oddychającego przez maskę tlenową po lewej i całej zabandażowanej Sayuri po prawej. Odetchnął głośno i przymknął oczy.

Rozsadzający ból głowy powrócił, razem z wydarzeniami z drugiego etapu Egzaminu, ale nie pozwolił wspomnieniom zawładnąć nad jego emocjami. Na wybuch tego wszystkiego mógł poczekać, aż będą sami albo w Konosze.

Tak, to byłoby najlepsze wyjście.

\- Naruto, słyszysz mnie? – Głos Corazona-sensei dotarł do czułych uszu Naruto, który skrzywił się z bólu. Wyglądało na to, że przez chwilową utratę wzroku w Egzaminie, jego zmysły jeszcze bardziej się wyczuliły, a słuch najbardziej. Jeśli ktoś mówił coś normalnym tonem, dla niego było to jak krzyk, a jak znosi się krzyki z okropną migreną?

Każdy powinien znać na to odpowiedź.

Naruto naprawdę chciał odpowiedzieć, ale jego gardło było tak suche, że zdołał wycharczeć kilka niezrozumiałych słów, z których Corazon wychwycił tylko „nie", „głośno" oraz „wody".

\- Przyniesie nam pani wody? – zapytał cicho miłej, ciemnowłosej pielęgniarki, na co ona skinęła i zniknęła za drzwiami. Corazon zmienił kierunek swojego spojrzenia z powrotem na Naruto i uśmiechnął się lekko, wciąż będąc nerwowym.

Szczerze, widząc swoich uczniów, wszystkich rannych i leżących na ziemi przez Północną Wieżą, Sarutobi zdał sobie sprawę, jak głupią decyzję podjął. Może jednak powinien był posłuchać rad Iruki i poczekać jeszcze rok, nim zgłosiłby ich do Egzaminu? Może wtedy poradziliby sobie jakoś lepiej?

Od razu odrzucił te myśli, zdecydowanie podążające w złym kierunku. Nie, nie dość, że Shinji i Sayuri byli w miarę przygotowani, to Naruto zaprotestowałby natychmiastowo.

 _Ech_ , Corazon westchnął w myślach. _Uparciuchy_.

Skupił się teraz na Naruto. Musiał dostać pełną relację z tego, co zaszło w lesie i dlaczego młody genin stracił kontrolę nad sobą.

\- Hej, Naruto, wszystko dobrze? Coś cię boli? – Obserwował reakcję Uzumakiego, która była inna od tej, której się spodziewał. Naruto skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej niż za pierwszym podejściem i uniósł bezwładną rękę, przykładając na razie słabą i bezużyteczną dłoń do ucha, a potem pocierając sobie nią skronie.

Bo oczywiście, Corazon zrozumiał z bełkotu ucznia, że nie jest wystarczająco głośny, więc postarał się to powiedzieć wystarczająco wyraźnie, zrozumiale i nie cicho; jednak patrząc na wykrzywioną w grymasie bólu twarz Naruto, chyba nie całkiem o to chodziło młodemu blondynowi.

Pielęgniarka, w jakiś dziwny sposób podobna do Gensai Isei, podała napełnioną wodą szklankę geninowi i wycofała się szybko, gdy obolały, ale przytomny Naruto poprosił o jeszcze. Z trzaskiem zamykanych się drzwi, Corazon ponownie spojrzał na Uzumakiego i zmrużył oczy.

\- …nie mów t-tak głośno, zenzei – wycharczał ochrypłym głosem Naruto, pomimo tego, że właśnie wypił całą szklankę bezcennego płynu. Jego gardło wciąż bolało, a oczy piekły. Nie chciał teraz stracić tak ważnego zmysłu jak słuch. Sarutobi pokiwał gorliwie głową, słuchając jego cichej wypowiedzi i tym razem wyszeptał:

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś, Naruto? Jakiś środków uśmierzających ból? Więcej wody?

Naruto ponownie pokiwał głową, pocierając delikatnie swoje skronie. Był niezmiennie słaby i sądził gdzieś w duchu, że do prawidłowej kondycji nie dojdzie szybko, zresztą nie tylko on. Shinji i Sayuri byli wiele bardziej zranieni i słabsi od niego w tej chwili. Ich leczenie będzie bardziej mozolniejsze i bolesne, niż jego.

Pielęgniarka wkrótce znowu wróciła z kolejną szklanką czystej, letniej wody, kroplówką do zmiany dla jego przyjaciół i silnymi lekami przeciwbólowymi. Naruto z wdzięcznością przyjął i połknął trzy białe, duże tabletki, które popił przyniesionym napojem.

Corazon ani na chwilę nie spuszczał zmartwionego wzroku z Naruto, obserwując uważnie i szukając jakichkolwiek oznak nagłego bólu czy zmęczenia.

\- Coź… nie tak, zenzei? – Sarutobi miał ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem, pomimo tej całej niezręcznej sytuacji. Przez chrypkę, Naruto nie do końca wypowiadał „s", zmieniając je na „z".

 _Zenzei_ oraz _coź_ brzmiało komicznie.

\- Nic, Naruto – odpowiedział wymijająco, czekając na wyjście pielęgniarki z sali. Uśmiechnął się do niej lekko, ona zrobiła to samo i zniknęła za drzwiami. Przybierając w miarę poważną minę, Corazon odwrócił głowę do Uzumakiego.

Niezauważalnie wyciągnął małą, białą karteczkę z kanji oznaczającym „ciszę". Aktywował ją, gdy przyczepił kartkę do twardej ramy szpitalnego łóżka.

\- Co się stało w lesie? – Przeszedł do konkretów, chyba niezbyt trafnie wybierając słowa, które wypowiadał.

Naruto skrzywił się i zamknął oczy, starając się głęboko oddychać. Wydarzenia z Egzaminu pojawiły się w jego pamięci, tak samo, jak obrazy zmasakrowanych ciał, ludzi których zabił.

Maszyna, do której był podłączony, zaczęła pikać szybciej, a sam chłopak złapał się kurczowo kołdry.

Jego oczy zaszkliły się, lecz pozostawały wytrzeszczone, wpatrzone w jeden punkt na białej, nieskazitelnej ścianie naprzeciwko łóżka. Poruszył się mimowolnie, przyciągając obolałe kolana do klatki i kołysząc się w przód i tył.

Oddech stał się urywany , płytki i niespokojny. Nie słyszał już próśb i nawoływań swojego ukochanego mistrza.

Zatracił się we własnych wspomnieniach i traumatycznych przeżyciach; od nowa zabijał tych wszystkich ludzi, rozrywał ich na strzępy, krew ciekła po jego małych, jednak otoczonym czymś dziwnym dłoniach, a krzyki jego dawnych ofiar wybrzmiewały głośno i wyraźnie.

Naruto nie wiedział, jakim cudem to było aż tak prawdziwe. Wymamrotał coś nieprzytomnym głosem, nie będąc pewien czy Corazon-sensei to usłyszał. Czuł się zupełnie, jakby z powrotem wrócił do tego nieszczęsnego poranka.

Wszędzie była czerwień. Krew. Martwe ciała. Ciemność.

Zamrugał mocno i wyrwał się ze wspomnień, odsunął obrazy podsuwane przez Kyubi'ego, gdy poczuł pieczenie na lewym policzku.

Podniósł wzrok na roztrzęsionego mistrza, wpatrującego się w jego oczy i trzymającego go za ramiona, choć jedną rękę dopiero co położył na barku Naruto. Uzumaki trzęsącą się i słabą dłonią potarł czerwone miejsce na policzku, gdzie został uderzony.

Odetchnął głęboko, tak samo jak jego mistrz.

\- Dziękuję – wyszeptał, chwytając się ramienia mistrza. Corazon-sensei był w tym momencie jego jedyną podporą, kimś kto potrafił pomóc i przynieść ulgę. Stał przy szpitalnym łóżku, w każdym momencie gotowy, by pomóc swoim podopiecznym.

Za to Naruto tak podziwiał swojego nauczyciela. Mógł na niego naprawdę liczyć, kiedy tego potrzebował, kiedy jego kompani tego potrzebowali. Bo Sarutobi Corazon był naprawdę dobrym człowiekiem.

\- Przepraszam Naruto, nie powinienem był pytać. – Mistrz przygryzł dolną wargę swoich ust tak mocno, że Naruto myślał, iż zaraz ją przegryzie. Genin z powrotem położył się na łóżku, opierając głowę na wyjątkowo miękkiej i zachęcającej ciepłem poduszce.

Przymknął opadające i ciężkie powieki, nim znowu się odezwał, wciąż nie ufając swojemu ochrypłemu głosowi.

\- Osiemnaztu ich było – zaczął cicho, niepewny czy może znów się nie zatraci we wspomnieniach. Zakaszlał lekko, by zneutralizować wadę wymowy _s_. – Mieliśmy sojusz z Drużyną Szóstą, ale… za-… zabili ich.

Przerwał na chwilę, gdy głos utknął mu w gardle. Ledwo zwalczył ochotę, by zwymiotować ponownie, wybierając opcję, by chwilę poczekać, aż mdłości przejdą. Mistrz przecież go nie poganiał.

Nigdzie się nie wybierał i tak, prawda?

\- Zranili Sayuri, a potem Shinji'ego. Na p-polanie Shinji uwolnił sw-swoje kekkei genkai, a ja… - Urwał ponownie, szukając odpowiednich słów. Jak miał to wytłumaczyć mistrzowi? Że zatracił się w gniewie? Że stracił kontrolę nad swoimi emocjami i czynami? Że z zimną krwią zabił tych wszystkich shinobi z innych wiosek? Potrząsnął lekko głową, niczym pies otrząsający się po kąpieli. Musiał to powiedzieć, nieważne jak bolesne by to nie było. Wziął głęboki oddech. – Ja stra-straciłem kontrolę n-nad swoim ciałe-em – wyznał niezbyt głośno, ale wystarczająco wyraźnie, by jego mistrz usłyszał. Ciepłe łzy, pierwsze od wielu lat, zaczęły formować się w kącikach jego oczu, później płynąc po policzkach. – M-m-myślałem, że zginęli i t-tak bardzo się roz-z-złościłem… Z-zabiłem p-p-pięciu ludzi!

Zaszlochał głośno, kryjąc twarz w ciepłej, szpitalnej kołdrze. Nie chciał tego pamiętać. Może niektórzy byliby dumni z tego, że udało im się zakończyć czyjeś życie, ale Naruto taki nie był.

Miał raczej delikatną naturę i był nieskory do zabijania, nawet jeśli był shinobi, a jego ofiary były wrogami Konohy. To było normalne, że dziesięciolatek zmieni się po pierwszym odebraniu życia, ale nie tak to sobie Corazon wyobrażał; Sarutobi myślał, że jego młodzi genini zakończą egzystencje jakiś podrzędnych bandytów, którzy byli oszustami i złymi ludźmi.

Tymczasem, jego najmłodszy uczeń zmuszony był zabić aż pięciu shinobi _za jednym razem_ , w dodatku myśląc, że jego najlepsi przyjaciele nie żyją, a on jest pozostawiony sam, w olbrzymim lesie. Corazon nie zdziwił się ani trochę, kiedy Naruto po prostu pękł.

Zbyt wiele spadło na barki Uzumakiego, ciężar na jego ramionach był olbrzymi, a dziesięciolatek niezdolny był do udźwignięcia go samemu.

Mistrz przyciągnął do siebie Naruto, obejmując go w swoich silnych, zdecydowanych ramionach. Pozwolił wypłakać się swojemu uczniowi. Chciał, by ulżyło młodemu geninowi, by poczuł się kochany i nie samotny. Chciał, by Naruto się uspokoił i przyjął wszystko częściowo, by zaczął udźwigać odpowiedzialność i te wszystkie uczucia na ramionach stopniowo, nie od razu.

Wciąż był młodszy od swoich kompanów o przynajmniej trzy lata i gorzej sobie radził z uczuciami, tym wszystkim, co przeciętny trzynastoletni ninja potrafił.

Ale jednocześnie, Corazon był dumny z Naruto, niemal jak ojciec ze swojego dziecka.

Gdyby nie szybka interwencja Naruto, jego jasność umysłu i instynkt przetrwania, Shinji i Sayuri byliby martwi. Gdyby nie to niby najsłabsze ogniwo Drużyny Czwartej, Corazon zostałby sam z wiadomościami o śmierci swoich podopiecznych w Drugim Etapie, które musiałby przekazać rodzinie Hanadao i Inazuma.

Corazon był niesamowicie dumny z faktu, że Naruto _nie spanikował_ , nie poddał się, tylko od razu po przebudzeniu rozpoczął bieg o przetrwanie i życie swoich kompanów.

Lekarz powiedział Sarutobiemu, że gdyby Naruto przybyłby tu trzy minuty później, Shinji'ego już nie dałoby się uratować. Z Sayuri to inna sprawa, bo doznała obrażeń zewnętrznych, a żadne jej organy nie zostały uszkodzone. Ale Shinji, przez truciznę, mógł zginąć lub zostać sparaliżowany do końca swojego życia, przywiązany na stałe do wózka. A jednak, wystarczą trzy tygodnie, by Shinji doszedł do siebie, a większość oparzeń Sayuri zniknie. Trzy tygodnie to była mała cena, w porównaniu do pełnego uzdrowienia i zarówno mistrz Corazon, jak i Naruto zdawali sobie z tego sprawę.

Trzy tygodnie i będą mogli wrócić do Konohy, do domu, do swoich codziennych obowiązków.

Do swojej rodziny, nieważne czy przybranej, czy nie. Rodzina jest rodziną.

\- Już, już, spokojnie Naruto. – Sarutobi przejechał dłonią po włosach swojego ucznia, w duchu błagając o to, by blondyn doszedł wkrótce do siebie. Jounin rozumiał, co działo się w umyśle, sercu i sumieniu Uzumakiego, więc starał się uspokoić jak najbardziej chłopaka. To pomagało najbardziej; na drugim miejscu była poważna rozmowa i wyzbycie się winy oraz żalu, strachu.

Wkrótce szloch Naruto zmienił się w ciche chlipanie, które prawie całkiem znikło. Uzumaki odsunął się od Corazona-sensei, wyrywając się z niedźwiedziego uścisku swojego mistrza. Starał się ponownie wyrównać płytki i nieregularny oddech. Całe jego ciało pulsowało lekkim bólem, a niektóre z kończyn wciąż były bezwładne dla młodego shinobi.

\- Słuchaj uważnie, Naruto – Głowa Uzumakiego podniosła się ku górze, a jego zaczerwienione oczy wpatrzone były w te, niemal koloru tak ciemnego jak czekolada, oczy Sarutobiego Corazona. Jounin kontynuował, widząc że zwrócił na siebie uwagę młodego genina – Nie płacz, dobrze? Spokojnie, oddychaj. Powiedz mi jeszcze raz, co się stało. Spokojnie, nie musisz tego robić od razu.

Więc Naruto opowiedział, tym razem wolniej i bez jąkania się, choć przerywał raz po raz, aby zaczerpnąć powietrza, bądź powstrzymać łkanie, utkwione gdzieś w jego gardle. Powiedział o ich sojuszu z Drużyną Szóstą, powiedział o zdobyciu drugiego Kręgu, powiedział o nocnej warcie i o napastnikach z Kiri i Taki. Opowiedział o ich ucieczce, ranach oparzeniowych Sayuri ( _choć tutaj aktualnie załkał po raz kolejny. Czuł się winny, bo przecież on również miał swój udział w zranieniu Sayuri_ ). Opowiedział o wielkim, oblepionym fioletową substancją sztylecie, wbitym w nogę Shinji'ego.

Opowiedział o tym, co pamiętał z wydarzeń na polanie.

\- ...widziałem tylko czerwień, sły...-słyszałem krzyki, a potem była tylko ciemność - Kończył swą opowieść, patrząc smutno na swojego mistrza. Myślał, że Corazon-sensei będzie zawiedziony, zażenowany, znienawidzi go, bo jest potworem, ale mistrz tylko patrzył na niego ze _współczuciem,_ _politowaniem_. Sarutobi doskonale rozumiał uczucia Naruto. Na ramionach Uzumakiego spoczywała odpowiedzialność tak wielka, że niektórzy dorośli nie wytrzymaliby jednego dnia w jego skórze. - Sensei? B-bo później... Obudziłem się gdzieś, gdzie były ścieki i kraty.

Sarutobi zamarł, a uśmiech z jego twarzy natychmiastowo zniknął. Naruto zobaczył to i przekręcił się w łóżku, z każdą chwilą czując coraz większy dyskomfort. Powiedział coś nie tak?

\- I była pieczęć... a za kratami był ch-chyba Demon...?

\- Naruto, odpocznij. Zostawimy to na później, dobrze? – Uśmiechnął się i palcem wskazującym dotknął mostka na tułowiu Naruto i delikatnie odepchnął go, sprawiając że genin z powrotem opadł na miękkie, puchowe poduszki. - Nie przejmuj się teraz. Jestem z ciebie dumny, bo dzięki tobie, Shinji i Sayuri żyją, ty żyjesz i ja żyję. Ktoś by mnie zabił, gdybyś ty umarł, więc wiesz... - Zaśmiał się delikatnie, czochrając niesforne włosy Naruto. - Obiecuję, że wszystko wyjaśnimy, Hokage wraz ze mną. Dowiesz się wszystkiego, a teraz prześpij się. Wiesz, że przeszedłbyś do Trzeciego Etapu? Niestety, już odbyło się losowanie. Spróbujemy za sześć miesięcy, okej?

Uzumaki skinął głową i uśmiechnął się, chyba po raz pierwszy od tamtego pamiętnego poranka, czwartego dnia Egzaminu. Może to i nie był jego największy wyszczerz, ale w tym momencie nie potrafił się zdać na coś innego, niż tylko mały uśmieszek.

Leczenie Shinji'ego i Sayuri zajmie trzy tygodnie, ale leczenie świeżych, krwawych mentalnych ran Naruto, powstałych wskutek wydarzeń minionych czterech dni, potrwa o wiele dłużej i będzie wymagało o wiele więcej uwagi i obecności najbliższych mu osób.

* * *

Gdy Shinji obudził się, jedyne co przychodziło mu do głowy, to _Cholera._

Wszystko go niemiłosiernie bolało, w ogóle nie wspominając o tym, że nie umiał sam oddychać. Sfrustrował się od razu, kiedy wymacał tę znienawidzoną, zieloną maskę, znajdującą się na jego dolnej części twarzy.

Nienawidził szpitali, białych łóżek, ścian i podłóg, tego okropnego, sterylnego zapachu i wszystkiego, co związane jest z chorymi. A już w szczególności nienawidził siebie, podłączonego do wszystkich możliwych maszyn, umożliwiających mu przeżycie.

Była noc, na co wskazywały zgaszone światła i ogólna cisza, przerywana tylko pikaniem trzech maszyn.

 _Chwila… Trzech?_

Nawet poruszenie oczami było nieznośnie bolesne, ale genin znalazł w sobie siłę, aby obrócić głowę w prawą stronę, skąd dochodziły dźwięki jeszcze dwóch innych maszyn, niż tych przy szpitalnym łóżku Shinji'ego.

Maszyna monitorująca bicie jego serca wydała z siebie szybsze dźwięki. W słabym świetle księżyca, które padało przez okno po drugiej stronie, nie było widać zbyt wiele, ale przez wszechobecną biel, Shinji rozpoznał osoby leżące na dwóch sąsiadujących łóżkach.

Twarz Naruto była spokojna, może nawet dziwnie spokojna, jak na nadpobudliwego blondyna. Czoło miał zabandażowane, wraz z rękami, opierającymi się o kołdrę. Oddychał normalnie i spał, jak gdyby bez zmartwień na całym świecie. Jego poplątane, jasnoblond włosy jak zwykle były w nieładzie. Gdyby mięśnie na twarzy Shinji'ego współpracowałyby z nim, chłopak byłby uśmiechnięty.

Beztroski Naruto zawsze poprawiał mu humor, a tutaj byli bezpieczni.

Wzrok genina przeniósł się na ostatnie łóżko, które akurat było przy oknie. Shinji rozpoznał miedziane (widocznie obcięte ze spalonych kosmyków) włosy swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki; _wszędzie_ by je rozpoznał.

Aktualnie Sayuri leżała na boku, plecami do niego i owinięta kocami oraz kołdrą, ale Shinji czuł, że wszystko jest w porządku. A przynajmniej na razie.

Nie mógł wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku, gdy sylwetka Sayuri się poruszyła i przewróciła na drugi bok, twarzą do niego. Shinji obserwował, jak w zwolnionym tempie.  
Sayuri wyglądała jak mumia. Jedyne, czego nie miała zakryte bandażami, to lewe oko, uporczywie wpatrujące się w zmęczone oczy chłopaka. Shinji przyłapał siebie na myśleniu, jakim cudem, _przez co_ , oddycha jego przyjaciółka.

Trwali tak przez chwilę, w ciszy i bezruchu, dopóki Sayuri nie usiadła na swoim ciepłym łóżku. Maszyna przy niej zapiszczała, ale szybko wróciła do pierwotnego stanu. Sayuri wysunęła nogi spod kołdry i Shinji zauważył, że Inazuma _faktycznie_ wygląda jak mumia.

Cała w bandażach.

Dziewczyna ostrożnie stawiała kroki, przesuwając za sobą kroplówkę i śmieszną maszynę, której nazwy nie znała. Dotarła do Shinji'ego i uśmiechnęła się lekko pod bandażami, wyglądając niczym Momochi Zabuza.

Przysiadła na skraju łóżka swojego przyjaciela, który skrzywił się widocznie. Nawet drobny ruch materaca sprawiał mu ból, ale Sayuri powiedziała krótkie „ciiiii", patrząc się w stronę śpiącego Naruto. Shinji skinął niewidocznie głową.

\- Śmiesznie wyglądasz – powiedziała mu, na co Shinji tylko przewrócił oczami. Nie potrafił się odezwać przez suchość i ból w gardle, ale wiedział, że Sayuri ma coś jeszcze do powiedzenia. Ona zawsze miała. – Wiesz, gdyby nie nasz kochany Naruto, nie byłoby cię tu. – Jej ton posmutniał, tak samo jak jej ekspresja. Gdyby nie Naruto, oni oboje byliby już martwi. Najmłodszy z nich uratował życie całej trójce, w siebie to wliczając. Oczy dziewczyny powędrowały do środkowego szpitalnego łóżka – Corazon-sensei powiedział, że Naruto obudził się pierwszy, trzy dni po Piątym Dniu i jak zasnął ponownie, to śpi aż do teraz. – Spojrzała wielkimi oczami na swojego przyjaciela i pierwszą sympatię. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Jest dziesiąty dzień po Egzaminie. A może raczej już jedenasty? – Zastanowiła się, pocierając swoją zabandażowaną brodę. – Chyba północ już minęła. W każdym razie, za całe dwanaście dni będziemy w domu. Wspaniale, nieprawdaż?

Shinji odpowiedziałby, że tak, to wspaniale, ale nie odezwał się, wiadomo z jakich przyczyn. Zamiast tego, tylko pokiwał głową, a jego myśli powędrowały do momentu, w którym stracił przytomność.

Sprawa rozwiązana: obudził swoje kekkei genkai, Hyōton.

Sprawa nierozwiązana: jakim cudem Naruto uratował ich przed pozostałymi ninja Kirigakure?

* * *

 **Cześć, miśki.  
Przepraszam za takie opóźnienie, ale (uwaga, nie będę używać głupich i bezsensownych wymówek, w tym usprawiedliwiać się brakiem weny) szkoła trochę zwaliła mi się na głowę. Wracałam codziennie przynajmniej po siedemnastej do domciu, ale spędziłam cały piątek, sobotę i niedzielę na napisanie tego, w międzyczasie robiąc jakieś typowe czynności (na przykład pojechałam na urodziny do kuzyna czy coś).  
Ogólnie, to następny rozdział będzie _naprawdę_ długi. Wspominałam o pewnym projekcie, tak? To ten projekt zostanie włączony do tej historii. Jej!**

 **Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze. Nie będę osobiście wymieniać wszystkich tutaj, ale może wystukam jakąś prywatną wiadomość do każdego, kto nie jest anonimem :')  
**

 **Jeszcze raz przepraszam, że tak późno pojawił się rozdział. Wybaczycie mi, prawda?**

 **Komentujcie, obserwujcie, dodajcie do ulubionych!**

 **Trzymajcie się ciepło,**

 **Megan Routh**

 **18.03.2016r. - UWAGA! Poprawiłam rozmowę końcową Corazona i Naruto. Mam nadzieję, że ta bardziej się spodoba.**


	7. Cisza przed burzą 1: Preludium

**_"Za pierwszym razem"_**

 _Rozdział VII: Preludium_

 _Napisane przez: M.R._

* * *

\- Jesteś tego pewna? Twoje włosy są cudowne. Szkoda byłoby je obciąć.

Sayuri zacisnęła powieki, gdy drobnej budowy fryzjerka zawisła nad nią ze srebrnymi nożyczkami w dłoniach. Pomiędzy palcem wskazującym, a serdecznym trzymała jej miedziane, krótkie kosmyki, których połowy wkrótce miały odczepić się od jej głowy na zawsze. Sayuri wzięła głęboki oddech, niemal pewna tej decyzji jak nigdy dotąd. Uśmiechnęła się lekko i pokiwała delikatnie głową, otwierając oczy.

Fryzjerka nie wydawała się być zadowolona z tej decyzji (bardzo mało kobiet-ninja miało tak świetne, zadbane włosy i szkoda byłoby je ściąć), więc z niechęcią zacieśniła swój chwyt na srebrnych, fryzjerskich nożyczkach i powoli zaczęła pozbywać się kosmyków, skracając włosy Sayuri.

 _Czas na zmiany_.

* * *

\- Wow.

Tyle zdołał wydukać zszokowany Shinji, gdy zobaczył Sayuri wychodzącą od fryzjera w jakieś losowej uliczce Kirigakure. Jej włosy były nawet krótsze od jego czarnych, przydługawych włosów. Kunoichi wyglądała jak typowy tomboy, chłopczyca, choć ten miedziany, rudawy kolor wciąż pozostawał niezmienny, za co Shinji dziękował bogom.

Sayuri przewróciła oczami i założyła ręce na klatce piersiowej, przekładając ciężar ciała z lewej nogi na prawą. Niecierpliwie tupała małą stopą, czekając aż jej najlepszy przyjaciel napatrzy się na nią i jej nową fryzurę. Choć nie było to coś wielkiego, Sayuri wyglądała zupełnie inaczej w krótkich włosach i wielkiej bliźnie po oparzeniu, _zdartej skórze_ , która pozostała na lewej i kawałku prawej części jej twarzy.

Może i miała widoczną bliznę w miejscu, w którym nic się nie ukryje, ale to tylko dowodziło jej odwagi i doświadczenia, przeżyć i uczuć, traumatycznych zdarzeń i wspomnień. Wydoroślała, wkroczyła w kolejny stan swojego (jak na razie) krótkiego życia. Zmieniła się nie tylko pod względem psychiki i emocji, lecz także fizycznie. Przez dość długi pobyt w szpitalu kondycja jej, Naruto i Shinji'ego zmalała trochę, aczkolwiek było to do przewidzenia.

Mistrz przecież nie mógł wymagać od nich treningów, gdy ci leżeli w łóżkach, niezdolni do poruszania się bez bólu czy jęków. Nie, Corazon-sensei doskonale wiedział, że to byłaby przesada, wręcz _tortury._

Zwłaszcza po tym, co przeszedł Naruto, wciąż niestabilny emocjonalnie i psychicznie. Musieli wyleczyć go, nim rozpoczęliby podróż powrotną do Konohy, gdyż w takim stanie Naruto nie był zdolny do pełnienia swoich obowiązków, a co za tym idzie, do rewizji i przesłuchania, _które_ prowadziłoby do zawieszenia i wydalenia z oddziałów ninja w Konosze. Byłoby to tylko niczym zabranie marzenia Naruto, doprowadzenie do katastrofy i załamania się małego blondyna.

Ani Corazon-sensei, ani Shinji i Sayuri nie byli głupi na tyle, by nie zobaczyć, co się dzieje z najmłodszym członkiem Drużyny Czwartej. Jego uśmiech nie był tak wesoły, jak kiedyś (Sayuri mogłaby przysiąc, że czasem był _wymuszony_ przez Naruto).

W nocy Naruto często miewał koszmary; wiercił się w łóżku, mamrotał niestworzone rzeczy ( _Zostaw ich! Wynoś się! Nie!_ ), czasem wrzeszczał na całe gardło i budził się z krzykiem, rozglądając się wokół. Zawsze wtedy ocierał zimny pot z małego czoła i próbował ponownie zasnąć, choć gołym okiem widać było, że _boi się_. Boi się spać. Boi się tych wszystkich koszmarów i powtórek z owego pamiętnego ranka, bo we śnie wracało _wszystko_ , bez wyjątku.

To było najstraszniejsze dla Naruto.

Ale Shinji, Sayuri i Mistrz pomagali blondynowi, swojemu przyjacielowi, niezbędnemu członkowi drużyny jak tylko mogli, na wszystkie dostępne sposoby. Raz było to rozluźnienie napiętej atmosfery jakimś drobnym żartem lub dyskusją, raz była to poważna rozmowa twarzą w twarz, sam na sam, a raz nawet dziecinne zachowanie, krótka beztroska, nikomu nieszkodząca zabawa. Naruto potrzebował ich. Potrzebował zaufania, miłości, ciepła, uśmiechów, radości, pocieszenia, _rodziny_.

A przede wszystkim, Naruto potrzebował _czasu_.

* * *

Kap. Kap. Kap.

Pierwsze łzy poleciały, gdy Sayuri zobaczyła na horyzoncie zamazane, niewyraźne i całkiem malutkie, choć wciąż możliwe do rozpoznania, sylwetki swoich rodziców: wiecznie troskliwą matkę oraz wiecznie zmartwionego, lecz czasem wyluzowanego ojca. Byli już na prostej drodze do Północnej Bramy, największej ze wszystkich czterech, majaczącej się gdzieś w oddali. Przy czerwonych, wysokich słupach podtrzymujących konstrukcję stała budka, obstawiona przez dwóch chūninów-strażników.

Sayuri często zastanawiała się, dlaczego do tak ważnego zajęcia, jak pilnowanie bram wioski, powoływano _zwykłych chūninów_. Dziewczyna rozumiała, że wielu ninja z wyższą rangą miało więcej ważniejszych obowiązków i czynności do wykonania niż pilnowanie wejścia do Konohy, lecz Sayuri sądziła, że Hokage powinien podejść do tego bardziej na… _poważnie_.

Ale cóż, to nie jej decyzja.

Wracając do budki: obok owego, jakże małego, kremowego budynku stało kilka osób, jednakże ich sylwetek nie dało się rozpoznać z tej odległości ( _a przynajmniej Shinji nie potrafił. Głupia wada wzroku_ ). Oczy Naruto zaszkliły się, gdy tylko zobaczył machającego i krzyczącego coś Irukę, palącego swoją starą fajkę Hokage oraz Pana Teuchi'ego i Ayame, lekko uśmiechających się. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, blondyn wybiegł na spotkanie z nimi, tak samo jak zrobił po chwili Iruka, domyślając się zamiarów swojego młodszego braciszka.

Spotkali się teoretycznie w połowie, znajdując się w swoich objęciach, pośród łez, potu i cichych, tłumionych pochlipywań.

Prawdą było, że Iruka był _cholernie_ zmartwiony. Gdy podczas zajęć, trzy dni po drugim etapie egzaminu, zobaczył z okna Akademii nadlatującego do Wieży Hokage orła-informatora z emblematem Wioski Liścia i małym symbolem Kirigakure, Umino naprawdę się zmartwił. Najpierw myślał, że ten szybki drapieżnik przestworzy miał przekazać zwykły pisemny raport, lecz jego zdanie zmieniło się, gdy członek składu ANBU pojawił się na jego lekcji, zapraszając do gabinetu Hokage.

Z jednej strony chūnin był uszczęśliwiony, gdyż niektórzy z jego uczniów po raz pierwszy zobaczyli Specjalnego Shinobi, lecz z drugiej strony Iruka miał przeczucie, że coś naprawdę złego się stało. I, jak się okazało, nauczyciel nie mylił się ani trochę, ufając swoim przeczuciom.  
Hokage oznajmił mu, państwu Inazuma i pani Hanadao o sytuacji, która zaistniała podczas poranka tego pamiętnego dnia. Jako, że każdy w tamtym pomieszczeniu wiedział o statusie Naruto jako Jinchūrikiego, Sarutobi Hiruzen poinformował również o nagłym wybuchu chakry Kyūbiego i prawdopodobieństwu, że niemal niezniszczalna pieczęć Yondaime została w jakiś nieznany przez nikogo sposób naruszona.

Po tym spotkaniu Iruka był wręcz załamany.

On wiedział.

Wiedział, że na tym Egzaminie stanie się coś złego. Wiedział, że jego braciszkowi może się coś stać, coś okropnego. Wiedział, że zbyt młody Naruto, zbyt niedoświadczony i nieodpowiednio przygotowany może doznać jakiś obrażeń.

Wiedział, że to był _zły_ pomysł.

Jednak nie mógł się skarżyć. Ostateczna decyzja należała do Corazona, druga najważniejsza do jego geninów i ich opiekunów. Iruka nie potrafił wypowiedzieć się w tej sytuacji; nikt i tak by go nie posłuchał.

A teraz, dokładnie w tym momencie był razem z Naruto, wtulonym w jego koszulkę. Iruka wziął parę dni urlopu, zaraz po tym, gdy kolejny posłaniec Hokage dostarczył mu wiadomość o datcie powrotu Uzumakiego do Konohy. Umino nie zastanawiał się długo, prosząc Mizuki'ego o to, by zajął się w tym czasie zajęciami i nieznośnymi dzieciuchami w Akademii. Będąc chwilowo zwolnionym ze sprawowania swoich szkolnych obowiązków, Iruka mógł czekać pod bramą jak długo chciał.

Choć nie trwało to aż tak długo. Stanął przy bramie koło siódmej rano, a Naruto i reszta jego drużyny przybyli krótko po dwunastej.

\- Iruka…! – Małe rączki Naruto zacisnęły się na jego koszulce jeszcze mocniej, przez co chūnin ledwo powstrzymał ciągle napływające do jego oczu łzy. Tęsknił za Naruto, tęsknił za jego uśmiechem, wesołą osobowością i entuzjazmem.

A teraz ten uśmiech, ta radość życia jego przybranego braciszka miała zostać mu zabrana.

Trzy dni po przybyciu pierwszego pocztowego orła, do Konohy wleciał drugi, z dokładnie takimi samymi czarno-brązowymi piórami, zakrzywionym dziobem i ciemnymi, zwężonymi ślepiami. Jak się później okazało, ten ptak niósł wiadomość o stanie psychicznym Naruto i raport o wydarzeniach rozegranych podczas drugiego etapu Egzaminu. Oczywiście, Iruka został ponownie wtajemniczony w ściśle tajne informacje, lecz tym razem nie mógł tego wytrzymać i _zemdlał._  
Umino bał się, że po tych traumatycznych przeżyciach i wydarzeniach Naruto zamknie się na świat, stanie się niestabilny psychicznie, odetnie się od emocji, będzie chłodny i zimny, zupełnie niczym _Uchiha Sasuke_.

Iruka bał się, że Naruto po prostu się _zmieni._

 _Na zawsze i nieodwołalnie_.

Mimo jego pesymistycznych myśli i prawie dziewięćdziesięciu procentom szans na pozostanie w stanie szoku i nienawiści do świata, Naruto był sobą.

Shinji przeklinał swój zły wzrok. Następnie przeklinał swoje włosy, zasłaniające mu wizję. Później przeklinał gips na całej długości swojej nogi (tej, w którą został zraniony). A jeszcze potem przeklął kule, rzucił je w bok i również wybiegł (tak szybko jak człowiek z gipsem na nodze może biec) na spotkanie swojej młodszej, zapłakanej siostrze Rebecce, która nie mogła się powstrzymać, tak samo jak Iruka.

Rebecca zarzuciła ręce na jego szyję i wpadła na niego, przez co spowodowała ich upadek na ziemię. Shinji skrzywił się niewidocznie przez kontakt pleców z kamienistą, nierówną ziemią, ale czując ciepło swojej siostry i dotyk jej skóry, chłopak nie mógł się powstrzymać. Obiecał sobie, że nie będzie płakał, lecz tej obietnicy dotrzymać nie mógł. Poczuł na swojej twarzy ciepłe łzy Rebekki zmieszane z jego łzami. Nabawił się strachu podczas tego egzaminu, oczywiście. Zwątpił w siebie, przeraźliwie się bał, lecz nie poddał się; adrenalina, powstała wskutek pościgu nie pozwalała mu na jakiekolwiek wątpliwości w tamtej chwili. Wiedział, że musiał uciekać, walczyć o przetrwanie, wdrapać się na szczyt, aby nie zostać zniszczonym, zjedzonym przez „drapieżników".

Wiedział, że musiał po prostu _przetrwać_.

Shinji doskonale znał swoje miejsce w świecie. Był zwykłym geninem; kimś, kto może łatwo umrzeć, jeśli będzie lekkomyślny. Był zwykłym trzynastolatkiem; kimś, kto dopiero poznał świat od _tej_ strony, od której nie chciał. Był zwykłym chłopcem; kimś, kto tak samo jak Naruto nie znosił śmierci, umierania i zabijania.

Był _dzieckiem_.

Ale Shinji wiedział, że on nie ma najgorzej; przecież jego matka opiekuje się nim i Rebeccą. Rebecca żyje z nimi spokojnie i kształci się na kunoichi. Mieli dach nad głową, kekkei genkai do odblokowania, dobrą opinię publiczną i spokojne życie. Shinji nie mógł prosić o nic więcej; w porównaniu do Naruto, Shinji miał doskonałe życie. W porównaniu do Naruto, Shinji był szczęśliwy.

Ale wciąż, starszy chłopak był jak brat dla Naruto. Młody genin przeżył więcej niż ich trójka razem wzięta jednej nocy i Shinji chciał być teraz dla Uzumakiego, gdy ten potrzebowałby go.

Prawdą jednak było, że Naruto borykał się ze swoimi problemami i traumą- okropną, niechcianą znajomą –która nie dawała wytchnienia, która nie miała przerw i nie dawała odpocząć.

Shinji wiedział, że ktoś go potrzebował. Naruto go potrzebował. Sayuri go potrzebowała. Mistrz Corazon go potrzebował.

Rebecca go potrzebowała.

Dlatego teraz leżał tu, przyciągał do siebie płaczącą siostrę, szeptał słowa ukojenia do jej ucha, uśmiechał się lekko i wiedział, że jest potrzebny. Był szczęśliwy, bo przeżył. Płakał łzami szczęścia, bo Był wdzięczny, bo został uratowany.

Niezmiernie wdzięczny za niezwykły, bezcenny dar życia.

Sayuri powinna być tą bardziej niecierpliwą, wybuchową i wrażliwszą niż Shinji, lecz wciąż to właśnie ona spokojnie dotarła do swoich rodziców, bez żadnych biegów, krzyków czy upadków. Mimo to, po policzkach dziewczyny spływały ciepłe, słone łzy. Katsumi, Takeshi i Sayuri objęli siebie nawzajem i po prostu cieszyli się swoim towarzystwem, cieszyli się tym, że żyją. Mimo skróconych włosów, mimo tych wielkich ran na twarzy i rękach, mimo tych oparzeń i zdartej skóry, Sayuri była zdrowa, a co najważniejsze – _żywa_. Z tego najbardziej cieszyli się jej rodzice, także ninja, bo nawet gdyby Sayuri przyjechałaby na wózku, dziewczyna byłaby _żywa_.

A to najbardziej się dla nich liczyło, najbardziej wchodziło w rachubę, było zwyczajnie _najważniejsze_.

Ich córka żyła. Teraz wreszcie mogli odetchnąć, uśmiechnąć się i żyć dalej.

* * *

Zardzewiałe i dziurawe drzwi zaskrzypiały, po czym uchyliły się szerzej pod wpływem nacisku małej, aczkolwiek silnej dłoni. Było to niby nic nieznaczące skrzypienie, lecz w nocy, gdzie wszelkie dźwięki cichły, ludzie powoli ulatniali się z ulic, a życie zamierało na czas księżyca, ten wydawany przez drzwi dźwięk brzmiał niczym krzyk pośród gór. W mieszkaniu było ciemno; żadne światła nie były włączone, rozbite żarówki walały się gdzieś po kątach, a nawet poświata księżyca nie przebijała się przez rolety w oknach. Gruba warstwa kurzu spoczywała na podłodze, meblach, kanapie i wielu innych rzeczach.

Ktoś ostrożnie zdjął buty i przeszedł do salonu, po drodze omijając walające się wszędzie kawałki szkła, czy inne zniszczone rzeczy; błękitna ściana, niegdyś cała ozdobiona ramkami, świetnymi rysunkami i zdjęciami radosnych osób wydawała się być wyblakła. Biała linia, pociągnięta przez dwie ściany w tymże pokoju, nie była już nawet biała pośród ciemności. Kurz również osadził się na zniszczonych ramkach, stłuczonych antyramach, potarganych obrazkach i rysunkach, oraz gwoździach rozrzuconych po całej długości wyrwanych paneli. Wyglądało tu zupełnie, jakby ktoś włamał się tutaj, w napadzie szału i frustracji zniszczył wszystko, wybiegł z domu i już nigdy nie wrócił. Rozległo się ciche westchnienie, które, tak jak skrzypienie, brzmiało naprawdę głośno. Plecak, właśnie rzucony w kąt, rozwiał jakąś część podłogowego pyłu, który zawisł w powietrzu.

Chłopak nie mógł powstrzymać się i kaszlnął głośno.

Jego mieszkanie było w okropnym stanie, to mógł stwierdzić. Mimo iż nie było go trochę ponad miesiąc, jego lokum przypominało starą wersję tego mieszkania, tylko w dodatku jeszcze zniszczoną. Wyglądało na to, że grupa ludzi włamała się do tego miejsca (co by oczywiście wyjaśniało dziury w drzwiach), zrujnowała mu mieszkanie i wyszła, nawet nie zamykając za sobą.

Wiedział, że to właśnie było jego życie.

Miał już na zawsze pozostać tym potworem, który nie robi nic więcej, niż tylko niszczy, zabiera, nienawidzi, unicestwia, _żyje_. Wiedział, że, mimo iż sam się na to nie pisał, tak właśnie miało pozostać do końca jego egzystencji.

Bo ludzie go nienawidzili.

Ludzie… Ludzie to okrutne stworzenia. Naruto rozumiał to bardziej doskonale niż ktokolwiek inny.

W końcu który dziesięciolatek w Konosze mógł pochwalić się tym, że zabił pięciu ludzi?

* * *

Naruto spojrzał ze zmrużonymi oczami na wnętrzności swojego łóżka, które zostało zmasakrowane, zupełnie jak jego inne własności. Pierze z poduszek przykrywało niemal całą podłogę, ustępując miejscu tylko kurzowi. Chłopak schylił się i podniósł rozbitą figurkę, podarowaną mu przez Irukę na jego dziewiąte urodziny. Figurka ogółem nie była jakoś doskonale zrobiona, lecz przedstawiała ona Czwartego Hokage, jego idola i autorytet, więc naturalnym było, że znaczyła dla niego wiele, miała wielką wartość.

Teraz była zupełnie roztrzaskana.

Uzumaki spojrzał na nią oczami wyprutymi z emocji i zacisnął dłoń w pięść. Spomiędzy jego palców wypłynęła czerwona, gęsta ciecz, którą Naruto długo nie zapomni; _krew_.

Blondyn wyciągnął z plecaka śpiwór i doczłapał do zniszczonej kanapy w salonie. Położył się na błękitnej sofie, przykrył śpiworem i zamknął oczy. Obrazy natychmiastowo pojawiły się przed jego oczami, więc, próbując o tym nie myśleć, Naruto drgnął i zasnął snem nerwowym, niespokojnym i pełnym koszmarów.

* * *

Pierwszy dzwonek w tym semestrze, zwiastujący nadejście kolejnego roku nauki i koniec miesięcznej przerwy letniej, rozbrzmiał na całej długości budynków Akademii Konohy. Uczniowie, mniej lub więcej starsi, wtłaczali się do pomieszczeń po wysłuchaniu krótkiej, acz determinującej mowy Hokage, zajmowali swoje miejsca i szykowali się mentalnie na naukę. Słońce tego dnia wyjątkowo przyświecało w górze i zachwycało swoim ciepłem. Pojedyncze, białe chmury dryfowały na błękitnym niebie, powoli znikając w przestrzeni.

Cień był jedynym ukojeniem, zabezpieczeniem przed upałem.

To właśnie w cieniu wielkiego drzewa, rosnącego naprzeciwko głównego wejścia do Akademii, wisiała stara, drewniana huśtawka, znajdująca się tam od wielu lat.  
Huśtawka ta nie była czymś wspaniałym; ot co, dwa kawałki sznurka i pomalowana deska, lecz wciąż była dobrym miejscem dla potencjalnego obserwatora.

Naruto delikatnie odpychał się od ziemi, wprawiając w ruch huśtawkę. Patrzył pustym wzrokiem na wejście do Akademii, czekając aż Iruka skończy swoją przemowę i wyjdzie z wielkiego budynku.

Uzumaki dzisiaj akurat miał dzień wolny od wszelkich obowiązków; dzisiaj nie było żadnego treningu, spotkania, czy misji rangi D. Dzisiaj mógł zrobić co tylko zechciał; czy to iść na zakupy, czy to spotkać się z przyjaciółmi, czy to zostać w domu i poczytać coś. W jego przypadku pozostało na tym, że odprowadzi Irukę do jego domu, wróci do swojego mieszkania i zacznie ponownie rysować.

W pewnym sensie rysowanie pomagało mu. Naruto nie wiedział, jak wiele obrazów wielkich, krwistoczerwonych oczu już narysował, ile szkiców olbrzymiego lisa schował w szufladach, ile tego _miał_. Nie wiedział; ale nieprzerwanie rysował, dając ujście swojemu cierpieniu, tymczasową ulgę. Pomagało mu to, a to wystarczyło.  
Nim się obejrzał, minęła godzina. Dzwonek ponownie zabrzmiał, mówiąc o końcu spotkaniach z uczniami. Tak jak Naruto przewidział, dzieci starsze i młodsze zaczęły wylewać się z budynku, przeciągając się po nudnej mowie, ciesząc się z każdego nowego kroku ku awansowaniu na ninja, lub wciąż marząc o tygodniu wakacji, ciepłych promieniach słonecznych i odrobinie przyjemności.

Jesienna rzeczywistość powoli wkradała się do serc mieszkańców Konohy, to trzeba było przyznać.

Naruto przerwał swoje rozmyślania, gdy zobaczył rozglądającego się i, jakoś dziwnie zmartwionego, Irukę. Stał on przy wielkiej, czerwonej bramie do głównego budynku i rozglądał się, osłaniając swoje oczy przed ostrym słońcem. Na twarz Uzumakiego wpłynął mały, delikatny uśmiech. Chłopak zeskoczył z huśtawki, zostawiając ją kołyszącą się, i wyszedłszy z cienia, doczłapał do Iruki, trzymając głowę w górze, a ręce w kieszeni pomarańczowych spodni. Ekspresja Umino zmieniła się natychmiast, gdy tylko zobaczył swojego młodszego braciszka; koszulka Naruto była zwykła, czarna, lecz młody genin nie założył swojego ochraniacza na czoło, znowu. Iruka miał wrażenie, że Naruto sądził, iż nie zasługuje, by nosić hitai-ate Konohy, że nie jest godny.

Egzamin na Chunina naprawdę zmienił wkrótce-jedenastolatka. Widać było gołym okiem zmiany w jego mowie ciała, zachowaniu, ekspresjach i postawie. Wszystko, co wydarzyło się w Sektorze Mrozu miało olbrzymi wpływ na jego psychikę i Iruka doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Dlatego też, gdy Naruto zbliżył się dostatecznie, starszy shinobi uściskał go mocno i uśmiechnął się lekko; Uzumaki był wciąż taki mały, że Iruka musiał się bardzo schylać.

 _Bardzo_.

\- Cześć, Iruka-kun – wyszeptał Naruto, oddając uścisk. Niesamowicie cenił sobie towarzystwo i czułość chunina, przez co nie chciał wyjść na niewdzięcznika; poza tym, te wszystkie gesty znaczyły teraz _tak wiele…_

\- Witaj, Naruto. Co powiesz na ramen? – Blondyn uśmiechnął się, ku zdziwieniu Iruki, szerzej niż zwykle. Nauczyciel szybko ukrył swoje zaskoczenie i odwzajemnił uśmiech. Widok szczęśliwego Naruto zadowalał bardziej, niż jakakolwiek podwyżka, awans, czy cokolwiek innego.

Naruto był członkiem rodziny Umino; naturalne, że dorosły cieszył się z jego szczęścia równie mocno. Ten genin już taki był; wszędzie nosił ze sobą tę wesołą atmosferę, _wpływał_ na ludzi i ich zachowanie.

Naruto naprawdę był kimś wielkim; kimś stworzonym do wielkich rzeczy.

\- Poza tym, gdzie masz swój ochraniacz? Zgubiłeś go, czy coś?

Twarz Naruto wykrzywiła się w grymasie niezadowolenia, lecz szybko wróciła do uśmiechu. Mimo to, Iruka zauważył tę zmianę, jednak, nie chcąc zamęczać chłopaka, nie skomentował tego.

\- Nie, no coś ty! To było tak…

Naruto rozpoczął swoją opowieść i ciągnął ją aż do samego końca drogi do Ichiraku. Umino słuchał uważnie, z zaciekawieniem, chłonąc każdy szczegół opowieści. Naruto na chwilę wrócił do swojej dawnej osobowości, i właśnie z tego Iruka miał zamiar korzystać jak najwięcej.  
Nie wiedzieli, że obserwuje ich grupa młodych ludzi, dokładnie w wieku Naruto.

Nic a nic nie wiedzieli.

* * *

Czwarty Kazekage Sunagakure nie miał w zwyczaju prosić.

O nie, Kazekage wolał rozwiązywać wszystkie sprawy samodzielnie, na własną rękę. Tak go nauczył jego ojciec, wujek, dziadek oraz każdy żyjący krewny płci męskiej. Kazekage wychował się w takiej rodzinie i tak miał zamiar wychować swoich synów. Żeby byli samodzielni, odpowiedzialni za siebie i silni już w młodym wieku.

Dlatego było to niezmiernym zaskoczeniem, gdy właśnie Czwarty Kazekage zwołał spotkanie Pięciu Kage. Co więcej, na spotkanie zaproszony został również gburowaty przywódca Takigakure, Isshō Hasu, który miał własne problemy, na przykład nadchodzącą w kraju rebelię, zdradę swojej córki, czy inne sprawy, związane ze śmiercią jego geninów na Egzaminie na Chūnina w Kirigakure.

Mimo to, Hasu musiał się pojawić, gdyż inaczej spotkanie nie odbyłoby się. Kazekage stawiał te warunki i nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru ich zmienić, czy iść na ugodę.

Zjazd ten miał odbyć się w Konosze, ze względu na silną gospodarkę wioski i najwyższe miejsce w rankingu wszystkich miast. W dodatku, Trzeci Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, był jak na razie najsilniejszym Kage i zawsze starał się załatwiać wszystkie rzeczy oraz rozwiązywać konflikty metodą pokojową.

Konoha była więc idealnym miejscem do zorganizowania tak ważnego dla świata spotkania.

Ku zdziwieniu starego Sarutobiego, Kazekage przybył na umówione miejsce jako pierwszy ( _oczywiście, nie licząc samego Hokage. On musiał pojawić się pierwszy; to była w końcu jego wioska_ ). Zazwyczaj Czwarty Kazekage przybywał jako jeden z ostatnich, uważając że pośpiech w takiej sytuacji jest niepotrzebny i bezsensowny. Teraz jednak dotarł na miejsce przed wszystkimi Kage, oprócz Hiruzena.

To było podejrzane dla Hokage, lecz przywódca Konohy szybko zajął swoją głowę innymi myślami, zbywając niepotrzebne podejrzenie.

To nie było tak, że Kazekage knuł na boku lub planował wielkie, naprawdę ważne dla jego wioski wydarzenie, prawda?

* * *

Kazekage pogładził w pośpiechu swoje długie, trochę zgniecione i zawinięte biało-niebieskie szaty, odchrząknął znacząco i poprawił rozłożysty kapelusz, nim wszedł z dwoma wysokimi ochroniarzami do przestronnego pomieszczenia, z okrągłym stolikiem na środku. Owe pomieszczenie faktycznie było duże; na tyle wielkie, iż zmieściłoby się w nim kilka zwykłych, wielorodzinnych domów. Dach zrobiony był ze szklanej kopuły, teraz przesłoniętej firankami i innymi nakryciami, by słońce nie świeciło obecnym w oczy, przez co panował półmrok. Przy okrągłym stoliku znajdowało się sześć zwykłych, brązowych krzeseł. Za każdym drewnianym krzesłem wisiała kotara z poszczególnymi znakami kanji, oznaczającymi, od lewej: ogień, wodospad, wodę, ziemię, błyskawicę i wiatr. Z pięciu drzwi na końcach pomieszczenia wyszli ludzie, również ubrani w podobne szaty, jak te od Kazekage. Za nimi także podążali ANBU, lecz szybko wycofali się, gdy szóstka ważnych osobistości zajęła swoje miejsca na niezbyt wygodnych, drewnianych siedziskach przy dużym stole. Kotary oddzieliły ich wszystkich od reszty olbrzymiego i pustego pokoju.

Rozległo się dziwne strzyknięcie, a Tsuchikage drgnął niekontrolowanie w swoim krześle i powstrzymał wielką chęć złapania się za krzyż w miejscu, w którym właśnie przed chwilą coś mu strzeliło. Hokage zapalił swoją nigdy nie niszczącą się fajkę, Raikage założył ręce na piersi, patrząc na wszystkich wilkiem, gdy Mizukage oparł głowę o swoją kościstą, starą dłoń.

Lider Takigakure nic nie powiedział, ale miał miękki, nieobecny wzrok, jakby był zagubiony w myślach. Kazekage odchrząknął, gotowy na poważną rozmowę, która wkrótce miała się odbyć.

Ale najpierw…

Kazekage sięgnął ręką do dziewięciu kopert, znajdujących się na stole. Otworzył pierwszą z nich, tę z numerem _1_ i wyciągnął małe, zdecydowanie przestarzałe i nieaktualne zdjęcie czerwonowłosego chłopczyka z turkusowymi oczami, bez brwi. Chłopiec ów kurczowo trzymał misia w swojej lewej dłoni, przykładają rękę do pieczęci na swoim czole.

Czwarty odwrócił fotografię tak, by każdy zobaczył, co się na niej znajduje. Niektórzy bardziej nerwowi Kage zmrużyli podejrzliwie oczy na widok zdjęcia małego chłopca. Kazekage położył papierek na środku stołu i wziął kolejne dwie koperty, z numerem _2_ oraz numerem _8_.

Raikage roztrzaskał pięścią stół, gdy tylko oba zdjęcia zostały pokazane całemu zgromadzeniu. Jego czarne oczy świdrowały Kazekage z gniewem; A po prostu _wiedział_ , że coś tu śmierdzi. I to bardzo.

\- Skąd. To. _Masz?!_ – wrzasnął wręcz, wstając ze swojego miejsca. Pozostali przywódcy spojrzeli przenikliwym wzrokiem na najbardziej niecierpliwego i wybuchowego mężczyznę w tym gronie, nabierając podejrzeń. Skoro złość nerwowego Raikage narodziła się _tak_ szybko, to spotkanie zdecydowanie nie mogło skończyć się dobrze. Kto wie, co później mogło się stać?

\- Drogi A, proszę dać mi dokończyć. – Mimo nagłego wybuchu złości Raikage, Czwarty Kazekage zachował zimną krew, trzymając obie fotografie w lewej dłoni. Trzeci Hokage wypuścił szary dym ze swojej starej fajki i westchnął cicho. – Pytania potem.

Z tymi słowami, przywódca Sunagakure odłożył dwa zdjęcia na środek stołu; jedno z walczącą dziewczyną. Miała ona blond włosy, upięte w warkocz, czarne oczy i przebiegły wyraz twarzy. Nie uśmiechała się, ale trzymała w mocno zaciśniętej dłoni zwykły kunai. Drugie ukazywało ciemnoskórego chłopca z kilkoma mieczami. Nawet z tymi czarnymi okularami, założonymi na nosie, łatwo było poznać, że jest spokrewniony z Raikage.

Być może to było przyczyną jego złości.

Oba zdjęcia zajęły miejsce obok podobizny czerwonowłosego chłopca. Kazekage sięgnął po kolejne dwie koperty, tym razem z numerami _4_ i _5_. Raikage warknął ostrzegawczo po raz ostatni i zajął z powrotem swoje miejsce obok Tsuchikage.

Stół pozostał tak, jak potraktował go silny, nerwowy mężczyzna – połamany.

Te dwa kolejne obrazy przedstawiały dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn; jednego z gęstymi, rudymi włosami, siedzącego na grzbiecie wielkiego stworzenia, a drugiego – bruneta, z przenikliwym wzrokiem, ubranego w czerwoną zbroję samuraja. Oczy Tsuchikage zwęziły się, ale Ootsuki nic nie powiedział, tylko przekręcił się niespokojnie w swoim siedzeniu, analizując każde następne posunięcie Kazekage.

Ootsuki nie wiedział, skąd przebiegły Czwarty Sabaku wpadł w posiadanie tak ważnych informacji, ale nie odzywał się. Pozostały jeszcze cztery zdjęcia.

Koperta _trzecia_ zawierała zdjęcie małego blondyna z fioletowymi oczami oraz blizną, biegnącą przez jego twarz. W lewej ręce trzymał zielono-białą maskę ANBU, a w lewej – miecz. _Szósta_ natomiast skrywała w sobie podobiznę wysokiego bruneta ze znudzonym wyrazem twarzy. Ubrany był w beżowo-białe kimono, na jego głowie spoczywała ta sama maska, którą trzymał numer Trzy; w ręce niósł małą fajkę.

Mizukage niemal zagotował się ze złości. W mig pojął, dlaczego A wybuchł tak szybko oraz czemu Tsuchikage zrobił się nerwowy i niespokojny. Trzeci spojrzał kątem oka na spokojnego, choć ukrywającego nerwy, Hokage.

Wreszcie dowiedzą się, kto jest Jinchūrikim Dziewięcioogoniastego.

Kazekage pozostawił dwa zdjęcia obok reszty i sięgnął po kopertę z numerem _siedem_. Przywódca Takigakure wiedział oczywiście, o kogo chodzi, ale nie dał po sobie tego poznać, nawet gdy obecnym ukazała się fotografia uśmiechniętej dziewczyny z krótkimi włosami koloru miętowego. Pozostawała tylko jedna koperta.

 _Dziewięć._

Tsuchikage nachylił się, gdy Kazekage rozrywał biały, nieskazitelny papier. Być może celowo robił to powoli, być może nie. W każdym razie, A również się niecierpliwił, tak samo jak Mizukage. Przedstawiciel Taki tylko siedział spokojnie w swoim krześle, czekając na rozwój wydarzeń.

Hokage, natomiast, powoli opuścił swoją fajkę na stół.

Wielu z Kage wstrzymało oddech na widok zdjęcia. Od razu było widać uderzające podobieństwo.

Mały chłopiec z niesfornymi blond kosmykami uśmiechał się wesoło do kogoś zamazanego w tle. W jego błękitnych oczach czaiły się radosne iskierki, a rumieńce na zabliźnionych policzkach i pot spływający po czole wyraźnie wskazywały na to, że w miejscu, w którym się znajdował, było stosunkowo ciepło. Ochraniacz ze znakiem Konohy na jego czole błyszczał w papierowym słońcu. Biała koszulka, z tak znanym na całym świecie shinobi znakiem klanu Uzumaki, była pognieciona i w niektórych miejscach przecięta. Postać chłopca wykonywała jakiś mało ważny gest rękoma, zwracający uwagę tylko Tsuchikage.

Nim Kazekage zdołał położyć zdjęcie na stole, obok innych, w sali rozpętało się prawdziwe piekło.

* * *

 **Cześć i czołem. Najpierw pragnę przeprosić za krótki rozdział i moją nieobecność; miałam egzaminy, oke. To na pewno nie była prosta sprawa, a jeśli doda się do tego szkołę i zajęcia dodatkowe, to wychodzi naprawdę mało czasu; ledwo na sen i jedzenie. Więc... przepraszam.  
**

 **Dwa, rozdział krótki, bo to tzw. _Preludium;_ nazwałabym to "Ciszą przed burzą". Nie martwcie się, postaram się, aby następny rozdział wyszedł stosunkowo szybko.  
**

 **Hej, ktoś z was jedzie na Magnificon w Krakowie? Jak coś, to możecie mnie tam spotkać, więc wiecie, nie przegapcie okazji!  
**

 **Jeszcze raz przepraszam i dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, "ulubione" i obserwowania.**

 **Miłej nocy!**

 **M.R.**


	8. Cisza przed burzą 2: Interludium

**_"Za pierwszym razem"_**

 ** _Rozdział VIII: Interludium_**

 _Projekt Kyuu_

Napisane przez: M.R.

* * *

Chaos, tak nazwałby to Kazekage, gdyby zapytano się go, co wtedy działo się w olbrzymiej sali, w której odbywało się jakże ważne spotkanie. Jeden, wielki, cholerny chaos.

\- CO TO MA ZNACZYĆ?! – Auć, bębenki w uszach wszystkich przywódców niemal pękły od głośności krzyków rozwścieczonego Raikage. Mizukage, niesamowicie mający dość tego całego spotkania, przyłożył dłonie do uszu i odczekał chwilę. Nieprzerwane wrzaski nie były czymś zdecydowanie przyjemnym, a biorąc pod uwagę wiek starego Mizukage, tu było jeszcze gorzej.

I to nie tak, że Kazekage nie próbował uspokoić ich; oczywiście, że próbował, lecz najwyraźniej ponownie przecenił możliwości zdenerwowanego Raikage w sprawie wytrzymałości jego strun głosowych.

Przywódca Sunagakure westchnął cicho i, dokładnie tak jak Mizukage, osłonił swoje uszy przed kolejnym krzykiem. Miał już tego kompletnie dość.

\- Może wreszcie zakończymy tę bezsensowną kłótnię i zaczniemy omawiać temat jak należy?

Wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w kierunku Starego Hokage, który właśnie wypowiedział te jakże mądre słowa. Tak samo jak Mizukage, Hiruzen był stary i ten cały wrzask wywołany przez znajome zdjęcia, które niewiadomo jakim cudem znalazły się w rękach przebiegłego Kazekage, psuł jego słuch i nie dość, że go irytował, to jeszcze przeszkadzał w myśleniu.

Raikage gniewnie zmarszczył brwi i miał zamiar odszczekać, gdy powstrzymała go mała, pomarszczona ręka Tsuchikage. Sam niski przywódca miał zamknięte oczy i neutralną ekspresję, lecz łatwo było zauważyć, że był rozwścieczony. Chyba wszyscy w tym pomieszczeniu się tak czuli (oczywiście oprócz Hokage. On nie miał się czym denerwować, tylko okropnie martwić).

\- Hiruzen-dono ma rację. Wysłuchajmy, co do powiedzenia ma Kazekage-dono, bo te wrzaski prowadzą donikąd – W końcu powiedział, opuszczając swoją dłoń i rzucając ostanie ostrzegawcze spojrzenie najwyższemu mężczyźnie w pomieszczeniu i zwracając swój wzrok na rozluźnioną sylwetkę Kazekage, który wywołał to wszystko. Oczy Oonokiego były zwężone, przepełnione cichym zirytowaniem, złością i ciekawością. Wszystko to przez zdjęcia Jinchūriki, i to w dodatku dziewięciu z nich.

Rasa pokiwał głową do Tsuchikage i odkaszlnął, szykując się na nadchodzącą rozmowę z pięcioma wielkimi osobistościami świata shinobi, na którą szykował się już od dłuższego czasu. Napisał nawet jakąś tandetną przemowę, lecz niestety leżała ona zmiętolona w kieszeni jego szat. Stwierdził, że nie był to dobry pomysł, aby czytać coś z kartki. Straciłby wtedy szacunek od innych Kage i przywódcy Takigakure; w końcu każdy szanowany przywódca jest również doskonałym demagogiem i potrafi mówić do tłumu bez żadnych planów czy wstępnych przygotowań.

I Kazekage właśnie tak uważał.

\- Pewnie każdy z Was zastanawia się, skąd i dlaczego posiadam te informacje, wraz ze zdjęciami – zaczął pewnie, tylko by zostać przerwanym przez czyjeś prychnięcie. Kazekage posłał zirytowane spojrzenie w stronę przywódcy Taki, lecz wspomniany mężczyzna nie powiedział nic – lecz nie o to chodzi mi dzisiaj w tym spotkaniu.

Sięgnął dłonią do kieszeni w swoich niestety pogniecionych uroczystych szatach i wyjął kolejne zdjęcie. Tym razem było ono nowsze, a przedstawiało nikogo innego, jak czerwonowłosego chłopca z poprzedniego zdjęcia; to jednak było inne. Jinchūriki Ichibiego był starszy, miał inne ubrania oraz inny wyraz twarzy. Wyrażał on wściekłość, szaleństwo, obłąkanie i wielki żal, nicość. Jego oczy były puste, zupełnie bez życia.

Hokage przyjrzał się temu i pozwolił swoim myślom odpłynąć trochę. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że młody Jinchūriki stał się Bronią Ostateczną Sunagakure – bezduszną maszyną do zabijania, bez litości i uczuć. Rasa trzymał wysoko głowę, nie dając ugiąć się pod spojrzeniami innych Kage.

\- To jest Gaara, mój syn – zaczął, wzbudzając kolejną falę pomrukiwań i wyrazów zszokowania. Nie każdy Kage myślał, że nawet ten ostry i zazwyczaj okrutny Kazekage jest zdolny do czegoś takiego; zamknięcia demona we własnym synu! – Planowałem, by stał się asem Sunagakure no Sato, ostateczną bronią i doskonałym, idealnym shinobi, bez emocji i krzty zawahania. Wszystko było dokładnie przemyślane, ale… - Przerwał na chwilę, a jego dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści. Intencja zabijania zaczęła powoli wyciekać z ciała przywódcy, jednak nie ruszyła żadnego z obecnych tutaj mężczyzn. Kazekage kontynuował. – Gaara stał się bezemocjonalną maszyną do zabijania. Niszczy każdego, kto stanie mu na drodze i nie słucha nawet mnie. Stracił głowę, jest… po prostu szalony.

\- I czemu mówisz to akurat nam? – Wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w stronę starego Mizukage, podpartego o swoje dłonie. Oczy Kazekage zwęziły się niebezpiecznie. – Tylko wyjawiasz nam stan swojego jedynego Jinchuuriki, a to daje nam szanse do zaatakowania twojej wioski. – Westchnął cicho i przez podejrzliwe spojrzenia dodał krótko – jeśli ktoś oczywiście by chciał.

Usta Kazekage wygięły się w cienką kreskę, a na jego zmęczonej twarzy zagościł mały, szyderczy uśmieszek.

\- Och, więc to tak? – Odłożył zdjęcie czerwonowłosego chłopca na stół i powoli przesunął ręką na dwa zdjęcia, przedstawiające broń Kirigakure, sakryfikantów Trzyogoniastego i Siedmioogoniastego. – Nie zapominaj, że mam swoje informacje również o twoich „specjalnych ANBU". Wiedziałeś nawet, Mizukage-dono, że twoje „idealne narzędzia" ukrywały przed tobą fakt, że Jinchūriki Kyuubiego brał udział w ostatnim egzaminie?

Nagła cisza, która zawisła między wszystkimi Kage była niezmącona. Żadna mucha nie odważyła się ruszyć ani żaden strażnik z zewnątrz nic nie powiedział. Nagła fala intencji zabijania ogarnęła cały pokój, gdy stary przywódca wręcz zagotował się ze złości, nie wierząc w to, co oznajmił mu Kazekage.

\- Że. Co. Proszę?! – krzyknął i wstał, opierając się mocno o okrągły stół. Ledwo powstrzymał chęć natychmiastowego rzucenia się na Rasę, będąc przytrzymywanym przez rękę małego, choć nieugiętego i silnego Tsuchikage oraz przez Issho. Kazekage tylko zaśmiał się cicho i wykonał lekceważący ruch ręką, tak jakby to nie było nic wielkiego.

A przecież było.

\- To, co słyszałeś, Mizukage-dono. W ostatnim Egzaminie na chūnina, przeprowadzonym w Kirigakure, grupa dwudziestu geninów i chūninów z Kiri oraz Taki zaatakowała grupę sześciu geninów z Konohy; drużynę Szóstą, złożoną z Nomura Kirikiego, Nomura Kyojiego i Manare Otsuri oraz drużynę Czwartą, w której skład wchodzą Hanadao Shinji, Inazuma Sayuri oraz Uzumaki Naruto.

Sposób, w który wypowiedział ostatnie imię i nazwisko od razu wskazywał na to, że właśnie ten chłopiec, Uzumaki Naruto, jest owym Jinchūrikim.

Wszyscy przywódcy, nawet Hokage (choć z trochę innych powodów), spięli się i spojrzeli na stół, gdzie zdjęcie wesołego Naruto zostało ponownie postawione na wierzch. Wszyscy Kage oczywiście doskonale znali to sławne nazwisko dawnego klanu, który prawie wszyscy zniszczyli; w końcu to klan Uzumaki prowadził Uzushiogakure, a Kiri, Kumo, Iwa oraz Suna przyczynili się do upadku i masakry Uzushio.

\- Atak na geninów był planowany od początku Egzaminu, a udał się tylko w połowie, bowiem cała drużyna Szósta nie żyje; jednak Drużyna Czwarta, prowadzona pod okiem Sarutobiego Corazona, przeżyła, choć byli na granicy życia i śmierci. – Kazekage zakończył i uśmiechnął się lekko na widok bladej twarzy Hiruzena. Mimo iż tego nie pokazywał, Hokage był zszokowany.

Mina Issho Hasu zrzedła tak szybko, jak usłyszał, kto jest w Drużynie Czwartej; przecież to właśnie oni eskortowali jego zdradziecką córkę i używali placów do treningów Takigakure.

Że też Jinchuuriki biegał dosłownie przed jego nosem i uciekł mu w taki sposób!

\- Ale koniec o tym – zadecydował Rasa, przerywając myśli innych i uśmiechając się lekko. Nie wiedział, czy ten plan wypali, ale warto było spróbować, tak czy siak. Dla Sunagakure. Dla Gaary. Dla wszystkich Jinchūriki. – Każdy z tej dziewiątki ma te same problemy, nieprawdaż? Nienawiść i strach mieszkańców, odrzucenie, sabotaż i wiele innych… Dlatego sugeruję, by Jinchūriki się spotkali.

Cisza, którą wywołał swoimi słowami była inna od tej, wywołanej przedtem; ta była spokojna, nie chowała w sobie żadnego napięcia i niezręczności, w porównaniu do tamtej. Nikt nie powiedział nic przez chwilę, przetwarzając słowa brązowowłosego przywódcy. W końcu, przerywając i tę ciszę, Tsuchikage zaśmiał się cicho.

\- I co, zorganizujemy im obóz, by się poznali? – zażartował w wesołym tonie, wywołując wybuch śmiechu u Raikage.

\- Właściwie, to miałem zamiar to zaproponować. – Przez to stwierdzenie śmiech A natychmiast ucichł, a uśmieszek na twarzy Onokiego zniknął od razu. Oczy Mizukage rozszerzyły się w zdziwieniu, a Hokage zakrztusił się, paląc swoją fajkę. Jedynie lider Taki nic nie powiedział, choć jego oczy błysnęły, zaciekawione.

\- Pomyślcie o tym w ten sposób: nie wątpię, że każdy z owej dziewiątki właśnie przeżywa coś, ma problem związany z Bestiami bądź… byciem shinobi, tak? W każdym razie, oni są tacy sami. Pomogą sobie nawzajem. Zastanówcie się, proszę. – Rasa skłonił się, pokazując jak wiele to tak naprawdę dla niego znaczy. Dla jego wioski. Dla mieszkańców i dobrobytu Kraju Wiatru.

Kolejna cisza zagościła pomiędzy przywódcami, niecierpliwie czekając, by być przerwana. Nikt nie odzywał się przez chwilę, a potem…

\- Wchodzę w to.

Wszyscy natychmiast odwrócili się ku przywódcy Takigakure, który powiedział coś po raz pierwszy od rozpoczęcia tego spotkania. Jak zwykle cichy i tajemniczy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko i oparł na swoich dłoniach, wyglądając na osobę bardzo skupioną, zaintrygowaną, lecz również i taką, która dokładnie przemyśla wszystkie swoje decyzje. A tę właśnie podjęła.

\- Jinchūriki Takigakure no Sato, Fuu, została ninja jakiś czas temu. Wiem, że pisze listy do kogoś z zewnątrz, co jest bardzo zaskakujące, jako że nikt w wiosce jej nie szanuje. Mam nadzieję, że ten cały „obóz" nie okaże się niewypałem, dlatego macie moje poparcie, bo chcę pomóc wiosce.

Uśmiech na twarzy Kazekage powoli rósł, aż Raikage w końcu przemówił, będąc zdecydowanie za długo zbyt cicho.

To wszystko było dla niego po prostu bez sensu.

\- Coś tu śmierdzi i, mimo iż nie wiem jeszcze, co jest źle i co może pójść źle, chyba również się włączę do tego projektu. Bee potrzebuje przyjaciół, a Yugito przyda się kontakt z innymi ludźmi – zagrzmiał, kiwając lekko głową, tak, jakby zgadzał się ze swoim własnym pomysłem. No, i nazwał to „projektem". Coś w głowie Kazekage kliknęło, zabrzęczało, gdy młody przywódca usłyszał to, więc to natychmiast podchwycił. Dziewięciu z nich, jeden projekt.

\- Nie wiem, co takiego Han i Roshi mogliby zrobić dla nich, ale myślę, iż nie zaprzepaszczą okazji, aby spotkać innych Jinchūriki. Zgadzam się.

Tsuchikage pomrugał kilka razy, przenosząc wzrok swoich czarnych oczu z Mizukage na Hokage, a to znów na Kazekage. Wszyscy oczekiwali od nich odpowiedzi, ich decyzji, które mogły wstrząsnąć całym światem.

W końcu Mizukage nie wytrzymał i westchnął głośno.

\- Przyjmuję podane warunki i zgłaszam uczestnictwo Utakaty i Yagury w tym przedsięwzięciu. Nie myślcie jednak, że ich zmienicie; oni są i będą ostatecznym broniami Kirigakure i nikt tego nie zmieni. Rasa potaknął do Mizukage i zwrócił swój wzrok na wciąż palącego Hiruzena. Hokage powoli odłożył swoją wieloletnią fajkę na stół i również westchnął, nim w końcu się odezwał.

\- Nie zgadzam się.

Hasu spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na starego Hokage, oczekując dalszych wyjaśnień. Czterdziestokilkuletni mężczyzna szczerze nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi od zazwyczaj pokojowo nastawionego przywódcy, jeśli chodzi o takie spotkania. Nie żeby często na nich bywał, o nie. Był on przecież liderem małej Ukrytej Wioski, więc nie miał aż takich wpływów, jak, na przykład, Raikage czy właśnie Hokage. Mimo wszystko, Hasu był zaskoczony.

A Kazekage spodziewał się tej odpowiedzi, jeśli miał powiedzieć szczerze.

Jego siatka szpiegowska, stacjonująca w Konohagakure bez problemu wyciągnęła od ludzi nawet najmniejsze informacje o Uzumakim Naruto, geninie, który wyszedł z Akademii trzy lata wcześniej niż powinien, a który teraz również miał za sobą swój pierwszy Egzamin Na Chūnina oraz pierwszą w życiu przelaną krew na rękach. Blondyn był ponoć nienawidzony przez niemal całą wioskę, a jego jedyni przyjaciele, to nauczyciel z Akademii, jego sensei, drużyna i Hokage, nie mówiąc o tym, że nie miał rodziców i żył na własnym utrzymaniu, w małym apartamencie, do którego ludzie włamywali się wiele, wiele razy. Ponoć chłopiec również żył w niewiedzy o wielkim, Dziewięcioogoniastym Lisie, zamieszkującym jego wnętrze. Kazekage w ogóle nie zdziwił się reakcją Hiruzena, więc uśmiechnął się lekko i sięgnął po zdjęcie, wcześniej oznaczone „dziewiątką" na kopercie. Jinchūriki Kyuubiego no Yoko, najsilniejszego z Demonów i najtrudniejszego do okiełznania. Rasa spojrzał na sylwetkę na zdjęciu, i, jakby zastanawiając się nad czymś, przechylił głowę w bok. Oczy Naruto nawet na papierze świeciły, tętniły życiem, wesołe iskierki wciąż się w nich tliły.

Ale Kazekage nie wiedział, czy to była już przeszłość czy nie.

\- Uzumaki Naruto, jedenastolatek, który jakimś cudem zdał egzamin na genina trzy lata wcześniej, niż było to planowane. Jinchūriki najpotężniejszego Bijū, Kyūbiego no Yoko – powiedział, przejeżdżając swoim dużym kciukiem po zdjęciu i odkładając je ponownie na miejsce. – Mam mówić dalej, Hokage-dono?

\- Nie trzeba, Kazekage-dono – odpowiedział cierpko Sarutobi, zostając postawionym przed niezbyt dobrym wyborem. – Naruto ma swoje obowiązki i teraz również ma własne problemy, związane z jego pierwszym morderstwem, lecz on doskonale poradzi sobie sam.

Hokage zakończył, wywołując parsknięcie u Mizukage. Przywódca Wioski Ukrytej we Mgle ponownie oparł się o swoją dłoń i z lekkim rozbawieniem wpatrywał się z swojego prawie-rówieśnika. Hokage był trzy lata starszy.

\- Chyba po to to się odbędzie, nieprawdaż? Nie wątpię, że owa krew została przelana podczas tego Egzaminu w Sektorze Śmierci. Mylę się, czy nie? – Nie słysząc sprzeciwu, Mizukage kontynuował – W każdym razie, o to w tym chodzi, Hokage-dono. Reszta Jinchūrikich zapewne już zabiła niejeden raz, więc oni będą w stanie mu pomóc. Sarutobi zamilknął na chwilę, rozważając wszystkie za i przeciw. Faktycznie, Mizukage miał rację, tak samo jak Rasa, lecz starszy mężczyzna naprawdę martwił się śmiertelnie o Naruto; nie wiedział, jak on to przyjmie. Całą prawdę, którą miał mu wyjaśnić po jego pierwszym Egzaminie.

Hokage westchnął cicho i sięgnął po swoją fajkę. Był już za stary na to.

-No dobrze. Niech będzie, jednak mam pewne warunki – oznajmił, wydychając dym z ust. Przywódcy patrzyli na niego z oczekiwaniem, chcąc wiedzieć, cóż takiego pragnie Hiruzen. – Naruto wciąż nie wie o Lisie, dlatego ten cały obóz odbyć się musi w Kraju Ognia.

Kazekage uśmiechnął się przebiegle i klasnął w dłonie. Wszystko szło wręcz doskonale! Wciąż była szansa, na uratowanie Gaary, a co za tym idzie, gospodarki Sunagakure i poprawienia politycznego stanu Ukrytej Wioski. Wciąż była szansa, mimo że nikła; ale wciąż istniała, gdzieś tam była.

\- Doskonale. W takim razie, Projekt Kyū uważam za rozpoczęty.

* * *

\- Uzumaki Naruto proszony natychmiast do Hokage.

Osobisty ANBU przywódcy Ukrytej Wioski nie mógł się powstrzymać i drgnął, gdy zimne, jasnoniebieskie oczy wymienionego wcześniej chłopca spojrzały na niego pustym wzrokiem.

Uzumaki Naruto, genin z Wioski Liścia i shinobi od prawie dwóch lat zamrugał mocno, przeciągnął się leniwie i powoli wstał. Skoro to Staruszek go wzywał, to nie będzie ignorował owego wezwania; nieczęsto przecież zdarzało mu się, że sam Hokage, a jego przybrany dziadek, wysyłał po niego jakiegoś specjalnego ninja z ANBU.

\- Zaraz tam będę – mruknął, szukając wzrokiem swojego ochraniacza na czoło. Leżał na zepsutej szafce nocnej, którą blondyn jakimś cudem zdołał poskładać do kupy w ten sposób, by się nadawała do użycia – Idź przodem. Znam Shunshin.

ANBU skinął niemal niewidocznie głową i zniknął w strumieniach liści. Zielone rośliny opadły delikatnie na zakurzoną podłogę i zmieniły się w srebrny, szybko znikający pył.

Naruto westchnął i założył brązowe spodnie, dopinając guziki w kaburze na broń. Szedł przecież do swojego Dziadka, więc musiał wyglądać w miarę dobrze. Hokage od razu nabrałby podejrzeń.

Właśnie, dlaczego Staruszek go wezwał do siebie? Może wreszcie nadszedł ten czas, by poznał tajemnicę, za którą kryje się nienawiść mieszkańców Konohy do niego? A może chodziło o coś zupełnie innego, a on tylko robi sobie nadzieję? Przecież Jiji obiecał, że po jego pierwszym Egzaminie na Chunina porozmawia z nim i wreszcie dowie się, co kryje się pośród nienawiści mieszkańców do niego; co kryje się za tym dystansem, za tymi wielkimi kratami i postacią ogromnego Lisa?

A może jednak chodziło o jego drużynę? Zostają rozwiązani, bo są za słabi i nie zdali Egzaminu?

Naruto potrząsnął głową, zatrzymując swoje myśli. Jego rozważanie schodziły na definitywnie złe strony; przecież Hokage nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego. Może i Sarutobi Hiruzen był stary, ale zdecydowanie nie był głupi. Potrafił podejmować właściwe decyzje w niemal każdej chwili, a Naruto ufał jego przeczuciom; po prostu mu ufał.

Dlatego też właśnie, gdy młody genin wyszedł ze swojego wciąż nieposprzątanego mieszkania, bez chwili wahania użył tego jutsu, które opanował niedawno na treningach, a które znał każdy z rangą powyżej chūnina; Shunshin no Jutsu.

Jednakże zamiast zniknąć w liściach, tak jak to zrobił poprzedni ANBU, Naruto zniknął w jasnym słupie ognia. Pasowało mu to bardziej, niż jasnozielone rośliny, tak mocno przypominające o jego Wiosce i obietnicy chronienia jej, zostania Hokage, a co za tym idzie, strażnikiem Konohy. Poza tym, jego obecny nastrój nie był odpowiedni, bo melancholijny, aby zniknąć w liściach, pozornie wyglądających na optymistyczne. Miał już dość prostoty, o której wciąż przypominał im Corazon-sensei i zdania, że najprostsze techniki mogą wyrządzić więcej szkody. W jego sercu, charakterze i wyglądzie wciąż pozostało trochę „starego Naruto", a Dawny Ja pragnąłby jakiegoś wielkiego, interesująco wyglądającego jutsu, które byłoby na tyle ciekawe, że sam Hokage by się zdziwił. Właśnie czegoś takiego potrzebował młody Uzumaki, by choć na krótką chwilę znów poczuć się sobą. Bo przez ostatnie dni czuł się jak zupełnie inna osoba, uwięziona w swoim ciele i skazana na tę samą rutynę – pobudka, śniadanie, trening, obiad, misja, kolacja, sen. Takie właśnie wrażenie odbierał Naruto, gdyby musiał powiedzieć coś o sobie, gdyby ktoś zapytałby się go o coś.

Jestem cieniem własnej osoby, odpowiedziałby, patrząc się daleko w przestrzeń. Ale wciąż mam bliskich, dla których znów chcę być dawnym sobą.

Hokage spojrzał znad wypełnianych przez niego dokumentów na nowo przybyłego Naruto, którego wejście zdecydowanie pozytywnie zaskoczyło starego, acz doświadczonego shinobi. Sarutobi Hiruzen odłożył pióro z atramentem na bok i kartkę, którą właśnie wypełniał, dał na stertę papierów, piętrzących się przy jego biurku. Miał już dość papierkowej roboty, a przybycie Naruto uratowało go przed jego odwiecznym, papierowym wrogiem.

Choć Hokage nie wiedział, czy rozmowa, która właśnie miała się odbyć była lepsza, niż owa robota, ciągle prześladująca mężczyznę.

\- Dzień dobry, Hokage-sama. – Naruto skłonił się, wyrażając tym samym głęboki szacunek do osoby, jaką był starszy Sarutobi. Choć Hiruzen był niezmiernie zdziwiony (bo przecież Naruto nigdy go tak nie nazywał. Zazwyczaj było to Hokage-Jiji, Jiji lub Ji-san, a nie tak… uroczyście), to nie dał tego po sobie poznać, ani trochę. Wciąż musiałn przecież utrzymać swoją reputację, jako najsilniejszy ninja w wiosce i Bóg Shinobi, bez przerwy myślący o złożeniu kapelusza Kage w inne ręce. – Wzywałeś?

\- Owszem, Naruto-kun, wezwałem cię, by wyjaśnić sobie parę spraw – zaczął, odkładając na bok swoją wiecznie dobrą i niekończącą się fajkę. Uzumakiego zawsze zastanawiało, jakim to cudem to narzędzie było w tak dobrym stanie, pomimo użytkowania niemal non-stop. Czasem blondyn zastanawiał się, czy gdy Sarutobi-Jiji był w jego wieku, to czy również palił ową fajkę, wypuszczając dym. Było to dla niego tajemnicą, której odkryć nigdy nie miał, a tak przynajmniej zawsze myślał.

Tajemnica fajki Dziadka.

\- Pierw pragnę ci pogratulować; dzięki twojej interwencji w Sektorze Mrozu ani Shinji, ani Sayuri nie doznali obrażeń, które mogłyby zagrażać ich dalszej karierze ninja. – Naruto wzdrygnął się znowu słysząc o owym miejscu niedaleko Kirigakure, o którym chciałby nigdy więcej nie słyszeć. Nigdy. – Również nie każdej nowej drużynie udaje się przejść Drugi Etap, więc gratuluję serdecznie i życzę wytrwałości w kolejnym egzaminie.

\- Dziękuję, Hokage-sama. – Naruto ponownie się skłonił, tym razem jednak trochę mniej, jako iż jego normalny humor prysnął jak bańka mydlana, na myśl o Sektorze Mrozu i wspomnieniach z tym miejscem związanych. – Czy to jest powód, dla którego mnie wezwałeś, Ji-san?

Hokage pokręcił głową, w duchu szczęśliwy, że Uzumaki przeszedł na zwyczajowe „Ji-san". O wiele bardziej mu to pasowało, niż ponura, bezuczuciowa wersja oficjalna, którą młody shinobi się posługiwał. To nie było w jego stylu.

\- Nie, Naruto. Myślę jednak, że to pora, aby wyjaśnić sobie parę spraw.

Blondyn zamarł w duchu, wiedząc, co się szykuje; mimo to, wciąż kiwnął powoli głową. Wreszcie miał dowiedzieć się całej, obiecanej do wyjawienia prawdy, za którą kryły się ataki cywilów, jak i shinobi na niego, cała skrywana przez mieszkańców nienawiść. Powód wreszcie miał zostać mu wyjawiony. Dlaczego właśnie on?

\- Niemal jedenaście lat temu wioskę zaatakował najsilniejszy z demonów, Kyūbi no Yoko – zaczął Hokage, przykuwając uwagę i wzrok Naruto na sobie. – Jednak zanim przejdę do historii, powiem tylko, że żaden demon nie może być zabity. Oni złożeni są z chakry, czegoś, czego nie da się zniszczyć, ale zapieczętować. Wracając; nikt nie wie, jak to się stało, lecz Kyūbi został wyrwany z poprzedniej Jinchūriki, osoby przechowującej demona, Kushiny Uzumaki, twojej matki. Rozwścieczony Dziewięcioogoniasty niszczył wszystko, co stanęło na jego drodze, zabijał ludzi i gdyby nie Czwarty Hokage, Minato Namikaze, Konoha byłaby w ruinach. To on, z pomocą Kushiny, swojej żony, zapieczętował demona w swoim synu, wierząc, że tylko ten okiełzna moc Kyūbiego, by zaprowadził pokój na świecie. Zapieczętował go w tobie. – Serce Naruto niemiłosiernie obijało się w jego wnętrzu, mózg przetwarzał właśnie otrzymane informacje, a chłopak po prostu stał, gapiąc się na Staruszka.

Minato Namikaze. Kushina Uzumaki. On był ich synem, Naruto Uzumakim, jak i więzieniem dla wściekłego, pokrzywdzonego przez ludzi demona.

O cholera. Naruto nie zauważył, kiedy w jego oczach zebrały się łzy.

\- I… i to wszystko dlatego, że jakiś demon mieszka we mnie?! – krzyknął, chwytając się za głowę. Pamiętał ten głos, te krwistoczerwone oczy, wielkie kły i rozkazy, otrzymane od stworzenia. Pamiętał tę czerwień, złą, demoniczną chakrę, żądzę mordu i krwi, gdy stał się wściekły. Pamiętał to.

I teraz to wszystko miało sens. Wszystko wreszcie nabrało sensu.

-Dlaczego… dlaczego?! Dlaczego ja?! – krzyknął, upadając na kolana i wyrywając sobie włosy z głowy. – Dlaczego mi to zrobili?! Żyłem tyle lat w niewiedzy, a wszyscy inni wiedzieli o nim… DLACZEGO, JIJI?!

Hokage nieugiętym wzrokiem lustrował załamaną postać blondyna, po czym przymknął oczy na chwilę i pomyślał. Chciał to dobrze ująć, by niepotrzebnie nie wywoływać kolejnych sprzecznych emocji w Naruto; jeszcze tylko tego by brakowało.

\- Naruto… Twoi rodzice wierzyli w ciebie tak samo, jak wierzyli w wioskę i jej mieszkańców. – Znów przyciągnął dzikie spojrzenie swojego przybranego wnuka, który chłonął każde jego słowo, przetwarzając wszystko. – Twój ojciec został Hokage, bo chciał chronić Konohę, bo ją kochał. Pomimo zachowania mieszkańców ty też kochasz tę wioskę, prawda? Bycie Hokage właśnie to znaczy. – Naruto nie odpowiedział, zastanawiając się nad tym. Dlaczego właściwie chciał zostać przywódcą? Dlaczego właśnie przewyższyć poprzednich Hokage i stać się najsilniejszy?

Bo chciał, by ludzie go zauważyli. Wreszcie szanowali. Bo nie chciał być potworem.

\- Minato jednak był zbyt naiwny, a ludzie zbyt zaślepieni nienawiścią. – Sarutobi wyrwał Naruto z zamyślenia, ponownie zabierając głos. – Nienawiść to silne uczucie, Naruto. Ty znasz to lepiej niż niejeden shinobi. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś wybaczysz mi za moje popełnione błędy i skrywane sekrety. Zasługujesz na lepsze, Naruto.

Hiruzen skłonił głowę, całkowicie zadziwiając zalanego łzami chłopca. Naruto załkał, starł łzy z policzków i podbiegł do Hokage, obejmując go w pasie. Sarutobi tylko zmierzwił włosy Uzumakiego i uśmiechnął się smutno. Najgorsza część rozmowy była już za nimi.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, że mam olbrzymiego Lisa w sobie. Znam prawdę i to mi wystarczy – wyszeptał cicho blondyn, wstając i z zaczerwienioną twarzą wracając na swoje poprzednie miejsce, bezpośrednio przed biurkiem Staruszka.

– Coś jeszcze potrzebujesz, Jiji?

Mężczyzna potaknął i ze spokojem splótł swoje palce i oparł głowę na dłoniach, tak jak zwykł to robić.

\- Jest jeszcze coś, Naruto. Ostatnio zwołane zostało spotkanie Pięciu Kage, w którym uczestniczył również przywódca Takigakure. Tematem zjazdu byli wszyscy Jinchūriki, a głównie syn Kazekage, który ma problemy ze sobą i… normalnością. – Oczy Naruto rozszerzyły się w zrozumieniu, gdy ten dowiedział się kolejnej rzeczy; byli jeszcze tacy, jak oni. Pojemniki na demony, nierozumiane, niedoceniane, karcone i nienawidzone.

Tak, teraz słowa Fuu miały sens. Ona była taka jak on. Też była sakryfikantem, zawierała w sobie Bijū, cierpiała to samo, co on i doświadczyła takiej samej samotności.

Skoro on miał w sobie Dziewięcioogoniastego, znaczyło to, że pozostałe osiem Ogoniastych Demonów istniało, było zapieczętowanych.

Osiem takich samych ludzi, jak on.

\- W związku z tym, Kazekage zaproponował, by zorganizować coś na kształt… obozu. Tak, obozu, spotkania, warsztatów, dla wszystkich dziewięciu Jinchūriki. Będziesz mógł ich spotkać, porozmawiać z nimi, potrenować i zmierzyć się ze swoimi problemami, bo każdy je ma. Pytanie tylko, czy zgadzasz się, by wziąć udział w Projekcie Kyū?

Rozwiązanie jego problemów. Stanięcie twarzą w twarz z kimś, kto doświadczył tego samego, co on. To właśnie miało być to; obóz dla ich dziewiątki, pojemników na Bijū, kontenerów, broni ostatecznych wioski, które mają chronić poszczególne miasta. W jakim celu? Po co zorganizować takie przedsięwzięcie? Kage nie pomyśleli o tym, że ich Jinchūriki mogą ich zgładzić, więc zgodzili się, nie przewidując, że więzi, które mogły powstać między nimi mogły stać się czymś stałym, niezniszczalnym, nieodwracalnym, a nawet śmiertelnym. Bo każdy Jinchūriki pragnął akceptacji, miłości, przyjaźni, kogoś bliskiego, czułości; czegoś, co sprawiło, że poczułby, że wreszcie żyje i ma dla kogo żyć, po co żyć. Każdy tego potrzebował i Naruto zrozumiał natychmiast.

Nie wahał się z odpowiedzią.

\- Zgadzam się.

* * *

Corazon tupał cicho lewą stopą, powoli tracąc resztki swojej zachwianej i wystawionej na ciężką próbę cierpliwości. Stał on bowiem na starym, czerwonym moście przy rzece, opierając się o starą, zardzewiałą barierkę, gdzie spotkać miał się ze swoją drużyną i zacząć trening, o wiele cięższy od poprzednich. W końcu na kolejnych egzaminach nie chciał, by jego genini ponownie byli w takim stanie, w jakim znalazł ich pod Północną Wieżą w Egzaminie na Chunina w Kirigakure. Wszyscy byli blisko śmierci i nie budzili się przez dość długi czas, nawet Naruto, który miał do pomocy Lisa i jego umiejętności w szybkim leczeniu ran.

Młody Sarutobi wiedział, że na następny egzamin nie wyśle ich tak nieprzygotowanych jak przedtem; choć ten cały "atak" kilkunastu geninów, niektórych nawet na poziomie jouninów i chūninów, był zaplanowany, to Corazon szczerze wątpił, by na następnym teście powtórzyła się ta cała sytuacja - w końcu kolejny zimowy egzamin przeprowadzany będzie w Iwagakure, a Hokage, jego staruszek, planował wysłać jedną lub dwie drużyny na ów egzamin, w celu zacieśnienia stosunków pomiędzy Konohą a Iwą. Egzamin w Kirigakure pokazał, że nowicjusze nie są całkiem gotowi na to, jak pokazała śmierć drużyny Szóstej. Do Konohy wróciła tylko Drużyna Czwarta i Drużyna Dwudziesta Pierwsza, ta z Yakushim Kabuto, geninem z wieloma informacjami. Oczywiście, jak przewidywano, Kabuto i jego drużyna nie przeszli do trzeciego etapu, gdyż zrezygnowali, ponownie. Nikt nie wiedział, czemu taką, a nie inną decyzję podejmował Kabuto; w końcu wiele razy on i jego kompani mieli szansę, by zdobyć ten zaszczytny tytuł chūnina, a jednak za każdym razem się poddawali, nie chcąc kontynuować.

Corazon uważał to za podejrzane, ale nie tylko on. Kilku shinobi próbowało wedrzeć się do jego mieszkania i sprawdzić, co on ukrywa, jednakże po planowanym akcie wandalizmu albo owych ninja nigdzie nie można było znaleźć, albo nie dzielili się oni szczegółami, mówiąc, że nie pamiętają, aby coś takiego w ogóle planowali.

Więc Corazon nie mieszał się w sprawy tajemniczego genina, skupiając się bardziej na piciu w barze i obstawianiu.

Mówiąc o barze, to była bardzo śmieszna sprawa. Ostatnim razem, kiedy odwiedził ów lokal, Sarutobi wypił zdecydowanie za dużo; pokazały to zdjęcia zrobione przez Anko, gdzie śpiewał na całe gardło z Kakashim (który nie przepada za nim, niewiadomo z jakich powodów). Były ANBU również za dużo wypił.

Cholerna Anko, teraz miała go czym szantażować.

(Nie, żeby w ogóle miała do tego powód, nawiasem mówiąc. Ale jounin wiedział, że ta kobieta była nieprzewidywalna).

Wreszcie, po wyczekiwanych trzydziestu minutach, na horyzoncie pojawił się niezbyt zadowolony Shinji.

Chłopak nie wyspał się; Rebecca wskoczyła na niego dokładnie o szóstej trzydzieści, nie mogąc dłużej znieść jego widoku, gdy on spał. Była raczej zniecierpliwiona, ale w jej oczach czaiła się gdzieś troska, o niego, o jego kompanów i stan, w jakim dotarli po egzaminie.

Dlatego chciała go pocieszyć, pobawić się z nim i być może pomóc się zrelaksować - i udało jej się to. Rano wyszli na spacer do parku, jak również i na plac zabaw. Rodzeństwo bawiło się świetnie, lecz musieli szybko wracać; Shinji miał spotkanie drużyny, na którym musiał się zjawić. Powłóczył nogami do wejścia na ten sam, niezmienny czerwony most, gdzie zawsze się spotkali i ustalali, na czym dzisiaj się skupią.

Jednak również Shinji zmartwił się i zmarszczył brwi, widząc jedynie mistrza. Było już 10 minut po umówionej godzinie spotkania, i co?

\- Dzień dobry, sensei – przywitał się grzecznie, lekko kiwając głową. Corazon odpowiedział mu tym samym, zakładając ręce na piersi i cicho wzdychając. Nie podobało mu się to, że jego podopieczny wciąż nosił bandaż na nodze, która została zraniona podczas egzaminu.

Egzamin w Kiri…

Nie, mężczyzna potrząsnął lekko głową, odpędzając się szybko od tych myśli. Co było, to było. Już więcej nie popełni tego samego błędu, a przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.

\- Witaj, Shinji. Nie wiesz może, gdzie podziewają się twoi przyjaciele? – zapytał spokojnie, choć lekkie zdenerwowanie można było wyczuć przez drżenie jego głosu. Trzynastolatek wzdrygnął się.

\- N-nie, nie mam pojęcia – wymamrotał cicho. – Naruto i tak wydawał się być w swoim świecie, gdy wracaliśmy… -Jego głos stopniowo się ściszał, aż w końcu Shinji szeptał sam do siebie. Corazon obserwował go z zainteresowaniem; dzięki swoim dobrze wytrenowanym zmysłom mógł podchwycić niektóre słowa wypowiadane przez młodego shinobi. Już chciał mu przerwać, gdy ich uwagę przykuły głośne kroki po lewej.

Jak się okazało, była to Sayuri, cała ubrana w czerni. Oczy miała podkrążone, a włosy sterczące we wszystkie strony, tak, jakby nie spojrzała dzisiaj w lustro. Zwlekała widocznie, nie mając ani siły, ani ochoty na trening, zresztą tak samo, jak Shinji. Podniosła głowę w ich stronę i westchnęła cicho.

\- Bry – mruknęła, opierając się o barierkę i podpierając brodę o klatkę piersiową. Jedyni mężczyźni tam obecni spojrzeli na siebie i przenieśli wzrok na dziewczynę.

\- Okej, – zaczął mistrz, masując sobie skronie – najpierw ty – Wskazał na Shinjiego – się zjawiasz i mówisz, że wykończyła cię siostra oraz chcesz iść spać, a potem ty – Otaksował wzrokiem Sayuri – przychodzisz spóźniona bardziej niż twój przyjaciel i twierdzisz, że coś jest nie tak z dzisiejszym dniem?

Odpowiedziały mu dwa spojrzenia i potaknięcia. Corazon westchnął ciężko i również opadł na barierkę. Cholerne życie.

\- Gdzie, do jasnej cholery, jest Naruto?! – wrzasnął totalnie zirytowany. Szybko zregenerował swoje siły i rozejrzał się wokół z zabójczym spojrzeniem. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na wieży Hokage, gdzie poczuł tę znajomą chakrę.

Coś jednak było nie tak. Na pewno widział spokojną jak wodę chakrę swojego ojca, ale niespokojna i chaotycznie krążąca energia jego ucznia, która w dziwny sposób obejmowała czerwone skupisko chakry w jego ciele, wzbudziła w nim niepokój.

Coś się stało.

Corazon przez chwilę czuł na sobie spojrzenia Shinjiego i Sayuri, ale wtem chakra Uzumakiego poruszyła się, sygnalizując opuszczenie biura przez najmłodszego z Drużyny Czwartej. Sarutobi wodził wzrokiem za coraz bardziej chaotycznym skupiskiem energii, aż zobaczył Naruto, gdy ten wychodził z wieży Hokage.

Jounin przeklął pod nosem. Naruto nie był sobą od czasu drugiego etapu, i on, jako jego nauczyciel, powinien mu jakoś pomóc. Niby coś zdziałał, ale co…?

Włosy Naruto były rozczochrane bardziej od włosów Sayuri. Biała koszulka z czerwonym wirem, którą miał na sobie, była lekko żółtawa, a czarne szorty z przyczepioną do nich kaburą na broń ubrudzone były ziemią.

Mały blondyn wyglądał jeszcze gorzej, niż jego przyjaciółka. Niegdyś niebieskie, pełne życia oczy były zaczerwienione, podkrążone i pozbawione blasku, wygasłe. Naruto był chudy, faktycznie, ale wydawałoby się, że schudł jeszcze bardziej.

Wydawał się być… mniejszy. Niewinny. Nieskazitelny, dziecinny, malutki; wyglądał jak dziecko, którym jeszcze był.

Jinchuuriki przygryzł dolną wargę i bez myślenia pognał w stronę schodów na szczyt góry i wyrzeźbionych w nich głów poprzednich bohaterów wioski. Łzy leciały po jego policzkach, mocząc mu koszulę i całą twarz, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi, bo po co?

\- Wiesz, tato… - zaczął, przejeżdżając ręką po skałach, na których siedział. Znajdował się na głowie Czwartego Hokage, swojego ojca, jak całkiem niedawno się dowiedział. – Myślę, że zbyt bardzo wierzyłeś w tych ludzi – wyszeptał, zabierając brudną z kurzu rękę i czyszcząc ją o dolną część ubrania. I tak był ubrudzony. – Ale… nie dziwię się. Mimo iż w ich oczach na zawsze pozostanę demonem, to w nich wierzę. To normalne, prawda?

Odpowiedziała mu całkowita cisza.

Wiatr mocniej zawiał, mierzwiąc mu włosy. Był kojący, zimny w upalny dzień, idealny na taką okazję. Chłopiec wystawił twarz dalej, ciesząc się z owego podmuchu.

Może miało to coś znaczyć?

\- To całkiem normalne, Naruto.

Z rozszerzonymi oczami blondyn odwrócił się szybko i zamarzł w miejscu. Za nim stała jego drużyna; mistrz Corazon, kalkulujący Shinji i uśmiechnięta Sayuri. W jego sercu natychmiast pojawiły się wątpliwości i strach; co, jeśli go usłyszeli? Dowiedzieli się prawdy?

Zmniejszył się dystans pomiędzy nimi. Shinji usiadł po jego prawej stronie, Sayuri po lewej, a Corazon usiadł za nim i wziął go na kolana. Wszyscy go objęli; Uzumaki nie miał nawet siły, by zaprotestować, zaprzeczyć. Jego drużyna, kompani, przyjaciele tu byli. Słyszeli to, co mówił i się go nie brzydzili. Ba, admirowali go! Jeden uśmiech Sayuri, przyjazne słowo Shinjiego czy sam wzrok mistrza mu wystarczył; miał ich.

Komu potrzebna była sława, skoro mógł mieć przyjaciół?

* * *

\- Senseeeeeeeeeeeeeei.

\- Tak?

\- Wiesz, że jest jeszcze osiem osób, które są jak ja?

\- Naprawdę? To świetnie!

\- A wiesz, że spotkaliśmy już jedną z nich?

\- Serio? Kogo?

\- Fū-chan, oczywiście!

\- EEEEEEH?!

* * *

Po tym wszystkim drużyna Czwarta znów rozpoczęła swoje sesje treningowe i starała się z powrotem przywrócić rytm i rutynę, której kiedyś używała. Szybko jednak stało się to pewne, że nie zaaklimatyzują się na długo, ponieważ ten cały „obóz", kolejne idiotyczne według mistrza Corazona przedsięwzięcie, miało rozpocząć się za całe 6 dni, a podróż tam trwała co najmniej dwie doby. To tylko wybijało jego drużynę i zachwiało ich równowagę i poprawne funkcjonowanie według niego. Ale to tylko nakręciło starszych przyjaciół Naruto do jeszcze cięższej pracy; w końcu Uzumaki wybierał się na obóz treningowy. On również nie będzie się obijał, o nie.

Czas wyjazdu zbliżał się nieubłagalnie. Młody blondyn, mimo iż nie mógł się doczekać, jednocześnie czuł wewnętrzny niepokój i zdenerwowanie. Wiedział, że wszyscy, którzy tam będą, będą jak on, lecz nie mógł powstrzymać tych uczuć, zjadających go od środka. A co, jeśli go nie polubią? Zignorują, bo stwierdzą, że jest za głośny? Co, jeśli go skrzywdzą i nigdy nie wróci do Konohy, swojego miejsca zamieszkania i miejsca, gdzie znajdują się jego przyjaciele? Co wtedy?

Naruto potrząsnął lekko głową i cicho westchnął. Ostatnimi czasy myślał dużo, wręcz za dużo jak na niego, ponieważ niechciane myśli i teorie ponownie pojawiały się w jego umyśle, wywołując wątpliwości. Nawet te absurdalne i nietrafne. Może to przez zwiększony wpływ tego cholernego Kyūbiego? Czasem wciąż śniły mu się wydarzenia z nocy drugiego etapu, które wywoływały w nim ataki paniki i zimne dreszcze. Czasem budził się cały oblany potem, bo demon pokazał mu coś z jego przeszłości – czy to masakra, rzeź na Konosze, czy to jego dawne morderstwa.

Może mu się tylko zdawało, lecz dziesięciolatek miał wrażenie, iż widział czasem, gdzieś w oddali, postać fioletowego mędrca z kosturem i dziewięcioma kulami lewitującymi za nim. Miał te dziwne, fioletowe oczy i rogi wyrastające z głowy. Kimże mógł on być? Czyżby tylko wyobraźnią młodego blondyna?

Bardzo prawdopodobne, lecz możliwości było wiele i żadnej genin nie mógł sprawdzić, więc zostawiał to w spokoju.

Czasem też Kyūbi przywoływał go do miejsca, gdzie ustawione zostały kraty i widoczna pieczęć, woda sięgała po kostki, a rury (jak w jakimś otworze kanalizacyjnym) były pęknięte i przeciekające. Wtedy też, nieuginający się pod spojrzeniem wielkiego i najsilniejszego Bijū, Naruto siadał po turecku bezpośrednio przed jego klatką i wpatrywał się spokojnym wzrokiem w czerwone nie tylko ze złości oczy Kyūbiego. Kilkuwieczne stworzenie wielokrotnie przypatrywało się mu z zaciekawieniem, myśląc, iż jest on albo kompletnie głupi, albo zbyt odważny. Jednak odległość między nimi nie pozwalała na to, by demon zrobił cokolwiek; Naruto jednak powoli tracił kontakt z rzeczywistością i zatracał się we wspomnieniach. By zapobiec właśnie temu Projekt Kyū się odbędzie. Każdy mu pomoże i przy dobrych układach wszystko wróci do normy. Prawie.

\- Tak właściwie – zaczął Naruto pewnego wieczora, gdy Kyūbi znów go wciągnął, przywołał do tego miejsca. Bijū spojrzał na niego i przekrzywił łeb – to czemu tu jestem? Wciąż chcesz mnie widzieć, lecz w ciągu… trzech tygodni? Nie zamieniliśmy ani jednego słowa. Więc… dlaczego?

Kiedy zakończył swoją wypowiedź, Kyūbi wyszczerzył swoje lśniące kły i zaśmiał się mrocznie. Jego chichot powoli cichł, a gdy w końcu całkowicie zniknął, wielki Lis wbił swoje czerwone ślepia w postać małego, skołowanego blondyna, siedzącego przed nim.

\- Nie jesteś człowiekiem, jak wszyscy, co otaczają cię – zagrzmiał, wstrząsając rurami, lecz nie robiąc wielkiego wrażenia na geninie przed nim. – Nie jesteś też demonem, tak jak w przeświadczeniu śmiertelników i pełnych nienawiści, ograniczonych idiotów. Jesteś kimś zupełnie innym. Jesteś Jinchuuriki – ani człowiekiem, ani demonem. Tylko kontenerem. Moim więzieniem, urodzonym tylko po to, by mnie przechowywać. Dlatego nie potrafię powstrzymać się i patrzeć na to, jak długo jeszcze wytrzymasz. Kiedy pękniesz? Stracisz kontrolę? Kiedy? Bo chyba nie wierzysz, że twoi żałośni przyjaciele uważają cię za człowieka?

\- Zamknij się, cholera jasna. – Uzumaki zacisnął powieki i szczęknął zębami, by powstrzymać złość i łzy cisnące się do jego oczu. Wiedział, że ten cholerny demon nie miał racji. Żadnej racji. On go tylko prowokował. Jego przyjaciele nigdy by nie pomyśleli o nim w ten sposób. – Nie jestem bronią, jestem człowiekiem, człowiekiem, człowiekiem, człow **ie** k **i** _Em_ i niczym innym, tylko człowiekiem…

\- Bzdura! I ty dobrze o tym wiesz! – zagrzmiał Kitsune, będąc zirytowanym mamrotaniem i bezsensowną gadaniną swojego Jinchūriki. – Nie jesteś człowiekiem tylko ostateczną bronią tej cholernej wioski, która nie myśli o tobie jak o osobie czującej i myślącej! Ci egoiści nienawidzą cię, dlaczego więc wciąż się nie poddajesz i odpychasz to od siebie?! NIE WIDZISZ TEGO?!

\- OCZYWIŚCIE, ŻE WIDZĘ! – wrzasnął Naruto, wstając ze swojego miejsca i chwytając się za blond czuprynę. Tak szczerze nienawidził w tym momencie tych oryginalnych, rozpoznawalnych wszędzie włosów, blizn na policzkach, błękitnych oczu, bo to wszystko tylko pomagało mieszkańcom rozpoznać tego… tego demona, który nie zasługuje na nic. Nic.

\- Oczywiście, że widzę… - Jego krzyk zmienił się szybko w cichy szept, który potoczył się echem po zalanym pomieszczeniu. Kyūbi nie przerywał mu, chcąc poznać opinię na ten temat. – Oczywiście, bo według tych zaślepionych ludzi jestem tylko nic niewartym ścierwem, mimo że to ja ich chronię… nic, żadnego wsparcia…

Kyūbi prychnął, wiedząc, że dzieciak trafił w samo sedno sprawy. Na tym jednak dyskusja się nie skończyła, bo Naruto kontynuował po chwili.

\- Ale mój ojciec we mnie uwierzył… wiedział, że dam radę. Moja mama również, więc nie mogę ich zawieść i pokażę całej wiosce, że jestem czegoś warty; będę bohaterem, a oni zrozumieją, że to nie ja jestem… demonem… Nawet, jeśli miałoby to trwać i dwadzieścia lat, ja się nie poddam! To moje nindo!

Po tych słowach zapadła głęboka cisza, której nawet demon nie przerwał. Uzumaki wpatrywał się w niego z zapałem i determinacją tak widoczną, że sam Kyūbi w to uwierzył. Na chwilę.

\- BWAHAHHAHAHAHAH! – wybuchnął śmiechem tak głośnym, że zaskoczony Naruto aż się wzdrygnął. – Masz tupet, dzieciaku. Niech ci będzie; wciąż wierzę, że wszyscy ludzie są zrodzeni z nienawiści i żyją w nienawiści, ale teraz jestem skłonny do… wysłuchania cię. A teraz wynoś się stąd, zanim cię zgniotę i zmienię zdanie.

Tak oto Kyūbi machnął łapą, a Naruto zniknął, budząc się w swoim nowym, wygodnym łóżku i ciepłej kołdrze.

Otworzył oczy, mrugnął raz, drugi, trzeci, wciąż próbując otrząść się z szoku, jakie wywołała ta konfrontacja. Genin spojrzał w bok, patrząc przez okno. Żaluzja była odsłonięta, więc dziesięciolatek miał świetny widok na księżyc w pełni – wydawał się on być… nienaturalnie duży. I piękny, o tak, piękny.

W końcu zauważając, że jest dopiero druga w nocy, Uzumaki zamknął oczy ponownie i zasnął snem nieprzerwanym, choć raz bez koszmarów i nocnych mar, nękających go co noc.

* * *

Gdy następnego dnia Naruto prosto z mostu wyznał to, o czym powiedział mu wczoraj Kyūbi, Corazon zakrztusił się wodą i prawie udusił.

Czy ten chłopak naprawdę nie mógł jakoś łagodniej przekazać tych wiadomości?! Kiedyś przyprawi go o zawał serca, nagle wyskakując z jakąś kolejną nienormalną nowiną!

\- Czyli Kyūbi chce z tobą… rozmawiać?

\- Um… wydaje mi się, że tak? – odpowiedział mu, czując się niekomfortowo pod niedowierzającym spojrzeniem swojego mentora.

\- I nie wydaje ci się to ani trochę podejrzane?

\- No, eee, um, oczywiście, że to trochę trudne do uwierzenia, ale on naprawdę sprawiał wrażenie, jakby mnie… słuchał? Chciał mi pomóc?

Corazon spojrzał na niego z wielkimi oczami i uniesionymi z niedowierzania brwiami. Naruto cicho westchnął.

\- Będę ostrożny, dobrze sensei? Mimo to, dzisiaj wyruszam i wrócę dopiero na początku września. To niedługo, ale będę za wami tęsknił. – Zmarszczył lekko brwi i potarł swój kark, po czym mocno przytulił Sarutobiego. On i jego kompani z drużyny stali się dla niego rodziną, której nigdy nie miał, czymś niezastąpionym i unikalnym.

Nikt nie mógł go zmusić do myślenia, że oni pomyśleliby o nim w jakikolwiek inny sposób; bo Naruto wiedział, że go nie zostawią. Nie myślą, że jest bronią – jest człowiekiem.

I oni to wiedzieli.

* * *

Po dość czułym pożegnaniu z Shinjim, Sayuri i mistrzem, jak i Hokage oraz, zaskakująco, Konohamaru, Naruto z uśmiechem wyruszył do ustalonego miejsca pobytu jeszcze tego samego dnia. Towarzystwa dotrzymywali mu dwoje ANBU, Inu oraz Tenzō.

Yamato i Kakashi dogadywali się dosyć dobrze, dlatego również zostali wybrani do tej misji, jaką było pilnowanie ich Jinchūriki, Uzumakiego Naruto, gdy ten miał uczestniczyć w obozie, spotkaniu wszystkich Jinchūriki. Tenzō, tak samo jak Hatake, widziała różnicę pomiędzy pojemnikiem, a demonem, dlatego też między innymi z tego powodu został wybrany do tej misji. Bez takiej wiedzy i umiejętności logicznego myślenia, wszystko stawało się bezużyteczne. Oczywiście drugim powodem był fakt, iż ów ANBU posiadał umiejętności samego Shodai Hokage, a dokładniej jego kekkei genkai – Mokuton.

Dzięki temu mógł uspokoić szalejących Jinchūriki, zatrzymać ich w miejscu i zapobiec naprawdę wielkiej tragedii. Był wprost idealnie dobrany na tę misję.

No i oczywiście obecność Kakashiego tylko poprawiała mu nastrój. Naruto był lekko… zbyt energiczny, jak na jego gust.

Mimo to, Kakashi cicho klął pod nosem na przeklętego Corazona. Czcigodny Hokage stwierdził, że może go wysłać tam, bo jego syn, trzydziestojednoletni Corazon był obecny w wiosce i mógł go zastąpić w obowiązkach. Jeszcze czego! Kakashi nigdy w życiu nie byłby zastąpiony przez tego idiotę.

Ale te myśli odstawił na bok. Teraz miał inne rzeczy do zrobienia, na przykład zajęcie rozmową rozentuzjazmowanego Naruto, który, o dziwo, to ich zajął rozmową, opowiadając swoje przygody i odpowiadając wypowiedziami długimi, zawierającymi nawet skomplikowane słownictwo. Ale wciąż było w tym trochę starego Naruto.

– … I wtedy Hangarette zakradła się od tyłu - przypominam, że wciąż byłem nowicjuszem, pierwsza misja poza wioską -więc jej nie zauważyłem, tylko spojrzałem w dół klifu, zachwycony wodospadem, i to był mój błąd. Wystarczyło jej jedno popchnięcie, naprawdę nie wymagające jakieś wielkiej siły, przez które spadałem głową w dół, prosto w kolce zrobione ze skał! Na szczęście jakoś wybrnąłem z tej problematycznej sytuacji, gdyż w kaburze wieczoru poprzedzającego ten dzień zostawiłem moje żyłki do zastawiania pułapek; to była dobra decyzja, tak myślę. Wbiłem jeden shuriken w klif i zjechałem jak po lianie na drugą stronę rzeki, przekraczając wodospad. Mokry od stóp do głów i wciąż lekko skołowany niepewnie stanąłem na nogach i pomyślałem sobie: „Kto, do cholery, to zrobił?!" – mówił z takim przejęciem i emocjami, że Kakashi i Yamato nie mogli nie słuchać, po prostu nie mogli. Może to charyzma młodego blondyna tak na nich zadziałała? Może zdolność do przyciągnięcia słuchaczy? Nie wiedzieli, ale słuchali dalej. – Jak się potem okazało, prawie wplątaliśmy się w wojnę domową…

Miejsce, które wybrano na pierwsze spotkanie wszystkich Jinchūriki było… zdumiewające, jeśli ktoś spytałby Naruto.

Po dwóch dniach naprzemiennie wędrówki i biegania po drzewach w stylu shinobi (dwójka ANBU uparła się, by trochę zwolnić tempo przez jakiś czas, lecz nie podali powodów tej zmiany. Po prostu tak zadecydowali, z czego Naruto zbyt zadowolony nie był; w końcu dał radę przebiec po niebezpiecznych wodach Kraju Wody aż do Kirigakure. To się nazywał trening staminy!) grupa z Konohy dotarła do południowo-wschodniej części kraju, gdzie, mimo iż pogoda była bardziej niestabilna i nieprzewidywalna, zrobiło się jeszcze cieplej, niż w samej stolicy Kraju Ognia.

Było to raczej zdumiewające. Takiego czegoś młody Naruto się nie spodziewał, lecz martwić się nie musiał; jego towarzysze w tej misji byli obeznani z klimatem tamtejszych miejsc, więc przygotowali specjalnie lżejsze ciuchy dla każdego z nich i zachowali więcej wody w zwojach. Naruto spojrzał na swój zwój, gdzie zapieczętował wszystkie swoje rzeczy i cicho westchnął. Nie miał pojęcia, jakie ciuchy spakował.

– Chyba sobie ze mnie żartujesz! – Naruto zmierzył wzrokiem pomarańczowy ciuch, który trzymał w rękach Kakashi. Była to kamizelka, w której genin miał czuć się wygodnie, a jednocześnie zimno, bo zatrzymywała ona ciepło. Jednak pomarańczowy to już nie był jego kolor… – Nie założę tego! Chcesz mnie zabić?! Wiesz, jak widoczny będę w tym czymś?!

Kakashi tylko westchnął cicho i z zażenowaniem opuścił swoje dłonie. Myślał, że syn jego mistrza wciąż będzie uwielbiać ten jaskrawy kolor, zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy był młodszy, jednak chyba się przeliczył. Bardzo się przeliczył.

– Dobra, dobra, uspokój się Naruto, proszę. – Chłopak natychmiast zamilkł, słuchając polecenia wyższego rangą ninja. ANBU chyba znalazł rozwiązanie. – Nałożę długotrwałe Henge na tę kamizelkę, by zmienić jej kolor. Co ty na to?

To było dobre rozwiązanie. Teraz zamiast być ubranym w pomarańczowy ciuch, zadowolony Uzumaki przemierzał zielone tereny kraju Ognia na nowo, pogwizdując cicho i co chwilę z lekkim uśmiechem patrząc na ciemnoniebieską kamizelkę. Teraz było w porządku, a jedyne, co im zostało do zrobienia, to dotarcie do ustalonego miejsca, trochę bardziej na południe.

Tak również się stało.

Około godziny siedemnastej w końcu ich oczom ukazał się wielki budynek; był wysoki wszerz i wzdłuż, z czarnymi zewnętrznymi ścianami. Na samej górze, na czerwonym dachu, umieszczony był posąg wielkiego wilka, wyjącego do księżyca. Zrobiony ze srebra i diamentów, lśnił w pełnym słońcu, odbijając promienie w różne strony.

Wyglądał niesamowicie.

Wszędzie wokół rosła zielona trawa, w niektórych miejscach lekko podeschnięta, żółtawa. Na prawo od budynku mieścił się ogromny las, na lewo – łąka. Co było za budynkiem, żaden z nich nie wiedział. Jeszcze. Za niedługo mieli się dowiedzieć.

Gdy podeszli jeszcze bliżej, pod samo wejście, drzwi swoistej świątyni rozsunęły się; przed nimi stanęło dwóch mężczyzn. Oboje wysocy, choć jeden wręcz przypominał olbrzyma, z opaskami Iwagakure widocznymi na ich ciele. Jeden z nich miał bujne, czerwone włosy i brodę tego samego koloru. W czerwonym ubraniu sprawiał wrażenie, jakby się palił, lecz jego ekspresja była łagodna, pomimo iskierki rozbawienia w jego oczach.

Drugi, natomiast, był cały okryty krwistoczerwonym pancerzem, na które narzucił czarne gi. Z jego pleców, a dokładniej z pieca na plecach, wydobywała się para, czasem chowająca się pod czerwonym kapeluszem mężczyzny. Jedyne, co było widać to jego oczy – czerwone, niemal gniewne. Był również bardzo wysoki, na co świadczył fakt, że rudowłosy mężczyzna ledwo sięgał mu do piersi.

Niższy z nich wystąpił o krok do przodu i z promiennym uśmiechem rozłożył ramiona.

– No i proszę, osoba, która miała tu najbliżej przybywa ostatnia. Nie, żebym się tego nie spodziewał, nie, ale jestem trochę… zaskoczony. Wyglądasz zupełnie jak Czwarty Hokage. – Te słowa Rōshi skierował bezpośrednio do Naruto, który otaksował go wzrokiem swoich błękitnych oczu, na chwilę stając się zimny i zdystansowany.

To naprawdę wytrąciło z równowagi Jinchūrikiego Czteroogoniastego demona, który opuścił swoje ręce i, z miną w jakiś sposób niespokojną i nerwową, zrobił krok do tyłu. Kakashi i Yamato spojrzeli po sobie ze zdziwieniem, skinęli głowami, po czym wspólnie trzasnęli młodego blondyna w tył głowy. To przywróciło go do porządku.

– Au! – wrzasnął, potykając się i łapiąc za tył głowy. – Za co to?!

– Odpływałeś. Znowu. – Kakashi nawet nie mrugnął, tylko leniwie spojrzał prosto w oczy genina. Naruto potrząsnął głową i wstał, wciąż trzymając rękę na swoich włosach. Cholerny Kyūbi, co on sobie myślał, próbując zaciągnąć go do klatki w tym czasie, najmniej odpowiednim ze wszystkich?

Gdy głośny śmiech potoczył się echem po jego umyśle, rozeźlony Uzumaki warknął głośno, tym samym uciszając demona w swojej głowie. Rōshi i Han byli w jakiś sposób zdezorientowani, dlatego Naruto pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniami, kłaniając się nisko i przepraszając .

– Naprawdę przepraszam, ale ponadtysiącletnie stworzenie w mojej głowie postanowiło zażartować w najgorszym czasie. Jeszcze raz przepraszam.

– Ach, nie martw się, młody wojowniku. Nam też się to zdarza. – Rudowłosy shinobi zbył to machnięciem ręki, bo to naprawdę nie kłopotało go, czego powiedzieć nie można było o milczącym Hanie, jednak i ten nic nie powiedział.

Skłonił się na przywitanie, a za jego przykładem podążył niższy kompan.

– Witaj, Uzumaki Naruto. – Głos opancerzowanego mieszkańca Iwagakure był niski i w miarę donośny, wywołując w Naruto lekkie dreszcze, czego oczywiście genin nie pokazał. Nie bał się; był po prostu zaskoczony, nie spodziewał się tego ani trochę. A przynajmniej tak myślał. – Nazywam się Han, a mężczyzna stojący obok mnie to Rōshi. Zapieczętowano w nas odpowiednio Gobiego oraz Yonbiego.

– Przeżyliśmy w naszej rodzinnej wiosce to samo, co ty w swojej – Tym razem odezwał się Rōshi, równając się z Hanem. Stali na małym, drewnianym ganku przed wejściem. – Każdy z osób obecnych w tym budynku, nie licząc przydzielonych nam ochroniarzy ANBU, podziela nasz los, jest Jinchūriki, sakryfikantem i bronią własnej wioski. – Niski jōnin przerwał swoją wypowiedź, by po chwili znów kontynuować . Wszyscy obecni go słuchali. – Ale dla nas tak nie jest. Może i Kage zdecydowali się, by zorganizować ten „obóz" tylko na prośbę Kazekage, lecz nie zmienia to faktu, że nie przewidzieli jednej, małej i prostej rzeczy. Pewnie zapytasz: „Jakiej?", lecz to nie ja udzielę ci odpowiedzi.

Naruto otworzył usta, aby odpowiedzieć nań, lecz przerwało mu głośne rozsunięcie drzwi, wesoły krzyk i znajoma twarz z pomarańczowymi oczami i miętowymi włosami.

– Naruto-kun! – Fū rzuciła się na swojego przyjaciela, powalając go na ziemię w mocnym uścisku. – Wreszcie przybyłeś!

* * *

Z powrotem w wiosce Drużyna Czwarta, zmniejszona o jednego członka już od dwóch dni, wykonywała swoją poranną rutynę (czyli ćwiczenia specjalnie przeznaczone na poprawienie ich wytrzymałości, szybkości oraz siły), gdy w środku robienia setnego okrążenia wokół małej polany wszyscy usłyszeli jakiś dziwny krzyk, który rozpoznał tylko ich mistrz.

Corazon zbladł.

\- Dynamiczne Wejście! – W samym centrum pola treningowego numer 4 wylądował wysoki jōnin z czarnymi włosami, ułożonymi „na michę", i gęstymi brwiami, ubrany w zielony, lateksowy kombinezon. Siła, z jaką uderzył w ziemię, zostawiła po sobie krater, w którym aktualnie stał dziwny przybysz, otrzepując swoją kamizelkę z kurzu. Nagle mężczyzna uśmiechnął się w dziwny sposób i pokazał podniesiony kciuk Shinjiemu i Sayuri.

\- Nie martwcie się, drodzy przyjaciele! Niech płomienie waszej młodości nigdy nie gasną, trenujcie ciężko dalej, nie zwracajcie na mnie uwagi! – Gai odwrócił się i zauważył lekko rozdrażnionego Corazona, który próbował powstrzymać swoją złość. – Och, witaj drogi Corazonie! Mam nadzieję, że twoja chęć do treningu nie zniknęła przez moje Dynamiczne Wejście! Pokazywałem tylko moim ukochanym uczniom, co to znaczy siła młodości! – Shinji i Sayuri lekko zaniepokojeni spojrzeli na swojego mistrza, czekając aż wybuchnie.

Nie dziwili się, jednakże. Dziwny mężczyzna był tak głośny, ze bez wątpienia wyprowadziłby każdego z równowagi.

Chwila, czy on właśnie powiedział, że ma uczniów?

Shinji wzdrygnął się, cicho współczując jego nowym podopiecznym. On zdecydowanie by nie wytrzymał.

\- MAAAI-TOOO-GAI! – Corazon krzyknął, trafiając pięścią w szczękę nie spodziewającego się tego Gaia.

Jōnin odleciał do tyłu, minął po drodze Drużynę Dziewiątą (która nawiasem mówiąc wyglądała na zszokowaną i w całokształcie zaskoczoną tym, że ich nowo przydzielony sensei, którego przynajmniej jeden z nich uważał za silnego, nie dającego się zaskoczyć jōnina, tak łatwo odleciał w tył i oberwał; albo to atakujący go był silny, albo Gai po prostu był głupi), aż w końcu wylądował na drzewie i zsunął się na dół po pniu. Chyba zakręciło mu się trochę w głowie.

\- Gai-sensei! Nic ci nie jest?! – Rock Lee szybko podbiegł do swojego mistrza, a za nim podążyli jego nowi kompani, jeden chłopak z klanu Hyūga i jedna dziewczyna z dwoma kokami na głowie Czarnowłosy genin odwrócił się do Sarutobiego. – To było… niesamowite! Żeby pokonać Gai-senseia w ten sposób!

Corazon spojrzał na nich ze współczuciem, poczochrał się po brązowych włosach i zmrużył lekko oczy. To była nowa drużyna Zielonej Bestii Konohy, drużyna specjalnie wyspecjalizowana w taijutsu i walce na krótki dystans, jako iż jeden ich członek nie posiadał chakry, a jednocześnie jakimś cudem stał się shinobi.

Było to wielkie osiągnięcie w oczach syna Hokage, bo nieczęsto tacy ludzie się zdarzają.

Nagle Corazon przypomniał sobie o swoich uczniach, odwrócił się szybko i spojrzał na nich spode łba.

\- A wy na co czekacie? Wracajcie do treningu! Naruto się teraz nie obija!

Te słowa zadziałały na nich jak dobry motywator; wyrwani z zamyślenia Shinji i Sayuri natychmiast kontynuowali pięćdziesiąte piąte okrążenie. Po stu przyjdzie czas na inne ćwiczenia, ale dla obu geninów problemem to nie było; stawali się silniejsi dla swoich kompanów i osób im bliskich.

Bo chcieli ich chronić wszystkim, co mieli.

\- Hah, twoi uczniowie pracują ciężko dla nieobecnego trzeciego członka twojej drużyny, Corazonie? Pozwól nam przyłączyć się do treningu! My również pragniemy stać się silniejsi i poprawić naszą współpracę, więc może potem urządzimy mały test? Co ty na to?!

Brązowowłosy i bardziej zdystansowany jonin musiał powstrzymać się od marszczenia brwi i wyrażania swojego niezadowolenia w jak najbardziej dokładny sposób. Gai był po prostu za głośny! A z jego wrażliwym słuchem było to wiadome, że głośność krzyków młodości innego jonina była zwiększona o trochę…

Corazon odetchnął z ulgą; Naruto tu nie było. Jego słuch ucierpiałby na tym bardziej, jako iż jest Jinchūrikim, również ze zwiększonymi sensami. Na szczęście Gai nie pachniał jakoś… inaczej niż inni ludzie; jeśli tak by było, to Uzumaki w ogóle unikałby go wszędzie i za wszelką cenę, bo nie mógłby tego znieść.

Ale blond-genina tutaj nie było. Wróci dopiero za niecałe dwa tygodnie, silniejszy i jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowany, poznając świat i ludzi podobnych do niego.

Sarutobi naprawdę mocno rozważał ofertę Maito Gaia. Metody treningowe tego jōnina były… niekonwencjonalne, ale skuteczne i dające świetne rezultaty.

Więc może… czemu by nie spróbować? Nie dowiesz się, jak nie posmakujesz czegoś.

\- Niech będzie. Możemy potrenować razem, ale by to zrobić, twoja drużyna musi dać radę z dzisiejszymi ćwiczeniami Shinjiego i Sayuri, zgoda? – Corazon wystawił rękę w stronę Gaia, który nie wahał się ani chwilę, totalnie i absolutnie ufając swoim zdolnym uczniom, geniuszom ciężkiej pracy, że dadzą radę z dwa lata starszymi geninami podczas tego zwyczajnego treningu.

\- Płomienie naszej młodości niechaj zapłoną promiennie! Nie poddamy się i damy radę z jakimkolwiek wyzwaniem, jakie na nas trafi, a jeśli nie damy rady, to zrobimy pięćset okrążeni wokół Konohy do zmroku!

Corazon spojrzał na jōnina z niedowierzaniem.

\- Chyba twoim geninom się to nie podoba. Ale rób, co chcesz, mnie to nie przeszkadza, nawet jeśli nie dacie rady utrzymać naszego tempa.

\- Czy ty wiesz, co mówisz, najdroższy Corazonie? – Z wytrzeszczonymi oczami nowi genini patrzyli na swojego mistrza, cicho błagając, by nie postawił im kolejnego niemożliwego do zrobienia wyzwania. Sam fakt, że w nich wierzył był już dużą odpowiedzialnością postawioną na ich ramiona. – Moi mali genini na pewno dadzą radę! Bo w nich wierzę! Słyszeliście, drużyna? Zabieramy się do roboty!

Gai wierzył w swoją drużynę jak mógł, lecz na końcu i tak stwierdził, że Corazon trenuje drużynę Czwartą ciężej, niż powinien. Drużyna Dziewiąta nie podołała w całości wyzwaniu, a widząc, że Shinji i Sayuri nie narzekali nawet na to, że są zmęczeni, a jedyne oznaki zmęczenia, jakie wystąpiły na nich to pot i lekkie drgania mięśni, nowo powstała drużyna obiecała sobie, że będzie jeszcze ciężej trenować i kiedyś postawi się starszym geninom, oraz wyjdzie zwycięsko w potyczce.

Jeszcze wiele musieli się nauczyć.

\- Czemu tak ciężko ich trenujesz, Corazon? – zapytał Gai, obserwując Nejiego i Tenten, jak rozmawiali cicho z Sayuri i Shinjim. Czarnowłosy jōnin chciał wiedzieć choć jeden powód, dla którego cała drużyna Czwarta, włącznie z ich mistrzem, dała się porwać w wir nieustannych treningów i poprawiania siebie, ćwiczeń i wyzwań. – Dlaczego?

Corazon zamilkł na chwilę, nim odpowiedział swojemu prawie-rówieśnikowi na to jakże proste pytanie.

\- Słyszałeś o tym, co stało się całkiem niedawno podczas Egzaminu w Kiri? – Odpowiedziało mu widoczne potaknięcie; kto by o tym nie słyszał? Jedna drużyna zginęła, druga była w szpitalu przez całe trzy tygodnie, ponieważ tak ciężko ranna była. Atak na nich ponoć był planowany od samego startu egzaminu. – To właśnie moja drużyna wróciła z Sektoru Śmierci wpół żywa. Tylko dzięki Naruto każdy z nich przeżył, zawdzięcza mu życie, bo to on ich uratował, tym samym narażając siebie na największe zagrożenie. Uwierzysz, że przeszedł do finałów? Jednak losowanie odbyło się bez niego, z powodu jego kondycji. Przegraliśmy wtedy, ale z nową determinacją wróciliśmy do Konohy. Chcemy być silniejsi i bardziej przygotowani na kolejny egzamin, tym razem w Iwagakure. Żeby nie zginąć.

I wtedy Gai zrozumiał.

* * *

Każdy, kto spotkałby Naruto Uzumakiego tego dnia, powiedziałby, że chłopiec jest wniebowzięty, radosny, oczyszczony ze wszelkich zmartwień i szczęśliwy. Nie myliłby się również. Naruto faktycznie od czasu dotarcia do śmiesznej świątyni był bez przerwy uśmiechnięty, jednak zacznijmy od początku.

– …I mówię ci, moi nauczyciele w Akademii to totalni idioci! Nie widzieli niczego, co robiłam, wszystko sama się nauczyłam! – Fū była w trakcie opowieści o swoich przygodach i innych wydarzeniach związanych z jej postępem, chęcią do zostania kunoichi oraz determinacją, która głęboko ujęła Uzumakiego. Chłopak jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak doceniony, jak teraz, przez swoją przyjaciółkę w pewien sposób podobną do niego.

I mimo iż wszystko dowiedział się z listów nadesłanych mu przez Hangarette i Fū, to i tak uważnie słuchał, bo mu zależało.

– Świetnie dzieciaki! – zawołał Rōshi, klaszcząc w dłonie i przywołując ich do porządku. Skinął głową do Inu i Tenzō, którzy weszli do budynku, zostawiając na zewnątrz powód owej misji. Jinchūriki Yonbiego odwrócił się z zawadiackim uśmieszkiem do dwójki przyjaciół. – Właźcie do środka, pora byście poznali się z innymi Jinchūriki i pomogli sobie nawzajem. Więcej wytłumaczę, jak już będziemy razem.

Takim oto sposobem nikt nie został na zewnątrz.

W środku było interesująco. Naruto, oczekujący jakiegoś zwykłego korytarza, zastał widok długich i starannie wykonanych gobelinów naściennych, obrazów i dywanów, przedstawiających jakieś zjawiska, walki, a może i nawet historię niektórych shinobi. Jedno genin wiedział na pewno – przedstawione zostało tutaj dziedzictwo kulturowe Jinchūriki i wszystkich Bijū po kolei. Niewykluczone, że również uwieczniono w tymże miejscu najważniejsze i przełomowe zdarzenia w historii całego świata shinobi; czy to Kaguya zrywająca owoc z drzewa, czy to Hagomoro Otsutsuki, pokonujący Juubiego, czy to jego walczący synowie albo nawet ważne wydarzenia z Wielkich Wojen Shinobi; walka Hashiramy Senju i Madary Uchihy w Dolinie Końca, zniszczenie mostu Kannabi, destrukcja Kraju Nieba, śmierć Trzeciego Raikage i wiele innych. Młody blondyn z zaciekawieniem studiował wszystkie malunki, lecz Roshi odciągnął jego uwagę poprzez rozmowę – dlatego też, niefortunnie, nie zauważył na ścianie fresku, przedstawiającego jego ojca, który stał w deszczu.

Rōshi, Uzumaki i Fū przeszli przez cały korytarz, skręcili w lewo, a potem rozsunęli drzwi po prawej stronie, ukazujące widok przecudowny.

To był dziedziniec.

Ogromny dziedziniec.

Na samym środku znajdowało się jezioro, wielkością porównywalne do trzech stadionów, w którym odbywał się trzeci etap Egzaminu na Chūnina; przy brzegach owego błękitnego jeziora stało dziewięć białych kolumn zakończonych rzeźbami dziewięciu Bijū, patrzących w niebo.

Wokół rosła bujna, jasnozielona trawa, barwne kwiaty o przeróżnych kształtach, kolorach i zapachach (nawet sprzed wejścia czujny nos Naruto wyłapał wiele niesamowitych zapachów) oraz kilka wysokich, samotnych drzew obrośniętych liśćmi, dających odrobinę cienia tak ważnego w te jakże upalne, późno sierpniowe dni w Kraju Ognia. Był również dość obszerny plac niedaleko wody, gdzie zamiast trawy wysypany był złocisty piasek i czarny żwir. Trzy pieńki treningowe wbite były w ziemię na samym środku placu, co przypominało Uzumakiemu o polu treningowym w Konosze, na którym zdał test na genina ze swoją drużyną. Widok ten przywoływał wiele wspomnień, zarówno tych dobrych, związanych z jego początkami, jak również tych złych (niewidoczny rozwój, kłótnie z nowymi kompanami, przetrenowanie).

Porzucając te myśli, blondyn wrócił do podziwiania przestrzeni, na której się znajdował.

I dopiero wtedy ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że był tak zaabsorbowany podziwianiem dobrze rozplanowanej przestrzeni, iż nie zdał sobie sprawy z tego, że na dziedzińcu zgromadziło się więcej osób, niż tylko on, Fuu i Roshi.

Na jednym z pieńków siedział czerwonowłosy chłopak, trzymający się za czoło i szepczący coś do siebie gorączkowo. Jego turkusowe oczy były dzikie, błądziły wszędzie, uciekały, przeczesywały teren, jakby próbowały znaleźć drogę ucieczki. Przypominał trochę dzikie zwierzę z klaustrofobią, które zamknięte zostało w ciasnym pomieszczeniu. Jego czerwone i ciemnożółte, pustynne ubrania były potargane w niektórych miejscach, samego chłopaka otaczał piasek.

On potrzebował pomocy, Naruto to widział. Wziął głęboki oddech i odmówił cicho modlitwę do Kamiego, aby ten dopomagał mu – bo chciał pomóc.

Na gałęzi najwyższego drzewa siedział brązowowłosy chłopak w biało-niebieskim kimonie. W ręku trzymał starą, szarą drewnianą fajkę, a na boku jego głowy widniała zielono-biała maska z rodem maski ANBU, którą Uzumaki już gdzieś widział, lecz nie był pewny, gdzie. Jego jasnobrązowe oczy wbiły się w oczy Naruto jakby zauważyły nagle swoją ofiarę. Przypominały blondynowi sokoła, czujnie obserwującego swój przyszły posiłek.  
Pod gałęzią stał mały chłopiec z brudnymi blond włosami, oczami koloru fioletowego pomieszanym z różowym i również zielono-białą specjalną maską ANBU. Usta jego drgnęły, ale sam chłopak nic nie powiedział; ba, wyglądał strasznie młodo i Naruto wątpił, że będzie rozmowny. W takim wieku dowiedzieć się o posiadaniu w sobie demona… nierealne, trudne do zaakceptowania. Jednak Uzumaki jeszcze ich nie znał, _jeszcze,_ więc nie miał konkretnego zdania oprócz tego, że wyglądali na pokrzywdzeni przez życie bardziej, niż on czy Fuu. Starszy z dwójki cicho nucił sobie jakąś spokojną, melancholijną piosnkę, podczas gdy młodszy przymknął powieki i wsłuchał się w śpiew towarzysza.

Pod ścianą świątyni, lekko schowany w cieniu ciemnoskóry nastolatek z przeciwsłonecznymi okularami zakrywającymi jego oczy (przez co skojarzył się Naruto z jego znajomym jeszcze za czasów Akademii, z Shino) pisał coś zawzięcie w swoim beżowym notatniku, co chwilę przerywając, aby pomyśleć, po czym z powrotem wracał do pisania. Czasem jakiś kunai przelatywał nad jego głową i wbijał się w białą ścianę świątyni, o którą się opierał, lecz nie zwracał na to zbytniej uwagi. Po przeżyciu horrorów Trzeciej Wojny Shinobi, jakieś kunai'e, które nawet nie były wycelowane w jego osobę, to nic. Dopiero na froncie dowiadujesz się, czym jest strach.

Również wiedział, że jego towarzyszka, blondwłosa świeżo mianowana kunoichi o szczupłej sylwetce i zgrabnych, doskonale kontrolowanych, a być może i kocich ruchach tylko ćwiczyła swoją celność i siłę, z jaką rzucała swoimi bronami. Owa dziewczyna, trzynastolatka, stała oddalona o sześć metrów od rapującego nastolatka. Skupienie było widoczne na jej oblanej potem twarzy i w oczach czarnych jak smoła.

Naruto od razu zyskał szacunek dla nieznajomej – jej ruchy były wykonywane z gracją, wręcz kocią precyzją; czymś, co zaimponowało młodemu geninowi.

Ona była wręcz stworzona do bycia prawdziwą kunoichi.

Han już stał na środku placu wyłożonego piaskiem i czekał z założonymi na piersi rękami. Roshi wkrótce do niego dołączył i klasnął kilkukrotnie w dłonie, aż wszyscy zwrócili na niego uwagę.

– Wszyscy słuchają? To świetnie! Zapraszam tutaj, usiądźmy w kole! – Naruto i Fū spojrzeli po sobie, ale i tak postąpili zgodnie z zaleceniem starszego Jinchūriki. Po prawej stronie od Naruto usiadł rapujący ninja, a po lewej - Fū. Gdy prawie wszyscy usadowieni byli na piasku, czerwonowłosy i niestabilny rówieśnik Uzumakiego zeskoczył z pieńka, zachwiał się, po czym dołączył niechętnie do koła, zachowując pewien dystans. Piasek wokół niego zadrżał i wzniósł się odrobinę wyżej, tworząc coś w rodzaju parasolki nad jego głową. Czy to miałoby chronić go od słońca, skoro ledwo rzucało cień na jego twarz?

Na ten widok Rōshi zmarszczył brwi i cicho westchnął, wiedząc, że trzeba będzie naprawić pieczęć, bo inaczej może skończyć się to źle nie tylko dla Gaary, choć nawet gdyby pieczęć pękła i Ichibi znalazłby się na powierzchni, to zostało jeszcze osiem osób, które w sobie niosły osiem Bijuu – wszystkie silniejsze niż Jednoogoniasty. Sam Roshi i Han daliby sobie z nim radę, co dopiero ich cała zgraja – ale tu nie chodziło o siłę, lecz o polityczne zagrania. Gdyby syn Kazekage nagle umarł podczas obozu, który sam Rasa zaproponował, z pewnością skutkiem tego byłaby Czwarta Wielka Wojna. Lecz Roshi nie zgłębiał już bardziej tego scenariusza w swojej głowie.

– Skoro już wszyscy tu jesteśmy, to pora na poznanie się, moi drodzy! – zaczął z lekkim uśmiechem, pasującym idealnie do obecnej sytuacji i nie peszącym nikogo. – Zacznę od siebie, dobrze? Świetnie!

Nikt nawet nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, zaprzeczyć ani potwierdzić. Naruto przechylił głowę na bok z nerwowym uśmiechem, zastanawiając się, ile osób takich jak Roshi jeszcze pozna w swoim marnym życiu.

– Na imię mi Rōshi, jestem mieszkańcem Iwagakure i jōninem w tejże wiosce. Stałem się Jinchūrikim Yonbiego w ciągu drugiego miesiąca swojego życia, ponieważ moi przodkowie należeli do silnego klanu i nadawali się idealnie do przechowywania w sobie ponadtysiącletnich demonów – zakpił, lecz nie było w jego wypowiedzi jadu, tylko ironia i można by powiedzieć, że lekkie rozbawienie. - Moje hobby to picie herbaty i czytanie dobrych powieści. Kto następny?

Nie widząc niczego do stracenia, Naruto podniósł rękę w górę. Wszyscy na niego spojrzeli, niektórzy z zaciekawionym wzrokiem, jeszcze inni inaczej, z mieszanymi uczuciami. Rōshi pokiwał głową, dając zgodę na mówienie.

– Cześć, jestem Naruto i będę miał jedenaście lat w październiku. Mieszkam w Konosze, urodziłem się tam i wychowałem. W dniu moich narodzin zapieczętowano we mnie Kyūbiego, Dziewięcioogoniastego Demona, ponieważ moi rodzice wierzyli we mnie, nim umarli. Shinobi zostałem w wieku dziewięciu lat, podczas wiosennego egzaminu. Moje hobby to trenowanie, tak samo jak Rōshi-san: czytanie, podróżowanie i spędzanie wolnego czasu z moimi przyjaciółmi. Fū poznałem dwa lata temu. – Rzucił ukradkowe spojrzenie swojej przyjaciółce po lewej i uśmiechnął się lekko. – Oprócz tego czasem pomagam w bibliotece, Akademii lub willi Hokage. Moje marzenie? – Zastanowił się przez chwilę. Kiedyś odpowiedziałby od razu, że zostanie głową wioski, ale czy to naprawdę było to, co było najważniejsze? – Hm… Myślę, że chcę zostać wspaniałym shinobi i przywrócić pokój światu, oraz sprawić, by ludzie nie uważali nas za bronie ostateczne.

Niektórzy sceptycznie na niego spojrzeli, lecz nie skomentowali jego wypowiedzi, tylko rozważali jego słowa w ciszy. W końcu który Jinchuuriki, w dodatku tak młody, kiedykolwiek miał tyle nadziei i tak silne przekonania, a do tego wiarę? Pomimo młodego wieku, Uzumaki postawił sobie jasne cele, a z drogi do nich nie zamierzał rezygnować. To była obietnica.  
Następną osobą, która się zgłosiła była Fū. Z ekscytacją poderwała się ze swojego miejsca.

– Fū jestem, lat dwanaście, aspirująca kunoichi! Mam w sobie Nanabi, jest bardzo świetną towarzyszką! Moją pasją jest czytanie książek i element wody, Suiton. Chcę wyrwać się z Taki i mieć przyjaciół, którzy zrozumieją moją sytuację. Mam nadzieję, że uda się to w tym gronie. – Skłoniła się nisko i uśmiechnęła lekko.

Nadzieja umiera ostatnia.

\- Utakata, lat trzynaście, Rokubi. Mój towarzysz to Yagura, lat osiem, Sanbi. Pochodzimy z Kiri.

Wszyscy zwrócili głowy w stronę brązowowłosego ANBU z fajką. Jego przywitanie było lakoniczne, krótkie i zawierało tylko najważniejsze informacje, żadnych marzeń ani pragnień. Naruto spojrzał na jego twarz, próbując coś odczytać z ekspresji chłopaka, ale neutralna, choć może trochę zimna twarz Jinchuurikiego nie zdradzała niczego – oto były idealni shinobi Mizukage, bronie ostateczne pozbawione jakichkolwiek emocji, bez skrupułów i litości.

Han kaszlnął raz, po czym zabrał głos.

\- Han, Jinchūriki Gobiego, jōnin Iwy. Moim głównym elementem jest Katon, rzadko spotykany w Kraju Ziemi. Delektuję się dobrą herbatą. Chciałbym, by ludzie poznali nasz ból i docenili to, co robimy.

Piec na jego plecach zapiszczał i wydobył z siebie obłok białej pary, który szybko zniknął w atmosferze. Zostały tylko trzy osoby.

\- Joł, jestem Killer Bee, najlepszy z naj-lep-szych! – Ciemnoskóry nastolatek powiedział to śpiewnym głosem, jakby starał się rapować. Fuu podejrzewała, że już wcześniej to przygotował i zapisał w notatniku na wypadek przywitań, co było zgodne z prawdą. – Układam rymy nie z tego świata, na moich katanach mucha nie lata! Piętnaście wiosen mi już minęło, mojego brata-Raikage chyba pogięło.~ Chūninem jestem, mam Hachibiego, joł, rapuję, bo rytm w sobie czuję, konoyaro, bakayaro!

Nikt nie wiedział, co powiedzieć na ten pokaz umiejętności raperskich, więc Jinchūriki siedzieli w ciszy, aż w końcu młoda blondynka uderzyła Bee w tył głowy i ze zirytowaną ekspresją usiadła z powrotem na swoim miejscu.

– Idiota – szepnęła pod nosem, ale każdy to usłyszał; przecież mieli wyostrzone zmysły, o wiele bardziej czułe od normalnych ludzi. Naruto rozbawiło zachowanie dziewczyny; w pewnym sensie przypominała mu Sayuri, a Bee Shinjiego na jego miejscu. Zdumiewające było, ile analogii doszukał się Naruto pomiędzy jego światem, a tymi ludźmi, którzy wydawali się być z innego wymiaru, oderwani od rzeczywistości i wrzuceni na głębokie wody okrutnego świata, ale świata różniącego się, wyglądającego inaczej dla każdej osoby. – Yugito Nii, kumpluję się z Nibi, mam trzynaście lat, a ten pajac obok mnie tak naprawdę nazywa się Kirabi. Jesteśmy z Kumogakure.

W tenże sposób została tylko jedna osoba do przedstawienia się i był to niespełna rozumu czerwonowłosy chłopiec. Każdy z oczekiwaniem lub niezainteresowaniem spojrzał na niego, lecz on pozostawał cichy i milczący. Dopiero po trzech minutach pełnej ciszy i testowanej cierpliwości, ów chłopak odezwał się.

\- Jestem Gaara. Żyję tylko po to, by zabijać. Chcę pokazać Matce, że jestem czegoś wart i udowodnić swoją egzystencję. Nikt mnie w tym nie powstrzyma…bwhahahahahahHAHAHAHHA! – Nagle Gaara wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, śmiechem szaleńca, osoby psychicznie niestabilnej, przez co Rōshi tylko pokręcił głową i westchnął cicho. Piasek wokół Gaary zaczął krążyć wokół całej dziewiątki, coraz szybciej i szybciej, przerażając, lecz i zaskakująco zachwycając Naruto oraz Fuu. Nii zmrużyła gniewnie oczy, a Kirabi złapał się za głowę. W wyniku tego Rōshi musiał zainterweniować, bo coś trzeba było z tym zrobić, nim Gaara straci kontrolę i uwolni Ichibiego.

Wykonując sekwencję kilkudziesięciu znaków, jōnin zatrzymał się na znaku ptaka i podbiegł do mieszkańca Suny. Przyłożył świecącą się na niebiesko rękę do czoła czerwonowłosego, a dokładnie w miejsce, gdzie umieszczona była pieczęć wiążąca demona.

Piasek na chwilę zatrzymał się w powietrzu, śmiech Gaary również, a Rōshi skupił się i zamilkł. Każdy czekał na rozwój wydarzeń, niektórzy w obawie, że chłopiec straci kontrolę nad sobą.

Tak jednak się nie stało. Piasek wkrótce opadł, a Gaara zemdlał, podtrzymywany przez Rōshiego. Pieczęć na jego czole zmieniła kolor na granatowy, teraz lekko świecący.

– Widzieliście go, prawda? Jego szaleństwo, żądzę mordu i pragnienie krwi? Widzieliście? – Jōnin opuścił Jinchūrikiego Ichibiego powoli na ziemię, a Naruto obserwował smutno jego bezwładne ciało i włosy zachodzące na czoło oraz pieczęć chłopaka. Rōshi wstał i powiódł po nich zawiedzionym wzrokiem, lecz w jego oczach czaiła się troska, troska i zmartwienie o nich wszystkich. – To właśnie mogliście być wy. Sunagakure nie popisała się w tej sytuacji, jak widać. Gaara wierzy, że jest potworem i żyje tylko po to, by zabijać i po nic więcej. Ostateczna broń wioski? Skądże, nic bardziej mylnego. Postrach Suny. Demon w ludzkiej skórze, maszyna do zabijania, której nawet sam Kazekage nie może opanować. Zniszczy wszystko, co stanie mu na drodze. Zobaczcie sami, kim mogliście się stać, gdybyście nie mieli nikogo - takim Gaarą, zostawionym na osamotnienie i cierpienie w milczeniu. Potworami nie jesteśmy my ani Bijū zapieczętowani w nas… potworami są ludzie, którzy do tego dopuścili.

Naruto z głęboką skruchą i smutkiem spojrzał na zemdlałego rówieśnika i spuścił głowę, dając swoim włosom zakryć twarz i zaciśniętą szczękę. Właśnie czegoś takiego chciał on uniknąć. Chciał sprawić, by normalni ludzie, cywile i shinobi, mogli na nich spojrzeć nie jak na coś zupełnie innego gatunku, ale jak na równych sobie – bo oni też byli ludźmi, skazani na cierpienie i ból samotności. Nie zasługiwali na traktowanie takie, jakie otrzymują współcześnie. Oni byli strażnikami, danymi do poświęcenia i strzeżenia milenijnych bestii. To nie była _ich wina._ Nikt ich nie zapytał, czy godzą się na taki los; skażeni od dziecka, naznaczeni, _inni._

Potem Uzumaki pomyślał; czy gdyby nie Sandaime i Iruka, on również taki by był? Jak Gaara? Stałby się potworem, wytworem nienawiści Konoszan, maszyną do zabijania i niespełna rozumu istotą? Czy to właśnie dzięki swoim przyjaciołom uratował się od tego losu, jest teraz normalny, myślący i dążący do pokoju?

Naruto znał odpowiedź.

– Saiken powiedziała to samo. – Wypowiedź Utakaty przerwała wszechobecną ciszę, gdy kilka par oczu podążyło za ruchami jego rąk. Młody shinboi wziął swoją fajkę i powoli wypuszczał różnokolorowe bąbelki, w których, o dziwo, znajdowały się obrazy katastrof, wojen i krwawych bitew, jakie kiedykolwiek odbyły się na tej ziemi. – Jednak wierzy ona, że ludzie mogą się zmienić. Nie jestem do tego przekonany, ale chcę uwierzyć.

Yagura obok niego nic nie powiedział, tylko obserwował z zaciekawieniem kwiatek, który wyrósł przed nim, dokładnie na piasku i żwirze. Jego różowe oczy dokładnie obejrzały roślinę z każdej strony, aż w końcu zatrzymały się na różowym płatku spośród białych. W jego sercu zachodziły zmiany, a on sam w swoim umyśle prowadził bitwę spojrzeń z Sanbim. Różowy płatek, odmieniec wśród białych.

– Moi rodzice chcieli, bym był bohaterem wioski – zaczął Naruto, patrząc się w żółtawy piasek. Przypomniała mu się ostatnia rozmowa ze Staruszkiem, a potem ze swoją zaufaną Drużyną, Corazonem-sensei, Sayuri i Shinjim. Oni go akceptowali. Całej prawdy również się dowiedzieli, nie traktowali go inaczej tylko z tego powodu, nie byli źli, lecz powodu do radości też nie mieli - i słusznie. Naruto oparł głowę o dłoń, lecz nie spuszczał wzroku z bezwładnego ciała Gaary, wciąż go obserwując, wciąż interpretując ruchy, które wykonał, ale teraz w innym świetle. – Powiedzieli Trzeciemu Hokage, by ogłosił to mieszkańcom wioski, ich ostatnią wolę, ale nikt jej nie uszanował. Wszyscy zaślepieni byli nienawiścią do Kyūbiego za wszystkie nieszczęścia, które na nich spadły tej październikowej nocy. Kyūbi zniknął w ciele niemowlęcia, więc na niego przenieśli swoją nienawiść. Bo gdzieżby indziej? Nikt nawet nie pofatygował się, by sprawdzić, czy Kyūbi wyrwał się sam, czy może z czyjąś… pomocą. Przecież ostatnia Jinchūriki, Uzumaki Kushina, była wtedy w ciąży, a pieczęć kontrolował sam Yondaime. Nikt nawet o tym nie pomyślał… – Naruto zacisnął dłonie w pięści i ledwo powstrzymał się od płaczu. Kyūbi podpowiedział mu to i owo. Uzumaki nie był aż tak głupi, by nie domyśleć się niczego albo chociażby czegoś nie podejrzewać. Nie, genin był mądrzejszy niż niegdyś, bo przecież dawno byłby martwy, dawno leżałby pogrzebany w letnim śniegu Sektoru Mrozu, czekając, aż jego ciało całkowicie się rozpadnie; a trwałoby to długo. Świat. Świat, to nie kwiatki i łąka. Świat to krew, ciągła walka (również i ze samym sobą), świat to drwina, okrucieństwo i koło. Koło nie ma początku ani końca. Historia wciąż się powtarza, a Koło Nienawiści zatacza kolejne kręgi. Świat napędza to koło, koło napędza świat.

Naruto chciał zakończyć ten cykl.

– Dlatego chcę pozbyć się nienawiści, bo to tylko błędne koło, które nieustannie się kręci, napędza świat i wojny, chęć zemsty, zło. Chcę, aby ludzie spojrzeli inaczej na nas, ale głównie na Bijū - bo co oni zrobili? Nic. Nie zrobili nic.

Rōshi wysłuchał obu chłopców i chciał odpowiedzieć, lecz przerwało mu machnięcie głową Hana. Teraz on chciał coś wtrącić.

– Naruto, Utakata, rozumiemy wasze pragnienia i marzenia lepiej, niż cały ludzki gatunek. Musicie jednak zrozumieć, że ludzie to istoty nie zawsze myślące, tylko niewiele mądrych znalazło się pośród całej masy ludzkiej rasy. My jesteśmy inni, Bijū są inni, i jedynie ci, co przeżyli to samo, co my, mogą powiedzieć, że w pełni nas rozumieją. – Naruto fuknął, czy Han śmiał twierdzić, że nie są ludźmi?! Mężczyzna podniósł rękę, przerywając cisnącą się do ust genina odpowiedź. – Jesteśmy obarczeni odpowiedzialnością za coś niesamowicie wielkiego i ważnego, nie otrzymując żadnej pomocy w noszeniu tego ciężaru przez życie. Oto czym jesteśmy w oczach ludzi – podgatunkiem. Jak chcecie to zmienić?

– Musi być jakiś sposób – wtrąciła się Fū. Ona również podzielała ideę swojego przyjaciela i sądziła, że ludzie to jednostki, które przechodzą ciągłe metamorfozy, które prawdziwie da się zmienić. – Mamy być ostateczną bronią wioski, tak? Zatem staniemy się silni i gdy coś będzie zagrażać naszej wiosce, my zwalczymy to i przegonimy, zabijemy, walczyć będziemy do ostatniej kropli krwi. Uratujemy wioskę. Może wtedy nas zauważą, a jak nie, to trudno. Znajdziemy inny sposób. I ja w to wierzę.

– Dobrze powiedziane, siostro, mówisz tak ostro, joł! – Kirabi dodał, wyrzucając pięść w powietrze. Po tym geście nastąpiła chwila nieprzerywanej przez nikogo ciszy, aż w końcu głośny śmiech Roshiego zadźwięczał w uszach każdego z obecnych tam sakryfikantów. Yugito Nii zmarszczyła brwi i wyczekująco spojrzała na najstarszego mężczyznę w ich gronie, który złapał się za brzuch, otarł łzy z oczu i podrapał się po długiej, rudej brodzie.

– Och, wiecie, rozbawienie moje sięgnęło apogeum w momencie, gdy Han zaczął się z wami kłócić – zaćwierkał, zakładając ręce na piersi i kołysząc się na boki wesoło. – Pomyślcie sobie: mężczyzna w średnim wieku otoczony dzieciakami, które są tak uparte, że zdolne byłyby zaatakować go, bo nie podziela ich zdania! Bwahahahaha!  
Uzumaki zgromił mieszkańca Iwy wzrokiem i prychnął głośno, zarzucając blond włosami do tyłu. Fuu, która siedziała obok niego i oczywiście dostała po twarzy charakterystycznymi, nastroszonymi kosmykami.  
– Pfu! Naruto, ty idioto, patrz, jak coś robisz! – Zacisnęła dłoń w pięść i posłała w stronę przyjaciela, który szybko złapał nadlatującą część ciała i przerzucił zaskoczoną Fuu nad sobą, obracając ją i wyrzucając w ten sposób, że sandałami dziewczyna leciała na Hana. Następnie, zauważalnie tylko dla czujnych oczu Roshiego i Utakaty, Uzumaki wykonał jedną pieczęć.  
Zdumiony Jinchuuriki Gobiego zdążył powstrzymać lecące ciało Fuu, ale przez to miał zajęte ręce, więc gdy Kage Bunshin blondyna wyskoczył z ziemi i kopnął go w plecy, znikając tym samym, Han nie obronił się.

– Zdolny jestem walczyć o swoje ideały. – Nii, Kirabi i Fuu spojrzeli zaskoczeni na niego, podczas gdy w oczach Yagury i Utakaty czaiło się coś na kształt zaintrygowania. Roshi tylko siedział z boku, szeroko uśmiechnięty; Roshi był zbyt sztywny, więc sam musiał sobie poradzić! – Może i mam zaledwie jedenaście lat, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że jestem shinobi.  
Podobnie jak Jinchuuriki Yonbiego, Naruto założył ręce na piersi i czekał, aż ktoś coś powie, wciąż wpatrując się zimnym wzrokiem w Hana, który, zawstydzony, że dał podejść się dzieciakowi, pozbierał się i również patrzył w oczy genina, ale inne emocje mu towarzyszyły.

– Co. To. Miało. Być. – Zezłoszczona Fuu wstała ze swojego miejsca i podeszła do przyjaciela wciąż wpatrzonego w Hana. Złapała go za włosy i podniosła głowę tak, że przeniósł wzrok na nią. Był nieporuszony. – Żądam odpowiedzi. Co to miało być?!

I znowu Roshi wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, a Naruto westchnął cicho, po czym zawadiacko się uśmiechnął.

– Świadectwo naszej determinacji, a jak!

O dziwo, Yagura uśmiechnął się lekko.

* * *

Gdy Gaara obudził się następnego dnia, najpierw spanikował.

On spał! Po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu! Matka mogła się uwolnić i siać zniszczenie!

Ale tak nie było. Chłopak nie słyszał ani głosu Matki, jej nawoływań i krzyków, ani niczego. W jego umyśle było cicho, po raz pierwszy odkąd sięga pamięcią.

W pewien sposób uspokoiło go to, ale nagle poczuł się otoczony zewsząd poczuciem niebezpieczeństwa, alarmy w jego głowie (które nie były ponadtysiącletnim demonem) zabrzmiały, dały o sobie znać, a bezbronność uderzyła go w twarz niczym krew ludzi, których piaskiem zgniatał w Sunie. Co się stało?!

Gdy otworzył oczy, pierwsze, co zobaczył to beżowy sufit świątyni. Było mu ciepło, ale nie gorąco, za zimno również nie. Temperatura była idealna dla jego ciała, doskonale przyzwyczajonego do piasku, upału i gorących promieni słonecznych padających na jego plecy. Leżał na miękkiej macie, okryty ciepłą kołdrą, a pod głowę podłożoną miał poduszkę. Znajdował się również pod ścianą, a w nogach jego maty stał malutki stoliczek z białą, zgaszoną świeczką i kubkiem z czystą, zimną wodą. Chłopak zerwał się szybko i usiadł na macie, po czym, wystraszony niczym dzikie zwierzę, rozejrzał się pobieżnie po pokoju. Gdzie był jego piasek?! Gdzie Matka?!

Po jego prawej, przy innej ścianie leżała mata, na której spał ten blondwłosy chłopak, Naruto. Przewracał się w swoim śnie i szeptał coś o zimnie, ogniu, lodzie i czerwieni. Kropelki potu widoczne były na jego czole, sam Uzumaki twarz wykrzywioną miał w grymasie, a usta jego nagle stanęły w miejscu, jakby w niemym krzyku. Gaara mógł tylko się domyślać, o czym śnił jego rówieśnik, choć miał zupełnie inne priorytety w tym momencie.

Przy ścianie równoległej do Naruto, na macie, brzuchem do dołu, leżał Yagura. Nie spał on jednak, tylko patrzył się na kwiatka w doniczce, stojącego na parapecie. Chłopak poruszał nogami, co chwilę patrząc na zwój na swojej poduszce, to wracając do dokładnego obserwowania kwiatu. Gaara wziął kilka płytkich, świszczących oddechów, wskutek czego zwrócił na siebie uwagę ośmiolatka wyglądającego na zaintrygowanego czymś. Czerwonowłosy chłopak chwycił się za głowę, kładąc rękę na pieczęci, lecz zamiast czuć gorąc, jak zawsze w tym miejscu, twór na jego czole był zimny, całkowicie.

Gdzie się podziewała Matka?!

Nagle drzwi do ich pokoju rozsunęły się, a w przejściu stanął lekko uśmiechnięty starzec, Rōshi, jeśli pamięć Gaarę nie zawodziła. Trzymał on pod pachą dwie poduszki, lecz widząc, że tylko Naruto wciąż śpi, wydał z siebie lekkie westchnienie. Przygotował przyniesione przez siebie przedmioty codziennego użytku i zamachnął się.

– WSTAWAJ! – wrzasnął, rzucając obiema naraz w blondyna, który wyrwał się ze snu i zdezorientowany przyjął na siebie poduszki. Dobry pomysł to nie był; wbiło go w ścianę, po czym przeturlało na środek pokoju. Gaara podskoczył i przysunął się bliżej ściany, spanikowany. Pomieszczenie nagle wydawało się dziwnie małe, klaustrofobiczne wręcz, a w dodatku te poduszki normalne nie były.

– Co, do cholery?! – Uzumaki złapał się za bolącą głowę i jęknął cicho. Z jednej strony bardzo się cieszył, że został obudzony- akurat w najgorszym momencie koszmaru, który śnił mu się po nocach, gdy genini z Taki kunaiami przebijali lód, przedostając się do ciał Shinjiego i Sayuri. Był to inny scenariusz, ten gorszy, co mogło się stać tamtego pamiętnego dnia -ale z drugiej strony, stało się to tak nagle, że Uzumaki czuł się totalnie zmęczony i zaskoczony. Spojrzał wilkiem na Rōshiego. – Co to miało być?!

– To – powiedział jōnin, wchodząc bardziej do pokoju i opierając się o ścianę – miało być za spanie! Wstawaj!

– Przecież widzisz, że już wstałem!

Stary ninja tylko założył ręce na piersi i pokręcił głową. Nie miał ochoty na kłótnię z nadpobudliwym, lecz mądrym jak na swój wiek geninem. Zamiast tego, mężczyzna odwrócił się do Gaary.

\- I jak się czujesz? – zapytał zwracając się bezpośrednio do Gaary, bez złej intencji czy negatywnych emocji; ba, w jego głosie nawet czaiło się delikatne zmartwienie, czym całkowicie wybił z równowagi syna Kazekage. Nikt nigdy się tak do niego nie zwracał, nawet jego własne rodzeństwo, więc Jinchūriki był zdziwiony, zaskoczony, ale też czuł się dziwnie inaczej…

Z drugiej strony mógł się tego spodziewać. Na tych ludziach również ciążyła wielka odpowiedzialność, tak jak na nim.

\- C-co się ze mną stało? Gdzie jest Matka?! – krzyknął rozhisteryzowanym głosem, łapiąc się za włosy i ciągnąc za czerwone kosmyki. Rōshi podszedł do jego maty i przyciągnął do siebie, zamykając w uścisku. Uzumaki spojrzał na to zajście dość zaskoczony; nie wiedział, że staruszek Roshi może tak delikatnie się z kimś obchodzić!

Gaara, myśląc, że to jakiś rodzaj nowego ataku, próbował się uwolnić z uścisku starszego Jichuurikiego, oczywiście z marnymi skutkami. Szarpał się przez dobre kilka minut.

\- Puść, zostaw mnie, nie zabijesz mnie! Jeszcze wam pokażę, nie dam się śmierci! – Wkrótce jednak siły powoli opuszczały jego zmęczone poprawieniem pieczęci ciało, więc krzyczał głośno, zdzierał sobie gardło, pozostając spiętym, nadwyrężając mięśnie. Jōnin rzucił przelotne spojrzenie Yagurze i Naruto.

\- Idźcie. Załatwię to.

Lecz Naruto był nieustępliwy, nie słyszał polecenia wyższego rangą ninja i patrzył się na bezradnego Gaarę, zaciskając pięści i ledwo powstrzymując strumienie łez. Czuł się bezużytecznie, wręcz czuł, jakby stan rówieśnika to była jego wina. Nie chciał, bardzo nie chciał widzieć więcej osób w podobnej sytuacji. Nie chciał, nigdy więcej, ale musiał zostać przy Gaarze, jakby to był jego obowiązek - konieczność pozostania w tym pokoju.

– Naruto-san. – Yagura pociągnął blondyna za rękaw i fioletowymi oczami przenikał przez jego ciało w sensie metaforycznym; tylko obserwował go cicho, lecz chciał odejść z tego pokoju.

– Yagura, idź do Utakaty i Kirabiego. Zaraz dołączę do was. – Uzumaki poczochrał jego włosy i ręką machnął w stronę drzwi. – Chcę pomóc.

Ostatnie, co zobaczył Yagura przez szparę w zamykających się drzwiach, to wzrok Gaary, który spotkał pełne bólu oczy Naruto.

* * *

Gdy spotkali się na śniadaniu w sali znajdującej się na lewo od środka dziedzińca, wszystko było dziwnie spokojne. Szóstka Jinchūriki (Gaary i Roshiego wciąż nie było) usiadła przy jednym stole, bo tylko tyle zostało dla nich przygotowane, lecz atmosfera była dziwnie napięta, nikt ze sobą nie rozmawiał, nie prowadził konwersacji, choć Fuu zamieniła kilka słów z Nii, z którą była w pokoju. Uważała ją za interesującą osobę i wręcz wzór do naśladowania. Również ich nowej znajomości sprzyjał fakt, że obie podziwiały Tsunade Senju, miały ją za autorytet, bo to potężna, szanowana kunoichi, która wyrobiła sobie zdanie o sobie; nie na darmo należy do trójki Sanninów. Pomimo dziwnej ciszy, dzień zapowiadał się interesująco - mieli rozpocząć trening i wziąć kilka kroków w stronę zyskiwania wzajemnego zaufania i dowiadywania się różnych rzeczy o sobie.

Najdziwniej wyglądał inny stół, stół dla ANBU przydzielonych wszystkim Jinchūriki. Organizatorzy tego spotkania zapomnieli, że najsilniejsi ninja konkurujących wiosek mogą być tak naprawdę wrogami, którzy przy najbliższej okazji z wielką chęcią skoczyliby sobie do gardeł.

Tak właśnie wyglądało spotkanie Kakashiego i Hanadao Atsuke.

Byli oni wrogami, choć międzynarodowa rywalizacja gdzieś czaiła się pomiędzy tym. Nie żywili do siebie urazy czy nienawiści, ale pochodzenie z różnych wiosek miało to do siebie, że pozostawiało po sobie niechęć w stosunku do innych osób – zwłaszcza, gdy ci ludzie spotkali się kiedyś na polu walki, niekoniecznie po tej samej stronie. Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, oboje uśmiechnęli się lekko. Obóz zapowiadał się interesująco.

– Wiesz co, Hanadao-san? – zaczął Kakashi, delektując się swoją zieloną, gorącą herbatą. Wszystko to oczywiście robił przez maskę, by nikt nie zobaczył jego wiecznie skrywanej twarzy.

– Tak słucham, Hatake-san? – Te formy grzecznościowe użyte były jedynie z przymusu. Gdyby to wydarzenie nie było na skalę światową, oboje mówiliby do siebie po imieniu.

– Nasz Jinchūriki, blondwłosy Naruto, jest z pana synem w jednej drużynie. Już raz uratował go od niechybnej śmierci, więc sądzę, że powinien pan mu podziękować za to.

Atsuke był zaskoczony. Tej informacji na pewno się nie spodziewał; spojrzał przez ramię, lecz nigdzie pośród szóstki obecnych tam osób nie dostrzegł blond czupryny, należącej do Jinchuurikiego, który rzekomo był z jego potomkiem w jednej drużynie i, jeśli to, co Hatake mówi jest prawdą, ratował jego skórę. Mimo iż jego ekspresja była nie do odczytania, Atsuke cicho obiecał sobie, że może, _może_ , pomówi na osobności z Uzumakim, _może_ w momencie, w którym jego strażnicy (a zwłaszcza ten cholerny Kopiujący) nie będą patrzyli, a wtedy _może_ mu podziękuję. Teraz należy zastąpić słowo _może_ zwrotem _na pewno_.

Skoro jego syn wchodził w grę, to nie mógł sobie odpuścić.

– Pańska córka też radzi sobie nieźle w Akademii – dodał Kakashi, wyczekując reakcji swojego swoistego „rywala". Och, poczucie humoru konoszańskiego jounina nie miało sobie równych. Czasem lubił przytaczać bardziej znane fragmenty powieści Jiraiyi i wtedy patrzeć, czy aby ktoś przypadkiem nie rozpoznał opowieści, a czasem lubił w zwyczajnym tonie ujawniać sekrety tudzież rewelacje.

Pojęcia jednak nie miał, że Hanadao Atsuke nie wiedział o istnieniu swojej córki.

– Moja CO?!

Grupka Jinchūriki w ogóle nie przejmowała się krzyczącymi ANBU, wręcz ignorowała ich totalnie. Kto, zresztą, chciałby słuchać jakieś nudnej wymiany zwrotów grzecznościowych tylko dlatego, że była to procedura wymagana od tych elitarnych ninja?

No właśnie. Prawie nikt. Yagurę od zawsze to intrygowało, choć praca jako ostateczna broń wioski w rękach Mizukage była jego znienawidzonym zajęciem. Yagura nienawidził tego człowieka bardziej od ludzi, którzy się z niego naśmiewali.

Rozmowy sakryfikantów nagle przycichły, gdy do jadalni wkroczył Rōshi, trzymając rękę na ramieniu Gaary. Młodszy z nich wyglądał na przybitego, a jego mina była neutralna, choć może trochę rozgniewana. Jednak nie miał już tej nienawiści i szaleństwa w oczach, co wczoraj, co dzisiaj o poranku. Ale dlaczego?  
Odpowiedź nadeszła wraz z huknięciem drzwi do jadalni, przez które wesoło wleciał Uzumaki i ze śmiechem objął ramieniem Gaarę. Syn Kazekage zmieszał się i skrzywił, gdy łokieć drugiej ręki Naruto wbił się w jego żebra.

– Dzień dobry i przepraszam za moje wcześniejsze zachowanie. Ja… – zaciął się na chwilę, szukając słów odpowiednich, by wyrazić to, co w tamtym momencie czuł. Ramię blondyna dziwnie na nim ciążyło, wywierało na nim nieopisany wpływ. – Nigdy nikogo nie miałem, a Ichibi postradał moje zmysły. Żadnej osoby, która byłaby blisko, nikogo, do kogo mógłbym się zwrócić. Byłem… sam. Sam jak palec. Dlatego przepraszam.

Skłonił się nisko, tym samym wytrącając z równowagi Uzumakiego, lecz ze zdziwieniem przyjął do wiadomości, że ktoś jeszcze go objął, dołączył do dziwnego uścisku.

– Ja kiedyś też byłam sama – wyszeptała Fuu, wzmacniając swój uścisk na Gaarze. – Ale znalazłam przyjaciół i wydostałam się z ciemności, samotności. Teraz ja będę twoją przyjaciółką!

– I ja też! Byś nie zaznał tego więcej! – Wtrącił Uzumaki, szczerząc się szeroko. Zawstydzony, lecz wystraszony, jak i przytłoczony tymi emocjami Gaara pociągnął nosem.

Wszyscy obecni na stołówce (oprócz gbura-Hana) uśmiechnęli się.

* * *

– Dobra, zbierzmy się wszyscy! – zawołał Rōshi, gdy wszyscy już wyszykowani, w strojach do ćwiczeń lub treningów wyszli na piaskowy plac na dziedzińcu. Jōnin spojrzał na gromadkę postawioną przed nim i uśmiechnął się.

– Ustaliliśmy wczoraj coś; jesteśmy ludźmi, tak samo jak inni, ale równocześnie jesteśmy Jinchūriki i aspirującymi shinobi. Możemy być broniami ostatecznymi swoich wiosek, ale dzielimy ten sam los i ten sam ból. Dlatego proszę was teraz, byście zdjęli jakiekolwiek symbole waszych wiosek i dali je mi; jesteście Jinchūriki zanim jesteście mieszkańcami Ukrytych Wiosek, więc niech przyjaźnie tu zawarte będą na zawsze zacieśnione i mocne. Przede wszystkim jesteśmy ludźmi.

Naruto, Bee, Yugito oraz Fuu zdjęli swoje ochraniacze na czoło i oddali Rōshiemu, podczas gdy Utakata i Yagura złożyli w jego ręce swoje maski. Gaara już wcześniej pozbył się jakichkolwiek symbolów Sunagakure. Następnie sam Han i Rōshi zdjęli swoje ochraniacze i odłożyli wszystko na pieniek.

– Swoje rzeczy weźmiecie dopiero po zakończeniu oficjalnej części obozu, zrozumiano? – Odpowiedziały mu potaknięcia. – Świetnie. W takim razie zacznijmy!

Aż do południa jōnini na zmianę mówili wyczerpującymi wypowiedziami na temat pieczęci, jej wpływu na organizm Jinchūrikiego (z żywym przykładem Naruto i jego wąsów na policzku, Yagury i jego różowych tęczówek, Gaary i jego obwódek wokół oczu oraz Yugito i jej długich palców, które równie dobrze mogły być pazurami, jeśli miała naostrzone paznokcie. Równie zabójcze), wpływu na emocje i idee, którymi kieruje się dana osoba, aż w końcu doszło do umiejętności.

– Widzicie, posiadanie Bijū w sobie ma bardzo dużo zalet, a jedną z nich są dodatkowe umiejętności, których nikt inny nabyć nie może. W moim przypadku jest to Uwolnienie Pary. – Han wskazał na siebie i na piecyk na swoich plecach. – A w przypadku Rōshiego jest to Uwolnienie Lawy. Czy ktoś z was już odkrył swoją umiejętność?

Utakata, Yugito, Fū oraz Gaara podnieśli ręce, po czym każdy z nich zaprezentował to, co odkrył, z polecenia ich tymczasowych senseiów.

Bąbelki, które wcześniej wytworzył Utakata były właśnie czymś nadnaturalnym, darem od Saiken. Mogły one zmieniać kolor oraz właściwości, w zależności od tego, czego chciał Jinchūriki.

Jeśli chodzi o Yugito, to dziewczyna wstała ze swojego miejsca i, wykonując kilka ruchów, przywołała do swoich rąk dwie wiązki niebiesko-czarnej energii, która pochłonęła jej pięści i przybrała kształt kotów. Źrenice jej oczu dodatkowo się zwęziły, a wzrok poprawił. To właśnie Nibi jej zaoferowała.

Gaara, jak już wcześniej miał okazję po kazać, wykazał się niezwykłą kontrolą nad piaskiem, mimo że była to głównie zasługa Ichibiego. Pomimo tego, wciąż liczyło się to do niezwykłych umiejętności zapewnionych jedynie przez Bijū.

A Fū…

* * *

\- Wow. Wygląda to niesamowicie – skomentował Uzumaki, patrząc jak z pleców dziewczyny wyrasta para granatowych, owadzich skrzydeł. Fū zaczerwieniła się lekko i zaśmiała, pocierając swój kark z zawstydzenia.

\- Dzięki, Naruto-kun. Jeszcze nie umiem latać z ich pomocą, ale ja wiem, że dam radę!

I Naruto wiedział, że da radę. W końcu była jego przyjaciółką, ważną dla niego osobą, do której zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej, dzieląc jej ból i odpowiedzialność bycia Jinchūriki. To było coś zupełnie niezwykłego, innego.

\- Nie martwcie się, ci, którzy jeszcze nie wiedzą, co możecie dzięki swoim demonom. Kiedyś to odkryjecie. A teraz – Rōshi przerwał, zdjął swoje okrycie głowy i złożył ręce, formując pieczęć byka. – Czyją pieczęć oglądamy jako pierwszą?

* * *

 **06 maja 2017r. - Poprawiona wersja.**

 **Za niedługo wyjdzie rozdział dziewiąty, jestem w połowie pisania. Dzięki, że macie do mnie tyle cierpliwości.**

 **M.R.**


	9. Cisza przed burzą 3: Interludium 2

_**"Za pierwszym razem"**_

 ** _Rozdział IX: Interludium 2_**

 _Figurka_

 _Napisane przez: M. R._

* * *

Gdy tylko Konohamaru wbiegł na ich pole treningowe podczas osiemdziesiątego trzeciego okrążenia Shinjiego i Sayuri, Corazon wiedział, że to będzie problematyczny dzień (jednocześnie podejrzewał, że każdy ich trening bez czwartego, młodego członka drużyny będzie przerywany w taki, a nie inny sposób - przez kogoś. Najpierw był Gai, potem ANBU, w międzyczasie ich szalony klient z dawnej misji oznaczonej literką „C", a teraz młody wnuk Trzeciego Hokage. Corazon miał dość przerwanych sesji treningowej. I miał dość swojego bratanka też, ale na głos tego nie powiedział, zbyt bardzo cenił sobie rodzinę).  
Konohamaru, zamiast zaatakować od razu, jakby zrobił to jeszcze niecały miesiąc temu, wybiegł naprzeciw Shinjiego i Sayuri, wyciągając przy okazji shurikeny z żyłkami, w jakie zaopatrzył go Naruto. Następnie dość celnie rzucił w drzewa przy polanie, wciąż zmierzając w kierunku dwóch geninów. Gdy shurinkeny niemal dotknęły powierzchni drzewa, tak jak się spodziewała trenująca drużyna, te nagle zmieniły kierunek, gdy cholerny _Kage Bunshin_ Konohamaru wyrzucił jedną broń. Zaskoczeni nagłym pojawieniem się prawie idealnego, solidnego klona młodego Sarutobiego tak zaskoczyło pełnoprawnych ninja, że Shinji i Sayuri, zaabsorbowani gapieniem się na Konohamaru, padli ofiarą jego zaplanowanego wcześniej planu; shurikeny z żyłkami przeleciały obok nich, przez co potknęli się i, zaplątani w niewidoczne linki, wpadli na siebie, nim zaliczyli bliski kontakt z twardym, treningowym podłożem. Mogli, oczywiście, właśnie w momencie spadania wykonać Kawarimi i uwolnić się, ale to był Konohamaru. Pozwolili mu na chwilę sukcesu i sobie na chwilę odpoczynku. Corazon natomiast, już w jakieś części świadomy i tylko częściowo wyrwany z otępienia, uniknął zmierzającej w jego kierunku broni, lecz popatrzył się za nią, spuszczając z oczu swojego bratanka – i to był jego błąd, bo już po sekundzie czuł na swojej żuchwie pięść chłopca. Nic mu to nie zrobiło, oczywiście, Konohamaru był wciąż o wieki za młody, by zrobić mu coś samą siłą fizyczną czy taijutsu. Zatem Corazon chwycił go za przedramię, przerzucił nad głową i powalił na ziemię, uważając, by nie zrobić mu większej krzywdy, niż złamane kości.

Przyda się młodemu nauczka.

Konohamaru jednak zniknął, a w jego miejscu pojawił się pieniek. Prawdziwy Sarutobi pojawił się kilka metrów przed swoim wujkiem, trzymając się za swoją złamaną lewą rękę. Oddychał ciężko, ledwo trzymał się na nogach, ale z determinacją ponownie ruszył naprzód… tylko po to, by potknąć się o niebieski szalik, który odwinął się z jego szyi. Uczeń Akademii upadł na trawę przed Corazonem, dodając do listy swoich obrażeń siniaka na głowie. Ze łzami w oczach, Konohamaru powoli stanął na nogi i zachwiał się niebezpiecznie, lecz nim ponownie mógł się przewrócić, starszy Sarutobi podszedł do niego, powstrzymując go od kolejnego upadku. Z pieczęci przy nadgarstku wyciągnął apteczkę pierwszej pomocy, po czym zaczął dezynfekować i opatrywać rany bratanka, oraz unieruchomił mu złamaną rękę.

— To było zaskakujące, Konohamaru. Jestem z ciebie dumny, że się tak rozwijasz, ale pamiętaj: nawet z doskonałym planem, sam nie dasz rady przeciwstawić się komuś o mojej mocy. Jesteś jeszcze za młody — powiedział Corazon, naklejając plaster na dość dużego siniaka na lewej ręce chłopca. Konohamaru westchnął cicho, uspokoiwszy się.

Zawsze było warto próbować.

— Naruto naprawdę nie żartował, gdy mówił, że uczy cię walczyć — Shinji podrapał się po głowie i wyciągnął rękę do Sayuri, aby pomóc jej wstać. Dziewczyna leżała na ziemi, przeciągając się na słońcu jak kot (w końcu to były jej summony, coś musiały ją nauczyć!). — Szczegółowo zaplanowałeś wszystko, choć twoim błędem było zaangażowanie się w walkę wręcz. Sensei jest w tym o wiele lepszy niż ty, i dobrze o tym wiedziałeś. — Genin skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej i lekko się zgarbił, przybierając pozycję zamkniętą, tylko po to, by wystraszyć najmłodszą osobę. Sayuri oparła się o Shinjiego, po czym również zwróciła się do Konohamaru:

— Wciąż nie zmienia to faktu, że wykonałeś pewne Jutsu; Kage Bunshin? Co ten idiota cię nauczył?! To mogło cię zabić! — Dziewczyna dostawała delirium, wymachując rękami na prawo i lewo, nim czarnowłosy genin położył rękę na jej ramieniu w próbie zapanowania nad jej temperamentem. Sayuri uspokoiła się nieznacznie. —Zechcesz rozwinąć temat i powiedzieć, czego jeszcze nauczył cię Naruto?

— On się po prostu o mnie martwił… — wyszeptał cicho sześciolatek, nie chcąc spojrzeć w oczy dziewczynie. Uzumaki zmienił się. Prawdziwe realia świata shinobi nie są zachęcające, one zmieniają ludzi, a prawie jedenastoletni genin chciał, by jego młodszy przyjaciel nie znalazł się w przyszłości w takiej sytuacji, jak on na Egzaminie. Chciał go przygotować, chociażby odrobinę! Pod uwagę brał również fakt, że najmłodszy Sarutobi był ważną postacią na skali politycznej; wnuk Trzeciego Hokage, a także prawdopodobnie przyszła głowa klanu Sarutobi, jeśli Corazon nie będzie chciał odziedziczyć tej pozycji. Wystawiony był na nagłe ataki i możliwe próby uśmiercenia bądź porwania jego osoby; musiał wiedzieć, jak się obronić.

* * *

4 sierpnia był dniem, w którym młody Konohamaru zaprzysiągł sobie, iż _w końcu_ (po dwóch dniach bycia unikanym) znajdzie Naruto i, choćby miał go _zmusić_ , to wyciągnie z niego informacje na temat tego, co się wydarzyło na egzaminach. Uprzednio spotkawszy swojego wujka, Sayuri i Shinjiego oraz zobaczywszy ich stan, zmęczenie na twarzach i głęboki smutek w oczach, jak i determinację, by się zmienić i ponownie nie doprowadzić do takiej sytuacji, Konohamaru wiedział, że musiał jak najszybciej znaleźć Uzumakiego i chociażby postarać się poprawić mu humor, czymkolwiek, jakkolwiek, z kimkolwiek. Naruto zawsze wszystko przeżywał dwa razy mocniej, dlatego potrzebował komfortu i pocieszenia w dwukrotnie większej ilości, dwa razy dłużej. Konohamaru nie mógł zwlekać, dlatego czym prędzej o świcie (a raczej o siódmej rano, a to było dla niego zupełnie jak świt) zerwał się z łóżka, szybko ubrał coś na siebie i pobiegł do mieszkania Naruto, całkowicie zapominając o jakże ważnym pierwszym posiłku dnia, śniadaniu mianowicie. Z kompleksu rodziny Sarutobi wymknął się po cichu i niespostrzeżenie, korzystając z porad udzielonych mu przez blond-genina, gdy ten przebywał w ich skromnych progach na całe półtora miesiąca. Wiele go nie nauczył, ale umiejętność bycia niewidzialnym, jedna z najważniejszych rzeczy w karierze ninja, wręcz podstawa sukcesu, została wpojona w jego głowę. Wtedy nauczył się ważnych rzeczy – że życie to nie tylko kwiatki, happy-endy i szczęście, o nie. Życie w tym szarym świecie samo w sobie jest niebezpieczne, nie mówiąc o profesji shinobi. Więcej Naruto o tym nie wspominał, jedynie raz czy dwa, więc Konohamaru nie naciskał, ale teraz _musiał_ wiedzieć. Musiał być przygotowany, bo jeśli jego dziadek, wujek, przyszywany brat bądź przyjaciele umrą, coś złego im się stanie, to młody Sarutobi sobie tego nie wybaczy.

On musiał wiedzieć, na co się pisze, wybierając życie ninja.

Zatem gdy w końcu dotarł do mieszkania genina, zastał tam uchylone drzwi i przyjemny zapach dobiegający ze środka. Zaintrygowany nowym doznaniem, Konohamaru wślizgnął się wewnątrz, nie tykając skrzypiących, starych drzwi i, najciszej jak potrafił, poszedł do kuchni.  
Przy stole, który służył zazwyczaj za zapasowy na różne okazje siedział Naruto. Jedzenie było wyłożone na talerzach i miskach, a herbata zaparzona do dzbanka i nalana do dwóch kubków. Talerz Uzumakiego stał pusty, tak samo, jak talerz przy niezajętym krześle. Genin napił się łyka i cicho westchnął, odstawiając kubek na stół. Oparcie starego siedziska zaskrzypiało, gdy ten odchylił się i spojrzał w twarz Konohamaru, który ledwo powstrzymał drgnięcie. Błękitne oczy nie wyglądały tak samo przyjaźnie, jak kiedyś…

– Ninja, który nie myśli strategicznie, to martwy ninja. Spisany na straty. Nawet bardziej od bycia niewidzialnym ceni się strategiczny, mądry, jasny umysł. Bez planu jesteś nikim, tylko ciałem. Siła to nie wszystko. Spryt. Trzeba być sprytnym, najpierw myśleć, dopiero potem działać – powiedział Naruto, wciąż patrząc się na Sarutobiego tak, jakby studiował go wzrokiem, przewiercał jego duszę na wylot. Po chwili ciszy ponownie zabrał głos, widząc, że uczeń Akademii nie ruszy się, dopóki cała ta ciężka atmosfera i poważne słowa nie rozrzedzą się. – Dlatego przygotowałem śniadanie. Spodziewałem się, że tu przyjdziesz i zapomnisz o nim, dlatego częstuj się.

Konohamaru mrugnął raz i drugi, trochę nie dowierzając, ale biorąc wszystkie słowa już niejako doświadczonego genina do serca. Zaśmiał się cicho i zajął miejsce na wolnym krześle, już nakładając sobie coś z dużego, obrotowego talerza. Naruto przez chwilę patrzył na jego akcje, lecz i także przygotował sobie lekki posiłek, nic ciężkiego.

– Nie chcę, byś skończył jak ja, Konohamaru. – Sarutobi przestał jeść i spojrzał z niejakim zaciekawieniem na starszego przyjaciela. – Musisz być przygotowany, jeśli chcesz podjąć się tego wyzwania. Musisz nie tylko być niewidzialny, lecz także sprytny, Nie sama siła się liczy, ale bez niej też nie dasz rady. Musisz być _inny_ , rozumiesz?

– …Zrozumiano – odpowiedział cicho, zaciskając pięści. Hokage nie umrze, bo on będzie przygotowany. Braciszek Naruto nie będzie już musiał widzieć tych okropności, nie będzie musiał więcej się troskać i mieć te martwe oczy, bo on będzie przygotowany. _Musi być, by chronić ich wszystkich_. – Naucz mnie, Naruto-nii. Naucz mnie strategii, przygotuj na ten świat.

Lekki uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy blondyna, gdy ten usłyszał wyznanie Konohamaru, pełne pasji i determinacji. By już nigdy nie oglądać ludzi złamanych, o martwej duszy. Naruto poklepał młodszego kompana po głowie, zapewniając, że właśnie tak się stanie. Że go nauczy. Że będzie przygotowany. Bo on mu pomoże, a zacznie dokładnie od tego, czego brakowało mu całe życie – logiczne myślenie. Chyba była to najwyższa pora na wyciągnięcie starych, dawno zapomnianych planszówek ze schowka, gdzie kurz pokrył je dobre trzy lata temu.

Już czas.

Konohamaru nigdy, _przenigdy_ , nie czuł się bardziej bezbronny i zawstydzony, niż wtedy, gdy Naruto zadeklarował ze stoickim spokojem, że przy takim planowaniu wszyscy z różnych scenariuszy zginą. Przygotował on bowiem ponad sto możliwych rozwojów wydarzeń, każde różniące się od siebie praktycznie wszystkim. Wszystkie one miały wspólną cechę: trzeba było doprowadzić do sytuacji, w której przeżyjesz. Naruto przedstawił Konohamaru pierwsze pięć planów i od razu doszedł do konkluzji. Martwy. Jego, według wszelkich możliwości, „świetne" strategie polegały na natychmiastowej i bezpośredniej ofensywie, dlatego również, niechętnie, bo niechętnie, Konohamaru całkowicie zmienił koncepcję, widząc, że atak nic nie daje. Następnego dnia, niestety, też mu się nie udało, ale nie poddawał się, rozmyślając o każdym planie i analizując go przez większą część nocy, tuż po przyjściu do domu.

Dopiero piątego dnia nastąpił przełomowy moment.

– Jesteś ninja o żywiole chakry ognia. Wracasz z misji, zostało ci dziesięć kunai, pięć shurikenów i bomba dymna, jak również i zaledwie jedna piąta twojej średniej wielkości pokładów chakry. Niedaleko znajduje się wioska złożona jedynie z cywili. O godzinie dwudziestej zostajesz napadnięty przez płatnego zabójcę, którego żywiołem chakry jest woda. Atakujący wie o tobie wszystko, jest także wypoczęty. Co robisz?

Chwilę zajęło Konohamaru zastanowienie się nad możliwą sytuacją, aby wyjść z tego cało. Naruto pokazał mu położenie ich dwójki na mapie, wskazał wioskę i miejsce, do którego ninja miał przybyć. Uzumaki cierpliwie czekał z odpowiedzią.

– O tej godzinie pójście do wioski, w dodatku z prośbą o pomoc, byłoby bezsensowne. Skoro to cywilna wioska, to wiadome jest, że nie będą ufać shinobi, a wkraczając tam, mogę narazić ich na atak przez nieznanego zabójcę. – Naruto z aprobatą pokiwał głową, czując, że być może w końcu mu się uda przeżyć. Aspirujący ninja kontynuował. – Kieruję się w stronę linii drzew, gdzie rzucam bombę dymną, jednocześnie podpalając jakimś ognistym jutsu kilka drzew. W ten sposób osoba, która mnie atakuje wskoczy w dym, nie przeczuwając kryjących się za nimi płomieni.

– Doskonale – rzekł Naruto, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Atakujący otrząsnął się dopiero po minucie; wyssało to z niego połowę energii, którą miał. Wciąż jednak ma siłę, dlatego wykonuje _Suiton: Suidan no jutsu_ , z wielką precyzją, wycelowane na ciebie. Co robisz?

– Odpowiadam kulą ognia, w której ukryte będzie pięć kunaiów, uskakuję w bok i na ziemię, po czym podpalam drzewa wokół atakującego w nadziei, że się nie otrząśnie tak szybko. – Konohamaru potrzebował chwili namysłu, kończąc z rękami złożonymi w cichej modlitwie, by to zadziałało. Naruto spojrzał na niego krytycznym okiem i westchnął cicho.

– Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że broń ukryta w ogniu zaskoczyła przeciwnika, doszedłem do wniosku: żywy.

Radość Konohamaru wybuchła nagle, niespodziewanie, że aż Naruto zaczął się głośno śmiać i uśmiechnął szeroko po raz pierwszy od powrotu z tamtego miejsca. Aż miło tak wrócić na stare śmieci, do dawnego siebie.

* * *

Gdy Gaara otworzył oczy, już nie widział twarzy nowych znajomych, nie widział dziedzińca olbrzymiej, aczkolwiek dziwnej świątyni, nie widział białych, zewnętrznych ścian i nie widział jeziora w oddali; zamiast tego czuł gorący piasek pod swoimi gołymi stopami, ostre słońce na swoich ubraniach i ciężki oddech Roshiego, który zamiast stać przed nim z ręką na jego czole, stał obok niego, przeciągając się. Zaskoczony taką sytuacją, syn Kazekage obrócił się kilkukrotnie, lecz wszystko było w piasku, na pustyni.

Cały krajobraz przed nimi się rozciągający mógł znaczyć tylko jedno: byli w umyśle Gaary.

Nagły, porywisty wiatr zepchnął ku nim mnóstwo irytującego piasku, wpadającego do oczu, uszu, nosa i ust. Gaara zakaszlnął raz i drugi, schylił się trochę, próbując uchronić od żółtych drobinek, a jak to nic nie dawało, zezłoszczony, dynamicznie machnął ręką, a piasek zatrzymał się w powietrzu i odleciał.

– Doskonale, przynajmniej masz jakąś kontrolę nad swoim umysłem – rzekł Roshi poważnym tonem. Mężczyzna podrapał się po brodzie, wytrzepując z niej piasek i rozejrzał się, a gdy w oddali ujrzał olbrzymi kształt prawdopodobnie przykryty piaskiem, spoważniał natychmiastowo. – Chodźmy.

Jeden krok Roshiego były jak dwa kroki Gaary, więc mieszkaniec Suny niemalże biegł, próbując nadążyć za starszym Jinchurikim, który narzucił szybkie tempo. Oboje zbliżyli się do góry piasku na bezpieczną, według bardziej doświadczonego z nich, odległość akurat w momencie, w którym nadnaturalny element tego miejsca zadrżał, a otaczający go piasek odleciał z wiatrem.

Teraz to nie była góra piasku, lecz Ichibi, przymocowany do ziemi grubymi, zgniłozielonymi łańcuchami, na których wypisane były sekwencje, pieczęcie, znaki i inne rzeczy, powstrzymujące Jednoogoniastego od wywierania zbyt dużego wpływu na Gaarę.

Ichibi ryknął głośno, budząc się z niespokojnego i nie dającego ukojenia bestii snu. Jego gniew dało się czuć już na kilometr; jego influencja w stosunku do osoby przechowującej go w swoim ciele została znacznie, znacznie zmniejszona i nie podobało się to demonowi ani trochę; przecież ten chłopiec tak poddany był jego woli, tak łatwy do manipulowania, że uwierzył, iż jest jego matką! Na Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, _matką!_ Ichibi mógł robić co chciał, wręcz czuł, jakby to on żył za Gaarę i co?

Cholerny pojemnik Yonbiego _musiał_ to zepsuć!

Ichibi zaryczał raz jeszcze, dostrzegłszy dwie sylwetki w odległości, z której nie mógł ich dosięgnąć będąc związanym łańcuchami. Utkwił w nich jednak swoje żółte ślepia i wpatrywał się z gniewem oraz nienawiścią.

– ZEJDŹCIE MI Z OCZU! – Ponownie wydał z siebie ryk i począł rzucać się w łańcuchach, byleby uwolnić się i zmiażdżyć tych lichych ludzi pod swoimi pazurami, rozerwać na strzępy, zA **b** _iĆ!_ Tak dawno nie czuł krwi pod swoimi łapami, że uczucie to potęgowało się coraz bardziej, a wściekłość narastała, wraz z poczuciem bezsilności i uwięzieniem.

Roshi spojrzał na niego i założył ręce na piersi, skupiając się na wręcz wypływających z Ichibiego uczuciach. Gaara, stojący obok niego, trząsł się okropnie, ale za nic nie mógł oderwać przerażonych oczu od sylwetki piaskowego demona, wijącego się jak wąż w łańcuchach. Wyglądało to jak nieudana próba okrucieństwa, straszny eksperyment kolejnego szalonego poszukiwanego ninjy, czyste _szaleństwo_. Przepełniony smutkiem i złością już nawet nie wiadomo na kogo (choć część negatywnych uczuć skierowana była na samego siebie), Gaara potrząsnął mocno głową i zerwał się do biegu.

Zaskoczony Roshi nie zareagował natychmiast, w zamian optując za obserwacją tego, co w myśli miał młodszy chłopak. Ichibi przestał wierzgać i wić się, gdy coś pacnęło go w nos i przyczepiło na amen. Zdenerwowany Shukaku spojrzał na natręta, robiąc zeza, i ze zaskoczeniem zanotował przytulającego go mieszkańca Suny. Gaara nigdy taki nie był, a jako, iż Ichibi był przez jakiś czas skonfundowany, nie wiedział, co się działo na zewnątrz, a tym samym nie widział przemiany swojego pojemnika i postanowienia poprawy.

– A ty co, żałosny bachorze?! – wrzasnął, machając głową na prawo i lewo. – ZŁAŹ ZE MNIE!

– Nie zejdę, dopóki mnie nie wysłuchasz! –Roshi westchnął w dole i z niedowierzaniem przyłożył rękę do czoła. Oczywiście był gotowy zainterweniować w każdej chwili, ale jeśli Gaara miał jakiś plan- a było widać, że miał –to gotowy był zejść na drugi plan, poczekać i dać mu więcej czasu, niż reszcie młodych Jinchuurikich. Przysiadł więc na piasku i czekał na rozwój wydarzeń.

– Niby dlaczego miałbym cię wysłuchać? – Shukaku nie dawał za wygraną, dlatego też Gaara ledwo utrzymywał się na jego ciele, powoli się wyślizgując. Widząc ostatnią szansę, by zwrócić uwagę demona na coś innego, niż gniew, Gaara krzyknął.

– Bo chcę być twoim PRZYJACIELEM! – Bijuu natychmiast stanął jak wryty i ponownie spojrzał na Gaarę, ledwo utrzymującego się na jego nosie. Było to dla niego zaskoczenie, lecz jego ekspresja znowu się zmieniła.

– Jasne, i co jeszcze?! Po co niby chciałbym się z tobą przyjaźnić?! Jesteś człowiekiem, najgorszą rasą! – Lata spędzone na walce z ludzkością uświadomiły Ichibiego o okrucieństwie, bezwzględności i egoizmie człowieczeństwa. Nie miał on zamiaru ponownie pokładać swojej nadziei w tym gatunku, bo tylko się przeliczy, nic to nie będzie znaczyć.

– Ale sam powiedziałeś, że nie jestem człowiekiem! Jestem Jinchuuriki i doskonale rozumiem ból ci zadany! Ichibi, ja nie chcę byś był samotny już kiedykolwiek indziej!

Shukaku był naprawdę wielce zaskoczony słowami Gaary, który miał faktycznie rację, a jego słowa zawierały ziarno prawdy. Nie wiedział, co tak szczerze powinien myśleć, jaką opinię mieć, ale Gaara… był Jinchuurikim. Nie był tacy, jak inni, znał jego ból i sam przeżył więcej, niż można przewidzieć. Zasługiwał na to, co wycierpiał?  
Nie, zdecydowanie nie. Ale jednak był człowiekiem.

Korzystając z okazji, demon szybko zrzucił go ze swojego nosa i odszedł mały kroczek w tył. Roshi złapał spadającego Gaarę już w powietrzu, aby nie stała mu się krzywda – mimo iż był to jego umysł, to nigdy nie wiadomo, co się czaiło w jego najciemniejszych zakamarkach; coś mrocznego, tylko czekającego na chwilę słabości, aby zaatakować i zniszczyć.

– Jedna szansa – rzekł Shukaku, zaskakując ich obu. – Dam ci jedną szansę. A teraz zmiatajcie z tego miejsca i zostawcie mnie w spokoju!

* * *

Uśmiech Naruto lekko przygasł, gdy chłopak zdał sobie sprawę, że nadeszła i jego kolej. Pieczęcie Roshi sprawdzał po kolei, od jednego do dziewięciu, z pominięciem swojej i Hana; każdy kończył wizytę w swoim umyśle z jako-takim zadowoleniem, lecz tę passę Uzumaki był niemal pewny na sto procent, że przerwie – Kyuubi to bardzo niezidentyfikowana jednostka i ich ostatnia „pogawędka" skończyła się, jak się skończyła. Nie był on zbyt chętny do powrotu do tego mrocznego, ciemnego miejsca, skąd nie widać było końca krat, gdzie woda wciąż się podnosiła, ściany pękały, rury rdzewiały i przeciekały, a czerwona, złowroga energia przepełniała każdy kąt, każdy kawałek powierzchni i zatruwała wręcz powietrze, dusząc dotychczas przebywającego tam Uzumakiego. To miejsce było nie do zniesienia.

Nie chciał tam wracać.

Ściągając rękę z głowy Kirabiego, Roshi uśmiechnął się i położył dłonie na biodrach. Nerwowy Naruto poruszył się niespokojnie, wodząc wzrokiem wszędzie, byleby nie patrzeć na starszego mężczyznę. Jego dziwną nerwowość zauważyli wszyscy Jichuuriki, ale nikt nic nie powiedział, domyślając się, o co chodzi. Przecież sam Naruto zdradził, że Kyuubi zabił jego rodziców, oczywiście, że musiało to być dla niego bardzo niekomfortowe i bolesne, już samo patrzenie w oczy wielkiego demona.

– No! – odetchnął Roshi, odwracając się z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy w stronę Naruto. Hachibi był chyba najbardziej chętny do współpracy ze swoim Jinchuurikim, niż którykolwiek z innych Bijuu. – Został tylko Naruto i przechodzimy do dalszego treningu!  
Fuu jęknęła głośno. Roshi oraz Han byli brutalni w tej kategorii; wychodzi na to, że wzięli sobie za cel, aby każdy z nich do wiosek wrócił jak najbardziej obolały, wymięty, zmęczony, ale hardy i wytrenowany, przygotowany na różnorodne sytuacje i z determinacją, by wciąż stawać się lepszym, silniejszym, aby obronić to, co dla nich najważniejsze. Treningi, jednak, to była katorga.

Roshi podszedł do Naruto i, tak samo, jak zrobił to z resztą uczestników tego obozu, położył dłoń na jego włosach.

– Kyuubi jest nieprzewidywalny, Roshi-sensei. Musi pan uważać – ostrzegł cicho Naruto, nim zostali oni przeniesieni do podświadomości Uzumakiego.

Powiadają, że umysł ludzi odzwierciedla doświadczenia ludzi z dzieciństwa i ich wspomnienia, stan psychiczny. Roshi, goszcząc w umysłach wielu osób, zarówno mu znanych, jak i nieznanych, mógł powiedzieć, że ziarno prawdy kryło się w tym powiedzeniu. Dla przykładu: umysł Yagury był bezkresem mórz, wodami, wokół których się wychowuje. Umysł Fuu jest zalesiony, gdzie górują wysokie drzewa, szum liści i wodospadu w oddali. Cóż, Roshi nie wiedział, czego mógł się spodziewać, wkraczając do głowy Naruto, ale na pewno nie tego, co zobaczył. Na pewno nie.

To miejsce było jednym wielkim kanałem. Brudna woda sięgała Roshiemu aż do połowy łydki, beznadziejna lampa ledwo wisiała na suficie, podtrzymywana kablem, jak i dająca nikłe światło, ciemnozielone ściany były popękane, tak samo jak rury, przechodzące przez całe pomieszczenie. Przed nimi rozpościerały się czerwone kraty z pieczęcią na środku, a zza nich wyglądały na nich krwistoczerwone ślepia. Wkrótce do ślepi dołączyły dwa rzędy ostrych, białych zębów i złowieszczy śmiech Kyuubiego.

– **Witam ponownie, Uzumaki Naruto. –** przemówił głosem tak niskim i donośnym, że Roshi cofnął się o pół kroku. Naruto stał nieruchomo, z rękami luźno spuszczonymi wzdłuż swojego ciała, patrząc się neutralnym wzrokiem na demona przed nim. – **Widzę, że przyprowadziłeś kogoś. Hmm? I to jeszcze z Iwagakure? Ciekawe…**

Naruto mrugnął i podszedł bliżej do klatki, trochę wolniej, niż zazwyczaj z powodu narastającego poziomu wody w tym pomieszczeniu, po czym usiadł na wodzie po turecku, używając chakry do utrzymania się na powierzchni. Roshi nigdy w życiu nie był bardziej skonfundowany, niż w tym momencie. Co właściwie się działo?

– Witaj, Kyubi-san. Jak się spało? Przegapiłeś dość wiele, skoro nie wiesz, kim jest Roshi. Czyżbyś spał od początku obozu? – zapytał z totalnym spokojem, nawet pozwalając sobie na nutkę rozbawienia w głosie, na co demon warknął i odwrócił pysk od chłopaka, kładąc go na swoich łapach.

– **Obudziłem się o trzy lata za wcześnie, nie moja wina, tylko twoja. Muszę jakoś to odsypiać. –** Roshi już nie miał pojęcia, co się działo. W jednej chwili całkiem poważny, a także nerwowy Naruto oznajmia mu, żeby uważał na Bijuu w jego ciele, a w drugim momencie niemal całkowicie rozluźniony konwersuje z aktualnie najsilniejszym z dziewięciu demonów, _żartując i przekomarzając_ się z nim w swoim zniszczonym umyśle o stanie przykrym. Mężczyzna założył ręce na piersi i uniósł wysoko brwi.

– **Nie lubię dodatkowego towarzystwa i ty o tym wiesz, dzieciaku. Dlaczego on jeszcze tu jest? Wynocha! –** Dziewięć ogonów zafalowało za Kyuubim, po czym ogony z chakry pomknęły w stronę jounina z Iwy. Ten, wystraszony takim obrotem spraw, opuścił umysł Naruto, próbując wziąć go ze sobą; demon rezydujący w Uzumakim na to jednak nie pozwolił, więc gdy w prawdziwym świecie czerwonowłosego mężczyznę odrzuciło na ścianę, a blondyn nie poruszył się ani trochę, reszta obecnych tam osób wystraszyła się nie na żarty.

– Zawołajcie Yamato, JUŻ! – Han od razu podjął działania obronne, korzystając z wiedzy przekazanej mu przez Kakashiego- że Yamato to członek ANBU, zdolny do zatrzymania ogoniastych bestii -także nie czekał ani chwili, biorąc sprawy w swoje ręce. Razem z garstką ANBU przybyli dwaj medycy, którzy popędzili w stronę omdlałego jounina, osuwającego się po ścianie.

– Czy przypadkiem Kyuubi nie jest najbardziej okrutny ze wszystkich demonów? –zapytała Nii, czując nadchodzący ból głowy, związany z tym chłopcem. Ledwo minął dzień obozu, a już się coś działo. Jak, zatem, wyglądać będą kolejne dni? Brak kontroli nad swoim ciałem? Ukryty atak na kogoś z nich? Wyprawa poza mury świątyni, by uratować królewnę z opresji?

* * *

Tymczasem w kanałach- a może raczej umyśle Naruto -chłopak zirytowanym wzrokiem zlustrował lisa za kratami. Westchnął cierpiętniczo. Bał się, och, jak się bał! Kyuubi mógł zrobić Roshiemu coś gorszego i to było powodem jego nerwowości, bo- nie wykluczał takiej możliwości –Kyuubi mógł mieć gorszy humor akurat dzisiaj i ( _o, zgrozo_ ) mógł pokazać jouninowi z Iwy wspomnienia Uzumakiego. To było coś, czego genin absolutnie po kres swoich dni będzie się wstydził – jak _głupi_ był, było to nie do pojęcia! Nigdy więcej nie chciał wspominać tamtego okresu, a zwłaszcza czas przed jego dziewiątymi urodzinami. Nie, to było jeszcze gorsze, ale z innych względów.

Początki jego wtedy marnego życia były bardzo… mroczne i niezrozumiałe. On sam dokładnie nie widział sensu życia, ni radości, którą można z niego czerpać, ani też swojej wartości. Długo, wręcz boleśnie długo rozważał nad skończeniem z tym… tym. Samotnością. Ciemnością. Nienawiścią. Były to bowiem pierwsze uczucia, jakie poznał, a to wszystko przez uprzedzenie do Kyuubiego. Dopóki Staruszek Hokage nie wkroczył do akcji, jego życie było jedną wielką pustką, ciszą, ciemnością. Uzumaki miał wiele szczęścia, że Sarutobi-jiji kochał go. W innym wypadku, zapewne Konoha cierpiałaby jeszcze bardziej przez samobójstwo pięciolatka, przypadkiem wyzwalającego Kyuubiego ukrytego w pieczęci na brzuchu – wiąże się to z tym, że byłby to drugi atak Ogoniastego Lisa na Konohę, a tego wioska nie zdołałaby udźwignąć. To prawdziwie pokazywało, jak wielkim orężem byli Jinchuuriki – wysłani na front podczas ważnej bitwy, mogliby uwolnić bestię w sobie zamkniętą i tym samym zmieść przeciwników z powierzchni ziemi.

Koniec końców, wniosek jest tylko jeden: sakryfikanci to całkiem przerażająca jednostka.  
Odsuwając na ten moment wszystkie niechciane myśli, blondyn skupił się na swoim zadaniu, dla którego oryginalnie przybył w to niezbyt przyjazne miejsce.

– Rozumiesz, Kyubi-san, że zapewne wezwali Yamato, by powstrzymał twoją chakrę przez skorumpowaniem mnie? Ach, bezsens. – dodał jednak po chwili, widząc totalny brak zainteresowania Ogoniastego Lisa, który przeciągnął się i wrócił do opierania się o łapy. I tak właśnie znikają chęci młodego genina, który już nie miał siły dla Ogoniastego Lisa. Nawet zachowując się po prostu zbyt przyjaźnie w stosunku do Kyuubiego, Naruto nie czuł strachu. Pieczęć jego ojca w końcu wiąże demona za olbrzymimi kratami, a i pomimo tego, Uzumaki nie czuł potrzeby antagonizowania Lisa już więcej. Zbyt wiele nienawiści oboje doświadczyli, dlatego Naruto zadecydował, że czas, aby zaprzyjaźnić się ze swoim kompanem aż po kres swoich dni, wreszcie nadszedł.

– **Nie obchodzą mnie oni, niech robią co chcą. Głupi ludzie.** – warknął Och-jakże-straszny-demon, otwierając przy okazji jedno oko, by zobaczyć, co właściwie robi Uzumaki. Wstał on bowiem i idąc po wodzie, jakby była ziemią, przeniknął do wnętrza klatki Bijuu, którego zwężone źrenice nagle się rozszerzyły, zdradzając zaskoczenie. – **Co ty wyprawiasz, tak właściwie?**

 **–** Rozglądam się, tu jeszcze nie byłem – odpowiedział całkiem szczerze, wodząc wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu za kratami. Mógł wreszcie zobaczyć, jak daleko rozpościera się ta klatka i jak wielki jest Lis. – Hej, nawet dużo tu miejsca. Fajnie.  
Naruto ponownie usiadł na wodzie i oparł policzek o otwartą dłoń, napotykając wzrok Kyubiego. Demon był co nie lada zaskoczony zachowaniem genina, ale wybuchł donośnym śmiechem po jakimś czasie. Tak, ten dzieciak był intrygujący, bez krzty strachu – ale to chyba z głupoty, bo z czego innego? Przecież nie wkroczył on tutaj w jakimś konkretnym celu.

– Hej, Kyuubi? – odezwał się blondyn, skupiając na sobie uwagę Bijuu. Coś w jego oczach błysnęło, lecz demon nie potrafił odpowiedzieć, co mogłoby to być. Wciąż nie poznał ludzi od tej dobrej strony, jeśli nie liczyć Kushiny, która nie widziała go jako jedynie demona z krwi i kości… a raczej chakry. Potrafiła dostrzec w każdym dobro, choć jej umysł wyglądał jedynie odrobinę lepiej od Naruto. Wszystko było lepsze, niż miejsce, w którym zamknęła go Mito, ciemne, ciche, puste. Miał wrażenie, że spędził tam wieki, a nie lata. Wszystko było lepsze od tego…

– Czy… czy moja mama rozmawiała z tobą? – To pytanie zdecydowanie przyciągnęło jego uwagę. Było intrygujące, bo szczeniak nigdy nie pytał o swoich rodziców w ten sposób, nie tak bezpośrednio.  
Monstrum z chakry burknęło pod nosem i zastanowiło się; odpowiadać czy nie odpowiadać?

– **Co tobie do tego? –** zdecydował się być tym oschłym demonem, przecież właśnie tak wyobrażali go sobie ludzie, w momentach, w których nie jadł ich ciał i nie pałał żądzą zemsty na konkretnym człowieku, przez którego zmuszony został do zrobienia wielu, wielu rzeczy godnych pożałowania. Rikudou Sennin zwija się pewnie w grobie, patrząc na niego i jego rodzeństwo.

Oczy Naruto lekko zmrużyły się, a ich blask trochę przygasł. Uzumaki nie miał zamiaru się poddawać, co to, to nie, ale Kyuubi był po prostu konfundujący. Jego humor zmieniał się co chwilę, jeśli tylko wypowiedziało się złe słowo, zrobiło się zły gest bądź wypadło się z umysłu bez pożegnania (tylko raz mu się to zdarzyło i zirytowany Dziewięcioogoniasty nie wciągał go do siebie przez dłuższy czas, aż Naruto się zaniepokoił. Było to tylko jednorazowe). Wzdychając lekko do siebie, genin kontynuował.

– Zastanawiam się, czy jestem pierwszą osobą, do której normalnie się zwracasz – wypalił szybko, nim w ogóle zarejestrował, co dokładnie powiedział. Bijuu spojrzał na niego dziwnie i uniósł brew ( _gdyby tylko ją miał…_ ), domagając się wyjaśnień, dlaczego o to pyta. Nagle cała ta sytuacja stała się niekomfortowa i niezręczna, zwłaszcza dla prawie-jedenastolatka. Nerwowo zmienił swoją pozycję, teraz leżąc na plecach i patrząc się na lampę, zwisającą ze sufitu.

– **Nie myśl, że chcę twojej zasranej przyjaźni, głupi bachorze.** – Ton głosu demona był zimny, oschły, chłodny, a wręcz zły. Kyuubi był cholernie, _cholernie_ zirytowany. – **Nie mam pojęcia, po co tu przyszedłeś, bo spałem, ale nie wyobrażaj sobie za wiele. Jesteś tylko człowiekiem, nie masz prawa do mnie mówić, jakbyśmy byli na równym poziomie!** – niemal wrzasnął, budząc nasienie grozy w młodym shinobi; Naruto jednak nie ruszył się z miejsca. Zamknął oczy i wstał po chwili ciszy, pozostawionej przez pełen negatywnych emocji głos Lisa. Spojrzał hardo na demona i zaśmiał się cicho, jeszcze bardziej irytując Bijuu.

– Jesteś tak uparty, jak ja. Jeszcze zobaczymy, Kyuubi-san. Kiedyś dotrę do ciebie i poznam twoje imię! – Wskazał na niego palcem wskazującym, przybierając pewną siebie postawę, a drugą rękę kładąc na biodrze. Oczy Dziewięcioogoniastego mieściły w sobie teraz masę emocji, ukierunkowanych głównie na zaskoczenie i złość. Nim jednak demon zdołał coś zrobić, Naruto zniknął, ponownie pojawiając się w świątyni.

– **Głupi bachor** – warknął ostatni raz i położył łeb na swoich łapach. Tak zajęty był myślą o wspaniałej, nieprzerwanej drzemce, w której zabija _tego_ człowieka, że nie zauważył nagle obniżającego się poziomu wody.

* * *

Gdy Naruto otworzył oczy zaraz po powrocie z klatki demona, napotkał dziwny widok. Na pierwszym planie stał Yamato-taicho, trzymający ku niemu wyciągniętą dłoń, na której widniał jakiś znak, nie mógł go dostrzec z tak daleka. Za nim, zbici w grupkę, byli wszyscy młodsi Jinchuuriki, choć Yagurze zdecydowanie się to nie podobało. Han stał przy opierającym się o ścianę świątyni Roshim, a wszyscy ANBU postanowili odejść w mniej widoczne miejsce, dając Yamato kawał roboty.  
Uzumaki zamrugał porządnie i rozejrzał się. Dopiero teraz zauważył dziwne, drewniane statuy wokół niego. Jinchuuriki odsunęli się od Yamato, gdy ten powoli opuszczał dłoń.

Naruto spojrzał na nich podejrzliwie, gdy przeciągał się na siedząco.

– A wy co? Coś się stało?

Tak, jakby jego głos miał dziwną, dziwną moc, wszyscy wspólnie odetchnęli i ożywili się.

A Naruto wciąż nie wiedział, o co im chodzi. Biedaczek.

* * *

W jak zwykle pełnym, zadymionym od fajki biurze Hokage, niepełna Drużyna Czwarta stała, czekając cierpliwie, aż Hokage przewertuje kilka kartek z wielkiego stosu papierów, aby wybrać im misję, do której będą się nadawać w takim, a nie innym składzie. Była to albo zwykła misja rangi „D", albo możliwość połączenia ich z inną drużyną, która wybiera się na misję rangi „C".

Hokage jednak nie mógł zostawić tego tak po prostu, zatem postanowił się zabawić w pewnym sensie, przydzielając drużynie Czwartej trzydniową misję, którą była pomoc klasie Iruki w Akademii. W ten sposób dzieci przestaną rozsiewać plotki na temat tego, że Naruto został wyrzucony z programu, Iruka będzie odrobinę odciążony, jak i również posłucha trochę o doświadczeniach Naruto z innej perspektywy, a w tym momencie trzyosobowa drużyna przypomni sobie przygody, jakie mieli i nauczy się, jak radzić sobie z dziećmi. Przydatne będzie to w kolejnych misjach, dlatego Hokage zadecydował.

–Drużyno Czwarta, czy akceptujecie trzydniową misję, jaką zaraz wam powierzę? – Lider wioski jeszcze nie wytłumaczył jej, oczywiście, by ich nie speszyć, ale Shinji i Sayuri równocześnie powiedzieli „Hai!", a Corazon za nimi pokiwał głową. – Zatem od jutra, co ranek udajecie się do Akademii i pomagacie chuuninowi Iruce jak tylko możecie.

* * *

Trening Roshiego i Hana, przez który przechodzili młodsi Jinchuuriki był naprawdę z piekła rodem.

Jednego dnia musieli przejść przez wszystkie wymyślone przez jouninów ćwiczenia, nawet, jeśli były one wprost wzięte z kosmosu; Naruto nie chciał wiedzieć, jakim cudem Roshi potrafił tak szybko i celnie rzucać w nimi całą masą kamieni, które za nic nie mogły ich trafić. Za każdy kamień, który nie ominęli, było dodatkowe okrążenie wokół olbrzymiego dziedzińca do ich początkowych dwudziestu kółek. Oczywiście, popisując się swoją nadzwyczaj dobrą umiejętnością unikania, Naruto miał jedynie dziesięć dodatkowych okrążeń. Killer Bee wypadł w tej kategorii najgorzej, dlatego również czekało na niego czterdzieści niechcianych kółek wokół dziedzińca.

W momencie, w którym zaczęli biegać, nagle spadł deszcz, który – choć na początku zbawienny – okazał się być zdradziecki, ponieważ rozmiękczył ziemię, po której biegali, zamieniając ją w błoto i kałuże. Wręcz wspaniale!

Ze zmęczeniem kończąc swoje karne okrążenia, Naruto zatrzymał się, oparł ręce na kolanach i próbował złapać utracony oddech. W międzyczasie rozejrzał się i zauważył, że skończył jako trzeci, zaraz po Utakacie i Nii. Jego uwagę przykuł widok ledwo poruszającego się do przodu Yagury, który powoli tracił przytomność, ale dzielnie parł do przodu i nie poddawał się. Nikt, tak właściwie, nie wiedział, co kryje się w jego głowie, jakie ma myśli, co sądzi o innych, i w co tak naprawdę wierzy. Od samych początków swojego życia, odkąd tylko rozumiał, co to słowo znaczy, był Jinchuurikim, niczym innym, niż tylko bronią do wykorzystania w rękach Mizukage. Wbrew pozorom, Yagura był pełen nienawiści, ale cała ona skierowana była w stronę jednej osoby – _Sandaime Mizukage._ Był on człowiekiem mściwym, inteligentnym, lecz lata temu postradał zmysły, zaczynając od masakry na członkach klanów, na krwawych egzaminach kończąc. Yagura nie wiedział, ile krwi już przelał z rozkazów tego człowieka.

Nie pragnął niczego innego, niż wolności. Tu ją miał, tu chciał zostać.

Ale w tym momencie przekroczył swoje limity wytrzymałości po całodziennym treningu. Jedna źle postawiona stopa wystarczyła, by się poślizgnął na mokrej nawierzchni i leciał na ziemię, twarzą w kałużę brudnej deszczówki. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, kontakt z ziemią nigdy nie miał miejsca, bo milimetry przed zderzeniem z mokrą powierzchnią ktoś go złapał i położył sobie na plecy. Otwierając powoli oczy (zmęczenie daje w kość), najmłodszy Jinchuuriki zdziwił się, widząc blond czuprynę.

– Hej, Yagura, ile jeszcze kółek ci zostało? – I co z tego, że trochę oszukiwał? Naruto chciał pomagać, a nie śmiać się, tym bardziej patrzeć i nic nie robić, podczas gdy ninja z Kiri się męczy i walczy ze swoim ciałem. Nie po to przecież przybył ten kawał drogi!

– Trzy – odpowiedział niemal tak cicho, że ledwo wyczulone zmysły chłopaka podchwyciły jego słowa. Uzumaki pokiwał głową i, wspierając się chakrą, wystrzelił do przodu sprintem, przeganiając po drodze Gaarę, Fuu i Kirabiego. Miał zamiar jak najszybciej skończyć to ćwiczenie, by odstawić zmęczonego Yagurę na suchą powierzchnię, a skoro już raz przebiegł na wodzie całą drogę z małej wyspy do wyspy, na której rezydowało Kirigakure, to teraz też mu się uda – to przecież tylko trzy kółka, a pierwsze już niemal przebiegł. Chęć pomocy zakręciła mu w głowie tak, że nie czuł poprzedniego zmęczenia.

Gorzej już bywało, zwłaszcza na początku jego kariery ninja, gdy dopiero co wyszedł z Akademii.

Roshi wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, widząc, jak skory do pomocy jest młody genin. Że też nie przypuszczał takiego obrotu wydarzeń… nieprzewidywalny shinobi mógł stać się całkiem przerażającą, nieokiełznaną jednostką, jeśli tylko wyszkolony dobrze…

Roshi musiał nad tym pomyśleć.

* * *

Shinji był w stu, a nawet dwustu procentach pewny, że on nie zachowywał się tak jak te _bachory_ , kiedy był w ich wieku. Pierwszego dnia ich misji najpierw wrzucono ich na głęboką wodę, prosto do klasy Konohamaru. Najdroższy Kami, jak genin się cieszył, że Naruto wbił trochę rozsądku w małą głowę Sarutobiego, _jak on się cieszył!_ Już nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio miał z takimi rozpuszczonymi dziećmi do czynienia- może akurat wtedy, kiedy na półtora miesiąca wprowadzili się do domu mistrza?

Może. Nie pamiętał dokładnie i zdecydowanie nie chciał pamiętać.

– Shinji-senpai! Naucz nas, jak być tak niesamowity, jak ty! – krzyknął jeden dzieciak, skacząc wokół niego, zupełnie jak jakaś małpa, dopiero co wypuszczona na wolność. Tak, jak Sayuri przerażająco doskonale radziła sobie z nimi, tak chłopak już miał _dość._ Chciał iść do starszej klasy i odejść od tych cholernych dzieciuchów.

Oni nawet nie wiedzieli, jak poprawnie rzucić shurikenem! Nie, chciał iść do kogoś starszego, choćby do klasy Naruto, bo przecież nie mogli być gorsi od tych dzieci, nie?

Och, jak się przeliczył.

Była klasa Naruto, czyli jeszcze dzieci w jego wieku, składała się głównie z ludzi, którzy kiedyś mieli stanąć na czele własnego klanu i dumnie go reprezentować, lecz w obecnej chwili Shinji bardzo, ale to bardzo średnio to widział. Jeśli przyszłością Konohy mieli być oni, leniwi, rozwydrzeni, głośni, niepoważni, to wolałby wyemigrować do Iwy.

– Tak właściwie, to co tu robicie, Shinji-san, Sayuri-san? – zapytała Sakura w przerwie pomiędzy kłótnią z Ino-świnią, a patrzeniem i zachwycaniem się nad zawsze świetnie wypadającym i wspaniałym Sasuke. Dziewczyna miała respekt do wyższych rangą, a dzięki absencji Iruki, mogła dłużej patrzeć na Sasuke, więc obecność geninów absolutnie jej nie przeszkadzała. Shinji uniósł jedną brew, co uszło jej uwadze, ale zamiast niego odpowiedział mężczyzna, wchodzący do sali. Miał ciemnobrązowe, rozmierzwione włosy i ciepłe, ciemne oczy, w których tliły się iskierki rozbawienia, odzwierciedlane w uśmiechu.

– Cóż, Sakura, najmłodszy członek naszej drużyny jest aktualnie w miejscu wymagającym jego obecności, gdzieś na pograniczu Kraju Ognia. Tylko on mógł się tam udać, więc zostaliśmy postawieni w sytuacji bez wyjścia, ponieważ bez niego nie możemy wziąć misji poza wioską, a nasza obecność sama w sobie jest misją rangi „D", przydzieloną przez Hokage i aktualnie jedyną, jaką możemy wykonać – odpowiedział, zwracając na siebie uwagę całej, a przynajmniej dużej części klasy pełnej jedenastolatków. Sakura pokiwała głową na znak, że rozumie.

– Wow, jakiś ważny musi być ten wasz czwarty kompan, nie? I co pan ma na myśli „najmłodszy"? Nie jest w wieku Shinjiego i Sayuri? – dociekała dziewczyna, chcąc wydobyć jak najwięcej informacji od Sarutobiego, a jednocześnie podtrzymać rozmowę. Mężczyzna wydawał się być sympatyczny.

– Właściwie to nie, jest on… w waszym wieku, chyba? No, tak jakoś – odparł, natychmiastowo czując na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich, szczególnie Uchihy, świdrującego go wzrokiem. – Można powiedzieć, że jest wyjątkowy. Gdyby nie on ani Shinji, ani Sayuri by tu nie było.

– Problematyczny blondyn – westchnęła pod nosem Sayuri, przeczesując ręką swoje krótkie włosy. – Już mi go brakuje, a dopiero minął piąty dzień.

– Problematyczny, dokładnie. Pamiętam, jak prawie zaatakował tego cholernego kupca tylko dlatego, że obraził wygląd Sayuri. – Było to podczas ich misji do Suny, jednej, o której już prawie zapomniał. Wciąż pozostawała w jego pamięci tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że Sayuri musiała przytrzymać Uzumakiego, który zatopił się w piasku.

– Jak się nazywa ten wasz trzeci członek? – To już nie było zapytanie, a wręcz żądanie, zauważył trafnie Shinji, gdy czarnowłosy chłopak wstał ze swojego miejsca i pochylił się w ich stronę. _Uchiha_ , pomyślał genin, _tak samo arogancki, jak kiedyś_.

– Huh, nie znacie go? Myślałem, że chodził z wami do klasy. – Głos mistrza Sarutobiego zaskoczył całą klasę, która intensywnie zaczęła myśleć o kimś, kto nagle zniknął. Shikamaru w tyle westchnął ciężko i odpowiedział za Corazona, mając po dziurki w nosie tych ludzi.

– Chodzi mu o Naruto, idioci. Ech, to kłopotliwe.

Rozpętał w ten sposób piekło.

* * *

Naruto poczuł lekkie de ja vu, gdy w nocy wyszedł na dziedziniec i przystanął przy jeziorze, a dokładniej to przy figurce Kyuubiego, który zwracał się ku górze z rozdziawioną paszczą. Nawet w zminiaturyzowanej wersji wyglądał na przerażającego, siejącego postrach i zniszczenie.

Chwilę oglądając rzeźbę z każdej strony, wzrok Naruto w końcu spoczął na swoim odbiciu w ciemnej tafli jeziora. Była ona pofalowana, nie do końca odwzorowywała rzeczywistość, była tylko krzywizną. Tak czuł się blondyn. Zakrzywiony, nie całkiem pojmujący, co się dzieje, jakby zaraz miał się złamać.

– Hej. – W momencie, w którym Fuu pojawiła się obok niego, i w rzeczywistości, i w odbiciu, Uzumaki czuł się, jakby już raz to samo się zdarzyło (a coś takiego faktycznie było). Genin uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko.

– Cześć! Co cię sprowadza na zewnątrz o takiej godzinie? – zapytał, nie spuszczając wzroku z jej odbicia. Oczy Fuu powędrowały do góry, patrząc się na nieboskłon, gwiazdy i księżyc w pełni. Ach, widząc księżyc, Naruto sobie przypomniał. Wszyscy mieli w tę noc problemy ze spaniem, wszyscy Jinchuuriki, bo Bijuu były dziwnie… niespokojne.

– Wiesz, chciałabym, by ten obóz trwał wiecznie. Oprócz morderczego treningu, czuję się szczęśliwa, jak nigdy. Jakbym… jakbym…

– Była w domu? – dokończył za nią, spodziewając się tego. On miał dokładnie takie same odczucia na temat tego przedsięwzięcia. Czuł się jak w domu. Zaskoczona twarz Fuu obróciła się ku niemu, a widząc, jak blisko są ich twarze, dziewczyna zarumieniła się. – Ja też tak się czuję. Fuu… choćby nie wiem co, trzymajmy się razem, proszę.

Dziewczyna nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i oplotła rękami jego szyję w mocnym uścisku, natychmiastowo odwzajemnionym oczywiście.

Czujne oczy Nii, Kirabiego i Utakaty obserwowały ich z okna jednego pokoju, w którym ich trójka się spotkała. Na twarzach obserwatorów zagościły małe uśmiechy.

– Naruto-kun… pójdę do Gaary. Nie chcę, by siedział w samotności, gdy dopiero co zyskał przyjaciół – powiedziała Fuu, odsuwając się od Naruto. Pokiwał on głową na znak, że rozumie.

– Zaraz do was przyjdę, tylko… obejrzę tę… statuę. – Wskazał dłonią na wyrzeźbionego w marmurze Kyuubiego, kładąc na nim rękę. Fuu uśmiechnęła się ostatni raz i zniknęła za drzwiami świątyni. Gdy Uzumaki poczuł jej chakrę niedaleko chakry Gaary, skupił swoją uwagę na figurce Dziewięcioogoniastego Lisa i przejechał palcem po jednym z dziewięciu ogonów. Niespodziewanie pojawiły się na nim dziwne, białe, poruszające się symbole, które zmieniły swój kolor na czarny.

 _Fuinjutsu!_

Nim jednak ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, pieczęć wystrzeliła w górę i zmieniła dziedziniec we słup światła. Gdy jasność opadła, Kirabi nie widział ani śladu po blond geninie.

– Nii, Utakata! Zawołajcie Roshiego, Hana, kogokolwiek!

* * *

 **Prawie rok minął, za nami pierwsze urodziny tego fanficka, a ja chcę się zapaść pod ziemię, haaa XD Świetnie, nie? Obiecuję, że na następny rozdział nie będziecie czekać do sierpnia. Obiecuję.  
**

 **M.R.**


	10. Cisza przed burzą 4: Postludium 1

_**"Za pierwszym razem"**_

 _ **Rozdział X:** Postludium 1_

 _Drzewo Życia i Równina_

 _(Alternatywny tytuł: Wszyscy mdleją)_

* * *

W rankingu najbardziej niepokojących wiadomości, jakie otrzymał Trzeci Hokage w ostatnich latach, ta, którą właśnie czytał, bez problemu plasowała się w pierwszej piątce.

To miało być całkiem bezpieczne przedsięwzięcie – wysłał tam przecież jednych z najsilniejszych jednostek Konohy w razie jakiegokolwiek zagrożenia. Wysłał jednego z aktualnie najsilniejszych geninów wioski, który był prawdziwym więzieniem dla Kyuubiego, najpotężniejszego z istniejących Ogoniastych Demonów.

Oczywiście głowa państwa ninja zawsze brał poprawkę na wszystkie wydarzenia i spodziewał się najgorszego z najgorszych możliwych rozwojów wydarzeń – ale, jeśli miał być szczery, zniknięcie Naruto to nie było coś, co przewidziałby. Ba, mówi się, że najstraszniejszym przeciwnikiem jest Śmierć, tym ostatecznym wypadkiem – lecz pojmanie? Nie, to było o wiele gorsze. Nikt nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, gdzie podział się Uzumaki. Zniknął. Przepadł. Wzniosła się wielka jasność, słup bieli, w którego centrum stał młody blondyn, słychać było jego krzyk, a gdy wszystko zniknęło, on także. W proch. W nicość.

W ciemność.

Czy… czy to może Akatsuki, organizacja, o której wspominał Jiraiya go pojmała? Może jakiś wróg, o którego istnieniu nie zdawał sobie sprawy? Przecież nie mógł tak sam z siebie zniknąć, prawda?

Może Kazekage jednak planował coś, jak Hiruzen przypuszczał? Może ta cała utopijna idea zjednoczenia Jinchuurikich była tylko przykrywką, by Rasa odnowił potęgę całego kraju Piasku i ponownie znalazł się na najwyższym miejscu listy najbardziej wpływowych ludzi na tym kontynencie?

Hiruzen odstawił swoją fajkę na bok wypełnionego samymi ważnymi papierami drewnianego biurka i zmarszczył brwi, czarne, małe oczy mając pełne smutku i złości. Bezsilność była najgorsza, przytłaczała jego stłoczone myśli w tym momencie. Westchnął głęboko, powstrzymując się od sięgnięcia znowu po swój sposób na odstresowanie.

Nie było teraz co gdybać. Za późno było na cokolwiek teraz – jego Jinchuuriki zniknął, nikt nie wie, dlaczego i jak. Kakashi, uniesiony gniewem i strachem o swojego niedoszłego podopiecznego, próbował wytropić jego zapach z pomocą swoich psich summonów – na marne, niestety. Jedyne, co pachniało jak Naruto, to był miniaturowy posąg Dziewięcioogoniastego; ba, cały obóz nagle utracił jego woń!

Zmagając się chwilę ze swoimi zmartwieniami i wątpliwościami nachodzącymi jego umysł, Hokage przycisnął brązowy przycisk pod jego długim biurkiem. Kilkanaście kroków później, do jego gabinetu wkroczyła średniego wzrostu kobieta z ochraniaczem przewieszonym przez ramię. Jej zielone oczy były potulne, usta wykrzywione w lekkim uśmiechu, a cała postawa pochylona delikatnie do przodu.

– Wzywałeś, Hokage-sama? – zapytała, kłaniając się nisko; czarne włosy zatrzymały się na jej twarzy. Gdy się wyprostowała, Sarutobi zdjął swój kapelusz.

– Hamamo-san, sprowadź tutaj jounina Sarutobi Corazona, chuunina Umino Irukę oraz geninów Inazuma Sayuri i Hanadao Shinjiego. Powiedz, że to sprawa niecierpiąca zwłoki.

* * *

Ze snu wybudził się, jakby desperacko próbował wypłynąć na powierzchnię i nie utonąć od razu; teoretycznie tak było, starał się nie zatopić we wspomnieniach, które jak powracająca wzburzona fala zalewały jego umysł i przyćmiewały zmysły poprzednimi doznaniami.

Gdy pieczęć z figurki wręcz wciągnęła go w nagłą światłość, czuł, jakby jego ciało znikało, gasło, bledło, choć jego istniejąca dusza pozostała na zamarłym dziedzińcu ciepłego dnia.

Cała światłość, nie spiesząc się, opadła; usłyszał krzyki wszystkich; usłyszał długi, przeciągły alarm, przerażonych Jinchuurikich, zrozpaczonego Roshiego i - to było zaskoczeniem — Hana, którego oczy były wielkie, ciało zastygłe, a twarz wykrzywiona, brwi zmarszczone, zmarszczki pogłębione w jednym wielkim zszokowaniu. Pokazał wtedy więcej emocji (ale Naruto nie wiedział, czy to naprawdę się wydarzyło [doświadczenie wyjścia duszą poza ciało było dziwne, jednocześnie dziwnie satysfakcjonujące, choć też puste]), niż kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu prawdopodobnie. W pewnym momencie, gdzie alarm wciąż wył, jego dusza także odeszła w bok; ale nie w niepamięć, tylko do miejsca, z którego wyszła na niedługą chwilę. Wrócił do swojego ciała, tym razem zamknięty w umyśle, sekcji, którą ktoś musiał odblokować na czas, gdy go nie było — zapieczętowane tam były jego najgorsze, najciemniejsze i najsmutniejsze wspomnienia, nim poznał Hokage, Teuchiego, nim Iruka dodał światła do nocnej, nagle urwanej ulicy jego egzystencji; ciemnego korytarza z czarnymi, zamkniętymi drzwiami na końcu; zbiorowiska swoich żali i nienawiści.

Nie bez powodu zamknął je daleko, daleko od świadomości.

Wszystko, co czuł w tych retrospekcjach — najgorszych chwilach jego szarego życia — wydawało się tak prawdziwe i powtarzające się, że Naruto miał szczere wrażenie, iż znowu jest dzieckiem, ma 6 lat i znowu wyśnił sobie swoje przygody, wymyślił tylko akceptację, a jej nie otrzymał, tak jak to się wtedy stało. Wtedy.

 _Deszcz dudnił gdzieś w rynnach, po dachach ściekając szerokimi strumieniami w dół ciemnego zaułku. Uliczka ta nie była wybitnie długa, aczkolwiek łączyła się z inną ulicą biegnącą między dwoma wysokimi budynkami, jakby tworząc korytarz. Stamtąd wiał ten nieprzyjemny przy tej pogodzie wiatr; zdmuchiwał wszystkie opadające krople w kierunku jedynego osłonionego kawałka gruntu._

 _Na tym od jakiegoś czasu wilgotnym i błotnistym gruncie kucał Naruto - wyglądał na oko lat pięć, kulił się pomiędzy ścianą budynku a ścianą śmietnika, by uchronić się od nieprzyjaznych warunków. Jedyne, co miał przywdziane to obdarta, niegdyś biała koszulka, podziurawione, odplamione spodenki i rozlatujące się sandały._

 _A spojrzenie oczu jego dawno przeszło do tamtego świata._

 _Wiatr zagwizdał niebezpiecznie pomiędzy ścianami budynku, liście wspięły się po rynnach, woda była wszędzie. Wtem rozległ się głośny huk i trzask!, gdy piorun uderzył w najbliższy najwyższy punkt, czyli komin wielkiej kamienicy tego zaułku. Niepokojący odgłos szurania był tym, co zajęło większość nieposkładanych, refleksyjnych myśli Naruto, więc gdy poleciały czerwone dachówki, zwalił się stary, azbestowy dach i ciężkie cegły osunęły się wprost na jego młodą, nieporanioną głowę, tylko ciemność przywitała go w umyśle._

* * *

 _Kolejne wspomnienie dotyczyło nocy z dziesiątego na jedenastego października, gdy zaczynał szósty rok życia [piekła]. Ukrywszy się w ciemnych, śmierdzących kanałach pod miastem, miał nadzieję na przeczekanie całego zamieszania związanego z wielkim festiwalem na cześć pokonania Kyūbiego, aby nie wchodzić nikomu pod nogi ani nie być kolejną przeszkodą, która nadaje się do zdzielenia po głowie kijem. On nie zapominał takich sytuacji (i prawdopodobnie nigdy ich nie zapomni, choć ból fizyczny mijał niewiarygodnie szybko), chciał ich zatem unikać jak najwięcej. Gdy zaczęło świtać, a zaspani mieszkańcy też zaspanej Konohy zaczynali wędrować po ulicach, tych szerokich i tych wąskich, pustych i już zatłoczonych, chłopiec otworzył ciężką, zardzewiałą klapę w ziemi i wsunął się do środka z pożółkłym plecakiem wypełnionym — jak myślał — przydatnymi rzeczami do przetrwania, w tym jedzeniem i wodą. Pierwsze, co go uderzyło, to smród. Okropny, nieznośny odór, zgnilizna, którą czuć było nawet, jak założył na nos klamerkę i próbował oddychać ustami. Nieprzyjemny zapach wciąż nie znikał. Uporawszy się z jednym otępionym zmysłem, wyciągnął połamaną, choć wciąż działającą, różnokolorową latarkę, nacisnął guzik i skierował słaby strumień żółtego światła przed siebie. Przed jego oczami ukazała się płynąca w jego lewo zielona, zanieczyszczona woda pełna odpadków i różnych innych rzeczy, które mogły się znaleźć w kanałach. Przynajmniej wiedział już, dlaczego potępiono jego węch. Kami, Naruto nienawidził tego dnia, nim jeszcze się zaczął. Westchnął ciężko, przygarbił plecy i wykonał jeden krok do tyłu. Mimowolnie również obrócił się w miejscu, kierując światło na ścieżkę biegnącą wzdłuż wód i zaokrąglonej ściany, pokrytej mchem, podziurawionej na całej długości. Nie był pewny czy dobrze zrobił, wybierając kanały, gdy światło zatrzymało się na ręce._

 _Sześciolatek musiał kilka razy mrugnąć, by przetworzyć, co wzrok jego właśnie wyłapał. Ręka. Na tamtej ścieżce leżała ręka. Długa, od ramienia aż po czubki palców, biała, wyrwana ręka. Nie miała paznokci i środkowego palca, a kałuża krwi wokół niej zaschła dawno temu. Oczy Naruto rozszerzyły się, a usta zadrżały niebezpiecznie. Potem z nich wydobył się długi, głośny krzyk, w ogóle nieplanowany, wysoki, mimowolny. Coś nad jego głową zagrzechotało — klapa się rozchylała, zdał sobie sprawę._

 _Musiał uciekać uciekać biec ile sił w nogach jak najdalej uciekać BIECBIECBIEC UCIEKAĆ NIE WRÓCIĆNIEPATRZEĆSIĘZASIEBIE._

 _Odwrócił się na pięcie i z terrorem w oczach pognał w stronę przeciwną do oderwanej kończyny. Potknął się o resztę ciała ze zmasakrowaną twarzą i dosłownie wyrwanym sercem, ale ani razu nie spojrzał się za siebie._

* * *

 _Tym razem nie był w mieście, tylko poza murami Konohy – dobry Kami, on był poza murami, poza wielką, bezpieczną ścianą – włóczył się… sam już nie pamięta, gdzie dokładnie. Chciał po prostu iść przed siebie, o tak. Po prostu._

 _W rękach trzymał małe zawiniątko, które, po bliższym przypatrzeniu się przez osoby z zewnątrz, mogło być rozpoznane jako mały ptak z opatrzonym skrzydełkiem, owiniętym starą, szarą koszulką chłopaka. Dłonie miał wyciągnięte lekko przed siebie, ale z wielkim spokojem szedł naprzód, uważając, by się nie potknąć i nie zrobić przypadkiem jakiejś krzywdy biednej ptaszynie, ćwierkającej i zwróconej w stronę chyba najwyższego drzewa w okolicy. Wyraźnie odróżniało się od innych tego typu roślin – podczas gdy wszystko naokoło było zielone, kwitło, żyło i przybierało na sile i intensywności koloru, to drzewo nie miało liści; było obumarłe. Długie, chude patyki wyginały się w każdą ze stron, przypominając palce konającego człowieka. Jakby… umierało w cierpieniach._

 _Naruto uparcie parł do przodu, cicho szeptając do małego, białego ptaszka, żeby się nie bał, że go tam odniesie, że wróci. To właśnie mu się śniło, gdy pisklak znalazł się na parapecie jego brudnego, małego mieszkanka. Owo wielkie, obumarłe drzewo – nie umiał przestać o nim myśleć, więc wpadł na pomysł; może właśnie tam trzeba go zanieść?_

 _Wymknięcie się spod wzroku ANBU nie było aż takie trudne, jak myślał, że będzie. Wystarczyło znać ich schematy warty, patrolu i zmieniania się, a także trochę sposób myślenia i gotowe._

 _Słońce dawno zmieniło położenie, nim dotarł do korzeni, zauważył. Chmury zaczęły się kłębić gdzieś nad jego głową, myślami, choć na nie akurat nie zwracał uwagi. Chciał tylko wrócić do miasta, nim całkowicie się ściemni._

 _Podstawę obumarłego drzewa dostrzegł niedługo potem. Wiele dziur wskazywało na jego stan zdrowia i ilość potyczek w tymże miejscu stoczonych. Wokół całego drzewa nie było zieleni trawy, tylko szara, zaschła ziemia i kurz, dużo pyłu, popiół. Uzumaki dotarł do trzonu i powoli odstawił ptaszka na ziemię, razem z jego już dawno za małą koszulką. Małe zwierzątko, które po drodze przysnęło, zaskoczone było swoim położeniem, ale jak tylko się obudziło, zaćwierkało i wzniosło się w górę, na wyższe gałęzie rośliny, skąd zaćwierkało coś większego – o wiele większego._

 _Chłopiec uśmiechnął się lekko i cofnął się o krok._

 _To był jego błąd._

 _W tym momencie potknął się o jeden z grubych, zaschłych korzeni, upadając na plecy. Zaskakująco, korzeń poruszył się i owinął się wokół jego kostki, wznosząc go w powietrze, do góry nogami i z wielką siłą i prędkością spuszczając na dół, uderzając o twarde podłoże._

 _Naruto wrzasnął z bólu i kaszlnął, krew wylewająca się z jego ust. Nagle ożywione drzewo całe się ruszyło, a korzeń przeciągnął chłopakiem po ziemi w stronę jednej z dziur i uderzył nim o trzon._

 _Stracił przytomność._

* * *

 _Następnego wspomnienia nie pamiętał. No, prawie – jakieś prześwity tkwiły w jego głowie i czasem pojawiały się w umyśle, ale był wtedy zbyt otępiony, by cokolwiek pamiętać dokładnie._

 _Zaczęło się od tego, że tonął._

 _Ciemność zaatakowała jego zmysły, granat mieszał się z czernią, wpadając do jego ust, prześlizgując się przez jego nos, wlewając się do uszu, ciągnąc go w dół._

 _Był otępiony. Jego podniszczone ubrania były ciężkie, a płuca paliły, paliły, paliły, niewidzialne kamienie ciągnące go na dół sprawiły, że tak naprawdę już nie wiedział, gdzie jest góra, gdzie dół, a gdzie boki – panika zawładnęła jego ciałem, zaczął drżeć, drapać wodę, byleby się wyciągnąć, wypłynąć, nabrać powietrza; ale nic nie pomagało. Bezsilność zakiełkowała tak, gdzie jego serce właśnie zakuło – ból, ból, ból, ból, począwszy od górnej części klatki piersiowej, jakby serce czy płuca, w dół i dół, dół, nigdy nie przestając, nie zatrzymując się, NIE ZNAJĄC LITOŚCI._

 _Natura przebłagać się nie da, on to wiedział, ale próbował – jego ramię nagle przeskoczyło, a ból eksplodował i w tej części._

 _To było to, nie mógł tego pomyśleć, ale wiedział. Twarzą w twarz ze śmiercią, znowu. Otworzył ledwo oczy i dostrzegł światło w górze._

 _Potem stracił przytomność._

* * *

Teraz nie był we wspomnieniu, ale ostatnia fala zalała go strachem i niepewnością, stresem, paniką w taki sposób, że usiadł szybko, próbując nabrać powietrza w płuca – w płuca, które kiedyś były pełne ciemnej wody i strachu – nie mógł powstrzymać łez szybko spływających po jego bladej twarzy, nie mógł powstrzymać tak szybko bijącego serca, obijającego się w dzikim, nieprzewidywalnym rytmie i tańcu po jego klatce piersiowej jak nowo schwytany ptak, próbujący się wydostać – serce pełne żalu, żalu, żalu, strachu, przykrości, smutku.

Jedyne jednak, co mu się udało, to krótkie, przerywane i nierówne wdechy, głośny szloch i płacz. Jego oczy krążyły po wszystkim wokół, niespokojnie lustrowały to, ale nie widziały – patrzyły. Nic nie docierało do zszokowanego chłopaka, który znalazł w sobie wolę do zaciśnięcia ręki na koszulce w miejscu, gdzie było jego serce. Łkanie dręczyło jego umysł i nieobecne ciało przez jeszcze jakiś czas. Gdy adrenalina, wywołana niespodziewanym przypomnieniem sobie tego doświadczenia, opadła, Naruto opuścił swoją rękę, uwalniając potarganą koszulkę, zamknął oczy i (zbierając sobie tyle odwagi i siły, ile mu zostało) wziął głęboki oddech.

Nie było wody.

Nie było bólu.

To było tylko i wyłącznie wspomnienie, przeminęło ono kilka lat temu. Nic mu nie jest.

Jest bezpieczny.

Wytarł prawym nadgarstkiem resztki łez, które zostały na jego policzkach i pociągnął nosem. Jego oczy były rozszerzone w strachu, który nie minął całkiem. To był szok dla niego – lecz coś pamiętał. Przebłyski, małe, nieznaczące sceny głębi, bezdechu, czasem nawiedzającego go w koszmarach; już wiedział dlaczego.

Dopiero teraz zauważył, gdzie tak właściwie teraz się znajduje. Podłoże pod jego ciałem było miękkie, jasne, a gdy przejechał po nim ręką i zamrugał dwukrotnie, przed jego oczami ukazała się zielona trawa, której odcień wpadał trochę w błękitny, miętowy, choć wciąż zielony i miękki. Zawiał lekki wiatr, który poruszył długimi źdźbłami, jednocześnie szeptał, podpowiedział Uzumakiemu, by spojrzał w górę, nie patrzył jedynie w dół, jakby był zawstydzony i zły. Głos wiatru – on nie mówił. On podpowiadał sercu, wyzwalał emocje w umyśle, ale nie odzywał się głośno.

Naruto usłuchał; a oczom jego ukazał się widok piękniejszy od wodospadu Taki, piękniejszy widok od zalesionych obszarów Konohy, od wysokich śnieżnych gór Kiri, od wszystkiego, co kiedykolwiek w życiu zobaczył.

Niebo w odcieniu pastelowego różu obsiane było jasnymi, małymi punkcikami, które służyły albo za słońce, albo za gwiazdy – wydedukował. Różowe płatki wiśni powiewały delikatnie, mieszając się z soczyście zielonymi liśćmi. To była równina bądź wzgórek, zauważył Jinchuuriki, gdy wiatr zadecydował, iż podąży w stronę czegoś, co było zniewalające, nieprawdopodobne, piękne naraz.

Na środku tego wszystkiego stało drzewo.

Olbrzymie, kolosalne, rozłożyste, silne drzewo.

Korzenie zaczynały się niedaleko od miejsca, w którym aktualnie Naruto stał. Były długie, grube i ciemne; tylko ich niektóre części wystawały ponad powierzchnię lekko zielonej łąki, reszta szła daleko, daleko, wzdłuż całej jasnej trawy, rozciągała ziemię, była z nią na zawsze związana, jak nierozłączne przyjaciółki czy para romantyków.

Trzon tego tworu był długi, wznosił się w górę i górę, przewyższał nawet Góry Ukrytej Mgły, jeśli by policzyć. Korona zaczynała się od drugiej części długości trzonu, im wyżej, tym bardziej rozpościerała swoje złoto-zielone liście, a w miejscu zakończenia trzonu była najszersza, potem jej powierzchnia malała. Wyglądało to, jakby wielka, złota kula chakry została postawiona na obumarłym drzewie o wklęsłym zakończeniu – potem zapomniana, zamrożona w czasie, czekająca aż będzie mogła się uwolnić.

Cały ten obraz – miętowa trawa, jasnoróżowe niebo, olbrzymie drzewo ze złotymi liśćmi i lekki wiaterek, od czasu do czasu mierzwiący nieostrzyżone i nieokiełznane blond włosy młodego ninja, niósł ze sobą charakterystyczny dla siebie spokój, ukojenie; lecz to, co czuł Naruto najbardziej, to ulga na równi z zaniepokojeniem. Ulga – bo nie musiał już przeżywać horrorów swojego wczesnego dzieciństwa na nowo, zaniepokojenie – bo wciąż nie rozumiał, czemu tu jest, gdzie on jest i gdzie jest cała reszta jego przyjaciół. Jakim cudem pieczęć na figurce uaktywniła się pod wpływem jego dotyku? Było to możliwe, że odpowiedziała na jego chakrę albo na chakrę Kyuubiego, złączoną razem z nim? Miałoby to sens, zwłaszcza iż świątynia stała tam od naprawdę długiego czasu (nikt tak naprawdę nie zna jej sekretów, a co jeszcze w sobie może kryć – pozostaje tylko do eksplorowania i odkrycia własnego), choć to nie odpowiada na pytanie, co to za miejsce.

Chłopak rozluźnił spięte ramiona i rozejrzał się raz jeszcze. Równina ciągnęła się w nieskończoność, mogłoby się wydawać. Różowe połacie znikały tuż za horyzontem- może to była jak mała planeta?

Poruszył dłonią i wetknął opadający kosmyk włosów za ucho, przeczesując wzrokiem horyzont. Na jego twarzy wciąż malowało się zdziwienie, ale też zachwyt. To miejsce było piękne, naprawdę piękne i niesamowite, surrealistyczne, a jednak tak prawdziwe.

Niepewnie zgiął kolano i uniósł lekko nogę, prowadząc ją ku drzewu, aby zrobić w jego stronę krok. Wiatr jednak miał inne plany; wzmógł się i popędził z liśćmi w jego stronę, wytrącając go z równowagi i odpychając, jak najdalej mógł.

Nie mogąc powstrzymać się od wyrażenia swojego zaskoczenia nagłym podmuchem, krzyk wydobył się ust z chłopaka, który upadł na miękką trawę.

Przez chwilę leżał na plecach, strącony z pantałyku i obolały po wcześniejszych doświadczeniach [choć wody w płucach nie było, on wciąż tonął, niezdolny do wykonania jakiegoś ruchu, najzwyczajniej gapiący się w przestrzeń, róż nieba i białe punkciki na nim. Jego kończyny, zwłaszcza ręce rozłożone po bokach i nogi, ociężały jakoś niebywale szybko i nagle.

Zamknął oczy tylko na sekundę, naprawdę, ale jakoś ciężko było mu je otworzyć.

Dlatego też, gdy zasnął, wiatr akompaniował mu w cichym szumie i delikatnym tańcu, okrył go złotymi listkami i czekał.

* * *

Nikt właściwie nie wiedział, co się dzieje ani co powinni zrobić. Naruto zniknął i to tuż przed ich nosami. Wszyscy byli bliscy paniki, lecz nikt nie bliżej, niż ANBU przydzieleni geninowi, Rōshi czy Fū. Młoda Jinchūriki szczególnie była zdruzgotana – Uzumaki był jej najlepszym przyjacielem, a ona… ona była tam dosłownie minutę temu! Stała tuż obok niego, czuła jego ciepło, była na wyciągnięcie ręki, ale… spanikowała. Pobiegła po Gaarę, bo się wystraszyła, tak naprawdę; czemu? Czego się wystraszyła?

Nie umiałaby odpowiedzieć, kierując wzrok na ziemię pod jej nogami i spuszczając głowę. Bała się, że Naruto spojrzy na nią z innej, totalnie złej strony (nie dawała sobie rady z treningiem aż tak dobrze, nie rozmawiała z nim ostatnio, a wiedziała, że ma bardzo dużo stłumionych emocji, zduszonych w sobie, a ona nie potrafiła zrobić niczego dobrze), toteż nie wdawała się w zbytnio długie interakcje ze swoim pierwszym kumplem.

I zniknął.

A ona była bezsilna, nic nie potrafiła zrobić, tylko patrzeć, jak słup światła opada i znika. Nie zrobiła nic–.

Ktoś złapał ją za ramiona i potrząsnął mocno, próbując przywrócić dziewczynę do świata żywych. Dopiero wtedy też Fū zauważyła, że przestała oddychać na chwilę – wciągnęła więc łapczywie powietrze, krztusząc się i dławiąc własną śliną. Padła na kolana na drewnianą podłogę, niewątpliwie tworząc nowe siniaki na obdartych kończynach, i kaszlnęła głośno, oddychając szybko, nieregularnie i nierównomiernie.

– Fū, Fū! Musisz wstać, wszyscy zbierają się na dziedzińcu.

Och, kiedy właściwie ona wyszła stamtąd? Była w korytarzu, białe ściany zamykały się wokół niej jakimś dziwnym trafem, musiała jak najszybciej stamtąd wyjść nim znowu przestanie oddychać…!

Te same silne ręce podciągnęły ją na stopy i ustawiły w pionie, ten sam głos znowu przemówił, ale zdążyła wyłapać tylko ostatnią część szybkiej i niezrozumiałej wypowiedzi. Rōshi-sensei nie lubił się powtarzać.

– …ychaj, słyszysz? Fū, oddychaj, weź głęboki oddech i uspokój się, wszystko będzie dobrze. To nie był wróg, Naruto żyje, słyszysz?

Zmartwiona twarz rudego jounina Iwy w końcu pojawiła się w zasięgu jej wzroku, jednak była niewyraźna.

Chwila, czy to były łzy? Czy ona… płakała?

Nie robiła tego od dawien dawna. Płacz był bezsensowny, był tylko oznaką słabości a w przeciwieństwie do totalitarnej części Wodospadu, rebelianci byli silni, o wiele silniejsi niż część, w której Fū była wręcz przetrzymywana. Hasu nie mógł pozwolić sobie na to, by jego jedyny Jinchūriki uciekł z ludźmi mu wrogimi, nieprawdaż?

Fū nie płakała.

Ale teraz Naruto niespodziewanie zniknął przez niewyjaśnione światło, a ona nie miała, jak tego powstrzymać.

Świat wokół niej zawirował, lecz nim straciła ponownie równowagę i zachwiała się, rudy jounin złapał ją znowu za ramiona i potrząsnął.

– Fū. Fū, spójrz na mnie. – Jego twarz była harda, nie do odczytania w tym momencie, choć widać było zawziętość w jego oczach i zmartwienie w zaciśniętych w cienką linię ustach. Spojrzał prosto w jej pomarańczowe, wystraszone i nieobecne oczy, aktualnie wypełnione łzami. – Znajdziemy go, obiecuję ci to. Nikomu tutaj nie stanie się krzywda, nie na mojej warcie – wycedził, zaciskając na końcu zęby. Zaskoczona Jinchūriki pokiwała jedynie głową i starła łzy z policzków. Rōshi odsunął się od niej i zacisnął dłonie w pięści, każdy krok, który wykonywał, zostawiał małe wgłębienie i czarną podłogę pod jego sandałami.

– Nawet jeśli to były jakieś siły natury, to znajdziemy go.

Ktoś zawołał imię mieszkańca Iwy, więc ten odwrócił się szybko, zostawiając kolejną dziurę w panelach, i przechylił głowę.

W ich stronę spokojnie szedł jeden ze starszych mnichów świątyni; na twarz założoną miał zżółkniałą maskę, niegdyś białą, z czerwonymi zdobieniami i całą masą pęknięć i zadrapań. Położył na niej swoją dłoń, poprawiając swoją białą szatę, aby nie zakrywała czerwonej przepaski przewieszonej luźno przez jego ramię.

Od pasa w dół szata była jednak żółta, a sandały czarne. Starą ręką (nie miał on jednego palca, zauważyła Fū) przejechał po swojej łysinie, a małe, granatowe oczy w malutkich dziurach maski zabłysły z ciekawością, choć biły spokojem. Niełatwo było ocenić jego budowę przez stos materiałów, ale nie był gruby ani też chudy. Złożył on ręce w powitaniu i ukłonił się przed nimi; po drodze zsunął swoją maskę i Fū mogła zobaczyć, że faktycznie miał swoje lata: tylko twarz jego miała wgłębienia, kości policzkowe były uwydatnione, nadające mu zmęczonego wyglądu. Okropna blizna biegła od środka jego czoła w dół, wzdłuż nosa, zakręcała dosłownie przed ustami w prawo i tuż przed uchem znów zmieniała kierunek, przecinając na wskroś całą twarz i przebiegając przez oczy i nos.

Gdy się podniósł, oczy Rōshiego napotkały jego i wtedy stało się coś niespodziewanego.

W momencie, gdy spojrzenia jounina i mnicha się spotkały, Fū wydawało się, jakby dwie potężne siły się starły w walce na śmierć i życie, dając z siebie wszystko i w ogóle nie zwracając uwagi na ich otoczenie, niszcząc naturę, otoczenie całego świata w kilkunastu ruchach i zmiatając ludzkość z powierzchni Ziemi. Olbrzymia pożoga i wielkie tornado. Trzęsienie ziemi i powódź, tsunami.

To była jej pierwsza myśl, a potem jej umysł zaatakowały obrazy katastrof, masakry, krwi krwi krwi krwii okrucieństwa morderstwa spalonych ciał i zwłok oderwanych kończyn czarnych ciał wołających o pomoc ludzi zabijających siebie nawzajem i tylko KREW KREW

Było to przytłaczające, dusiło w każdym względzie, aż do tego stopnia, że Fū znowu padła na kolana i starała się oddychać, ale nie umiała zaczerpnąć powietrza, dusiła się, cała czerwona, ciężka, przytłoczona, (PEWNA, ŻE ZARAZ UMRZE, TAK BEZSILNA, ŻE LEPIEJ BYŁOBY GDYBY SAMA ODEBRAŁA SOBIE ŻYCIE W TYM MOMENCIE, TAK, TERAZ TO ZROBI I NIE BĘDZIE JUŻ PATRZYŁA NA CIERPIENIE I…)

Wszystko ustało tak nagle, że opadła na podłogę pierw twarzą, trafiając w czarne zagłębienie po sandałach senseia. Nie miała nawet sił unieść głowy i zerknąć, co się dzieje. Nie miała już na nic siły.

Co to było…?

Taka siła, presja, te obrazy i bezsens, które zadręczyły ją w jednej, krótkiej, niby nic nie znaczącej chwili – czy to mogły być ich intencje do zabijania? Żądza mordu, o której często się słyszy, że występuje wśród tych bardziej doświadczonych i nierozpieszczanych przez życie shinobi?

Starcie dwóch potężnych umysłów, dwóch silnych woli jednostek w opozycji do siebie było… niebezpieczne. Ryzykowne. Straszne i niesamowite zarazem.

Więc… tak wygląda psychiką? Umysłem? Fū była przerażona, co by się stało, gdyby zaczęli walczyć na pięści.

Ale teraz nareszcie wiedziała, czego może spodziewać się na polu walki w starciu z o wiele bardziej doświadczonymi przeciwnikami. Następnym razem będzie gotowa.

Nie pozwolę, pomyślała. Potem jej głowa opadła bezwiednie na panele, gdy dziewczyna straciła przytomność ze stresu i wszystkiego, co zostało na nią zrzucone.

Rōshi rzucił dziewczynie tylko przelotne spojrzenie, przepraszając sumiennie w myślach; teraz nie mógł jej pomóc, po prostu nie mógł. Nie, gdy stał twarzą w twarz z kimś, kogo przez ostatnie trzydzieści dwa lata uważał za martwego. Nieżywego. Nieoddychającego. Nie.

Mnich zmarszczył brwi, ale zaśmiał się tym śmiechem, który Roshi znał od lat, do którego lgnął, wyciągając ręce w jego kierunku. Jego oczy zabłysły znowu z radością.

– Rōshi-kun. Nic się nie zmieniłeś, nawet po tylu latach. – Jego głos był taki sam, taki sam! Tylko starszy, ale taki sam, taki sam, taki sam, nic się nie zmienił, tak, jak go pamiętał.

– Ashido, przyjacielu…

* * *

Gdy Naruto otworzył ponownie oczy, jakby wybudzony ze spokojnego, głębokiego snu, niebo wciąż było jasnoróżowe, trawa miękka, a szum trawy i wiatru wiecznie obecny. Nic się nie zmieniło od momentu, w którym położył się na kilka chwil, nikt się nie pojawił, nikt nie wydostał go z tego miejsca ani nikt nie próbował go zamordować przez sen.

Przynajmniej tyle.

Chłopiec podniósł głowę i podciągnął do siebie łokcie, opierając się na przedramionach. A może jednak coś się zmieniło? Złote liście leżały spokojnie obok niego, lekko kołysząc się od jednego swojego końca do drugiego. Oczy Uzumakiego rozszerzyły się w zszokowaniu, gdy nagle przestały się kołysać, a zadrgały i podleciały w górę, zaczynając wokół niego krążyć, jak orbita jakieś planety. Ze zdziwienia szybko odsunął się do tyłu i poderwał na nogi, ale liście podążyły za nim jak motyle za pyłem czy kwiatami.

Przystanął na chwilę i obserwował zachowanie złotych towarzyszów. Gdyby miały głos, to z pewnością brzęczałyby jak pszczoły, drżąc delikatnie przy tym, jak robiły to właśnie teraz. Wyciągnął do nich dłoń i otworzył ją, a kilka listków natychmiast zadomowiło się w jego dotyku. Zafascynowany tym zjawiskiem, chciał cofnąć się o krok, lecz jakoś zbyt zaintrygowało go obserwowanie zmian zachowania, zależnych od jego reakcji.

Dlatego też, gdy poczuł na swoim ramieniu czyjąś dłoń, mimowolnie stłumił w sobie krzyk i wykonał Shūnshin no Jutsu, oddalając się od dotyku na kilkanaście metrów.

Dobra, nie tego się spodziewał w tym wręcz utopijnym miejscu. Odwrócił się do miejsca, w którym przed chwilą stał i momentalnie oblała go fala strachu, gdy nikogo nie zobaczył. Mrugnął dwa razy i nim zdążył znowu obrócić głowę, ktoś już tam stał, odziany w kwieciste wzory szaty i spokojny wyraz kiedyś młodej twarzy. Był to mężczyzna o postawie wyniosłej, włosach ciemnych i długich, oczach czarnych, acz przyjaznych. Lekki uśmiech zawitał na jego twarzy, gdy dostrzegł młodego, blond chłopca. Nadszedł czas.

– Witaj, Naruto-kun – powiedział głosem przyjaznym, ale oczy Uzumakiego rozszerzyły się do niesamowitych wielkości, gdy ten przemówił i rozłożył ręce. Jinchūriki znowu mrugnął, ale postać nie znikała, dlatego, zaskoczony, cofnął się i upadł na pośladki, wciąż nie dowierzając temu, co oczy mu pokazują.

Bowiem przed nim stał sam Hashirama Senju.

(I jakimś cudem znał jego imię, odezwał się do niego, był tam).

(Ale gdzie on właściwie był?)

Przynajmniej pięć minut mu zajęło, by otrząsnąć się z szoku spowodowanego spotkaniem twarzą w twarz z kimś, kogo podziwiał chyba najbardziej (zaraz po Czwartym Hokage i Trzecim Hokage). Hashirama zdążył podejść do niego i wyciągnąć w jego stronę dłoń – bardzo zadbaną dłoń, młodą, silną, nie taką, jaką zobaczył w kanałach – przy tym balansując na jednym sandale. Naruto, wciąż otępiony i skonfundowany, jak na autopilocie chwycił rękę i został podciągnięty do góry z siłą, jakiej się nie spodziewał ze strony spokojnego mężczyzny (może to nie był jednak Hashirama? Całkiem możliwe, że to tylko wytwór jego wyobraźni albo ktoś inny, tylko czemu właściwie tu był? I co to za miejsce, do jasnej cholery?)

– Nazywam się…

– Hashirama Senju – wydukał Naruto szybko, oczy rosnące do wielkości monet, wpatrzone w jednego z jego autorytetów, nieżywym od pół wieku, ale jednak stojącym bezpośrednio przed nim ze spokojną twarzą. On. Tam. Stał. I zwracał się do niego osobiście, bezpośrednio, przed nim, do niego i o nim. Przedstawiał się, choć naprawdę nie musiał; każdy w wiosce musiał znać jego wygląd, lecz wystarczyło tylko wyjrzeć, rzucić okiem na Górę Hokage i już wiadome było, jak mógł wyglądać, gdy był młody – uruchomienie wyobraźni dużo nie kosztowało.

Dorosły mężczyzna był zaskoczony faktem, że został uprzedzony; mógł się tego spodziewać, szczerze. Naruto był z Konohy, Ukrytej Wioski Ninja, którą to on założył. Pomimo tego nie mógł powstrzymać fali zaskoczenia i uznania wylewającego się z młodego chłopaka w takim stopniu, że Senju sam w sobie czuł się zaskoczony. Nie wiedział, jak wiele razy blond Jinchuuriki może go jeszcze zadziwić.

– Oho! Nie musiałem się przedstawiać, co? – zaśmiał się, kładąc rękę na biodrze, a drugą za swoją głową. Wyglądał na szczęśliwego człowieka, choć trochę zakłopotanego – tak zresztą było. Opuścił dłonie wzdłuż ciała i kontynuował:

– Pewnie zastanawiasz się, co to za miejsce, tak? – odezwał się ponownie, a głowa Naruto natychmiast spoczęła na jego twarzy, analizując każdą zmianę, jaka nastąpi w jego języku ciała. Jedyne, co teraz się pojawiło, to zmarszczki w okolicach oczu – od uśmiechu, zdał sobie sprawę. Niemniej jednak, tak, Jinchūriki bardzo, ale to bardzo chciał się dowiedzieć, gdzie się podziewa, więc pokiwał głową. Hashirama przymknął na chwilę powieki i przechylił głowę, po czym odwrócił się do niego plecami i podążył w stronę olbrzymiego drzewa na środku jeszcze większej równiny. Zaczął iść w jego kierunku, zatem Uzumaki podążył za nim, złote liście owijające się wokół niego niczym ochronna powłoka czy wąż. Teraz jednak nie to zjawisko było ważne, tylko mężczyzna przed nim.

– Znajdujemy się w miejscu, które nie ma konkretnej nazwy. Niektórzy mówią na to po prostu Równina i mają trochę racji, choć nie jest tutaj zwyczajnie, prawda? – zażartował, śmiejąc się pod nosem z wypowiedzianych przez siebie słów. Młodzieniec nie mógł się powstrzymać i też się uśmiechnął. Humor wśród ludzi, wokół których chciało się przebywać, bywał zazwyczaj zaraźliwy. – W każdym razie, jedyne, co tutaj zostało prawdziwie i oryginalnie nazwane, to Drzewo Życia – wskazał palcem na wielką konstrukcję natury z rozłożystą koroną, po czym opuścił dłoń – nie trzeba wiele, by dociec, czemu tak się zwie. Jego nasiono zostało zasadzone przed wieloma stuleciami i rośnie dzięki składowaniu chakry zmarłych ludzi, których energia życiowa zawsze musi gdzieś odejść -już wiesz, gdzie. Drzewo jest niezniszczalne, bezpiecznie ukryte tutaj i bardzo, bardzo mało żywych osób kiedykolwiek dowiedziało się o jego istnieniu. Aktualnie świadomość o nim masz tylko ty i jeden mnich, który pilnuje tej świątyni przez całe swoje życie. Czuj się wyróżniony. — Hashirama uśmiechnął się i poczochrał go po włosach, skutecznie plącząc wiele blond nieznośnych i problematycznych kosmyków, na co młodszy z dwójki wydał z siebie zirytowany dźwięk, trochę przypominający warknięcie dzikiego zwierza z wyszczerzonymi kłami, odburknięcie. Senju zaśmiał się tylko i odpuścił sobie droczenie się z młodym. Ale tylko na jakiś czas.

— Wciąż nie wiem, dlaczego tutaj jestem — przyznał Naruto, zakładając ręce na piersi jak obrażony Konohamaru i odwracając się, by lepiej widzieć olbrzymie drzewo — Drzewo Życia, złożone z chakry, magazynowanej tu od wielu, wielu pokoleń. Złote liście zawzięcie krążyły wokół jego osoby, rozpraszając jego uwagę i wyrywając z zamyślenia, analizy zdarzeń. Zmrużył oczy i złapał jeden listek, który natychmiast próbował się wyrwać z jego uścisku, poruszając się na boki, jakby przeciskał się przez ciasne pomieszczenie. Naruto wypuścił go, a ten wrócił do swojego miejsca wśród innych liści.

— Ach, tak, oczywiście. Powiedz mi, Naruto-kun, masz jakieś powiązania z Konohą? Rodzinę, żyjącą tak od zawsze, charakterystyczne kekkei genkai lub coś w tym stylu? – zapytał, przenosząc całą swoją uwagę z Drzewa na chłopaka. Naruto potarł nerwowo kark, szukając w odmętach pamięci czegoś, co mogło być charakterystyczne dla Konohy, od wielu pokoleń.

 _U-zu-ma-ki_ , odezwał się głos z tyłu jego głowy. _Jesteś jednym z nich._

– Nie mam żadnych żyjących krewnych, gdyż zginęli w ataku na Konohę, ale moim ojcem był Czwarty Hokage – powiedział powoli, przymykając oczy w zamyśleniu i pstrykając palcami. Po chwili jeszcze dodał – moja matka była jedną z Uzumakich. Miała na imię Kushina; byliście z jej rodziną spokrewnieni, prawda? – Rozpromienił się nagle, zdając sobie sprawę, że może być w jakiejś (naprawdę bardzo malutkiej, minimalnej, ale jednak) części spokrewniony z pierwszym Hokage! Z samym pierwszym Hokage. Byłoby to jak spełnienie jego marzeń o poznaniu swojej rodziny. Hashirama Senju…

Sekundę potem przypomniał mu się jeszcze jeden, dość istotny fakt.

– Um, jestem aktualnym Jinchuurikim Kyuubiego. Chyba chciałbyś mieć wiedzę o tym fakcie, Senju-sama. – Skłonił lekko głowę, nerwowo bawiąc się swoimi palcami i czekając na reakcję ze strony założyciela jego rodzinnej wioski; bał się spojrzeć w jego oczy w tym momencie; wyjawił przecież najciemniejsze ze swoich sekretów, na które nie miał żadnego wpływu. Wiedział jednak, że przecież starzec go nie znienawidzi tak nagle; był przecież w tym miejscu, Równinie, nie bez powodu, został tutaj wezwany, przywołany – czy może był to zwykły przypadek?

Twarz Hashiramy nie potwierdzała jego teorii o zwykłym przypadku. Mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby został spoliczkowany przez Madarę, oczy zwężone, usta otwarte i brwi lekko uniesione.

Okej, Naruto _nigdy_ nie pomyślałby, że założyciel jednej z najpotężniejszych ukrytych wiosek w świecie i jeden z najsilniejszych shinobi, jacy kiedykolwiek chodzili po tej ziemi, potrafi zrobić _taką_ minę.

Był zbyt zdenerwowany, by się zaśmiać, ale jego wewnętrzne-ja robiło fikołki, tarzając się po podłodze.  
Hashirama nagle upadł na ziemię i z zawrotną prędkością pozbierał się, wstając na nogi i nerwowo otrzepując kwieciste szaty z nieistniejącego kurzu, kropla potu spływająca gdzieś z jego czoła, indykująca, jak zakłopotany właśnie był. Odchrząknął raz i drugi, przykładając pięść do zaciśniętych ust.

Naruto niespodziewanie został złapany za ramiona przez swojego idola, którego twarz z dziwnym wyrazem znalazła się tak blisko i szybko jego oczu, że jedenastolatek zaczerwienił się i zaskowyczał, pragnąc odsunąć się od mężczyzny.  
Nic z tego, och-uch. Silne ręce zacisnęły się na jego niedawno posiniaczonych ramionach i zaczęły nim mocno trząść. Uzumaki wydał z siebie serię dziwnych, zaskoczonych dźwięków i pisków. Oczy Hashiramy wyglądały strasznie, gdy były aż tak rozmazane, jak teraz.

– NA-RU-TO, zdajesz sobie sprawę, CO TO OZNACZA? – Potrząsnął nim jeszcze bardziej, podnosząc głos. Zatrzymał się wreszcie i spojrzał prosto w oczy skołowanego i roztrzęsionego chłopaka. Czarne tęczówki błyszczały z radością i ulgą. – Kushina, tak miała się nazywać wnuczka mojego syna, który został ofiarowany krajowi Wiru niedługo po swoich narodzinach – jesteśmy spokrewnieni, Naruto. Płynie w tobie nie tylko krew Uzumakich, ale także Senju! Nie jesteś sam.

Serce tak mocno zabiło mu w piersi, że blondyn myślał, iż zaraz wypadnie z jego ciała i potoczy się gdzieś daleko.

To było wręcz nierealne. Sam _Hashirama Senju, Shodaime Hokage_ powiedział, że jest z nim spokrewniony.

Jedyne, co przyszło do głowy młodemu Uzumakiemu w tamtym momencie, to było zemdlenie. Chyba jakoś słabo się poczuł nagle…

Poleciał na ziemię, ale nie upadł twarzą w zielonkawą trawę, na szczęście. Jego prapradziadek na to nie pozwolił.

* * *

W momencie wybudzenia się, _znowu_ , na Równinie było tak samo jasno, jak przedtem, trawa szumiała tak samo, a złote liście wokół niego brzęczały radośnie i krążyły wzdłuż jego ciała, w górę, dół, na lewo i prawo. Jedyną różnicą sprzed tamtego snu był fakt, iż obok niego wciąż siedział odziany w kwieciste wzory mężczyzna z ciemnymi włosami, trzymający w ręce ceramiczny kubek i siorbiący spokojnie zieloną herbatę.

Zauważywszy, iż młody podopieczny się obudził, Hashirama uśmiechnął się i podał mu taki sam kubek wypełniony tym samym napojem, co on miał w dłoni. Lekko zagubiony wzrok i automatyczna odpowiedź ciała Naruto odpowiedziała mu, że był w takim samym szoku, co przedtem.

Senju nie dziwił się – przecież nie codziennie dowiadywało się o fakcie bycia spokrewnionym z kimś takim, jak on. Z użytkownikiem Mokutona. Założycielem Konohy. Niegdyś potężnym człowiekiem.

Blondyn upił łyka herbaty z małego kubka-filiżanki? I wyprostował się, siadając po turecku obok starszego z nich. Hashirama uśmiechnął się lekko i poklepał go pokrzepiająco po plecach, w celu dodania mu otuchy i otrząśnięcia się z zszokowania, spowodowanego tymi wiadomościami. Jego twarz trochę się zachmurzyła, bo poruszyć musiał teraz trochę inną sprawę.

– Naruto-kun, spójrz na mnie – rzekł, a błękitne oczy chłopaka natychmiast zwróciły się do niego, błyszcząc z ukrytą radością, lecz także pewnym smutkiem. – Bardzo mi przykro, że zostałeś Jinchuurikim Ogoniastego Demona. Musiało ci być z tym trudno, prawda? Wybacz mi. – Hashirama odstawił swoją filiżankę i westchnął, chyląc nisko głowę. Naruto otrząsnął się z szoku i zaczął szybko machać rękami, które trzęsły się z emocji.

– Nie, nie! Hashirama-sama, gdyby nie Kyuubi, to najpewniej bym nie żył – odparł nieśmiale, znowu pocierając swój kark i marszcząc brwi w zamyśleniu. – To prawda, że nie było najjaśniej, ale to jednak dzięki niemu przeżyłem pierwsze lata swojego życia. Ach, i on też ma skryte głęboko w sobie uczucia, do których próbuję dotrzeć. Chcę uwolnić go z nienawiści- bo to silne, silne uczucie – skończył, wzdychając cicho i przypominając sobie mniej-więcej przebieg ostatniego spotkania z wielkim, czerwonym lisem o dziewięciu ogonach i krwistoczerwonych oczach, czasem nawiedzających go w koszmarach i innych nocnych marach, zwidach. Te ślepia, o podłużnych, czarnych jak noc źrenicach i tęczówce wypełnionej cierpieniem ludzkim i nieludzkimi masakrami, złością i rozpaczą, tylko pragnącą wyjść na wolność…

Pragnienie wolności.

– Kyuubi nie różni się tak naprawdę od ludzi – dodał, dostrzegając cichą kontemplację na twarzy swojego przodka. – Tak samo, jak my, ma uczucia i swoje cele. Coś go łączy z Rikudou Senninem, ale jeszcze nie zdołałem wyciągnąć z niego, co tak naprawdę o nim sądzi, ale… wkrótce mi się to uda. Kyuubi nie jest zły – po prostu poszedł w złą stronę, a wszystkich da się uratować.

Hashirama wpatrywał się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę po skończeniu wypowiedzi, a potem mały uśmiech zagościł na jego przyjaznej twarzy, gdy ten wyciągał rękę, aby znów poczochrać młodego ninja po włosach. Tym razem nie było żadnych dźwięków protestu, tylko odpowiedź w formie lekkiego uniesienia kącików ust.

– Jesteś… unikalny, chłopcze. Nie daj sobie powiedzieć inaczej; dostrzegłeś w Kyuubim coś, co nikt inny jeszcze nie zauważył… – urwał na chwilę, wlepiając gały w przestrzeń, hen daleko i ponad Drzewo Życia, zacinając się na chwilę w głębokim zamyśleniu. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę. – Już wiem, w jakim celu tu jesteś.

Zwrócił na siebie uwagę Naruto, także przez chwilę pogrążonego we własnych, ciemnych myślach. Chłopiec był ciekawy odpowiedzi Hashiramy, którego usta otworzyły się niedługo potem.

– Jest coś, o czym zapomniałem wspomnieć. _Drzewo Życia_ służy również jako konwertor pozostałej chakry, którą magazynuje, w coś, co się nazywa naturalną energią – występującą we wszystkich roślinach i przyrodzie. Stąd żabie, wężowe, ślimacze oraz inne zwierzęce summony pobierają energię do swoich wykonywanych technik. Na pewno słyszałeś o Jiraiyi, jednym z Trzech Legendarnych Sanninów? – Naruto pokiwał szybko głową na znak, że nadąża i słyszał o nim. – Jest znany ze swojego „Trybu Mędrca", którego nauczyły go żaby, jak był jeszcze młody, a cała sztuka istnieje pod nazwą senjutsu, którego koncepcja polega na czerpaniu chakry z natury i mieszaniu jej ze swoją własną. Sztuka ta jest bardzo ciężka do opanowania, dlatego niewielu się podejmuje jej nauki, a jeszcze mniej tak naprawdę to kontroluje do najmniejszego stopnia.

Hashirama zakończył swój wykład, patrząc z ciekawością, jak zmienia się ekspresja młodego blondyna. Chłopiec oparł głowę o otwartą dłoń i analizował w myśli informacje mu przekazane.

Potem jego oczy rozszerzyły się.

– Chcesz… chcesz, bym opanował senjutsu? – zapytał powoli, ostrożnie dopierając słowa i komponując w jakiś sposób swoje skołowane myśli. Hashirama uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Bystry chłopak! – zawołał, przechylając ciało w tył i śmiejąc się lekko. – Niestety, w twoim stanie jest to niemożliwe.

Uzumaki zmarszczył brwi i padł w załamaniu na miękką trawę. Chyba dzisiaj to nie był jego dzień.

– Aaaale chcę od ciebie czegoś innego – dodał Senju, patrząc na załamaną formę chłopaka, leżącą na ziemi. Naruto podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem. – Jesteś za młody, by opanować senjutsu, a my mamy za mało czasu, lecz chciałbym, abyś zaczął wyczuwać energię natury; tyle starczy na sam początek, potem tylko ci pomoże. Poczuj, że natura jest wokół ciebie. Poczuj jej siłę. Poczuj tę chakrę. Skup się.

Uzumaki zlustrował go wzrokiem i położył głowę z powrotem na połaci zieleni. Poczuć energię… skupić się?

Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, nie ruszając się przy tym ani trochę. Medytacje z Corazonem-sensei wreszcie tutaj pomogły, wreszcie znalazły swój użytek i mogły bardzo się przydać młodemu ninja. Wyciszył swoją burzę myśli, zaczerpnął powietrza raz jeszcze i wyrzucił ze swojego ciała cały stres, zdenerwowanie i inne negatywne emocje.

Pojawiła się mała iskra, gdzieś daleko w jego umyśle, która natychmiast zniknęła. To jednak nie było to.

Minęło kilkadziesiąt minut (choć czas tutaj szedł bardzo, bardzo dziwnie), lecz Naruto wciąż nie wyłapał nic, co byłoby… inne. Bardziej należące do natury, nie do jego świata.  
Jego świata.

Jego… świata.

A może to też był… jego świat? Może od zawsze czuł naturę, tylko… tylko odpychał ją w głąb swojej świadomości, bo przecież była taka… inna i odmienna? Niekomfortowa? Nienaturalna?

Spróbował znowu, tym razem głęboko się zamyślając. Nie czuł już ciepłego spojrzenia Hashiramy na sobie, ale za to o wiele mocniej i wyraźniej czuł wiatr, słyszał jego szum, czuł miękką trawę pod jego stopami i brzęczenie złotych listków, powiew tych, które wciąż znajdowały się na drzewie.

Z całym skupieniem spróbował rozróżnić ich materialną powłokę od duchowej. Fizyczne ciało, psychiczna dusza.

Oczami wyobraźni widział jedną, zieloną kulę chakry, która, po wielkich drganiach i rozciągnięciach, zmieniła się w dwie – białą i niebieską.

Cały świat nagle jakby się otworzył. Zmienił. Cieszył.

Udało mu się; poczuł tę _energię, moc_. Rozróżnił dwa ciała i znalazł wyraźny kontur, różnicę pomiędzy nimi.

 _Do Rikudou Sennina, jeśli to jest to, co on czuł, to musiał mieć piękne życie._

Zielone listki wesoło zawibrowały i zaczęły szybko krążyć wokół jego ciała, wiatr się wzmógł, a drzewo zaszumiało.

Hashirama pozwolił sobie tylko na jeden mały uśmiech i delikatny, dźwięczny śmiech.

Zdolniacha, z tego jego praprawnuka.


End file.
